Quand nous parions
by 0-June-0
Summary: Parfois, quelque chose peut commencer comme une plaisanterie mais avoir des conséquences terribles. À force de jouer, il arrive aussi que l'on perde, et que l'on perde beaucoup. [Draymione]
1. A new student

¸.•*´¯`*.¸.•* **Quand nous parions... **¸.•*´¯`*.•´*´¨

**[Liaisons nouvelles et prises de risques]**

**Résumé **

Nous sommes à Poudlard, et c'est la dernière année d'étude pour notre trio préféré. Lors de la cérémonie de répartition des nouveaux élèves de première année, une jeune fille se détache du reste de la masse. Elle est loin d'avoir 11 ans, elle vient de Durmstrang et personne n'a l'air de la connaître...

Changements par rapport aux livres :

En sixième année, Dumbledore n'a pas été tué par Rogue, et les mangemorts n'ont pas pris Poudlard d'assaut. L'année s'est déroulée sans drames à l'école, mais le retour de Voldemort s'est fait sentir à travers différents attentats dans le monde sorcier, comme dans le monde moldu.

* * *

**° Chapitre 1 : A new student **

* * *

**[POV Draco]**

Ce fut au tour de la dernière élève. Enfin... La cérémonie de répartition était particulièrement longue cette année, et l'estomac du jeune homme commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. L'élève monta monta les quelques marches menant à l'estrade où se trouvaient les professeurs.

« _Mais elle est loin d'avoir 11 ans !_ » laissa échapper Draco Malefoy à son voisin de table, Blaise Zambini.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, Dumbledore se leva de son siège et s'avança vers son pupitre orné d'un aigle, pour prendre la parole. La jeune fille se plaça à ses cotés, face aux tables garnies d'élèves, et son regard balaya la salle de droite à gauche.

« _Mes chers élèves, voici une nouvelle arrivante qui nous vient tout droit de Durmstrang. Elle effectuera sa dernière année ici, et je compte sur l'ensemble d'entre vous pour l'aider à s'adapter à cette nouvelle école et à ce nouveau cadre de vie._ »

Il fit une pause et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall pour lui faire signe d'avancer.

« _Minerva, je vous prie..._ »

Après ce petit discours, le vieux directeur alla se rasseoir, et la professeur se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Elle lui fit signe de prendre place sur le petit tabouret de bois, et lui décora la tête à l'aide de l'immonde Choixpeau sans âge et sans forme.

Le stupide couvre-chef ne mit que quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la fente qui lui servait de bouche pour hurler : « _Seeeerpentaaaaard !_ ».

Un sourire fugace apparu aux coins des lèvres de la jeune élèves pour disparaître aussitôt. La table des verts et argents laissa quant à elle éclater sa joie, et se félicita, même si imbéciles n'y étaient pour rien du tout dans tout ça, pensa Draco. Le professeur de métamorphose reprit le Choixpeau et indiqua à la jeune fille la table à laquelle elle devait prendre place, même si elle l'avait sans doute deviné par elle-même.

A l'extrémité de la table des professeurs, Draco pu apercevoir un léger mouvement d'approbation de la part de Rogue. Savait-il quelque chose à propos de cette nouvelle, ou était-il juste content d'avoir une recrue de plus pour la maison qu'il dirigeait ?

La nouvelle élève eu un sourire poli avant de quitter l'estrade pour rejoindre sa nouvelle place. Elle s'essaya face à un jeune homme inconnu. Les deux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau : des yeux verts, des cheveux lisses et bruns, presque noirs, et un teint pâle.

« _Canooon la nouvelle ! Tu la veux en premier ou je laisse mon charme agir ?_ »

Draco quitta la jeune fille des yeux et planta son regard acier sur son voisin de table.

« _Tu touches, tu meurs_. »

Blaise haussa les épaules en souriant.

« _Pas la peine de sortir les crocs, c'était une simple question... Au fait, c'est qui l'autre préfet en chef cette année ? Enfin en plus de toi quoi... _»

« _À ton avis, Granger bien sûr_. »

« _T'as pas de chance mon vieux... _»

« _Pas vraiment non. Fallait que ce soit l'autre insupportable gryffi... Je vais être obligé de cohabiter un an entier avec cette sang de bourbe. Rien que d'y penser j'ai la nausée. _»

Blaise ricana lorsqu'il vit l'air désespéré de son ami. C'était à prévoir, Granger accumulait les Optimal, et quasiment tous les professeurs la considéraient comme l'élève modèle.

Une fois le repas engloutit et les quelques mots de Dumbledore terminés, les élèves sortirent avec précipitation de la grande salle. Les quatre préfets de sixième année prirent la direction d'un groupe chacun, et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs de leur maison respective. Draco allait prendre la suite de Granger pour se diriger vers leur dortoir commun, quant il remarqua que la jeune fille de Durmstrang n'avait pas suivi le groupe. Elle était dans le couloir, en grande conversation avec son double masculin. Draco décida donc de l'attendre, d'une part pour faire son travail, et d'autre part pour se la mettre dans la poche dès le premier soir.

Un sourire en coin éclaira le visage du jeune homme, et il se cala contre un mur de pierre froid pour l'attendre.

**Du coté de la nouvelle :**

« _Pourquoi dois-je rester ici ?_ »

« _Comme si tu ne le savais pas..._ » lui répondit le jeune homme.

« _Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible. Il n'y a aucune preuve contre moi._ » Répliqua la jeune fille d'un air innocent.

« _Sara !_ »

La voix grave du jeune homme raisonna contre les murs, si bien que même Draco, posté à quelques mètres, pu l'entendre parfaitement. Le blond souria « Premier atout j'ai le prénom » se dit-il. Le garçon face à Sara repris d'un ton moins élevé, mais en la toisant de haut de son regard vert.

« _Ne me prend pas pour un con ! C'est de notoriété publique à Durmstrang que c'est toi la cause de l'état de cette pauvre fille. Tu as de la chance que ça ne puisse être prouvé, et tu devrais être contente d'être ici et non de subir des poursuites pour tes actes. Je te rappelle que c'était notre demi-sœur, même si on était loin d'être en bons termes..._ »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et ses longs cheveux lui cachèrent son visage, puis une larme tomba sur le sol en silence.

« _Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je n'ai personne d'autre que toi en qui avoir une totale confiance... Enfin si, mais tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi..._ »

« _Que t'ai-je dit à propos du fait de pleurer en présence d'autres personnes ou de supplier ? Soit un peu plus forte !_ » répliqua t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Le jeune homme avisa Draco du coin de l'œil, et s'assura qu'il n'avait rien vu. Puis, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et ramena son corps vers lui.

« _Si tu as un problème, je viendrais tout de suite, je te le promet, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas __rester. Je me dois de retourner en Russie, Père et Mère nous ont laissé des affaires en cours, et je suis le seul à pouvoir m'en occuper._ »

« _Je peux venir ! Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, et je... _»

« _Non Sara. Tu dois avoir ton diplôme, même si tu es déjà très douée et que ton niveau dépasse de loin le minimum demandé. Mère aurait voulu que tu finisses l'école, et Père..._ »

« _...aurait voulu que j'écrase les autres, je sais Alexei. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a entrainé. Avec tant d'attention d'ailleurs. _»

« _Je ne l'aurais pas formulé ainsi, mais c'est l'idée._ »

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes enlacés, puis le garçon fit ses adieux à sa jeune sœur avant de partir.

Sara resta seule pendant plusieurs minutes, immobile, quand Draco se décida à bouger pour éviter de prendre racines. Il se dirigea vers l'élève, et quand il jugea qu'il était assez près, il se manifesta.

« _Puis-je vous ramener à votre dortoir Sara ?_ »

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers le préfet en chef.

« _Vous m'espionniez ?_ » dit-elle en le toisant.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite et s'attarda sur ses yeux, malgré le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Ils étaient verts. Un vert brillant et profond, mais pas seulement. Ils étaient aussi parsemés d'éclats bleus qu'on ne voyait qu'à la seule condition d'y regarder avec attention. Il souria en pensant qu'à eux deux, ils possédaient quasiment les couleurs exactes de leur maison. Elle, avait les yeux verts comme des emeraudes, alors que les siens étaient gris comme l'argent liquide.

« _J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?_ » insista la jeune fille d'un ton acide.

« _Vous ?_ »

Voyant qu'elle pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle, il précisa sa réponse. Il ne désirait pas qu'elle ait une mauvaise opinion de lui tout de suite, sinon ce serait vraiment fatigant de la convaincre de passer par son lit avant la fin du semestre. Et franchement, il avait vraiment autre chose à faire.

« _J'attendais que vous ayez fini votre discussion avant de venir vous voir, donc vous pouvez penser que je vous espionnais, même si je n'ai rien entendu à part votre prénom. Ensuite, non vous n'avez rien dit de drôle._ »

Cette fois ce fut Sara qui esquissa un sourire, et cela changea son visage qui affichait jusque là un masque impassible. Elle tendit sa main, dont Draco se saisi pour lui faire un baise-main. Il releva ensuite la tête, elle appartenait sans doute aux plus belles filles de Poudlard selon lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle, plus il la regardait, plus il la voulait. Heureusement pour lui, ce qu'un Malefoy veut, il l'obtient toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

« _Sara Viktorovna Ivanova, et tu peux me tutoyer._ » dit la jeune fille d'un ton poli.

« _Draco Malefoy_ » lui répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton. « _Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Sara. Viens, allons-y avant que cet enfoiré de Rusard ne se pointe._ »

Sara acquiesça, et ils se mirent en route vers les dortoirs de Serpentard.

« _Alors comme ça tu viens de Durmstrang ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'accent russe._ »

« _Mon professeur particulier était anglais_. »

Draco en profita pour tenter une approche.

« _Si tu as des difficultés, je pourrais t'aider parce..._ »

« _Pas besoin _» la coupa la Serpentarde, « _si je voulais je pourrais m'abstenir d'aller en cours toute __l'année que je réussirai quand même mes examens._ »

« C'est ça... Un professeur particulier pour quoi faire alors ? » pensa le blond, qui leva un sourcil interrogateur, la brune lui répondit par un simple sourire en coin.

« _C'est moi qui aurais besoin de toi alors..._ »

« _Draco, je sais de sources sûres que tu es un excellent élève, très doué en potions, qui ne demanderais jamais d'aide sauf pour essayer de tester le matelas de ton lit._ »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis il éclata d'un rire franc. N'importe qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de telles remarques, mais le culot avec lequel cette fille parlait amusait Draco.

« _Tu es bien renseignée pour une nouvelle dis-moi..._ »

« _La famille Malefoy est connue, et mon père a déjà rencontré le tien. Même sans ça j'aurais entendu parler de toi, ta réputation te précèdes où que tu passes._ »

« _C'est qui ton père ?_ »

« _Il s'appelait Viktor Ivanov, il est mort. Tu ne l'a jamais vu je pense._ »

Un voile passa devant les yeux de la jeune fille, mais elle lutta et se ressaisit bien vite, puis elle replaça un masque impassible sur son visage, comme si cela ne lui faisait rien. Draco lui jeta un regard en coin, et vit qu'elle ne cillait pas. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation. Il admirait son père, et malgré ses violentes disputes, il n'imaginait pas comment il se sentirait si il le perdait, et surtout ce qui lui arriverait ensuite.

Quelques minutes de silence après, ils arrivèrent devant les dortoirs de Serpentard.

« _Fourchelang_ » annonça Draco. « _Demain matin à mes cotés ? Je te montrerai les bonnes personnes._ »

La jeune fille regarda le préfet en chef dans les yeux, puis elle s'approcha, et dans un rapide mouvement, elle déposa un baiser papillon sur la joue du jeune homme.

« _Je suppose que la seule personne que l'on se doit de connaître ici, c'est toi non ? _»

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil provocateur et pénétra pour la première fois dans l'antre des verts et argents. Draco, lui, resta quelques secondes debout immobile après le départ de Sara. Cette fille avait quelque chose de plus que les autres, peut-être était-ce cette part de mystère et d'inconnu qui l'entourait encore. Cela l'intriguait et l'amenait à s'intéresser à cette nouvelle venue, peut-être que ça n'allait pas durer, mais pour l'instant c'était le cas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews ? Please, cause I'm a really good girl...**

**Pour les reviews : je répondrai sur le chapitre en cours à chaque fois ;) théoriquement, le dernier publié donc.  
**


	2. A so wonderful morning

**° Chapitre 2 : A so wonderful morning **

* * *

**[POV Hermione]**

La lionne ouvrit les yeux avec néanmoins quelques protestations. Pattentarond n'arrêtait pas de miauler et se baladait sur son lit en lui écrasant tour à tour les bras, le dos et parfois la nuque, lui indiquant par là qu'il était urgent qu'elle se lève.

« _J'arrive..._ »

Elle mit un pied au sol et se redressa difficilement. Hermione avait mal dormi cette nuit, et le fait de savoir que la fouine dormait dans la chambre derrière le mur n'avait pas arrangé les choses. C'était beaucoup de changement pour la jeune fille. Un nouveau poste de préfète en chef qu'elle avait attendu tout l'été, de nouvelles responsabilités, une nouvelle chambre séparée du dortoir de ses amis, et puis il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était la dernière année qu'elle passait à Poudlard. C'était sa dernière rentrée, et cela la rendait un petit peu mélancolique.

Mais malgré ça, le décor autour d'elle lui fit bien vite oublier tout ses soucis. La chambre était une grande pièce chaleureuse. Le sol en bois était recouvert d'un grand tapis moelleux rouge foncé, et les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie rouge éclatante comportant de nombreux entrelacements de fils dorés. Il y avait un grand lit baldaquin, ainsi qu'une énorme armoire frappée du blason de gryffondor et une coiffeuse recouverte de plusieurs fioles colorées. Une horloge dorée en forme de soleil était accrochée à l'un des murs et son tic-tac résonnait discrètement dans la pièce.

« _8h00 !_ »

Hermione allait être en retard en cours si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre dans le but d'aller prendre une douche en vitesse, mais la salle de bain était malheureusement déjà occupée et pas besoin de se demander par qui.

« _Malefoy ! Sors de là tout de suite je vais être en retard !_ »

La lionne tapa quelques fois contre la porte afin de bien se faire entendre de son colocataire. Peu de temps après, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Malefoy apparu dégoulinant d'eau, une simple serviette autour des hanches.

« _Tu veux peut-être m'aider Sang de bourbe ?_ »

Il fait une grimace et enchaina.

« _Quoique tu risquerais de me salir plus qu'autre chose... _»

Hermione sentait qu'elle commençait à bouillir.

« _Tu veux que j'aille chercher Goyle ?_ »

« _C'est vrai que ça ne te ferais pas de ma de te décoincer, mais de là à aller voir Goyle j'aurais pas cru... Weasmoche et le balafré sont nuls à ce point ? _»

Il lui lança un sourire narquois et sur ce, ferma la porte en la claquant d'un coup sec. Hermione quant à elle virait au rouge vif, plantée droite comme un I dans le salon. Premier jour de cohabitation forcée, et déjà il lui portait sur les nerfs. Finalement ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de Dumbledore d'avoir mis en place ce « dortoir spécial préfets en chef pour améliorer l'entente entre les maisons ».

« _Pour ne pas gêner les autres élèves lors de vos retours tardifs, de vos rondes, et de votre travail particulier_ » soit disant... Franchement, quelle galère.

Au moins vingt minutes après, la fouine blonde se décida à laisser la salle de bain à sa colocataire. Il portait son uniforme, et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés et lisses, comme si il étaient moulés sur son crâne et ne risquaient pas de bouger d'un poil. Il épingla avec nonchalance son insigne de préfet en chef sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier. Merlin qu'il aimait montrer sa supériorité face aux autres. Puis, il se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot, et enfin Hermione, qui était jusque là assise dans un des larges fauteuils beige du salon, pu entrer dans la salle de bain.

« _Sale fouine ! L'abruti ! Je le déteste !_ »

La pièce ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Un typhon n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à mettre plus de bazar. Est-ce que Malefoy prenait du plaisir à faire de sa vie une suite de crises de nerf ? Hermione en était persuadée et fortement convaincue.

La salle de bain était complètement noyée sous plusieurs centimètres d'eau, toutes les serviettes flottaient dans la baignoire dont l'eau colorée par le mélange d'environ la quasi-totalité des sels de bain, gels douches ou autres huiles atteignait une couleur immonde. L'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce donnait la nausée, mélangeant parfums fruités, épicés, boisés et mentholés. Pris à part ils auraient été tout à faire agréables, mais là...

Lorsque la gryffondor sortit de la salle, il était 8h45. Elle avait du tout ranger et tout nettoyer avant de pouvoir enfin prendre une douche, et se préparer. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait découvert un sort plutôt efficace pour dompter sa chevelure, et ça lui faisait gagner un temps fou. Évidemment, ses cheveux n'étaient pas totalement lisses et brillants comme dans une publicité moldue, mais c'était déjà ça. Cette été, elle était devenue plus féminine et prenait plus soin d'elle qu'avant. Sauf que là, le temps commençait à lui manquer.

Elle regarda l'horloge de la salle commune.

« _Mince ! _»

Elle attrapa son sac qui était posé au pied de son lit, et se mit à courir dans les couloirs su château en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle était tout de même préfète en chef et était donc bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne devait pas courir dans les couloirs comme elle était en train de le faire. C'est donc essoufflée qu'elle arriva dans la grande salle pour prendre un ultra-rapide petit déjeuner.

« _Mione, où étais-tu passée ? Ça fait un bail qu'on t'attend. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore lu le bouquin résumant le programme de cette année ? _»

C'était Ron qui commençait déjà à faire sa petite enquête tout en continuant à manger. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais, comme si son estomac était sans fond.

« _Bonjour Ron, Bonjour Harry, vous avez bien dormi ? Moi ça va je vous remercie d'avoir demandé. Maintenant pour te répondre Ron, non. C'est juste Malefoy qui a mis un temps fou a squatter la salle de bain. Donc j'ai du attendre que môssieur veuille bien sortir. Quand je suis finalement entrée, il avait mis un bazar pas possible et j'ai du tout ranger. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès. _»

« _Pas étonnant que Malefoy passe du temps à se pomponner. Vous avez vu la nouvelle ? _»

Harry désigna le groupe de serpentard d'un signe de tête. Le regard d'Hermione et celui de Ron suivirent tout deux la direction indiquée par leur ami et allèrent se poser sur Malefoy et sa cour. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille, qu'ils avaient tous déjà vu la veille.

Elle était tout de même très belle avec ses longs cheveux ramenés en arrière dans une couette lisse. Elle ressemblait à une poupée avec son visage fin et son teint pâle, et l'espace d'un instant Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait aimé être comme elle. Mais cette réflexion ne dura pas longtemps.

« _Plutôt mignonne non ? Ron la dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure... _» Harry rigola et Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le pauvre avait toujours cette réaction lorsque l'on employait son nom et les mots « trouve une fille mignonne » dans la même phrase.

« _Vendu !_ » lui déclara Ron, ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier le rire de son ami.

Hermione jeta encore un coup d'œil aux verts et argents, et remarqua que la fouine blonde ainsi que sa nouvelle recrue s'avançaient vers eux.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux la fouine ?_ »

Malefoy souria d'un air innocent.

« _Mais je viens simplement faire les présentations_. »

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille comme si elle lui appartenait déjà.

« _Voici Sara Viktorovna Ivanova, Sara, je te présente Granger, préfète en chef, Miss-je-sais-tout et Sang de bourbe_. »

Hermione étouffa un cri d'indignation. Non pas que ça la surprenait mais elle pensait qu'il aurait un peu grandi depuis ces sept années. Il se tourna ensuite en direction de Ron.

« _Ensuite le roux, c'est Weasley fils, Weasmoche ou la belette. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le seul traitre à son sang de l'école.._. »

Ron commença à se lever pour exprimer son mécontentement, mais Harry posa un main sur l'avant bras de son voisin de table.

« _Laisse-le..._ »

« _Et le meilleur pour la fin ! Potter... Ah saint Potty, le balafré, notre sauveur à tous, heureusement qu'il est là... _»

Un sourire plus que satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres, et la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait s'avança vers le camp gryffondor en se dégageant de l'emprise de Malefoy, qui perdit un peu de son petit air victorieux. Le visage de Sara s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« _J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous trois... _»

Le Serpentard blêmit, Ron failli s'étouffer avec son troisième verre de jus de citrouille, Harry afficha un air plus que sceptique, quant à Hermione, elle haussa les sourcils, surprise par la déclaration de la jeune fille. Quelques secondes de silence après, elle continua sa phrase.

« _Pas la peine de faire ces têtes, si ça peut vous rassurer, tout le monde ne conte pas vos histoires à travers le monde. Mais on m'a révélé votre existence pour que justement je puisse savoir de qui il fallait rester éloigné. Sang de bourbe, Sang-mêlé et traitre à son sang ne sont pas des fréquentations vraiment respectables peu importe le pays je suppose..._ »

Elle laissa sa phrase ainsi en suspend. Elle avait parlé d'une voix totalement calme, comme si elle avait une conversation d'une banalité affligeante. Très contente de son petit effet, elle se retourna vers la fouine et lui fit un petit sourire complice. Ce dernier avait retrouvé son air suffisant en écoutant les paroles de Sara. Sur ce, il la prit par la taille et sortirent ensemble de la grande salle.

« _Chouette une seconde Pansy..._ »

Après avoir énoncé ce qu'il pensait être un fait avéré, Ron retourna à sa cinquième tartine de chocolat à la menthe.

« _N'en soit pas si sûr Ron, je crois qu'elle sera pire que Parkinson..._ »

Harry avait lancé ça sur un ton léger, mais on pouvait voir qu'il ne rigolait pas vraiment, et Hermoine partageait son avis bien qu'elle n'ai rien dit.

« _Chest quoi notreuh preumier cours Mione ? _»

« _Roonnn ! Tu pourrais au moins finir de manger ! Sinon personne ne t'a donné ton emploi du temps ?_ »

Ron avala la fin de sa tartine.

« _Ben si... Mais je n'sais plus où je l'ai mis... Et puis tu sais toujours tout toi._ »

Hermione soupira, puis répondit au rouquin qui lui servait d'ami.

« _Potions avec Rogue. D'ailleurs il faudrait mieux y aller avant d'arriver en retard et de faire tomber notre sablier dans le négatif pour bien commencer l'année._ »

La lionne se leva d'un bond tandis que les garçons trainèrent les pieds pour se rendre aux cachots. Aucun n'était vraiment heureux d'aller dans un cours qui rassemblait à la fois Rogue et l'ensemble des serpentards de septième année, mais il le fallait, alors bon...

Arrivés devant les cachots, tous les verts et argents étaient déjà présents, ainsi que les élèves appartenant à gryffondor. La porte s'ouvrit et tous entrèrent, en faisant néanmoins bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ai aucun contact entre serpents et lions. La classe se divisa également en deux groupes distincts, à droite les gryffondors et à gauche les autres. Tout le monde était en train de s'asseoir quand Roque entra de manière tout aussi théâtrale que d'habitude, et avec les cheveux d'un aspect toujours aussi sale.

« _Heureusement pour moi cette année est la dernière où je doive vous supporter... Mais je vous rassure, ce ne sera pas plus facile pour vous... _»

Comme à l'accoutumé il ne s'adressa qu'à une seule partie de la classe lors de son petit discours. Grâce à cela, on pouvait tout de suite deviner à qui il allait mener la vie dure, encore cette année.

« _Par contre, cette disposition ne me plait pas... Vous allez devoir cette année travailler par binôme avec quelqu'un de la maison opposées à la votre. Et ce n'est pas mon idée..._ »

« Que la torture commence ! » Pensa Hermione.

Rogue monta sur l'estrade où était son bureau et s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses élèves, et les regarda d'un air mauvais.

« _Miss Granger avec votre cher homologue monsieur Malefoy. Montrez donc l'exemple aux autres et faites un effort pour travailler autrement que pour vous seule... Monsieur Weasley avec miss Parkinson. Monsieur Potter avec... Mis Ivanova tiens ! Monsieur Londubat allez rendre visite à monsieur Goyle... _»

Il continua sa répartition en veillant à ce que chaque élève fasse équipe avec quelqu'un de l'autre maison, et si possible avec qui il ne s'entende pas. Hermione jeta un regard blasé à Malefoy, et voyant que ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de bouger ses fesses de sang pur, elle prit ses affaires et changea de place avec une mauvaise volonté apparente.

« _Alors Granger, ça ne te suffit pas que je dorme dans la pièce d'à coté ? Ma présence te manque au point que tu me suives jusqu'en cours ?_ »

« _Te fais pas d'idées Malefoy, tu as Pansy pour faire le caniche, ça me ferait mal de prendre sa place. Quoique depuis, tu as quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soin de ta petite personne, non ? _»

La fouine avait écouté sans broncher, un sourire amusé plaqué sur les lèvres. Puis il répliqua sur un ton aussi bas que celui qu'Hermione avait employé pour ne pas se faire surprendre par Rogue, avec toujours sa voix trainante.

« _Par Merlin, la sang de bourbe veut se rebeller. Que c'est...stupide. _»

« _C'est toi qui est stupide !_ »

Hermione avait élevé la voix sous le coup de l'énervement, ce que Rogue ne manqua pas d'entendre.

« _Vingt point de moins pour gryffondor grâce à la politesse dont fait preuve votre chère préfète en chef. Alors miss Granger, vos nouvelles responsabilités vous ont-elles fait prendre la grosse tête ? En tout cas, vous commencez bien l'année..._ » s'exclama le professeur de potions d'une voix acide.

Hermione se renfrogna et Malefoy marmonna quelques mots, ne perdant pas l'occasion pour afficher son air supérieur habituel. Décidément, l'année commençait bien se dit Hermione...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS de l'auteur : Ça ne s'est peut-être pas encore trop vu (enfin en même temps ce n'est que le deuxième chapitre ^^), mais lorsque le point de vue change, le vocabulaire employé (ou du moins les surnoms utilisés pour les personnages) changent également. Je trouvais plus intéressant de faire déborder la personnalité de celui dont on parle sur la narration, comme ça on voit bien l'état d'esprit de la personne au centre du chapitre.**


	3. She'll be okay

**° Chapitre 3 : She will be Okay **

* * *

**[POV Draco]**

« Décidément, l'année commençait bien... » se dit Draco.

Granger se retourna l'air indigné, et se mit à fixer le tableau comme si elle voulait le réduire en cendres rien qu'en utilisant son regard. Draco n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, en profita pour détailler son homologue. Mais c'est que la sang de bourbe ressemblait enfin à une fille ! Se dit-il.

La jeune fille avait toujours l'habitude de choisir ses uniformes avec une taille de plus et dix centimètres de longueur en trop au niveau de sa jupe, mais elle était tout de même plus féminine qu'avant. Quitte à devoir la supporter, autant qu'elle soit un minimum acceptable à regarder, conclua Draco, même s'il avait d'ors et déjà trouvé mieux.

« _Désolé de devoir te sortir de tes pensées Oh combien perverses Malefoy, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire encore retirer des points par ta faute. Alors tu vas m'aider, parce que sinon..._ »

« _Sinon tu vas continuer à parler ?_ »

Granger se leva apparemment furieuse et alla chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. C'était si facile de la faire sortir de ses gonds pour Draco, qu'il trouvait ça particulièrement distrayant. Il cessa alors de se moquer silencieusement de sa victime préférée et tourna la tête vers le reste de sa classe. Pansy était en train de se chamailler avec Weasmoche, les deux se lançaient des regards meurtriers au dessus du chaudron, et ne cessaient de s'invectiver à tout va.

« _Navrant... _» laissa échapper à voix basse Draco.

Son regard passa ensuite sur le tandem Potty-Sara. Et là, il fut surprit de constater que de loin, on aurait presque pu les prendre pour un frère et une sœur. Cheveux foncés, yeux verts, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Sara avait le teint beaucoup plus clair, les traits du visage plus fins, et le plus important, Draco savait que ses yeux n'étaient pas réellement et complètement verts, mais parsemés d'éclats bleus turquoise. C'était tout de même étrange cette ressemblance...

Ces deux-là par contre ne s'adressaient pas la parole, et Sara ajoutait un à un les ingrédients sans regarder le tableau, et sans laisser au balafré le temps de protester ou de répliquer.

« _Malefoy, au lieu d'admirer ta nouvelle conquête, tu ne veux pas plutôt faire quelque chose qui nous serve, histoire d'avoir enfin une utilité dans ce monde ?_ »

« _Voyons Granger, tu ne veux pas prendre le risque que je te fasse rater ta potion, si ?_ » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« _Fais-le, et tu perdras des points avec moi de toute façon._ »

Elle plaqua sur son visage son air de miss je-sais-tout, et en réponse elle reçu un ricanement mauvais de la pas de Draco. Avait-elle oublié qu'ils avaient cours avec ce cher Rogue ?

« _Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu crois ?_ »

En parlant du loup, il arriva derrière Hermione sans bruit.

« _Alors miss Granger, on a décidé de ne rien faire ? Peut-être que ce cours ne vous intéresse pas, ou est-ce pour tenter de faire punir votre partenaire en même temps que vous ?_ »

Blême, la lionne se tourna vers le professeur.

« _Non professeur, avec Malefoy nous discutions de la façon dont nous devrions nous répartir les tâches de manière équitable, comme vous nous l'avez demandé._ »

Après un regard méprisant comme toute réponse, Rogue se retourna et alla asticoter un autre groupe. Malefoy grogna quelques mots, et se renfrogna.

« _Allez Malefoy tu t'occupes de l'essence de belladone et de réduire en poudre les dards de billywig séchés, et moi je ferais bouillir les orties et les écailles de poisson-diable._ »

Et pour le malheur de Draco, Rogue les avaient cette fois à l'œil, et bien qu'étend un serpentard, il n'était pas sûr que celui-ci laisserait passer le fait qu'il fasse volontairement rater le petit mélange de Granger. Il l'avait laissé faire beaucoup de choses les années précédentes, mais cette année, il était devenu Préfet en chef et ne pouvait pas se permettre n'importe quoi. Une demi-heure plus tard, la potion était prête, et parfaite bien évidemment. La gryffondor se chargea elle-même d'aller déposer une fiole sur le bureau, tandis que Draco jetai encore une fois un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Weasmoche et Pansy étaient parvenus à quelque chose d'à peu près potable, Goyle et Londubat regardaient avec inquiétude leur chaudron (qui fumait d'une manière assez étrange et avait une couleur inattendue). Son regard fut alors attiré sur la droite. Sara. Elle observait elle aussi Draco avec un petit sourire, et semblait avoir fini depuis longtemps, si l'on tenait compte du fait que tout le matériel avait été nettoyé et rangé. Cette fille intriguait de plus en plus Draco, et il était convaincu qu'il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur elle au plus vite.

« _Bien, je vais directement vous donner vos résultats. Cette potion est tellement simple qu'il suffit de la regarder pour savoir ce qu'elle vaut._ »

Rogue passa derrière son bureau après avoir lancé sa tirade d'un ton condescendant, et il observa attentivement une à une chaque fiole.

« _Premier, le groupe Ivanova-Potter, deuxième Malefoy-Granger, troisième... _»

Draco arrêta d'écouter et se tourna vers Granger. Elle était figée sur place. Apparemment, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout d'être supplantée par quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout par une serpentarde inconnue qui venait d'arriver la veille. Draco n'appréciait pas non plus d'être relégué derrière une autre fille, mais pour l'instant il trouvait consolation dans l'expression de la gryffi, un mélange de surprise, d'indignation et ce qui pouvait être de l'humiliation. Elle n'était plus la première de la classe, et Draco aurait applaudit Sara, rien que pour ça. Cette sang-de-bourbe allait en baver...

D'ailleurs, cette dernière se leva et se hâta de rejoindre ses deux copains, signe que Rogue avait sans doute annoncé la fin du cours. Draco prit également ses affaire et sortit tranquillement de la salle de classe. A l'extérieur, il trouva Sara qui l'attendait avec une expression désolée sur le visage. Le reste du groupe des serpentards était déjà en train de se diriger vers le second cours, mais étaient encore présents dans le couloir.

« _Je ne sais pas où est la prochaine salle, alors je me suis dis que ça ne te gênerait pas que je t'attende pour que tu m'accompagnes._ »

« _J'aurai droit à quoi en retour ? _»

Sara se crispa l'espace de quelques secondes mais cela resta très léger, et imperceptible si l'on ne l'avait pas regardé avec attention.

« _Je n'ai pas demandé de l'aide, juste...un service. _»

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et visiblement Sara le prit plutôt mal, puisqu'elle tourna les talons d'un mouvement brusque.

« _Un sang pur ne s'abaisse pas à demander de l'aide, mais à la limite un service, et ne doit pas montrer ses émotions en public. Je pense que ça comprend la colère..._ »

La serpentarde s'arrêta net, et fit volte face.

« _Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? _»

« _Ce n'est pas ce qu'on t'as appris ? Enfin ce doit en tout cas être le sens général, le tout traduit en russe... _»

Elle se rapprocha.

« _Peut-être bien, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde._ »

« _Parce que j'ai reçu la même éducation, alors je sais la reconnaître, c'est tout. L'éducation entre sang-purs n'est pas tellement différente même dans d'autres pays. Allez viens, on va finir par être en retard. _»

Le reste de la journée passa relativement rapidement. Draco avait décidé de rester avec Sara afin d'en apprendre plus sur elle, mais cette dernière ne dit rien d'important. Par contre, l'ensemble des élèves présents lors des différents cours de la journée purent voir que la jeune fille était très douée en potions, mais aussi en sortilèges et en vol. Le préfet en chef était impressionné par cette fille mais heureusement pour son égo, il la surpassait tout de même sur un balai. Ce n'était pas la même pour Granger qui se faisait surclasser dans toutes les matières qu'elle avait partagé avec Sara, et vu son air désespéré, presque l'ensemble de Poudlard aurait pu être désolé pour elle. Son seul réconfort résidait dans le fait que la serpentarde n'était pas une lèche-robe, et donc que Granger conservait son rôle de miss-je-sais-tout qui répondait à toutes les questions dans la seconde où elles étaient posées. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

Il était à présent l'heure du diner. Assis à la table de serpentard, Draco était entouré de Sara et de Pansy, tandis que Blaise qui avait prit place à coté de Goyle et Crabbe, lui faisait face.

« _Alors, la soirée de rentrée se fait chez toi ce soir Drachinou ?_ »

« _Exact._ »

Draco répondit sèchement et se servit un peu de poulet sans regarder Pansy, à l'origine de la question et de l'immonde surnom, au son duquel je jeune homme avait émit un grognement. Jamais elle n'arrêterait de croire qu'elle se devait de l'affubler de surnoms plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Et dire qu'il devrait se la coltiner encore des années avant qu'elle comprenne le vrai sens de ce qu'était un mariage entre sangs purs... Elle commençait à sérieusement lui porter sur les nerfs...

« _Et Granger ?_ »

« _Blaise tu sais, dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut..._ »

Le concerné émit un ricanement moqueur et enchaina.

« _Vingt-deux heures ça va ?_ »

« _Pas de problèmes. T'amènes de quoi rire ?_ »

Blaise acquiesça l'air entendu, au courant de ce dont son acolyte parlait.

« _A plus tard alors..._ »

Draco se leva et se pencha vers l'oreille de Sara avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« _Tu verras, tu vas bien t'amuser avec nous..._ »

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Le mot de l'auteur : Reviews ? ^^**


	4. Blaise and his pharmacy

**° Chapitre 4 : Blaise and his pharmacy **

* * *

**[POV Draco]**

Comme prévu, à vingt-deux heures, cinq petits coups suivis retentirent contre le tableau. Draco se leva d'un des fauteuils et alla ouvrir l'entrée, d'où Blaise apparu, accompagné de la plupart des septièmes années, mais aussi de quelques sixièmes triés sur le volet.

« _Tout est prêt ? Wahou ! Pas mal du tout Dray !_ »

Blaise tourna une ou deux fois sur lui-même en admirant la décoration que le préfet avait installé dans la salle, tandis que les autres élèves entrèrent en piaillant.

Le salon avait été assombrit magiquement, et seules des lumières vertes brillaient comme des lucioles à mi-hauteur, de plus de larges coussins avaient été répartis devant la cheminée. Un sort d'insonorisation avait été appliqué à la pièce, histoire de ne pas se faire prendre, et tous les tableaux avaient été retirés afin qu'aucun personnage ne voyage vers les bureaux ou les appartements des professeurs.

Tout à coup, Blaise monta sur la table basse qui se trouvait entre le canapé et les fauteuils.

« _Moi, Blaise Zambini, déclare solennellement et officiellement notre septième année entamée !_ »

Il agita sa baguette et des basses commencèrent à résonner, des lumières argentées surgirent de nulle part et éclairèrent tour à tour la salle, comme dans une salle de concert des Bizzare Sisters. Draco reconnu dans la musique un morceau que Blaise lui avait fait écouté, le DJ était connu dans le monde moldu, mais peu dans le monde sorcier, malgré le fait qu'il en soit un.

**[Musique : DJ Sisen – Cereal killer]**

Goyle et son acolyte sortirent diverses bouteilles de leurs sacs, et furent chargés de remplir les verres alignés sur les deux bureaux présents dans la salle. Pendant ce temps, Blaise attira Draco dans un coin avec un air de comploteur né.

« _Désolé Dray, mais je n'ai réussi à choper que des produits moldus, je n'ai pas pu aller me réapprovisionner en drogues magiques sur le chemin de travers, et j'en suis le premier emmerdé..._ »

Le serpentard tandis à son ami un petit sachet contenant deux cachets roses fluo.

« _Ce sont des extasy. J'en ai déjà goûté et ça va, ça fait un peu moins d'effet que le septentrion, mais bon. Malheureusement, c'est ou ça ou rien.._. »

« _Ouais mais c'est quand même moldu..._ »

Draco hésitait et Blaise haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

« _Tu peux tourner au Whisky Pur Feu toute la soirée si tu préfères_. »

« _D'accord, files-moi ce truc._ »

Draco prit le petit sachet transparent des mains de son fournisseur officiel pour la soirée, et l'enfourna au fond de la poche de son jean noir, tout en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

« _Un pour toi, un pour Sara. Commences par ça, tu reviens après si t'as besoin_. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil entendu et partit vendre ses différents marchandises à travers le reste de la salle avec un petit sourire fanfaronnard. Draco quant à lui fouilla la foule des yeux à la recherche de Sara. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue et ne savait pas si elle avait décidé de venir. A la place, il reçu en pleine face une agression visuelle. Pansy, avec une robe qui se voulait sexy, mais qui était plus vulgaire (voire immonde) qu'autre chose avec ses rubans roses et violet. Quelle horreur... Avant qu'elle ne le remarque, et se remette à lui parler de sa voix suraiguë, il fila derrière d'autres gens. Et dire qu'il devait se cacher, lui, prince des Serpentards. Vraiment, mais vraiment quelle horreur...

Tout à coup, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années surgit dans le seul tableau accroché à l'entrée. Mick Sangel était le personnage complice de toutes les fêtes organisées par les serpentards, et il leur donnait un coup de main non négligeable en les prévenant de toute personne qui arrivait près du lieu réservé.

« _Magnifique brune en approche, dois-je la faire entrer ?_ »

Draco eu un éclair d'inquiétude : Granger ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, en plus elle aurait tout de suite dit le mot de passe, et Mick nous aurait prévenu. Et puis magnifique...

« _Tu peux me la décrire ? _»

« _Brune, cheveux longs, yeux verts... La beauté à l'état pur...C'est dans ces moments que je voudrais être un élève parmi vous._ »

La personnage afficha un air désespéré mais retrouva le sourire lorsque le serpentard lui accorda la permission d'ouvrir l'entrée à la fille de ses rêves. Le tableau pivota et laissa passer Sara, qui enleva sa longue cape.

« _Je suis un peu en retard je crois... _»

« _En prenant en compte le fait que tu es sûrement la fille qui a le moins de vêtements sur elle, ça passe pour cette fois._ »

Draco détailla la jeune fille de haut en bas, et elle lui accorda un petit sourire en coin en le voyant faire. Il fallait bien avouer qu'avec sa mini combinaison noire, serrée à la taille par un corset rouge, elle attirait les regards et l'intérêt de la gente masculine présente. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais habillée ainsi et perchée sur de hauts talons, ses jambes avaient vraiment l'air longues, se dit le jeune homme, en proie à une montée d'hormones.

« _Je me doutais que ça allait plaire... _»

Elle s'avança vers Draco, mais celui-ci la tint à distance.

« _Mais si tu veux bien, je voudrais changer quelque chose de fondamental._ »

Il se saisit de sa baguette qu'il avait gardé sur lui, et changea la couleur de la ceinture de la jeune fille en un vert aux reflets métalliques. Elle se mit à sourire franchement en voyant ce changement. Il était rare de la voir afficher un vrai sourire, souvent il était ironique ou moqueur, mais pas toujours. Pas cette fois.

« _Merci d'avoir corrigé cette effroyable erreur Draco._ »

« _Ce fut un plaisir._ »

Il se saisit de la fine taille de Sara, et l'entraina vers les confortables fauteuils devenus noirs pour l'occasion. Une fois assit, il la fit basculer sur ses genoux et posa négligemment une main sur ses cuisses, comme si elle lui appartenait d'ors et déjà.

« _Tu veux boire quelque chose, ou passer directement aux choses sérieuses ?_ »

« _Et comment se nomment ces choses sérieuses ?_ » demanda t-elle d'un air innocent assez exagéré.

Le serpentard sortit le sachet tant attendu de sa poche, dont Sara prit immédiatement possession. Elle fit tomber les deux pastilles roses dans le creux de sa main, et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux en souriant malicieusement.

« _Priorité aux filles._ »

Elle prit le premier et le fit tomber dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler.

« _Ensuite les garçons..._ »

La jeune fille se saisit du second cachet entre deux doigts, et le déposa délicatement sur la langue de son partenaire en rigolant, lequel eu un regard plus que provocant, et qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

« _Aujourd'hui j'ai pu constater l'étendue de ta réputation..._ »

« _Ah oui ?_ » fit le jeune homme, soudain intéressé.

« _J'ai parlé à une bonne partie des septièmes années de ce château, et la grande majorité m'a mise en garde contre toi et ta profonde tendance à enchainer les conquêtes. Mon pauvre petit cœur est si fragile... J'ai aussi appris que plusieurs, filles comme garçons, parient soit sur le temps que je mettrai à tomber à tes pieds, soit à ma durée de vie comme petite amie, soit à ma durée de vie tout cours. Apparemment Pansy n'aurait pas de très bons sentiments envers moi._ »

Draco se laissa aller à quelques éclats de rire suite au paroles de Sara, qui enchaina d'un air plus sérieux :

« _J'ai l'impression d'être un hyppogriffe de course, c'est dingue ça !_ »

Elle afficha une mine boudeuse, ce qui fit encore plus rire celui qui lui servait de coussin provisoire.

« _Aleeeerte ! Préfète en rogne !_ »

C'était Mick qui avait surgit comme une furie dans le tableau l'air totalement paniqué.

« _Allons Draco, lèves-toi et va saluer ta chère collègue. Peut-être voudra t-elle se joindre à nous ?_ »

Sara sauta sur ses deux jambes et lui prit la main.

« _Pas envie, il me faut une bonne raison._ »

« _Et moi ? J'en suis pas une ?_ »

« _T'es gonflée comme fille, tu t'imagines indispensable alors qu'on se connait depuis deux jours ou quoi ?_ »

A peine ces paroles eurent franchies les lèvres de Draco, il su qu'il avait visé juste. Le visage de la jeune serpentarde devint impassible, elle lâcha sa main et sans un regard elle partit rapidement vers la porte. Elle était quand même susceptible, pensa Draco, même Granger n'aurait peut-être pas réagit aussi vite.

« _Mick je désirerais sortir..._ » annonça la jeune fille.

Le concerné chercha l'hôte du regard, qui fini par se lever de son siège en soupirant d'un air blasé.

« _Sara, tu restes._ »

Il vit les mâchoires de la serpentarde se contracter brusquement alors qu'il lui attrapait le bras. Puis il ajouta à l'adresse du personnage du tableau :

« _Mick, ne fais pas attendre ma chère collègue. _»

Granger entra, apparemment d'humeur assez médiocre, et en quelques secondes, son visage passa de la colère à la surprise, pour finalement revenir à la colère.

« _Malefoy ! _»

« _Oui c'est moi._ »

« _Comment tu oses faire ça ?_ »

Elle désigna l'ensemble de la pièce et des invités par de grands gestes hystériques.

« _Arrêtes d'user de ta salive Granger, et de gâcher mon précieux temps. C'est une tradition pour la maison Serpentard de faire une fête en début d'année, et cette année c'est ici, quoique tu puisses dire. Et puis cette année nous accueillons une nouvelle élève dans nos rangs._ »

Son regard fit un aller-retour sur Sara, tandis que le jeune homme poursuivait.

« _J'ajoute qu'il serait malvenu d'ébruiter cette affaire, ce serait aussi ennuyant pour moi que pour toi, puisqu'il me semble qu'en dehors des rondes tu dois toi aussi être dans ton dortoir à 21h30, non __? Et puis franchement, tu veux vraiment que ce soit la guerre déclarée durant toute l'année ? Je peux rendre ta vie vraiment minable Sang-de-bourbe._ »

Le préfet était assez fier de lui, et son alter égo féminin assez en rogne de s'être faite coincée ainsi, et en plus par lui. Fatiguée et énervée, elle soupira fortement et prit la direction de sa chambre d'un pas rapide, dont elle claqua la porte d'un coup sec. Le jeune homme se mit à rire d'un air vainqueur, autant satisfait par la réaction de Granger que libéré par le produit ingéré plusieurs minutes auparavant et qui entamait son action euphorisante.

« _Bon, moi j'y vais._ » déclara Sara sur un ton décidé mais sans doute moins assuré qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« _Négatif. _» répondit-il avant de la prendre sans douceur dans ses bras.

Elle se débattit quelques minutes avant de renoncer face à la force que son compagnon déployait. À ce moment-là, Draco commençait à avoir du mal à réfléchir de manière posée et logique, et ne contrôlait pas tellement la force qu'il employait.

Un instant plus tard, par un enchainement qui échappait totalement à l'entendement du jeune homme, Sara et lui dansaient au rythme d'une autre chanson, dont il n'entendait que les basses qui résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il sentait le corps de Sara collé contre le sien. Son dos à moitié dénudé était en contact avec son torse. D'ailleurs, où était ma chemise ? Se demanda Draco dans un éclair de lucidité. Sa main reposait sur la taille de la jeune fille, tandis que de l'autre, il caressait un des ses bras qu'elle avait passé autour de sa nuque.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les gens qui les entouraient, et le résultat n'était pas très glorieux. Enfin pour la mentalité serpentarde si, puisque tout le monde s'amusait, ou du moins en avait l'air. Des couples avaient élu domicile temporaire dans les canapés et les fauteuils, tandis que les coussins étaient plutôt réservés aux fumeurs, qui ne pouvaient pas résolument se tenir droit sur leurs pieds depuis un bon moment. Et puis c'était sûrement l'endroit le plus bas, en cas de chute ou plutôt de dégringolade, ils ne risquaient rien. La table était recouverte de plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles, et quelques filles avaient décidé que c'était un lieu parfait pour commencer une carrière de gogo danseuse ou de strip-teaseuse. Leur public était composé de garçons plus ou moins défoncés et imbibés d'une bonne dose d'alcool, avachis sur des chaises, parmi lequel le préfet reconnu Théodore. Il aperçu ensuite durant quelques secondes Blaise, toujours occupé à vendre ses produits aux élèves qui n'étaient pas déjà dans le coma, ou en train de se demander pour la centième fois consécutive où ils étaient. Soudain, son attention se reporta sur Sara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ne suis-je pas une auteur formidable qui poste plus vite que son ombre ?**

**Bon je confesse, les premiers chapitres sont déjà couchés sur papier, donc ça ira vite, mais après il faudra attendre un peu ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Pour la musique, c'est ici : Youtube .com/watch?v=VqAnPe-eJGA**

**Après il faut enchainer avec celle-ci : Youtube .com/watch?v=xxYh-6Nf5IQ&feature=related**

**Et pour terminer (pour le plaisir) : Youtube .com/watch?v=jyrNJ0bfnHY&feature=related**


	5. Bubble of memories

**° Chapitre 5 : Bubble of memories**

**

* * *

**

**[POV Sara]**

Elle avait arrêté de danser. La tête lui tournait, sûrement à cause de la dose d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, ou des multiples pilules multicolores que Blaise lui avait discrètement donné en plus. Sara avait toujours été une fêtarde, et quelques verres ne lui suffisaient plus depuis longtemps. Enfin peu importe la raison de ce malaise, le fait était que c'était le cas. Non pas que c'eut été la première fois, mais d'habitude elle avait plus de repères. Ici, tout lui était inconnu, les lieux, les gens. Elle avait besoin de quelques minutes de calme et de solitude pour rassembler ses esprits, mais aussi d'un bon jet d'eau froide : la salle de bain.

Elle essaya alors de se défaire de l'étreinte de Draco, mais son bras semblait être un étau autour de sa taille, qui ne se desserrerait pas. Cette scène lui en rappela soudain une ancienne, et une montée de souvenir la prit à la gorge.

**[FLASH BACK / ON]**

Il y avait un monde pas possible ce soir, au moins 20 personnes au mètre carré. Notre équipe de quiddich avait brillamment réussit le championnat inter-école de Russie, et en plus, c'était les 17 ans de Stepan.

Stepan, c'était mon copain de l'époque, celui avec qui j'aurai sans doute dû me marier une fois mon diplôme en poche. Vieilles traditions de sang-purs, l'union entre grandes familles pour conserver ce statut si précieux. Il était le séducteur numéro un de Durmstang, lui et ses yeux bleus marine. Évidemment, lorsque nous nous étions mis ensemble, ça avait fait du bruit. Tout le monde pensait que nous ne resterions ensemble pas plus de quelques jours, mais ils avaient tord. En tout, nous sommes restés un an, trois mois et douze jours tout les deux. Enfin deux c'est un peu restrictif, trois serait sans doute beaucoup plus juste, surtout vers la fin. Mais ça, je l'ai appris ce fameux soir.

Nous n'étions pas dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais chez ma demi-sœur Cassandra, aussi nommée Cass. Le manoir de sa famille (enfin plutôt celui de sa tante et de son oncle) avait à peu près la même taille que le mien, autant dire immense, et pourtant il était plein à craquer. La musique était forte, mais ça ne me gênait pas outre mesure. Je sentais à ce moment-là la main de Stepan sur ma taille et c'est tout ce que je voulais. Il était derrière moi et parlait avec passion du dernier match auquel il avait participé. Je l'entendais, mais ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, non pas que ça ne m'intéressais pas, mais cette rencontre j'y avais assisté, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Comme toujours.

Lassée, je décidais de changer d'horizon, et je glissais donc quelques mots à l'oreille de Stepan, mais apparemment celui-ci ne partageait pas mon avis puisqu'il resserra sa prise. Ce fut donc ses deux bras puissants qui m'encerclèrent, de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas bouger d'un pouce.

_« J'ai besoin que tu fasses bonne impression ce soir. Restes. »_ me susurra t-il en russe.

Ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il tentait de me donner des ordres, avec à chaque fois une bonne excuse, « nous devons présenter une image impeccable », « désolé je suis énervé », ou même pas d'excuse du tout pour changer. S'il croyait que j'étais un petit chien docile, il se trompait lourdement, et il le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait en rien de le faire encore et encore.

Je lui décochais discrètement un coup bien placé dans le bas des cotes, et c'est à peine si son visage changea d'expression quelques secondes. Pourtant, ce fut assez pour qu'il relâche son étreinte. Aussitôt, je m'échappais et m'éclipsais dans une autre pièce aussi remplie que la précédente.

Plus tard, après plusieurs verres, et au moins trois fois plus de rencontres avec des connaissances de l'école, de fêtes ou de simples inconnus, je commençais à ressentir les effets de l'alcool.

_« Alors princesse, on lâche son copain au profit de la boisson ? »_

Je me retournai et reconnu Nikolaï.

_« Heeeeeyyy ! Niiiick ! »_

Je sautais à son cou et il referma ses bras sur moi.

_« Non, je ne l'ai pas lâché, disons que je ne le retrouve pas c'est tout. »_

_« Je l'ai vu prendre les escaliers pour monter au deuxième quand je suis rentré. Si tu veux je t'aide à y aller, spèce d'alcoolo ! »_

Il souria, et je lui rendis son sourire sans hésiter.

Une fois les escaliers grimpés, non sans mal et sans de nombreux éclats de rire principalement dus à mon état, nous étions arrivés dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

_« Il y a du bruit dans la chambre de Cass, viens on va lui casser son coup »_ me proposa Nikolaï en chuchotant sur le ton du complot, d'un air plus qu'amusé.

J'acquiesçais, et on se retrouva comme deux gamins, à essayer vainement de marcher silencieusement et d'arrêter de pouffer de manière stupide, jusqu'à la porte où il était gravé un grand C en majuscule. Nikolaï murmura un alohomora, avant que j'entre en premier. Mon complice alluma ensuite toutes les lampes d'un coup de baguette. Cass était là, elle tourna la tête vers moi et repoussa de la main ses boucles blondes. Son visage se décomposa.

_« Oh fais pas cette tête, c'est pas la mort ! »_ rigola Nikolaï en haussant les épaules_ « Tu m'as fait le coup il y a quelques soirées quand j'étais avec Léna... »._

_« Allez Cass, relax ! »_ enchainais-je.

Elle ne disait toujours rien, avec sa figure de condamnée à mort.

_« Allez, on t'a tous déjà vue à poil... Et qui est ton mystérieux amant ? »_ Ajouta mon cousin l'air intéressé, _« Ne me dit pas que c'est le petit nouveau, tu sais Alexander. »._

Prise d'un sursaut, Cassandra remonta le drap de satin rouge sur le visage du prétendu amant. Intriguée, je tirais le bout opposé du tissu, qui pendait paresseusement du lit. Là, un sentiment entre la surprise et l'horreur me prit. Classique, très banal même, mais ça n'enlevait rien de sa puissance dévastatrice : l'autre homme, c'était Stepan. Et dire que mon copain baisait ma demi-sœur, ou l'inverse, peu importe. Je savais bien qu'il finirait par me tromper, je ne vis pas dans un monde rose remplit de cœurs et de guimauve, mais tomber aussi bas... Une amie, j'aurai compris, mais ma demi-soeur ! Elle était censée avoir plus de morale qu'une vulgaire putain moldue sous acide, et lui, un cerveau plus gros qu'une noix de cajou ! Je sentais la colère monter en moi par vagues. D'un geste vif, je m'emparais de la baguette de Nikolaï et m'approchais du « couple ».

_« Sara... »_

_« Ne t'en mèle pas Nick, tu peux sortir si tu préfères. »_

_« Non, je reste avec toi... Quoique tu décides de faire. »_

Je le sentis poser une main sur mon épaule, tandis que Stepan se redressa et que Cassandra s'essaya à coté de lui, en tirant un drap de façon à se couvrir un peu, et à cacher sa nudité.

_« Et là tu fais bonne impression chéri ? La demi-sœur et le petit copain, c'est un scénario tellement vu et revisité. »_

Aucun des deux ne disait rien, et d'un coté, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de les entendre me fournir un ensemble d'excuses ridicules pour expliquer la position dans laquelle on les avait trouvés.

_« Combien de temps ? »_ demandai-je d'un ton froid et calme qui m'étonnait moi-même. À vrai dire, je savais que j'avais une part de sang froid, mais la différence entre mon état intérieur et extérieur me surprenait quelque peu.

Cassandra ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut Stepan qui me fournit la réponse à ma question, un air suffisant collé sur le visage.

_« Un peu plus de cinq mois. Mais tu devais bien te douter que tu n'étais pas la seule dans mon lit Sara... »._

_« Arrêtes Stepan. »_ Cass se tourna vers moi. _« Allons Sara, ce n'est pas si grave ! Vous n'êtes ensemble que parce que vous êtes les héritiers de deux grandes familles. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu croyais au grand amour des romans moldus ? »_

Elle commença à se lever, mais d'un geste de baguette de ma part, elle alla s'effondrer contre un mur. Stepan voulu protester, mais je le stupefixais.

_« Sara, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »_

_« Je...je ne sais pas. Qu'il me trompe, lui, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Il a toujours été volage, et ce qui compte c'est l'image. Mais elle... Sage, prude et salope oui ! Ne boit pas, ne fume rien et a un copain dont elle est foooolle amoureuse à l'étranger. Toujours à me faire des leçons de morale en se prenant pour ma grande sœur alors qu'au final elle n'est qu'une bâtarde de mon père. »_

_« C'est la fille de l'ancienne femme de ton père, elle est légitime... »_

_« Elle ne l'est plus ! »_ répondis-je d'un ton colérique.

Quelques larmes glissaient le long de mes joues. C'est vrai, j'avais été stupide, et j'agissais à présent comme une enfant gâtée à qui on enlevait son jouet. Père avait finalement raison. Les sentiments sont l'apanage des faibles. Je n'avais que ce que je méritais finalement. Au moins, cet épisode m'avait ouvert les yeux. Cassandra bougea et je su qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Aussitôt elle me traita de faible, d'aveugle bonne seulement à se faire baiser, d'idiote, et d'autres termes tout aussi colorés.

Comment osait-elle ? Elle qui me suivait depuis mon enfance, elle qui savait très bien à quel traitement j'avais droit chez moi, quelle éducation stricte m'était imposée. J'avais confiance en elle, je croyais vraiment qu'elle pouvait jouer ce rôle de sœur. Mais non, elle n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de se faire mon copain. Il aurait pu me tromper avec n'importe qui, mais non, il fallait que ce soit elle.

_« Pardonnes moi Nikolaï... »_ chuchotais-je dans un murmure.

Sans un mot de plus, je le stupéfixais à son tour. Je sentais une colère sourde battre à mes tempes. Cassandra avait beau compter pour moi, elle avait délibérément franchit le pas, et en toute connaissance de cause.

_« Faible ? Tu me trouves réellement faible Cass ? C'est sûr que c'est toi qui a enduré de multiples séances d'entrainement, des cours divers et variés plus durs les uns que les autres, le poids des traditions établies depuis des centaines d'années... Comment te permets-tu de me juger alors que toi tu as eu droit à la belle vie ? Et comment oses-tu prendre ce qui est à moi ? Ce qui m'est dû ? »_

La voix qui s'échappait de ma gorge était à la fois glaciale et teintée d'un accent de folie. C'est à cet instant qu'elle dû réaliser la connerie qu'elle avait faite. Elle savait que poussée à bout je pouvais vraiment péter un plomb.

_« Spasmae ! »_

Je n'y croyais pas, et pourtant je voyais distinctement son corps s'animer de spasmes plus violent les uns que les autres. Il se tendait à l'extrême, tandis que son visage habituellement lisse, se tordait dans d'affreux rictus. Ce sort n'était bien évidemment pas enseigné à l'école, mais faisait partie de ceux que mon père avait voulu nous voir connaître mon frère et moi. La magie recelait de sorts puissants, et qui pouvaient faire autant de mal que des sorts impardonnables, sans pourtant en être. Bizarrement, plus le temps passait, plus ma colère s'apaisait, remplacée peu à peu par un mélange confus de sentiments différents : le pouvoir, la supériorité, la culpabilité, la satisfaction... Je ne ressentais par contre aucune pitié pour cette imitation raté de soit disant personne de confiance. Elle m'avait trahie, insultée et surtout humiliée devant un autre membre de ma famille. Plus j'y pensais, plus je sentais la colère remonter petit à petit pour se mêler à la sensation d'une supériorité que je n'avais encore jamais atteinte.

Je goutais à cette puissance que vous croyez votre lorsque vous écrasez un ennemi, et tout cela m'enivrait au point d'altérer ma perception des choses. J'étais comme déchirée, une part de moi réprouvait tandis que l'autre savourait. Malheureusement pour Cassandra, ce fut cette dernière qui l'emporta, avec pour conséquence une avalanche de sorts ayant pour point commun d'être extrêmement douloureux sans toutefois laisser de traces physiques. Je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter, et c'est à peine si je l'entendais supplier. Mais après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché, à force de me faire la leçon en permanence et de me faire passer pour la fille immorale et stupide de la famille auprès de mon propre père. De toute façon, elle n'y appartenait pas ou plus.

Soudain, le silence se fit.

La musique de la fête s'était tût, sûrement le temps que les joueurs fassent un discours sans intérêt. Cet intermède silencieux me fit stopper mes châtiments quasiment immédiatement. Mon regard se fixa sur le corps de la jeune fille, et c'est à ce moment là que je pris conscience du fait que la punition n'était en aucune façon proportionnelle à la faute commise, du moins si je prenais un peu de recul. Je m'étais laissée débordée, et à présent je réalisais mon erreur et mon manque de sang-froid. Cassandra était toujours allongée au sol, elle semblait dans un autre monde et murmurait des paroles sans aucun lien entre elles. La douleur lui avait sans doute altérée l'esprit.

L'inquiétude s'empara de moi, et je décidais de réveiller Nikolaï, qui ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler dans la chambre. La trace ombrée d'une larme sur ma joue l'y aida sans doute.

_« Sara, rend moi cette baguette et allons-nous en. Ne t'inquiètes pas et reste avec moi, nous allons trouver ton frère et tout sera réglé. »_

Avant de faire ce qu'il me demandait, je lui posais une question.

_« Pourquoi es-tu si calme Nikolaï ? Je...Après ce que je viens de faire... C'est... »_

Il me prit le menton dans sa main et releva ma tête de façon à ce que je le regarde dans des yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air plus étonné que ça, et son expression me surprit.

_« Tout le monde fait des erreurs, et crois-moi, dans la famille on est habitué à ce genre de choses. Tant que tu n'utilises pas de sorts impardonnables, on pourra te sortir de n'importe quel faux pas. »_

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

_« Ton frère et moi aussi avons fait quelques...bêtises dirons-nous. N'ai pas honte, j'aurai peut-être fait pire dans la même situation, et puis elle le méritait je trouve. Sers toi de ça pour devenir plus forte. »_

**[FLASH BACK / OFF]**

Il avait raison, je suis plus forte maintenant. Bien sûr je ne donne plus ma confiance, et à part Alexeï et Nikolaï je ne peux compter que sur moi, mais en contrepartie, je ne suis plus déçue et personne ne peut me blesser.

.

.

.

**Réaction de lecteurs ?**

**Et vous, qu'auriez-vous fait ? Une petite idée de la manière dont vous auriez réagit à la place de Sara ?**


	6. Snake or fake ?

**° Chapitre 6 : Snake or fake ?**

**

* * *

**

**[POV Draco]**

Sara était immobile, absorbée dans ses pensées, à des années lumières de la situation présente. Draco se pencha vers elle.

« _Sara, tu veux qu'on bouge ?_ »

Devant son manque flagrant de réaction, le jeune homme décida de prendre les choses en main, et il passa sans plus attendre un bras sous ses jambes et un autre dans son dos pour la prendre dans ses bras. Direction, la chambre du préfet.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter ainsi, d'être si prévenant, parce que oui, à ce moment-là Draco Malefoy était prévenant, il avait pris délicatement Sara dans ses bras et lui avait même demandé la permission auparavant, même si elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Quelque chose chez cette fille le poussait à faire attention à elle. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose dans sa façon d'être qui faisait sentir qu'elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Peu de gens le comprenait, mais être héritier de sang pur était plus difficile que de grandir dans une autre famille, et ce point de vue, Drago le partageait sans aucun doute. Évidemment, il y avait des avantages à être sang-pur de naissance, mais il y avait aussi des inconvénients. Parfois il se sentait mal, mais tellement bien quand il parvenait à la faire sourire. Tout cela allait à l'encontre de ce que l'on lui avait appris, et il se sentait ridicule de penser comme ça face à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Il fallait être froid, distant, détaché, ne pas faire confiance, et encore une longue série de commandements. Pourtant il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas l'être avec elle. De plus, elle lui était apparue comme du même acabit et possédait un rang aussi pur, elle avait ainsi gagné le droit de faire partie de ceux que le jeune homme ne considérait pas comme inférieurs, et ils étaient peu.

Arrivés dans la chambre du Serpentard, il la déposa sur son lit. Elle ne broncha pas, toujours en décalage. Il se saisit de sa baguette, et d'un simple geste du poignet referma la porte de la pièce à clé.

« _Ceux qui ont parié sur un jour vont avoir les poches remplies de galions._ »

Il se tourna vers elle, et vit son regard encore un peu embrumé, posé sur lui.. Ses yeux le détaillaient de bas en haut. Elle avait l'air d'être revenue à elle, mais Draco se doutait que s'il lui posait des questions sur son état quelques minutes auparavant, elle ne lui répondrait pas, ou lui répondrait par une question.

« _Laisse-moi deviner, quidditch, attrapeur ?_ »

Elle esquissa un sourire, tandis qu'il s'approcha d'elle.

« _Facile, tout le monde le sait ça. Si ce sont pour tes économies que tu t'inquiètes, je t'en donnerais moi quelques galions._ »

Piquée, elle se redressa et se leva du lit.

« _Si j'ai besoin d'argent, j'ouvrirai mon compte ou je me marierai, en aucun cas je ne jouerai la putain pour gosse de riches tel que toi ! Et surtout pour quelques galions seulement. Ne me confond pas avec des gens de ta connaissance..._ »

Elle savait trouver les mots. Le jeune homme n'eut besoin de faire que quelques pas pour se placer en face d'elle, et pour attraper ses poignets sans douceur.

« _Et en plus je ne fais pas la victime volontaire._ »

« _Ah non ? _» lui répondit-il, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« _Va en enfer Drago !_ »

« _Je t'y réserve une place ou tu en as déjà une nominative ?_ »

« _Je te remercie de ta prévenance et de ta sollicitude, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi. _»

« _Toutes les filles disent ça au départ, mais une fois qu'elles ont connu le plaisir unique d'être avec moi, elles changent vite d'avis... Tu peux me croire..._ »

En disant cela, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

« _Et tu leur fais quoi pendant que tu es avec elles ? Un sort de confusion ou un philtre d'amour ?_ » demanda t-elle d'un air sérieux qui ne laissait transparaitre aucun signe de moquerie.

« _Tu veux que je te montre ?_ »

Drago la plaqua contre le mur en lui maintenant toujours les poignets. Son visage demeurait impassible, et ses yeux verts bleutés étaient rivés dans les iris argent du serpent. Il dû reconnaître qu'elle en avait.

« _Alors ? _» Elle leva un sourcil, et un sourire narquois prit naissance sur ses lèvres.

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, comme si c'était vraiment possible, et colla son torse contre sa poitrine. Puis, sans prévenir bien que la situation le sous-entendait fortement, il unit sa bouche à celle de sa partenaire et ne tarda pas à frayer un chemin à sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle embrassait plutôt bien la nouvelle se dit-il.

Il fit glisser ses mains des poignets de la jeune fille à sa taille, tout en caressant ses bras au passage, et sentit Sara enrouler ensuite les siens autour de sa nuque. En un mouvement, il descendit ses mains encore plus bas sur ses fesses et la souleva en direction du lit. Quelques pas après, il la coucha sur les draps de soie verte, et se pencha sur elle. Alors qu'il commençait à lentement ouvrir la fermeture éclair du mini morceau de tissu qui composait sa combinaison, elle mit fin au baiser et le repoussa. Un air d'incompréhension dû s'afficher sur le visage du jeune serpent, car un grand sourire illumina celui de la Serpentarde.

« _Pour aller plus loin mon cher, il va falloir le mériter... _»

Le mériter ? Comme si le fait qu'il lui accorde son attention n'était pas suffisant, elle se prenait pour qui ? C'est elle qui l'allumait et ensuite elle pensait pouvoir le repousser sans aucune conséquence, elle se trompait. Les choses ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi ici, et spécialement avec lui . Sara dû comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune homme, car son sourire s'évanouit instantanément. Elle vint alors poser sa main sur la joue de celui-ci, mais il la balaya presque immédiatement dans un geste agacé.

« _Ne me dit pas que tu es vexé ? Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu Drago !_ »

« _À mourir de rire en effet._ » prononça t-il d'un ton acide.

Elle se leva et referma ce qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir.

« _Je croyais tomber sur quelqu'un me ressemblant en te rencontrant, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, j'avais tord. Tu ne penses qu'à ajouter tes conquêtes une à une sur un beau tableau de chasse..._ »

Il ricana.

« _Tu ne le savais pas déjà, ou peut-être que tu imaginais le conte de noël version prince et princesse ? Toi, moi à Serpentard, un amour merveilleux entre sangs purs ! Tu comptes me faire la morale pendant que tu y es ?_ »

Elle planta son regard dans celui de son partenaire et répondit d'une voix blanche.

« _Tu crois que c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? Je ne suis pas si stupide tu sais. Je te connais depuis peu, mais assez je pense pour savoir que c'est peine perdue. Et puis je n'ai rien à te reprocher, tu fais ce que tu veux et tu uses de tes attributs comme bon te semble. J'allai juste te proposer de quoi animer un peu ton année, de quoi s'amuser un peu, mais si tu préfères rester au niveau inférieur... _»

Elle tourna les talons et se prépara à sortir quand il se saisit de son avant-bras à la dernière minute. Cette fille avait le don de l'énerver et de trouver les choses à ne pas faire ou à ne pas dire. Elle ne serait pas dans sa maison, pas aussi intelligente ou aussi canon, il la détesterait et l'écraserait sans aucun doute. D'ailleurs, il le ferai sûrement si elle continuait ainsi...

« _Explique ! _»

« _Êtes-vous joueur monsieur Drago Malefoy ?_ » reprit immédiatement la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Il l'attira vers lui et la fit à nouveau basculer sur le lit, où il prit place à ses cotés. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir au-dessus de lui, passant les jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin.

« _J'en déduis que oui._ »

Elle laissa distraitement trainer ses mains sur le torse du vert et argent, et joua avec les pans de sa chemise ouverte.

« _Alors voilà, je te propose un petit pari, qui j'en suis sûre sera très distrayant._ »

Il croisa ses bras sous sa tête et adopta un ton neutre.

« _Vas-y j'écoute..._ »

« _Que dirais-tu de voir lequel de nous deux est le meilleur acteur ?_ »

« _C'est à dire ?_ »

« _Je trouve une fille que tu devras réussir à séduire et... _»

« _Si je gagne je remporte quoi ?_ » demanda t-il soudain très intéressé.

Elle fit une moue de contrariété car il l'avait coupé au milieu de sa phrase, mais reprit bien vite ses airs de conspiratrice.

« _Celui qui gagne obtient l'asservissement du perdant. ! _»

« _Classique le pari mais toujours marrant. Mais autant plier tout de suite poupée, parce que tu vas perdre._ »

« _Ah oui ? Tu es si sûr de toi que tu n'a même pas besoin de connaître la cible ?_ »

« _Et la tienne ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuie pendant les nuits prochaines..._ » répondit-il en riant.

Elle se pencha vers lui et fit mine de l'embrasser avant de lui déposer un baiser papillon au bord de la mâchoire. Elle lui glissa ensuite à l'oreille :

« _Je serais presque tentée de te décerner une auréole pour tant de bienveillance et de gentillesse._ »

« _Pas sûr que ça m'aille... Alors partenaire, quelle est ma cible à moi ?_ »

Elle se redressa et le regarda en riant.

« _Tu la connais et tu dois sûrement la voir quasiment tous les jours. Je peux déjà te dire que tu as une riche histoire avec elle et que ta vie serait différente sans elle... _»

« _Balance._ » se hata de répondre Draco qui craignait à présent le pire.

« _C'est... Granger !_ » annonça t-elle avec un immense sourire tandis qu'il sursauta à sa réponse.

« _Tu délires ! C'est...c'est une sang de bourbe Sara !_ »

« _Je sais, mais comme ça je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas encore vu ton lit de près, et que tu vas en baver pour l'y mettre. Surtout pour la convaincre que t'a envie de l'y mettre._ »

Très bien, puisqu'elle voulait du défi, elle allait en avoir. De toute façon, un Malefoy gagne toujours. Mais quand même, une Sang-de-bourbe, si cela venait à s'apprendre il serait la risée de l'école, et ne recevrait sans doute pas les félicitations de sa famille. Il allait falloir la jouer fine... Quoiqu'elle aussi aurait la réputation entachée, tromper la belette pour son ennemi de toujours, grave erreur.

« _Et bien toi, tu vas apprendre à découvrir celui de Saint Potty !_ »

« _Oh t'abuses..._ »

« _Autant que toi je te ferai remarquer. Je suis même plus sympa, étant donné le passif que j'ai avec l'épouvantail..._ »

Et ce n'était pas peu dire...

« _Pari tenu ! Et sans aucune forme de magie bien sûr, sinon c'est de la triche..._ »

Elle cella leur accord en l'embrassant.

« _Au fait, ce soir je peux juste dormir ici ? Mon dortoir est vraiment trop loin..._ »

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Je veeeeuuuux des reviews ! [caprice d'auteur] Non sincèrement, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir l'avis des fantômes qui passent sur cette histoire, autant sur les personnages que sur la manière d'écrire si jamais il y a des choses incohérentes ou qui ne plaisent pas, qui semblent bizarres ou même qui plaisent (je prend tout ^^) Merciiii !**


	7. Fuckin' evening

**° Chapitre 7 : Fuckin' evening **

* * *

**[POV Hermione]**

Le repas était enfin terminé. Comme d'habitude Ron avait engloutit au moins deux fois son poids en nourriture diverse et variée, et Harry s'était contenté de rigoler à chaque fois qu'Hermoine lui signalait qu'il agissait de façon écœurante.

« _Tu viens passer un moment avec nous ?_ »

« _Oui ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vue !_ »

La lionne leur lança un regard à la fois amusé et plein d'incompréhension.

« _Je mange avec vous chaque jour et je suis en majorité les mêmes cours que vous deux ! Vous me voyez à vrai dire tous les jours. Que voulez-vous de plus ?_ »

Ron se tortilla sur son banc.

« _C'est juste que ça nous manque les soirées tous les trois dans la salle commune. T'es tout le temps en train d'aller faire tes rondes, ou d'aller bosser tes cours... _»

Elle souria, peut-être que Ron allait enfin mettre deux neurones bout à bout, et réaliser qu'elle était une fille.

« _C'est bon les garçons, je vous suis ! De toute façon c'est à Rusard de surveiller les couloirs ce soir et puis j'ai assez avancé mes cours._ »

Ron et Harry se levèrent, et elle en fit de même. En sortant de la Grande Salle, son regard dérive jusqu'à la table des serpentards, où Malefoy et Zambini étaient en train de comploter. Elle en ignorait le sujet, mais il avait l'air assez important compte tenu de l'expression fixée sur le visage des deux serpents.

« _Mione ? Tu nous suis ou tu espionnes la fouine ?_ »

Elle se tourna vers Harry en sursautant.

« _J'arrive_. »

Après avoir traversé les couloirs, ils arrivèrent en riant devant la porte de la salle commune. Le portrait de la grosse dame s'arrêta de chanter à contrecœur et nous regarda d'un air dédaigneux en attendant le mot de passe. Ce fut Harry qui le lui délivra.

« _Hardiesse._ »

Le portrait pivota et les laissa entrer. Ce que ce salon lui avait manqué ! L'ambiance chaleureuse de la pièce happa la jeune fille, et elle retrouva directement sa place près du feu de la cheminée.

« _Allez asseyons-nous_. »

Ron se jeta sur le canapé rouge, en prenant environ les trois-quarts de la place disponible. Harry éclata de rire et rejoignit Ron.

« _Il serait plus correct de dire que tu t'étales Ron._ »

Hermione prit place sur un fauteuil juste à coté des garçons, et après avoir jeté un regard circulaire pour voir si ils étaient seuls, elle décida d'attaquer Harry de front.

« _Harry..._ »

Ron ne la laissa pas commencer sa phrase, et lui coupa la parole.

« _Alors Mione, comment se passe la cohabitation ? _»

Elle soupira, Merlin que ce n'était pas important !

« _Ça va, ça va... Ce n'est pas intéressant, de toute façon depuis le temps qu'on connait Malefoy, on __sait comment il est, non ? Bref, je voulais savoir, Harry._ »

Elle tourna la tête vers le concerné qui haussa les sourcils d'un air d'incompréhension, et adopta l'attitude d'une poule venant de trouver un couteau.

« _Hein ?_ »

« _Ne fais pas cette tête ! Où en es-tu avec Tu-sais-qui ? _»

Il regarda soupçonneusement autour de lui, puis se rapprocha. Ron et Hermione en firent de même. Leurs têtes n'étaient environ qu'à une dizaine de centimètres les unes des autres.

« _J'en suis à la destruction des horcruxes. Il m'en manque encore, mais je m'en occupe avec Dumbledore. Dès que j'aurai besoin de plus d'aide je vous ferai signe, mais pour l'instant, c'est à moi de régler ça._ » chuchota t-il.

« _Harry ! Tu sais bien qu'avec Ron on est là pour toi ! _»

« _Je sais, je sais..._ »

« _Promet-moi que si il arrive la moindre petite chose tu me le diras._ »

« _Nous !_ » rectifia Ron.

« _Oui, nous. Alors Harry, promet !_ »

« _Je vous le promet à tous les deux._ »

Ron reprit sa place dans la canapé, ou plutôt s'enfonça dans d'une dizaine de centimètres dans celui-ci, et il ouvrit un paquet de chocolats.

« _Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim ?_ »

Ron haussa les épaules, et commença à manger consciencieusement ses friandises. Hermione se rapprocha à nouveau d'Harry.

« _Promet aussi que tu seras prudent._ »

« _Oui Mione, promis..._ »

Harry lui souria, et lui prit la main.

« _Ne te fais pas autant de soucis, mais si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose essais de surveiller la fouine. Mais là, c'est toi qui doit faire gaffe._ »

« _À la moindre ronde loupée je te préviens. Même si la fouine n'est pas complètement stupide..._ »

Ron ricana.

« _Débile oui..._ »

« _Peut-être, mais ceux qui sont autour de lui ne le sont sûrement pas._ »

Il haussa les épaules et se tût. S'affairant à choisir quel chocolat était le meilleur.

« _Je suis d'accord avec Mione sur ce coup-là. Il faut se méfier de lui, et peut-être aussi de la nouvelle élève, elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec lui et d'en être proche. Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard._ »

« _En plus elle est super douée ! _»

Je tournais la tête vers Ron.

« _Même si ça me coûte de le reconnaître, c'est vrai qu'elle est très forte. On dirait qu'elle a des années d'étude en plus que tout le monde, y compris en plus de Malefoy._ »

« _C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aimer._ » ajouta Ron.

« _Mais ça doit moins le déranger que lorsque c'est Hermione qui le surpasse. _»

Ron se tourna vers Harry et, fait exceptionnel qui était assez important pour être noté et souligné, arrêta de manger ce qui se trouvait dans son sachet jusqu'à ce qu'Harry finisse par s'expliquer. Ce dernier développa donc sa pensée afin qu'elle soit compréhensible pour le rouquin.

« _Sara Ivanova est une sang pur, alors connaissant les opinions de Malefoy, ce doit être déjà moins dur à avaler qu'elle le batte._ »

« _Véridique_ » ajouta la lionne, « _C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils doivent bien s'entendre_ » continua t-elle dans un bâillement. « _Bon les garçons, moi je rentre dans ma chambre, je commencer à être fatiguée_. »

Hermione se leva, et les garçons l'imitèrent. Après les avoir serré l'un après l'autre dans ses bras pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit, elle prit la direction du portrait de la grosse dame, lorsque Ron la rejoint.

« _Dis Mione... _»

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ?_ »

Enfin, il avait l'air d'avoir ouvert les yeux, et d'avoir remarqué qu'elle était une fille ! Comme quoi, finalement les miracles existaient.

« _Hum, je voulais te dire que... Et ben..._ »

Il se tortilla les mains avant de finir sa phrase.

« _Soit prudente avec Malefoy parce que...parce que...tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie !_ »

Il la serra dans ses bras assez fort pour l'étouffer et lui briser les cotes, et se précipita dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Harry quant à lui le regarda faire en secouant la tête. Puis, une fois Ron enfermé à l'étage supérieur, il lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de lui aussi emprunter le même chemin.

« _Non mais quel idiot celui-là ! Meilleure amie... Et l'autre blonde, c'était son amie aussi ? Non mais franchement, c'est si dur pour lui de me demander si je veux être avec lui ? C'est désespérant, vraiment... Mais au final, est-ce qu'il le veut d'ailleurs ?_ » pensa Hermione.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune, en direction de la salle des préfets et de son lit moelleux et confortable.

Une fois les couloirs traversés sur la pointe des pieds, elle parvint devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée du dortoir. Mais là surprise ! Ce n'était plus du tout le même personnage qui occupait le cadre doré.

« _Non mais c'est quoi ça ?_ »

« _Bonsoir miss... _» répondit le jeune homme qui ornait désormais le tableau.

« _Où est la femme de d'habitude ? Elisabeth ?_ »

« _Vacances._ » ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Hermione était sceptique sur la réponse fournie, et tout à coup, le souvenir de deux serpents complotant à voix basse lui revint en mémoire. Malefoy... Il avait sûrement un rapport avec tout ça, que ce soit de près, ou de loin. De toute façon, dès qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, il y était lié.

« _Je désire passer !_ »

« _Ah oui ? Parce que moi ça ne me dérange pas de rester parler un peu avec vous. Vous savez la vie de tableau n'est pas si palpitante, et parfois j'envie votre condition à force de voir passer tant de gens devant moi à longueur de temps. Beaucoup ne prennent même pas la peine d'échanger quelques mots avec moi. Alors je m'ennuie, même si à l'occasion je rends visite à d'autres personnages, ailleurs dans le château. Ça me permet de..._ »

« _Espero_ »

« _C'est du latin ? Je l'ai étudié quand j'étais à l'école, mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps que mes souvenirs ne sont pas assez intacts pour me permettre de retrouver la traduction appropriée. _» interrogea le personnage du tableau d'un air concentré, tout en s'asseyant au bord du bureau, qui composait son environnement.

« _C'est le mot de passe !_ » répondit la préfète agacée.

« _C'est vrai ? Mais personne ne me l'a dit ! Je suis outré d'une telle légèreté au sujet de choses si importantes ! Il faudra que je me plaigne à des tableaux supérieurs. C'est une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir. _» déclara t-il très sérieusement.

« _Passons... Maintenant je voudrais rentrer dans mon dortoir. _» répliqua la jeune fille.

« _Oh mais je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Quel rustre ! Je me nomme Mick Sangel, mademoiselle ? _»

« _Hermione Granger. Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ? _»

La jeune lionne commençait à vraiment s'énerver, elle savait que certains tableaux pouvaient être insupportables, mais là ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était fatiguée et devait préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. En plus, elle n'allait pas passer la nuit dans les couloirs, au risque de se faire prendre pour avoir enfreint le couvre-feu.

« _Mais au fait, vous ne devriez pas être déjà dans votre lit miss ?_ »

« _Justement ! Alors vous allez me laisser passer oui ?_ » la jeune femme avait haussé le ton et semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« _Oups..._ »

Mick disparut du tableau quelques instants, et revint peu de temps après.

« _Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine..._ »

Le tableau bascula sur le coté et laissa passer la préfète d'humeur apparemment très passable. En rentrant dans la salle et en quelques secondes, son visage passa de la colère à la surprise, pour finalement revenir à la colère.

« _Malefoy !_ »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la lionne, et lui répondit de sa voix trainante.

« _Oui c'est moi._ »

« _Comment tu oses faire ça ?_ »

Elle désigna l'ensemble de la pièce et des invités par de grands gestes hystériques.

« _Arrêtes d'user de ta salive Granger, et de gâcher mon précieux temps. C'est une tradition pour la maison Serpentard de faire une fête en début d'année, et cette année c'est ici, quoique tu puisses dire. Et puis cette année nous accueillons une nouvelle élève dans nos rangs._ »

Son regard fit un aller-retour sur Sara, tandis que le jeune homme poursuivait.

« _J'ajoute qu'il serait malvenu d'ébruiter cette affaire, ce serait aussi ennuyant pour moi que pour toi, puisqu'il me semble qu'en dehors des rondes tu dois toi aussi être dans ton dortoir à 22h30, non ? Et puis franchement, tu veux vraiment que ce soit la guerre déclarée durant toute l'année ? Je peux rendre ta vie vraiment minable Sang-de-bourbe. _»

Le préfet était assez fier de lui, et son alter égo féminin assez en rogne de s'être faite coincée ainsi, et en plus par lui. Fatiguée et énervée, elle soupira fortement et prit la direction de sa chambre d'un pas rapide, dont elle claqua la porte d'un coup sec. Non mais elle était entourée d'idiots et de crétins ou quoi ? Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ou plutôt se jeta sur celui-ci dans un mouvement rageur. Et en plus la musique filtrait à travers les murs ! Quelle chance ! Elle attrapa sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce. Enfin le silence, c'était quand même mieux ainsi.

N'empêche, elle venait d'être humiliée devant tous les serpentards, alors qu'elle était censée être préfète, et donc respectée par ses pairs ! Elle étouffa un cri de colère dans son oreiller. Vraiment, elle était mal barrée et l'année s'annonçait dure pour elle, avec un colocataire aussi détestable elle n'avait pas fini de monter au créneau. Et l'autre Sara là, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être la dernière dans la discipline malfoyenne d'énerver le maximum de gens en un minimum de temps. Quoiqu'elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être joyeuse ce soir. Elle avait plutôt l'air...d'un iceberg, oui voilà. Figé et froide à ne pas vouloir lui adresser un mot. Elle rumina encore plusieurs minutes sur l'apparence désespérée de la vie en communauté, puis finit pas s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée, profitant d'un sommeil réparateur.

.

.

.

**Critique ? Suggestion ? Réaction ? Désapprobation ou approbation ? **

**Bref, quelque chose à dire ?**

**(Sachez que je vous vois chers lecteurs fantômes...)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Je suis NA-VREE du retard, mais je suis partie en vacances et j'ai eu pas mal de choses à préparer pour ma rentrée !**

**Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture !  
**


	8. A kiss, for luck

**Vous l'attendiez, vous l'espériez, vous le vouliez !**

**Il est là !**

**

* * *

****° Chapitre 8 : A kiss, for luck**

* * *

**[POV Draco]**

Drago ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La soirée avait été chargée, et ce, en tout et n'importe quoi. C'était sûrement pourquoi ce matin était tellement dur. En plus, il n'était même pas encore 7 heures... Il soupira et s'étira dans son lit. Au fait, pourquoi était-il à moitié habillé ? D'habitude, il se réveillait souvent, voire quasiment tout le temps, nu les lendemains de fête. Il se tourna vers sa droite et découvrit Sara encore endormie, un air paisible sur le visage.

Hier soir... Hier soir... Il mit quelques secondes à se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Ah oui ! Blaise, la fête, Sara, Granger, le pari, Granger, Potter ! Il avait enfin remit tous les éléments en place, et ce matin, l'idée lui semblait toujours aussi délirante. Séduire Granger... Autant séduire un hyppogriffe ou faire du charme à un détraqueur. Soudain, il sentit une main remonter lentement le long de son torse. Après quelques secondes de surprise, son cerveau, encore dans un état de semi-coma, fit le lien entre Sara et la main. Il bougea et la regarda. Elle avait l'air complètement sereine ce matin, ou encore droguée, cela dépendait du point de vue adopté.

« _Bonjour... _»

« _Bien dormi ?_ »

Elle s'étira comme un chat, et reprit sa position contre Malefoy.

« _Assez, ton lit est confortable. _»

« _Normal, c'est le mien._ »

Il sourit d'un air suffisant et enchaina.

« _Alors, toujours prête pour le pari ?_ »

« _Pour sûr ! Chacun sa cible ! Tu penses y arriver en combien de temps ?_ »

« _Hum... Au moins l'année vu toute la haine qu'elle a envers moi..._ »

Sara ne retint pas un petit éclat de rire.

« _C'est un peu long. Et puis si le pari dure toute l'année, il ne restera plus de temps pour la punition du perdant._ » dit-elle dans un sourire.

« _Pas complètement faux... Fixons la limite pour le bal de noël alors._ »

« _Tenu, pour le bal de noël. But, coucher avec la cible et la rendre amoureeeeuuse_. »

Drago se redressa.

« _Tu déconnes ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'écraser face à cette sang de bourbe répugnante ! _»

« _Elle n'est pas si repoussante si l'on ne tient compte que de l'aspect physique tu sais..._ »

Elle continua à sourire, tandis que les sourcils du vert et argent rejoignirent les quelques mèches blondes qui retombaient sur son front.

« _Tu reluques Granger toi ?_ »

« _Je reluque toutes les filles..._ »

Il se tourna vers elle d'un air surpris.

« _Oh fais pas cette tête Drago, je suis sûr que tu apprécies cette révélation... En plus ça ajoute un petit plus au pari non ?_ »

Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant d'un air charmeur.

« _Non pas que ce soit la première fois à mon avis pour toi, mais ce serait sans doute vraiment pas mal... Déjà nous deux, ça pourrait être quelque chose..._ »

Il souria devant ses yeux rieurs.

« _Tu te fous de moi ? _»

« _Oui..._ »

Elle éclata d'un rire sonore.

« _Va te faire voir Ivanova ! _»

Drago se leva et reboutonna sa chemise pour se donner de la contenance. Sara quant à elle, s'essaya sur le bord du lit et le regarda faire.

« _Tu sais que cet air bravache te vas très bien ? _»

Le préfet se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se leva pour tenter de se mettre à sa hauteur, malgré leur différence de taille. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et cette fois c'est elle qui fit le premier pas, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« _Un baiser pour te souhaiter bonne chance... _»

Elle souria et s'éclipsa de la chambre, sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de la rattraper, ou d'ajouter quelque chose. Décidément, cette fille allait animer son année. Mais il se questionnait déjà sur la manière de séduire la Granger. Pas de magie avait dit la brune, donc pas de potion non plus. Ça n'allait pas être la chose la plus simple à faire, mais au pire, que pourrait-il lui arriver ? Il fallait seulement qu'il évite que son projet s'ébruite ou qu'il soit ridiculisé devant l'école entière, et le reste du monde. Il soupira, lorsqu'une idée lui vit soudain. S'il parvenait à se rapprocher assez de Granger et de ses deux petits amis, il pourrait tenter de décrocher quelques informations au sujet des projets de Potty face à Voldemort. Et puis, en jouant les deux rôles, il se garantissait une place dans chacun des camps, peut importe celui qui gagnerait.

On pouvait peut-être penser qu'il était stupide, mais Drago savait bien que l'affrontement viendrait tôt ou tard, et qu'à ce moment là, lui et sa famille se trouveraient dans de sales draps si le mage noir ne l'emportait pas sur les autres.

Le jeune homme soupira encore une fois en secouant la tête, puis se dirigea vers son armoire, laquelle il ouvrit en grand. Sur les étagères, plusieurs piles de vêtements divers (mais toujours luxueux), quelques bouquins, des boites de tailles différentes, et dans un coin tout en haut une série de fioles colorées. Il fouilla quelques secondes l'ensemble des fioles, et en choisit une violette aux reflets rougeâtres. Lorsqu'il la déboucha, une douce odeur de piment s'en échappa. Il la bu d'une traite.

« _Waouh, que l'inventeur de cette potion soit bénit par Merlin !_ »

Drago remit la fiole vide dans l'armoire, prit un uniforme, et la referma. Il claqua ensuite des doigts. Un elfe de maison apparu quasiment immédiatement. Le petit être était vêtu de ce qui avait sans doute été un T-shirt trop grand pour lui, et ce, plusieurs années auparavant, étant donné l'épaisseur de crasse qui le recouvrait.

« _Ouna à votre service maître. _»

Il se baissa jusqu'à toucher le sol avec son nez. Le préfet avait réussi à faire venir un elfe de chez lui, afin de lui faciliter la vie au château. Enfin, surtout afin de faire le sale boulot à sa place.

« _Je veux que toute la salle commune soit nette d'ici à une demi-heure maximum. Tout doit être rangé, propre, et brillant. Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si quelque chose n'est pas en ordre._ »

« _Oui maître, Ouna va tout faire._ »

Après s'être détendu durant quelques secondes la nuque en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, il sortit tranquillement de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. En passant dans la salle commune, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. La pièce était un vrai champ de bataille : fauteuils renversés, canapés tachés, cadavres de bouteilles et sachets de biscuits un peu partout, le tout cachant d'autres tâches et objets suspects... Heureusement que tout serait nettoyé quand Granger émergerait de sa caverne, sinon bonjour la crise et les plaintes. Même les prisonniers d'Azkaban pourraient l'entendre lui crier après.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, et jeta négligemment ses vêtements sur un banc à l'entrée de la pièce. Puis il alluma les différents robinets de la baignoire. Un bain serait sans aucun doute plus efficace pour se détendre qu'une douche, ou peut-être pas, mais il avait du temps, alors autant en profiter pour se faire plaisir. Après quelques minutes d'attente, l'eau dégageait une odeur apaisante et Drago décida qu'il avait assez attendu, c'est donc en toute logique qu'il entra dans le liquide chaud dans un soupir de soulagement.

Une fois sortit de l'immense baignoire en marbre de la salle de bain, il remarqua que la pièce avait plus en commun avec un sauna qu'avec autre chose. La fumée due à la vapeur d'eau avait envahi l'endroit, et une grande volute en sortie lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte. Lui, était impeccable, et avait presque un air d'élève modèle avec son uniforme bien mit et ses cheveux bien coiffés. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui, la salle commune avait désormais retrouvé son aspect originel, parfaitement rangée. Bien, ce serait un bon point dans sa relation avec sa colocataire forcée, et maintenant cible officielle. Il allait pouvoir ainsi lui proposer une trêve et améliorer le climat tendu qu'il régnait entre eux, un premier pas vers la victoire.

Draco retourna dans sa chambre et alla y prendre un sac en bandouillière gris et noir. Il fourra quelques livres à l'intérieur ainsi que quelques feuilles de parchemins et plusieurs plumes, puis il jeta celui-ci sur son épaule et sortit de l'appartement des préfets en direction de la grande salle.

Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la table des verts et argents, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« _Hey Drac' !_ »

Le préfet en chef s'avança vers Blaise, la source de la voix.

« _Alors tu nous as abandonné hier soir ?_ » demanda t-il d'un air narquois.

« _Et oui..._ » répliqua le blond d'un air chargé de sous-entendus silencieux.

« _Yes !_ »

Blaise se tourna vers un élève assit à quelques places de lui et haussa la voix.

« _Hey ! Tu me dois deux gallions !_ »

Draco s'essaya et fixa son meilleur ami en secouant la tête. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule gauche et une voix se fit entendre.

« _Profiteur..._ »

« _Oho ! Voilà cette chère petite Sara !_ »

Le jeune homme se leva et alla récupérer ses gains, tandis que Draco tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

« _Il manque d'argent de poche en ce moment..._ »

Sara souria et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

« _Tu en veux ? _»

Le Serpentard eut un sourire et se pencha à l'oreille de Sara.

« _Tu commences déjà à me servir ? C'est vrai que c'est moins risqué pour toi d'abandonner maintenant._ »

La jeune russe rigola, et tout en regardant son acolyte, elle déposa la cruche de jus aussi loin de lui qu'elle pu le faire.

« _Meurs serpent... _»

« _Aujourd'hui je sens que je vais m'enrichir moi ! _» fanfaronna Blaise en revenant s'asseoir à sa place, en face de son ami. « _Plusieurs ont parié sur le premier soir, après la répartition, et d'autres sur après, parce que je cite – la fille n'a tout de même pas l'air tendre – . À ce rythme, je paie la prochaine fête ! D'ailleurs hier soir, c'était très réussi, et la totalité des échos sont d'accord avec moi. Enfin sauf ceux qui dorment encore bien sûr... Ou qui cuvent... Ou les morts... Jsuis sûr qu'il y en a au moins un qui est tombé dans le coma !_ »

Il commença à se faire une tartine de marmelade d'orange tout en souriant.

« _Ravi que ça se soit bien passé. Le contraire aurait été déplaisant. _» conclua Draco.

« E_t la préfète ? Tu l'as revu depuis sa crise de nerfs de hier soir ? _» demanda innocemment Sara en grignotant une tranche de brioche.

« _Non_. » répondit simplement le jeune homme.

« _Et elle n'est pas venue déjeuner ?_ » continua la brune.

« _Sara... Si tu l'aimes tant Granger, fais-en toi une amie... _», il baissa la voix, « _...ou une petite copine, non ? Ah non, c'est vrai que c'est ma cible. _». Il ria et se servit également en brioche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, plusieurs des invités de la veille vinrent personnellement féliciter les instituteurs de la soirée. Pansy ne manqua pas non plus de venir et se jeta littéralement sur le préfet, le couvrant de félicitations débordant d'admiration, mais aussi de reproches sur le fait qu'il soit partit avant la fin. Enfin, surtout sans elle. Elle lança pour l'occasion un regard remplit de haine à Sara, tentant de lui faire comprendre par là que Draco était avant tout à elle.

.

.

.

**TADAAAA ! **

**Comme d'habitude :  
**

**Pronostics ?**

**Questions ?**

**Remarques ?**

**(Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez absolument rien à redire, c'est suspect)**


	9. Against time

**° Chapitre 9 : Against time **

* * *

**[POV Hermione]**

Des rayons de soleil percèrent à travers les rideaux mal fermés, et vinrent chatouiller le visage d'Hermione encore endormie. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à émerger des bras de Morphée, non sans mauvaise humeur. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi, et s'était réveillée plusieurs fois. Les sorts qu'elle avait appliqué à sa chambre avaient fonctionné, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était qu'elle n'était pas arrivée à dormir plus de deux heures d'affilée. La raison, elle s'en foutait, elle était fatiguée. De plus, rien que la perspective d'avoir à ranger et à nettoyer tout ce que Malefoy et ses acolytes s'étaient appliqués à foutre en l'air la faisait rager.

_« Par Merlin ! On peut même plus être tranquille... »_

Elle se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux d'à peine quelques millimètres, ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'elle aperçoive son réveil, et plus précisément les chiffres que lui indiquaient son réveil.

_« Oh nooon... »_

Hermione repoussa les couvertures beiges et rouges au bout du lit à l'aide de ses pieds, et bouscula au passage Penttarond qui émit des miaulements de colère, frustré d'être réveillé au beau milieu de son sommeil. Elle se redressa ensuite difficilement, et se frotta les yeux en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_« Allez , motivation ! »_ se dit-elle avec conviction pour s'encourager à se lever.

Elle se leva et traversa sa chambre, se préparant mentalement au désastre de la salle commune. Vu l'état pitoyable dans laquelle elle était la veille, ça ne pouvait qu'être pire, autrement dit apocalyptique. Elle imaginait déjà les meubles tâchés et renversés, des bouteilles dans tous les espaces vides et des détritus quelconques dans le reste de la pièce. Et puis pourquoi pas des morceaux de tapisserie arrachés et des traces dégoutantes sur toutes les surfaces pouvant en accueillir.

Une fois sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de vouloir assister à un tel spectacle, mais elle passa tout de même en revue les sorts de nettoyage qu'elle avait appris ces dernières années.

_« Bon... Voyons tout ça... »_

Dans un élan de courage elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte en grand, et là... Surprise ! La salle était totalement rangée, propre et lustrée. Chaque chose était à sa place, chaque meuble avait l'air neuf et le tout ressemblait plus à une couverture de magazine de décoration, qu'à un lendemain d'orgie. La lionne était partagée entre la stupeur et l'admiration. Comment Malefoy avait-il réussit à tout remettre en ordre aussi rapidement ?

Elle resta quelques minutes à faire le tour de la salle, regardant dans tous les coins et les recoins. Eh bien, il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Finalement, le blond avait peut-être un peu évolué par rapport aux années précédentes ? Peut-être qu'il avait enfin conscience qu'il existait d'autres gens sur terre à part lui et son nombril ? Elle refit le tour de la salle et poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle n'avait pas à tout nettoyer ! Cette pensée eu pour effet de faire naitre un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait en effet pas à jouer à bonne à tout faire de la fouine, ce qui était un très bon point.

Tout à coup, Hermione se rappela qu'elle s'était levée en retard et qu'elle ferait mieux de vraiment accélérer le mouvement si elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour ses cours.

Environ un quart d'heure après, une fois passée dans la salle de bain, avoir couru derrière Penttarond pour récupérer sa cravate et avoir fourré son sac à la va-vite avec toutes ses affaires de cours, elle sortit en quatrième vitesse de son dortoir. Elle commença à courir vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner quand elle entendit la grande horloge. Trop tard. Elle effectua alors un demi-tour approximatif dans le couloir, manquant de peu de chuter sur une dalle trop lisse, et se dirigea encore plus rapidement vers les escaliers, et plus précisément vers la salle de métamorphose.

_« MacGonagall va me transformer en verre pour le reste de mon année ! MacGonagall va me transformer en veeeeerrrrre ! »_ se répéta Hermione dans sa tête tout au long du chemin.

La brunette arriva complètement essoufflée devant la porte en bois de la salle, et prit quelques grandes inspirations avant de toquer plusieurs fois d'affilée. La porte s'ouvrit, et derrière, Hermione pu croiser le regard de MacGonagall apparemment très mécontente de voir une de ses élèves favorites en retard.

_« Je suis navrée pour mon retard Madame, puis-je tout de même assister au cours ? »_

_« Prenez place et dépêchez-vous Miss Granger. »_

La rouge et or alla s'assoir en vitesse à coté de Néville, la seule place libre qui restait encore, faisant fit des regards plein de mépris des verts et argents. Ces derniers étaient encore plus mécontents que MacGonagall de voir la préfète arriver en retard et d'être en plus acceptée, alors que n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait bénéficié d'un bon sermon avant d'avoir fait un pas dans la salle. Ron et Harry, qui étaient juste à coté d'Hermione, commencèrent alors un interrogatoire sur les raisons du retard de leur amie de cœur.

_« Pssst ! Herm ! T'étais où ? »_ commença Harry.

_« Ouais pourquoi t'es en retard ? » _continua Ron.

_« Je me suis levée en retard c'est tout. » _répondit Hermione.

_« Toi ? En retard ? C'est une blague ? »_ s'étonna le rouquin en souriant.

_« Oui moi, hier soir je me suis couchée tard, en plus Malefoy a fait une fête juste à coté... » _soupira la jeune fille.

_« Tu as oublié tes livres de sorts ? »_ demanda Harry.

La lionne haussa les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de toucher la racine de ses cheveux. Mais pourquoi il lui demandait ça ? Quel rapport entre le fait qu'elle était en retard et celui d'apprendre ou non ses sorts ? Le jeune homme du comprendre son questionnement car il laissa échapper un petit rire et précisa :

_« Tu n'avais pas appliqué un sort d'insonorisation sur ta chambre ? »_

_« Aaah... Si, mais Malefoy m'avait énervée alors je n'ai pas vraiment dormi. J'étais contrariée. »_

Les deux garçons sourièrent à la jeune fille d'un air compréhensif.

_« Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dénoncé ? C'est pas interdit de faire des fêtes comme ça sans autorisation ? En plus dans le dortoir des préfets en chef... »_

_« Pour qu'il... »_

_« Miss Granger ! »_

Hermione se retourna vivement et s'aperçut que la professeur se trouvait juste en face d'elle, un air sévère plaqué sur le visage.

_« Je suppose que vous êtes en train de fournir des explications sur le cours à monsieur Weasley et monsieur Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, ils feraient mieux d'écouter et de comprendre par eux-mêmes. Retournez-vous face au tableau Miss. »_

MacGonagall se retourna vers son bureau et avança jusqu'à celui-ci avant d'y prendre un livre.

_« Comme j'étais en train de vous le dire, vous trouverez plus de détails dans les chapitres 10 à 24 du livre Métamorphoses innées. Mais également dans le livre Talents remarquables à la bibliothèque. Mais commençons par un peu de théorie... »_

Hermione sortit de son sac quelques parchemins, une plume et un encrier, avec la ferme intention de prendre en note chaque mot qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de son professeur préféré. Elle commença donc à aligner les mots, accumuler les lignes, former des paragraphes, changer de parchemin et ainsi de suite. Mais au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, son rythme de notes ralentit et son écriture passa d'un alphabet latin à un long trait continu sur la largeur entière de sa page.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais je sais j'ai mis beeeaaaaucoooouuup de temps, mais je crois que j'ai vraiment sous-estimé la dose de travail demandée en année spéciale d'IUT. Bref, stop aux excuses, l'heure est aux commentaires !**

**Une petite question tout de même, est-ce que vous voulez que je précise le point de vue de chaque chapitre ?**

**.**

**Mlle Meryl : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! A vrai dire je ne sais pas encore pour combien de chapitres je vais en avoir, ni comment la relation Draco/Hermione va évoluer, je fais dans l'impro totale donc c'est un peu la surprise pour moi aussi ^^ Mais je devrais y arriver.

**Yuu Hiina : **Ben quoi t'aimes pas Sara ? Pourtant y a pas plus aimant, généreuse, attentionné, respectueuse, ouverte d'esprit et toussa toussa ! Non ? Bon jt'e l'accorde. Mais j'adore les personnages qu'on peut détester. Et puis peut-être qu'elle nous montrera d'autres facettes d'elle plus tard ?

**Brunasse Lucile : **Ahaaaaa ! Tu verraaaaas !


	10. School and family

**° Chapitre 10 : School and family **

* * *

**[POV Draco]**

_« N'oubliez pas que la loi sanctionne les Animagus qui ne se sont pas enregistrés auprès du Service des usages abusifs de la magie. Si jamais quelqu'un ne se déclar... »_

L'attention de MacGonagall fut détournée vers la droite de la classe, en particulier vers Granger, qui s'était endormie sur ses notes.

_« MISS GRANGER ! »_ hurla-t'elle.

La concernée, réveillée en sursaut, leva la tête d'un air hagard.

_« Hey Granger, faut arrêter de faire des folies de ton corps la nuit... »_ déclara Draco d'un air rallieur.

Sa remarque fut suivie par tout à un concert de sifflements, de remarques graveleuses de la part des Serpentards, et de quelques rires moqueurs. Draco savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire cette remarque s'il voulait arriver à une trêve avec Granger, mais ça avait vraiment été plus fort que lui. Il tourna la tête vers Sara, assise à coté de Blaise, et haussa brièvement les épaules en sa direction, sûre qu'elle comprendrait. Pour réponse, un petit sourire releva le coin de sa bouche.

Oui, elle avait sans doute compris que la pique avait été trop tentante pour le Serpentard.

_« Miss Granger, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ! »_

_« Mais Madame, je ne... »_

_« Aucune discussion ! »_ répliqua MacGonagall d'une voix pincée.

La jeune fille baissa le nez dans ses notes, et y remis de l'ordre.

_« Pour les autres, vous me ferez quatre rouleaux de parchemins détaillés sur les animagi. N'oubliez pas de consulter les livres de la bibliothèque, je ne veux pas que vous vous contentiez de résumer le cours. Et vous me rédigerez un paragraphe sur l'animagus qui vous correspondrait le plus. Bonne journée. »_

Draco soupira. Comme si on avait besoin de lui répéter son cours... Elle ne le connaissait pas assez ?

Il rangea les quelques notes qu'il avait prises durant le cours, ramassa ses plumes, son encrier, ainsi que l'épais livre dédié à la métamorphose pour ensuite mettre le tout dans son sac. Tout à coup, une voix familière sortit le vert et argent de ses pensées.

_« Diiiiiis Draco ! Tu veux qu'on passe le reste de la matinée tout les deux ? »_

Pansy... Depuis qu'il était allé au bal de noël avec elle pendant sa sixième année, elle était encore plus collante. Décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que l'intérêt que lui portait Draco, si l'on pouvait considérer ça comme un réel intérêt, se limitait au fait que ses parents avaient passé un accord avec les siens concernant leur future union. En aucun cas il ne la voyait comme sa petite amie ou quelque chose de ce genre, juste comme un contrat sur le long terme.

_« Navrée Pansy, mais Draco doit me faire visiter le château et le parc. Après tout, je suis nouvelle, je ne connais encore pas bien les lieux, et comme il est préfet en chef c'est un de ses devoirs. »_

Sara était arrivée, et avait débité cette excuse avec l'air le plus aimable qu'elle avait sans doute en stock se dit Draco. Il se retint à peine de sourire devant tant d'hypocrisie. Pansy, elle, ne manqua pas de montrer son mécontentement par une grimace dédaigneuse puis mit son sac sur une de ses épaules.

_« Bien. Dans ce cas on se verra pour le repas. »_

Son regard dévia vers Sara.

_« Tu veux pas le laisser respirer un peu ? »_

Venant de Pansy, la remarque avait une ironie que son esprit étroit n'avait sans doute pas décelé. C'est donc sur ces paroles intelligentes et sur une petite exclamation condescendante qu'elle sortit de la salle.

_« Bien joué ! »_

_« J'apprends plutôt vite non ? »_ demanda Sara.

_« Effectivement... Alors visite du parc ? Ça te dis ? »_

_« Volontiers, après tout je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout voir. »_ ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Ils sortirent tous les deux bons derniers de la salle de métamorphose, seule restait Granger, attendant que MacGonagall se décide à lui faire la morale. Ils descendirent les escaliers et marchèrent quelques minutes dans les couloirs, avant de passer la grande porte pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Tout le trajet s'était effectué sans aucun mot. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient contenté de marcher côte à côte en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le parc.

_« Nous y voilà ! Par là-bas tu as le terrain de Quidditch et de l'autre coté la forêt interdite. La lac est derrière au sud du château. Où veux-tu aller ? »_

_« Aucune idée, où tu veux toi ! »_ lui répondit la jeune fille un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_« Allons nous poser vers le lac alors. »_

Draco posa sa main dans le dos de la Serpentarde et l'attira dans la direction du lac. Mais conscient de son geste, il laissa retomber son bras et enfonça les mains dans ses poches l'air dégagé.

_« Comment était ton ancienne école ? »_

_« Grande, très grande. Pas le château en lui-même mais tout le domaine. Il y a plusieurs lacs et même des montagnes. Et puis beaucoup de neige, surtout de la neige. » répondit Sara les yeux rêveurs._

_« Tu regrettes ? »_ demanda Draco.

_« Oui et non. Tu n'as jamais pensé à y aller ? »_

_« Si, mon père voulait que j'y aille, mais ma mère non. Alors finalement ça a été non. »_

Sara souria avant d'ajouter.

_« Là-bas, on n'avait pas les mêmes cours qu'ici. Disons que le niveau était plus haut et les conditions d'entrée un peu plus...sévères on va dire. »_

Draco tourna la tête vers Sara.

_« Alors il n'y a aucun enfant de moldu à Durmstrang ? »_

_« En tout cas je n'en ai croisé aucun. »_

_« Et il y a donc bien des cours sur les forces du mal ? »_

_« Ah ah ah ! »_ minauda Sara _« Secret ! »_

Draco s'arrêta de marcher mais Sara continua.

_« Tsss de toute façon je le sait déjà par mon père, je voulais juste une confirmation...»_

Sara fit demi-tour et fixa le serpentard de ses yeux verts avant de commencer à rigoler.

_« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »_

_« Toi ! T'es en train de te vexer. »_

_« En aucun cas. »_

Elle se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de lui.

_« Tu mens. »_

_« Et toi tu me cherches... »_

_« Peut-être. »_

Elle fit volte-face et alla s'assoir sous un des arbres qui bordaient le lac. Lui alla la rejoindre et prit place à coté d'elle.

_« Le soir de la cérémonie de répartition c'était ton frère avec toi ? »_

_« Oui, mais je suppose qu'on se ressemble assez pour s'en rendre compte immédiatement. Non ? »_

_« C'est vrai, on dirait des jumeaux. »_

_« Pourtant c'est mon grand frère. Il est repartit en Russie. Loin. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que toi tu viennes ici ? »_

Sara contracta ses mâchoires, et Draco s'en aperçu lorsqu'il la regarda. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle change d'école juste avant sa dernière année. Et puis elle avait l'air contrariée.

_« Un jour peut-être que tu le sauras. »_

Le préfet en chef ne répondit rien. Il savait mieux que personne que si quelqu'un ne voulait pas parler, ce n'était pas la peine de s'acharner. Et puis, si elle voulait, elle pourrait toujours lui dire plus tard. Pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas vraiment une importance capitale pour lui alors bon...

_« Et ce pari ça avance ? »_ questionna Sara d'un ton tout à fait naturel.

Re-changement de sujet se dit Draco, en arborant un sourire narquois.

_« Bof, avec ce que je lui ai dit aujourd'hui ça ne risque pas de me faciliter la tâche. »_

_« C'est sûr, j'ai déjà entendu des choses plus délicates que ça... »_ ria la jeune russe.

_« Et toi avec Saint Potty ? »_

_« Je n'ai encore rien fait, mais ça ne va sûrement pas tarder... On ne doit pas perdre de temps, enfin toi si, mais moi non parce que je veux gagner. Je gagne toujours... »_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Note de l'auteur : Ce soir j'avais une inspiration dingue, alors voilà : cadeeaaaauuuu ! Une suite ! La numéro 10 (ma première dizaine jsuis trop fiiiièèère !)**

**Je suis sûre que c'est un effet de la neige ça ^^ Sur moi ça a un effet ecstasy !**

**.**

**Yuu Hiina **: il ne peut pas toujours y avoir de l'action, il faut bien des chapitres plus calmes. Là Draco met quand même le doigt sur quelque chose d'important au sujet de Sara. Et puis désolée, mais c'est un des personnages clés donc elle reste ! En même temps, j'aime pas trop les personnages tout gentil et tout lisse je les trouve ennuyants, et c'est ceux-là qui m'agacent moi ^^_  
_


	11. A stupid little pug

**° Chapitre 11 : A little stupid pug **

* * *

**[POV Sara]**

Sara descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des Serpentards puis chuchota le mot de passe.

Après une révérence cérémonieuse, le tableau bascula sur lui-même et laissa entrer la jeune fille dans la salle commune. Ses talons résonnèrent sur les pierres du sol, mais furent bien vite assourdis par l'épais tapis qui recouvrait une grande partie du sol. À cette heure ci, il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était encore en train de manger, mais la serpentarde n'avait pas très faim et ne s'était donc pas attardée dans la grande salle, attablée avec le reste de sa maison. De plus, elle devait commencer à penser au pari qui allait sans doute être un des enjeux les plus drôles de l'année. Drago ne devait pas avoir amorcé la phase d'approche avec la gryffondor, c'était donc le moment rêvé pour prendre une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Elle entra dans son dortoir et ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit en soufflant. Cette nouvelle école ne lui déplaisait pas forcément, mais elle préférait l'ancienne. Quoique maintenant, elle n'avait plus tellement bonne réputation là-bas. Non pas que l'avis des autres lui importe beaucoup, mais passer le plus clair de son temps au milieu de gens qui n'auraient pour seul visage que l'hypocrisie la plus totale ou la peur panique, et bien ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Ici, peut être que l'hypocrisie était aussi un jeu à la mode, mais elle n'avait pas de passé. Si les gens la jugeaient ce n'était que pour la personne qu'elle était à présent, et non pour ce qu'elle avait fait l'année précédente. Et ça, c'était plutôt pas mal.

Elle défit lentement sa cravate, et la fit voler dans les airs dans un geste large, espérant qu'elle atterrirait sur la chaise visée et non à coté. Fataliste, elle se dit qu'elle avait sans doute manqué sa cible (comme à peu près huit fois sur dix lorsqu'elle faisait ça) et ne regarda même pas où s'était crashé le morceaux de soie vert et argent.

Sara se retourna sur le ventre et étira son bras vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit, d'où elle sortit un cahier noir assez épais. Elle prononça quelques mots à mi-voix, et celui-ci fut enveloppé d'un halo bleu pâle qui s'effaça une ou deux secondes après être apparu. Elle l'ouvrit, tourna les pages couvertes de dessins, avant de trouver un espace vierge qui ne demandait qu'à être rempli. Un second mouvement vers sa table de nuit lui permit d'attraper un crayon papier.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle commença à esquisser un portrait. Parfois elle s'arrêtait mais reprenait aussitôt. Au moins une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille était toujours à l'œuvre, précisant les ombres et les reflets.

La serpentarde adorait dessiner, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'est son frère qui lui avait offert ce bloc, et qui l'avait ensuite ensorcelé pour qu'il puisse contenir des milliers de pages tout en gardant la même taille. Il avait également apprit à sa jeune sœur comment y appliquer un sortilège pour qu'elle seule puisse l'ouvrir. Ce jour-là elle avait été folle de joie de recevoir un tel cadeau. Son père n'en avait que faire de sa passion, mais son frère l'y avait encouragé, pensant que c'était un bon échappatoire à toute la pression que leurs parents leur mettaient.

Pendant qu'elle dessinait, Sara réfléchissait à la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir approcher la cible Potter. De front c'était un mauvaise idée, elle serait directement en échec. Il fallait l'attaquer par un point faible. Être stratège. Et si elle commençait par changer l'image qu'il avait d'elle ? Après tout, il ne devait pas trop l'aimer, une serpentarde amie de Malefoy, avec apparemment les mêmes principes sur la valeur du sang. En même temps elle ne pouvait pas risquer de devenir une paria auprès des serpents ou l'année serait vraiment très longue pour elle.

Une idée la fit soudainement relever la tête. La Granger ! Et si elle utilisait la meilleure amie de Potter ? Elle se félicita intérieurement. D'un elle se rapprocherait du trio et donc de sa cible, de deux, elle en profiterait pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son adversaire. Parfait comme plan ! Restait la petite rousse qui errait toujours dans les parages. Elle avait bien remarqué les regards que la jeune fille lançait à Potter. Mais Draco et elle avaient dit pas de magie sur la cible, sans spécialement de directive pour les autres, alors au cas où elle serait trop réticente à lui laisser la place... Là, elle tenait sa victoire.

_« Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ? »_

Sara ferma d'un coup sec son bloc, cachant du même coup les traits de la personne qu'elle venait de coucher sur le papier.

_« Pansy ! Mais quelle joie de te voir ! De même pour toi Millicent ! »_

Les deux filles n'avait pas l'air très aimable (c'est à dire encore pire qu'à l'habitude), et d'un petit signe Parkinson envoya Bullstrode faire un tour dans la salle commune. Et une lumière de moins dans la pièce se dit Sara, quel dommage...

_« Je voulais te dire deux mots à propos de Draco. »_

_« Je t'écoute. »_ lui répondit la jeune fille en se redressant sur son lit de façon à s'assoir correctement, afin de faire face à Pansy.

_« Bien. Tu ne t'approches plus de lui, il est à moi. »_

Quelques secondes de silence après l'annonce solennelle de la fille aux cheveux courts, la russe partie dans un fou rire. Elle n'avait que rarement entendu un propos aussi sûr et catégorique, mais aussi stupide à la fois. On aurait dit une enfant gâtée qui revendiquait son droit à avoir la poupée de ses rêves.

_« Tu ne devrais pas dire cela. »_

_« Ah oui ? »_ demanda Pansy en posant une main ferme sur sa hanche. _« J'étais là avant toi. »_

_« Ridicule. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir, c'est à lui. Tu affirmes ça alors qu'apparemment tu n'es rien de plus qu'une camarade de classe à ses yeux. Tu fais partie de la même maison, mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. »_ argua Sara qui s'était levée et rapprochée de la vert et argent.

_« Alors tu débarques du fin fond de nulle part et tu décides de tout ? »_

_« Je ne décide de rien, je constate ce qu'il se passe. Il ne me semble pas que Draco t'accorde beaucoup d'attention non ? »_

_« L'attrait de la nouveauté, mais quand il en aura marre de toi, il reviendra vers moi à coup sûr. »_

_« On verra laquelle de nous deux à raison, mais si je devais parier mes gallions, ce ne serait pas sur toi... »_

Vexé, Pansy quitta la pièce avec rage, faisant claquer la porte d'un coup sec derrière elle. Une fois sa chère collègue de maison partie, Sara rigola quelques minutes. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle savait qu'elle de s'entendrait pas avec elle. Elle n'aimait pas son visage, pas sa voix et encore moins le fait qu'elle se comporte comme une gamine à qui tout appartient. La russe trouvait cette manière de s'approprier Draco particulièrement désagréable. Si encore ça ne se limitait qu'à lui, mais non, en plus elle venait lui adresser des menaces...

Pourtant, même si la serpentarde ne se l'avouait pas directement, elle aussi avait tendance à être possessive et à ne pas accepter la concurrence. Son histoire en était quand même la preuve... Sauf qu'elle, elle ne se contentait pas de menaces...

Elle retourna vers son lit et rangea soigneusement son cahier à spirales dans le tiroir de la petite table de chevet acajou accolée au lit à baldaquin. Elle alla ensuite ramasser sa cravate qui avait glorieusement atterri à moitié à coté de la chaise et se posta devant un miroir.

_« Ouais... »_

Elle prit un élastique dans son armoire et attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, lisse et brillante. Juste après, elle rajouta un peu de khôl autour de ses yeux et souria à son reflet.

_« Un peu mieux... »_

La vert et argent réajusta ensuite sa veste avant de sortir de la pièce, de la salle commune et enfin du château pour se diriger vers le terrain de quiddich. Elle savait que Draco avait entrainement, et il lui avait demandé de venir peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se séparent dans la matinée. Mais il faudrait faire tout de même attention à ne pas que Draco et elle s'affichent trop souvent si elle voulait parvenir à se rapprocher de sa cible...

Arrivée près du stade, elle entendit le blond arriver sur sa droite.

_« Sara ! »_

_« La prochaine fois, pense à attacher une laisse à Pansy-ton-cerbère... »_

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

_« Oui c'est ça je trouve ça très drôle aussi, mais la prochaine fois, elle ne rira pas du tout. Elle n'en aura ni le temps ni les moyens... »_

_« J'ai hâte de voir ça, et ça me rendrait aussi service. Alors fais comme bon te semble. »_

Le sourire du blondinet se transmit à Sara.

_« Allez va t'entrainer au lieu de débiter des absurdités. Peut-être que Granger tombera immédiatement amoureuse si tu as des muscles... »_

Elle commença à partir vers les gradins quand le concerné la rattrapa en se collant dans son dos. Il chuchota à son oreille.

_« Tu n'étais pas de cet avis l'autre soir... Il ne me semble pas que tu te sois plainte de quoique se soit. »_

_« À vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens plus trop... »_ répondit la jeune fille dans un sourire.

_« Dans ce cas, il faudra remettre ça... À moins que je ne gagne le pari et que tu sois à ma merci. »_

_« Et bien gagne-le, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »_

Draco relâcha son étreinte et laissa Sara rejoindre les gradins tandis que lui prit la direction des vestiaires, avec la ferme intention de démontrer tout son talent.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur : Vous l'attendiez ? Le voilà !**

**Je sens que Sara ne va encore une fois pas se faire des amis parmi les lecteurs (je pense notamment à Yuu Hiina qui va me courir après un calibre 11 à la main si je continue). Mais j'avoue que dans ce chapitre même moi je la trouve un peu haïssable ^^ C'est dire...**

**Par contre si les quelques visiteurs fantômes pouvaient ajouter une review pour me donner leur avis, au lieu de juste passer et me mettre en favoris ce serait bien. N'ayez pas peur de me faire des critiques je ne vous jèterai pas un sort ! Ce n'est pas une façon de me dire "ah tiens je suis populaire !" mais plutôt un moyen pour moi de tester les choses qui marchent ou qui ne marchent pas, qui plaisent ou qui ne plaisent pas. Je ne vous affirme pas que l'histoire sera modulable et suivra chacune de vos remarques, mais comme je suis en train de l'écrire, et bien si quelque chose ne colle pas je pourrai toujours le changer. De même que s'il y a des points qui ne sont pas clairs je pourrai les préciser.**

**Mlle Meryl : **Il y a une faille dans ton plan, t'oublis l'état dans lequel a fini la demi-soeur de Sara... Folle ! ^^ Et t'inquiètes du dray-mione devrait arriver, c'est juste que j'essaie qu'il y ai à peu près une suite logique dans mes propos. Mais moi aussi j'ai envie d'en faire. Heureusement j'ai des vacances donc je vais pouvoir couvrir quelques pages.


	12. Silent approach

**° Chapitre 12 : Silent approach**

* * *

**[POV Hermione]**

La lionne sortit de la grande salle en courant, elle devait absolument faire partir cette lettre avant sa ronde du soir avec Draco. Elle se dirigea d'un pas plus que rapide vers la volière sa cape voletant derrière elle. On avait beau être à la fin de l'été, il faisait froid dans le château lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber, il valait donc mieux se munir d'une couche de vêtement en plus.

Hermione monta les escaliers deux à deux, manquant de glisser sur le rebord d'une marche, mais elle se rattrapa et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Arrivée tout en haut de la tour ouest, elle reprit son souffles quelques minutes. Tiens, la porte était entrouverte... Peut-être que quelqu'un était déjà là ? Elle passa lentement le seuil en poussant silencieusement la fermeture de bois foncé. Qui pouvait bien être dans cette pièce ? Pourtant il lui semblait que tous les élèves étaient présents au diner ? Elle s'approcha à pas de loup du centre de la pièce, et vit Sara qui sanglotait, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés et flottaient autour d'elle, soulevés dans un sens et dans l'autre par la brise. Elle ne portait pas de cape, mais ne frissonnait pas pour autant. Seules ses épaules se soulevaient à cause de quelques hoquets de tristesse.

La rouge et or fut étonnée de voir la serpentarde ici, et surtout en train de pleurer. Elle ne l'avait vu que quelques fois depuis le début de l'année mais elle ne l'imaginait pas comme ça. Non pas qu'elle en particulier n'ait pas de sentiments mais... Enfin si, cette pensée avait peut-être flirté avec son esprit, mais pas plus. Elle resta figée devant ce spectacle et se demanda si elle devait repartir sur la pointe des pieds ou s'avancer et se signaler... Ce fut Sara qui choisit pour elle lorsqu'elle se retourna.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_ sursauta t-elle.

_« Je... Je ne t'espionnais pas... Tu sais... J'étais juste... Une lettre pour mes parents ! » _balbutia Hermione, plus gênée d'avoir observé Sara qu'impressionnée par la jeune fille, qui avait d'ailleurs l'air si fragile en ce moment.

_« Vas-y, de toute façon je m'en vais... »_

La vert et argent amorça son chemin vers la sortie, quand la lionne réussit à rassembler tout son courage pour lui poser une question. Elle faisait partie de la maison adverse, mais c'était aussi une nouvelle arrivante ici, et Hermione avait le rôle de préfète en chef, elle devait donc faire fit de ces différences.

_« Tu vas bien ? Enfin je veux dire tout se passe bien ici ? »_

De dos, un sourire de victoire se dessina sur le visage de Sara, sourire que la gryffondor ne vit jamais.

_« Je... C'est... »_

La serpentarde se tourna vers la préfète en chef, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait lui parler ou non. D'un petit sourire chaleureux, cette dernière l'encouragea à répondre.

_« Tu sais, je te poses la question parce que tu n'as pas l'air bien, ce n'est pas pour me moquer de toi ou quoique ce soit... »_

La russe esquissa un petit sourire, ni mesquin ni moqueur, simplement un sourire sincère qui éclaira son visage, où de légères ombres le long des joues étaient la preuve de son instant de faiblesse.

_« C'est dur... Mais pas spécialement ici... »_

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre d'un commun accord silencieux.

_« Pourquoi tu es venue dans cette école ? »_

_« Mes... Mes parents sont morts. »_

_« Oh je suis désolée ! »_ s'exclama Hermione mal à l'aise.

_« Non, ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es strictement pour rien. »_

_« Il te reste de la famille ? »_

_« Un grand frère oui, On nous prend souvent pour des jumeaux. » _répondit Sara dans un sourire _« Mais il est en Russie pour continuer le travail de mes parents. »_

« Tu as de la chance, j'aurai aimé avoir un frère ou une soeur, heureusement j'ai trouvé des amis qui sont un peu ma famille. Tu as déjà des amis dans ta maison ? Peut-être Malefoy ? »

_« Non. »_ ria Sara. _« Sûrement pas Draco. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est se constituer une cour, il ne cherche pas des amis. Serpentard n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour se faire des amis tu sais... »_

_« Et dans ton ancienne école ? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami proche. C'était surtout mon cousin qui me servait de confident, mais il est resté en Russie, et comme il est plus vieux, il a du travail à accomplir. »_

_« C'est dommage... » _Hermione resta pensive.

_« Philosophie des sangs purs, c'est normal et très logique. »_

La serpentarde soupira tandis que la lionne la regarda.

_« C'est aussi la raison de tes excellents résultats ? »_

_« Oui. J'ai appris qu'avant tu étais la meilleure élève absolument partout. Désolée de te piquer la place. »_

La rouge et or fit une petite moue mais répondit d'un air de défi en levant le menton d'un air fier.

_« C'est vrai, mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser la place si facilement ! »_

Toutes les deux commencèrent à rigoler, et Hermione se dit que finalement, Sara n'était pas si différente des autres filles. Enfin si, elle était une sang pur et avait dû en subir l'éducation.

_« Au fait » confia la russe « Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé aussi durement à toi et tes amis l'autre soir... Tu sais, vis à vis du reste de ma famille et de mon éducation je me dois de jouer la méchante et la snob, même si ce n'est pas vraiment moi... Mon frère est resté en Russie et mon cousin aussi comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi au risque de les mettre dans une position inconfortable. Là-bas c'est très différent tu sais. »_

Elle baissa la tête et Hermione opina du chef.

_« Oui je comprend. »_

_« Dis Hermione, enfin je peux t'appeler Hermione ? »_

Un sourire de la concernée lui fournit la réponse.

_« Est-ce que tu... sors avec Potter ? »_

Hermione la fixa avec de grand yeux ronds comme des souaffles.

_« Euh non, pourquoi ? »_

_« Non, non, comme ça... Vous êtes toujours ensemble alors voilà. »_

_« Nous sommes juste amis. Il y a bien Ginny qui lui tourne autour mais bon... » _confirma la lionne dans un sourire. _« Et toi ? Tu es avec Draco ? Vous aviez l'air proches le soir de la fête. »_

_« Non plus. » _souria Sara _« C'était juste comme ça, pour ne pas être toute seule. »_

Pourtant elle ne donne pas l'impression d'être une fille que l'on laisse seule de coté pensa la gryffondor.

_« Et puis les blonds ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, je les préfères bruns avec un minimum de respect et de considération pour les autres. »_ renseigna Sara.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent quelques secondes et rigolèrent.

_« Hermione, par contre, est-ce que ce que je t'ai dit peut rester entre nous deux ? »_

_« Bien sûr. Mais je te trouve quand même bien ouverte pour une sang pur... »_

Sara contracta la machoire et cela se vit.

_« Je ne voulais pas te vexer en disant ça... »_

_« Ce n'est rien. Tu sais, j'ai eu l'occasion de connaître plusieurs personnes, voir plusieurs choses dans ma vie et je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue de toute cette théorie sur la pureté du sang. Mais ça fait partie des choses que je ne dois surtout pas montrer. »_

Encore plus étonnant se dit la jeune fille tout en écoutant parler son alter égo, censée être son adversaire.

La grande pendule de l'école sonna les dix heures et Hermione sursauta.

_« Oh oh je devrais déjà être en bas pour ma ronde moi ! »_

Elle se leva et se dépêcha de fixer sa lettre à la patte d'un hibou pour qu'il l'apporte à son destinataire. Sara se leva également et attendit que la préfète en chef ait finit d'envoyer son courrier.

_« Merci, ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi ! »_

_« Et moi ça m'a fait plaisir de me rendre compte que tous les serpentards n'étaient pas des bourges avec seulement la pureté du sang à la bouche. Sans vouloir t'offenser. »_ se laissa emporter Hermione, les joues rouges.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! »_ rassura Sara dans un sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de la sortie, et après un bref aurevoir, la lionne prit plusieurs marches d'avance sur sa...nouvelle amie ? Elle espérait que ça pourrait être la cas, car la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontrée ce soir était vraiment sympathique à ses yeux. Elle ne se doutait en rien qu'elle était en train de tomber dans un piège, dans le petit jeu de deux sangs purs qui s'ennuyaient.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur : Je devine déjà ce que vous allez me dire "Mais c'est pas du Dray-mione !" Et vous avez...raison. Mais avouez tout de même que deux chapitres en deux jours c'est pas mal non ? Le prochain ne devrait pas arriver dans longtemps et concernera votre couple préféré ! En attendant des remarques ?**

**Suite à un mp reçu, je vous signale que non je ne ferai pas de chantage pour obtenir plus de reviews genre "je ne poste mon chapitre que si j'ai 20 reviews de plus" je trouve que ce n'est pas un système très correct, même si pour certains ça marche. Après tout, si il n'y a pas de remarques négatives c'est que ça va ^^**


	13. Armistice

**° Chapitre 13 : Armistice**

* * *

**[POV Draco]**

Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Les bouffondors n'étaient pas censées être toujours à l'heure ? Draco piétinait dans le couloir devant la salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes de retard, mais s'il détestait quelque chose c'était d'attendre tout seul comme un moldu devant un concours de métamorphose. Un bruit se fit entendre au fond du couloir, mais ce n'était que Peeves qui tentait de se faire remarquer ou qui voulait encore une fois mettre le bazar pour faire tourner Rusard en rond, jusqu'à le rendre plus fou qu'il ne l'était.

Ça y est ! Elle avait 10 minutes de retard ! 10 minutes !

Draco essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa mauvaise humeur pour ne pas provoquer un énième conflit avec la gryffondor. Il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher sa chance d'avancer dans le pari. Sara ne s'était pas approchée de Potter, cela signifiait que s'il voulait prendre de l'avance, c'était ce soir ! Et foi de Malefoy, il n'allait pas laisser cette chance lui filer entre les doigts.

Des talons se mirent soudain à claquer de plus en plus fort dans le couloir, et c'est une Hermione toute échevelée et essoufflée qui arriva auprès de Draco.

_« Je suis... Vraiment... Désolée pour... Le retard ! »_ fit-elle, courbée en deux, les mains posées sur les cuisses.

_« Ouais. Allez dépêche toi, on est loin d'être en avance... »_ déclara le blond en avançant de quelques pas.

_« Ça va... Je n'ai que 10 minutes de retard... »_ se justifia Hermione, qui avait repris son souffle.

Elle le suivit en accélérant un peu pour rester à sa hauteur, car le serpentard traçait son chemin sans faire attention à sa colocataire forcée, du moins durant les premières minutes. Il ralentit par la suite, étant parvenu à museler sa colère. Tous les deux marchèrent donc côte à côte dans les couloirs. Seuls leurs pas résonnaient, réguliers, sans aucun arrêt, sans autre bruit à part ceux de la nuit.

Après avoir bien réfléchit à la façon dont il allait tourner ses propos, ce fut Draco qui rompit le silence en premier.

_« Granger. »_

La concernée releva la tête et posa son regard étonné sur la personne à l'origine de ces paroles.

_« Euh... Oui ? »_

_« Je voudrais qu'on établisse une trêve cette année. Au moins durant le temps où l'on partage la même salle commune. »_

_« Une trêve ! »_

La gryffondor se figea sur place avec un air encore plus étonné gravé sur le visage, enfin si c'était possible, étant donné que ses sourcils ne pouvaient remonter plus haut que la limite de ses cheveux. N'entendant plus ses pas le suivre, le serpentard s'arrêta aussi et se retourna vers elle, affichant une mine blasée.

_« Un problème Granger ? »_

_« Non, mais je... Mais pourquoi ? »_ balbutia t-elle.

_« Écoutes Granger, tu as vraiment envie qu'on se pourrisse la vie en permanence ? Tu as vraiment envie de passer l'année de mauvaise humeur ? Je crois que tu sais ce dont je suis capable non ? »_ lança Draco d'un air malsain.

_« Oui je sais, mais enfin non je n'ai pas envie que ma vie soit pire, pas vraiment, c'est juste que venant de toi c'est un peu... Bizarre. » _dit-elle suspicieuse.

_« J'aimerai être un peu tranquille et j'ai d'autres hypogriffes à fouetter, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre là-dedans. C'est une chose de ne partager que quelques cours, c'en est une différente de devoir dormir dans des chambres côtes à côtes et de partager la même salle commune »_

Hermione acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

_« C'est vrai, on a grandit et il serait peu être temps de passer à autre chose. »_

Draco émit un petit rire.

_« Et depuis quand ? A t-on récemment changé de statut pour devenir amis ? Je ne pense pas avoir parlé de ça... »_

_« Et bien non ce n'est pas... »_

_« Lâche l'affaire Granger. Oui ou non ? »_ la coupa le jeune homme.

_« Oui, oui je suis d'accord pour établir une trêve. Mais il faudra faire des règles. »_

_« Tu as l'intention de rédiger l'équivalent du code de la magie pour régir notre vie ? »_

La jeune fille rougit et Draco secoua la tête un discret sourire narquois accroché aux coins des lèvres.

_« Bien sûr que non... »_ répondit la gryffondor à demi vexée _« Mais quelques règles quand même ? »_

_« Vas-y... Énumère. »_ soupira t-il.

Le vert et argent reprit sa ronde dans le couloir éclairé par de simples torches accrochées au mur, la rouge et or à sa suite.

_« Je pensais à demander l'accord de l'autre quand on veut faire une fête ou inviter des gens c'est tout. Enfin peut-être aussi ne pas laisser la salle de bain dans un état pas possible, et ne pas y passer des heures... »_

À ce souvenir, le sourire du jeune homme s'étira un peu plus. C'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment mis un boxon digne d'une d'une bande de gnomes en furie. Il avait beaucoup apprécié l'humeur dans lequel tout ça l'avait mise et ça l'amusait encore rien que d'y penser. Elle avait du passer un sacré bout de temps à tout remettre en ordre, même avec la magie en renfort.

_« En tout cas, je ne veux pas voir Saint Potter ou Weasmoche dans notre salle commune. »_

Le regard courroucé d'Hermione transperça Draco.

_« Et PAS de surnoms stupides et méchants ! Et puis si moi je ne peux pas faire venir mes amis, toi non plus ! »_

_« Si tu veux... »_

Si c'était la seule solution pour avancer, autant le faire se dit-il. Il pourrait toujours faire la fête dans le dortoir des serpents.

Elle lui sourit.

_« Marché conclu ! »_

Au moins, ça c'est dans la poche pensa le serpentard. Ça n'avait pas été si dur de la convaincre finalement, et c'était un grand pas en avant dans le jeu. De son coté, la jeune fille avait encore des doutes, mais si cette entente pouvait lui faciliter la vie, elle n'allait pas la refuser. Elle resterait tout de même sur ses gardes au cas où. Mais peut-être que son homologue avait vraiment évolué, peut-être que lui aussi en avait marre de leur disputes et de leurs affrontements stupides depuis maintenant sept ans.

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs sans croiser personne, puis retournèrent à leur dortoir. Il passèrent le tableau et se séparèrent pour se diriger chacun vers leurs chambres respectives. Auparavant, ils se souhaitèrent quand même une bonne nuit, ce qui relevait du miracle entre les deux ennemis. Un tel comportement pacifique entre eux deux entraineraient sans doute une pluie de grenouilles, ou tout autre événement aussi inattendu, dans les jours qui viendraient.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur : Bonus pour les vacances ! Et oui je serai absente pendant toutes les vacances puisque je vais voir de la famille donc je ne pourrai pas publier. Concernant ce chapitre, je l'admets il est un peu cours, mais je me rattraperai pour les suivants ! Là ça reste quand même les prémisses du jeu ! Attention petite Mione, le piège des serpents se referme sur toooiiii ! ^^**

**Alors, selon vous qui est le mieux parti ?**

**Pro Dray-Mione ? Pro Dray-Sara ? Pro Harry-Sara ?**

**Bizarrement j'ai déjà une idée sur le couple gagnant...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Navrée de mon absence de publication, j'ai eu un contre-temps au niveau personnel et je n'ai pas trop la tête à l'écriture en ce moment... Encore désolée, dès que je peux je posterai ^^**


	14. Beginning of the hostilities

** ° Chapitre 14 : Beginning of the hostilities**

* * *

**Plusieurs jours après, d'un coté... **

**[POV Sara]**

Les élèves entrèrent silencieusement dans le cachot lugubre qui servait de salle pour le cours de potions. Rogue était déjà là, ce qui était la raison principale à une telle absence de chahut. Il regardait d'un air mauvais une seule partie des élèves, comme à son habitude, mais il n'est plus nécessaire de préciser laquelle pour savoir quelles étaient les personnes visées.

_« Bien, dois-je vous désigner vos places ou allez-vous réussir à vous asseoir seuls ? »_ interrogea le professeur, la voix chargée d'ironie.

Il attendit quelques secondes, et une fois chacun à sa place, il esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

_« En réalité c'était une bonne idée de tout vous dire comme à une bande d'incompétents de première années... Vous allez refaire les couples du premier cours. Sans un bruit ! »_ ajouta t-il avant de fouiller dans quelques papiers sur son bureau.

C'est donc dans un silence tout relatif et dans une mauvaise volonté plus qu'apparente que les gryffondors se mêlèrent aux serpentards. Le rouquin-ami-du-survivant émit un grognement plus que sonore accompagné d'un regard meurtrier lorsqu'il vit Pansy prendre place à coté de lui. Granger n'eut pas l'air trop dérangée par ce changement, bien qu'elle n'affichait pas non plus un sourire éclatant. Potter, lui, alla s'asseoir à coté de Sara d'une attitude qui exprimait à elle seule son avis sur la brillante idée du maitre des potions.

_« Après cette petite modification, vous allez pouvoir me réaliser une fiole remplie de la goutte du mort-vivant, qui comme vous le savez, est un somnifère très puissant. Vous trouverez les indications page dix de votre manuel. Vous prendrez les ingrédients dans le placard et n'oublierez pas de TOUT nettoyer à la fin ! »_

Son regard se posa sur le duo Londubat-Goyle au fond de la classe, avec une intensité qui n'échappa à personne. Sans doute les mettait-il en garde vis-à-vis d'une explosion intempestive de chaudron, qui serait particulièrement dommageable au vue de la potion à préparer.

Au deuxième rang, ce fut Potter qui alla chercher les ingrédients pendant que Sara fit bouillir de l'eau dans le chaudron. Une fois revenu, ils commencèrent tous les deux à couper, débiter et infuser les ingrédients sans s'adresser la parole. D'un léger regard en coin, la serpentarde vit le gryffondor rater une découpe. Avec un peu d'aide supplémentaire de sa part, il ferait rater la potion et Rogue leur passerait un savon. Ainsi, il aurait une raison de s'excuser auprès de la jeune russe... D'après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu à son sujet, c'est sans doute ce qu'il ferait. De plus, Granger irait peut-être plaider sa cause, puisqu'elle partageait apparemment tout avec les deux autres membres du fameux trio d'or. Si tout se passait selon les plans de la jeune fille, la première partie du pari serait sur une excellente lancée et elle finirait par le gagner. C'était rapide, efficace, mais peut-être un peu risqué. Tant pis. Un petit sourire vint relever un instant les coins de ses lèvres, mais c'est avec un air plus que sérieux qu'elle se tourna vers son collègue du moment.

_« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas couper les racines de Valériane comme ça... »_

_« J'ai toujours fais comme ça et ça a toujours marché. Je n'ai pas besoin de cours. »_ répliqua t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Paaarfait se dit Sara en murmurant à voix haute un « comme tu veux » d'un ton laissant transparaitre une pointe de déception à peine voilée.

Une fois la potion finie, alors que Potter allait sagement ranger les ingrédients qui n'avaient pas été utilisés dans le placard derrière le bureau de Rogue, Sara versa discrètement quelques gouttes d'une potion rougeoyante dans leur chaudron, avant de dissimuler l'indésirable flacon dans une des petites poches ajoutées par magie à sa cape. À son retour, le jeune homme ne remarqua rien et, sans un mot, remua plusieurs fois le contenu du chaudron avec une louche. Au fur et à mesure des tours, la potion commença à prendre une couleur rouge de plus en plus intense, alors qu'elle aurait du au contraire devenir de plus en plus claire. Il en remplit toutefois une petite fiole portant les nom Potter et Ivanova, puis alla la déposer sur le bureau de Rogue. Mais alors que toutes celles déjà alignées flirtaient avec des tons clairs, celle qu'il ajouta était furieusement couleur sang. Lorsque le gryffondor releva la tête, il croisa le regard noir et perçant du maitre des potions, où il pu lire à l'avance quelle allait être sa note.

De son coté, Sara avait fini de nettoyer tous les ustensiles et le plan de travail. Elle n'attendait plus que la sanction qui allait sans doute tomber, sachant pertinemment que la potion était un véritable fiasco.

_« J'espère que vos potions sont...correctes. »_ Fini par dire le professeur. _« Le cours est terminé et vous aurez vos résultats définitifs la prochaine fois que j'aurai le malheur d'essayer de vous apprendre comment réussir une potion. Néanmoins... Au vu des couleurs qu'arborent vos préparations, je pense pouvoir féliciter Monsieur Malefoy. » Il s'attarda sur ce nom. « Et Miss Granger. Pour ce qui est de Miss Ivanova et Monsieur Potter, il ne faudra pas vous attendre à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un point. »_

Il leva la fiole à la couleur criarde au niveau de ses yeux.

_« Ou si, peut-être un pour avoir inscrit vos noms sans fautes ? Je ne serais pas vraiment fier de moi Monsieur Potter pour avoir fait perdre autant de points sur la note de Miss Ivanova. »_

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent mais Rogue les fit taire d'un geste. Le grygry quand à lui semblait vouloir transpercer le professeur rien qu'en utilisant ses yeux, tandis que la serpentarde gardait les siens rivés sur sa table, les dents serrées.. Et dire qu'elle était sûrement la meilleur de tous en potions, heureusement que Rogue en avait conscience et appuyait sur la culpabilité de Potter pour expliquer ce désastre. Enfin, il signala la fin de ce cours et incita les élèves à déguerpir le plus vite possible, se retirant lui-même dans une salle dont la porte était dissimulée au fond de la pièce.

Sara rangea rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea tout aussi vite vers la sortie, ses longs cheveux volant derrière elle au rythme de ses pas. Potter n'eut qu'une petite minute pour réfléchir avant de se décider à poursuivre la jeune fille. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'elle avait tenté de le prévenir de son erreur, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il pensa qu'il lui devait bien quelques excuses, ou au moins une rapide explication, pour la forme, pour assumer la faute. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

_« Hey ! Sara ! Ivanova attend ! »_

La jeune fille en question s'arrêta, mais se retourna pas pour autant, ce fut donc le gryffondor qui alla se placer face à elle.

_« Écoutes, pour tout à l'heure je m'excuse, j'aurai peut-être du t'écouter au lieu de t'envoyer sur les scrouts, et de n'en faire qu'à ma tête. C'était puéril comme réaction. »_

Sara esquissa un sourire en coin qui fit s'évaporer sa mine vexée.

**.**

**De l'autre...**

**[POV Draco]**

**.**

Les élèves entrèrent silencieusement dans le cachot lugubre qui servait de salle pour le cours de potions. Rogue était déjà là, ce qui était la raison principale à une telle absence de chahut. Il regardait d'un air mauvais une seule partie des élèves, comme à son habitude, mais il n'est plus nécessaire de préciser laquelle pour savoir quelles étaient les personnes visées.

_« Bien, dois-je vous désigner vos places ou allez-vous réussir à vous asseoir seuls ? »_ interrogea le professeur, la voix chargée d'ironie.

Il attendit quelques secondes, et une fois chacun à sa place, il esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

_« En réalité c'était une bonne idée de tout vous dire comme à une bande d'incompétents de première années... Vous allez refaire les couples du premier cours. Sans un bruit ! »_ ajouta t-il avant de fouiller dans quelques papiers sur son bureau.

C'est donc dans un silence tout relatif et dans une mauvaise volonté plus qu'apparente que les gryffondors se mêlèrent aux serpentards. Pour sa part, le préfet en chef des serpentards attendit presque sagement que son alter égo prenne place à ses cotés. Son visage n'affichait rien, mais à l'intérieur de sa tête les idées défilaient à toute allure concernant le possible déroulement du cours. La rouge et or ne tarda pas à s'asseoir sur la tabouret laissé vacant, sans exprimer l'exaspération que la situation provoquait chez ses compatriotes. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle rayonnait de joie. Toute chose a ses limites.

Le professeur reprit.

_« Après cette petite modification, vous allez pouvoir me réaliser une fiole remplie de la goutte du mort-vivant, qui comme vous le savez, est un somnifère très puissant. Vous trouverez les indications page dix de votre manuel. Vous prendrez les ingrédients dans le placard et n'oublierez pas de TOUT nettoyer à la fin ! »_

Son regard se posa sur le duo Londubat-Goyle au fond de la classe, avec une intensité qui n'échappa à personne. Sans doute les mettait-il en garde vis-à-vis d'une explosion intempestive de chaudron, qui serait particulièrement dommageable au vue de la potion à préparer.

Granger se leva d'un pas décidé et alla chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Draco espérait que tout se passerait bien, il progresserait peut-être un petit peu, même si le cours de potions n'était pas vraiment l'endroit approprié pour un rapprochement. À vrai dire, il se demandait encore comment passer à l'étape supérieure. Coincée comme elle l'était, le rentre-dedans n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des solutions à appliquer, dommage, ça aurait été la plus rapide.

Elle revint à sa place, les bras chargés de plusieurs bocaux, qu'elle déposa sur le bureau.

_« Il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses chauffer de l'eau, non ? »_

Le serpent sortit de ses pensées, et balbutia une sorte de oui avant de s'activer. Chaudron, eau, flammes. Voilà, c'était partit. Les deux se lancèrent alors dans la découpe des ingrédients et la préparation de la potion.

_« Tu étais sérieux hier soir ? »_

Draco leva la tête, intrigué.

_« Tu crois peut-être que j'avais bu ? Ou que c'était pour rire ? »_

_« Non, enfin... Je sais pas... Après réflexion, ça me paraissait un peu, étrange disons... »_

Le vert et argent laissa échapper un petit rire.

_« Et bien ça, c'est de la méfiance ! »_

La gryffondor baissa la tête et ses pommettes prirent une teinte rose.

_« J'ai quand même des raisons. »_

_« C'est vrai... »_ confirma Draco._ « Mais là, je t'assures que c'était une vraie proposition de trêve. »_

Granger tourna le visage vers son partenaire et lui adressa un sourire timide.

_« D'accord, je veux bien essayer de te croire. »_

_« Tu étais déjà d'accord hier soir, je me trompe ? »_

_« Non, tu as raison. Je ne faisais que confirmer. Tiens au fait, j'ai fini de découper mes ingrédients, et toi ? »_

_« Pareil, il n'y a plus qu'à les ajouter tous ensemble. »_

Granger se chargea de les accommoder les uns avec les autres, afin de préparer la potion. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle prit une teinte de plus en plus claire au fur et à mesure des tours de louche. Draco prit alors une fiole et la remplit du liquide, puis la boucha précautionneusement avant d'aller la déposer sur le bureau de Rogue.

Pendant ce temps, c'est la jeune fille qui s'occupa de nettoyer la paillasse et de ranger le reste des ingrédients qui n'avaient pas été utilisés dans la préparation.

Les deux préfets en chef revinrent ensuite s'asseoir côte à côte devant leur bureau et leur chaudron vide et attendirent en silence.

_« J'espère que vos potions sont...correctes. » Fini par dire le professeur. « Le cours est terminé et vous aurez vos résultats définitifs la prochaine fois que j'aurai le malheur d'essayer de vous apprendre comment réussir une potion. Néanmoins... Au vu des couleurs qu'arborent vos préparations, je pense pouvoir féliciter Monsieur Malefoy. » Il s'attarda sur ce nom. « Et Miss Granger. Pour ce qui est de Miss Ivanova et Monsieur Potter, il ne faudra pas vous attendre à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un point. »_

Rogue leva la fiole à la couleur criarde au niveau de ses yeux ; Tandis que le jeune blond et sa partenaire se félicitèrent du regard, même si l'un comme l'autre trouvaient cela tout à fait normal d'avoir réussi. Draco jeta néanmoins un regard vers Sara, se demandant bien comment elle avait pu laisser passer une telle bourde.

_« Ou si, peut-être un pour avoir inscrit vos noms sans fautes ? Je ne serais pas vraiment fier de moi Monsieur Potter pour avoir fait perdre autant de points sur la note de Miss Ivanova. » _déclara le maitre des potions d'un ton mauvais.

Granger se retourna pour regarder Saint Potter d'un air interrogateur. Elle aussi devait sans doute se demander comme il avait pu faire pire que Londubat et Goyle. Draco planifia alors d'aller interroger la jeune russe pour en savoir plus sur tout cela, mais plus tard. Il n'était tout de même pas si curieux que ça.

Les élèves commencèrent à se lever et à ranger leurs affaires, tous sortirent plus ou moins rapidement de cours. Sara la première, suivi de près par Potty. L'esprit du vert et argent ne fit qu'un tour et c'est logiquement qu'il pensa au pari : ainsi elle avait entamé la partie de son coté...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Le retour de l'auteur disparue ^^**

**Navrée de vous avoir laissé tout ce temps, trop de cours, trop de changements et pas assez de temps pour pouvoir tout gérer. Mais c'est les vacances, alors voilà, j'en profite pour vous livrer la suite. En espérant de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira ! Le régime est toujours le même : Une remarque = une review. **

**Petite modification appliquée (théoriquement) à tous les chapitres : suite à une demande, les points de vue ont été mentionnés pour chacun des chapitres (mention POV). Comme ça, plus moyen de s'égarer entre les divers personnages ! En espérant que le changement ne perturbe personne (ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas je pense).  
**


	15. Révélations

**° Chapitre 15 : Révélations**

**

* * *

****[POV Hermione]**

La lionne sortit du cachot de potions et rejoignit Ron.

_« Et harry ? »_

_« Il est en train de parler avec la russe. »_

Hermione regarda dans la direction indiquée par le jeune rouquin, qui la dépassait maintenant de plusieurs têtes. Près du mur en pierre, elle vit Harry dire quelques mots à Sara qui lui souria discrètement. Elle était trop loin pour les entendre, mais aurait beaucoup aimé connaître le contenu de leur conversation. Après quelques minutes, le survivant revint vers ses amis l'air détendu.

_« Alors ? »_ attaqua Ron.

_« Alors quoi ? »_ lui répondit ce dernier.

_« Et ben, tu disais quoi au serpent ? »_

_« Je m'excusais pour le cours parce... »_

Ron n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour afficher un air scandalisé, quant à Hermione, ses sourcils grimpèrent de quelques centimètres sur son front. Le rouge et or les prit tout de même de vitesse en finissant son propos.

_« Parce que cette erreur était ma faute. Je me suis trompé, elle me l'a dit et je l'ai envoyé bouler. Résultat j'ai fait raté la potion, et Rogue ne s'est pas gêné pour le faire savoir. Je lui devais bien quelques mots d'excuse non ? »_

_« Non ! C'est une serpentarde ! Si elle se casse la figure c'est son problème ! »_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. La réaction de son ami était peut-être prévisible mais tellement exagérée.

_« Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais trop ? »_

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma et il n'ajouta pas un mot.

_« Tu sais elle n'en a pas profité pour se moquer ou quoique ce soit... »_ précisa Harry.

_« Et puis je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas vraiment méchante. Elle a été éduquée comme une sang-pur, dans la haine des autres, mais elle peut peut-être changer... »_ ajouta la lionne sous les yeux surpris de ses amis.

_« Pauvres petits sang purs ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont tellement fragiles, ce sont d'innocentes victimes tu as raison. Tsss tu crois que tu la connais peut-être ? »_ railla Ron.

_« Mieux que toi en tout cas ! »_ laissa échapper la lionne.

Les deux garçons parurent surpris et restèrent bouche bée plusieurs minutes. Hermione décida donc de leur confier sa petite entrevue avec Sara, mais avant elle les entraina à l'écart de tous ceux qui auraient pu l'entendre. Les oreilles indiscrètes étaient monnaie courante dans le château.

_« Hermione, comment ça se fait que tu puisses dire ça ? »_

_« Et bien, en fait... »_ Elle hésita quelques secondes mais finit par lâcher _« Je l'ai rencontré par hasard hier soir, et on a bavardé un petit peu. Elle n'est pas du tout comme on l'imaginait. Elle sait que son éducation et toutes les choses que l'on raconte sur la pureté du sang ne sont pas forcément des vérités inébranlables. Mais comme il lui reste de la famille en Russie, elle n'a pas envie de leur faire du tord en se rebellant. C'est tout. »_

Le silence se fit pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que les informations apportées par la lionne soient assimilées.

_« Et elle t'a dit ça comme ça ? »_

Hermione acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

_« Ça s'est passé quand je suis allée dans la volière l'autre soir pour poster la lettre pour mes parents, je l'ai surprise et je pense qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un... Elle avait vraiment l'air triste. Et puis son histoire est quand même crédible ! Elle a même fait des excuses pour ce qu'elle a dit la première fois qu'on s'est vus, quand Draco a fait les présentations. »_

_« Comment l'oublier ? »_ ironisa Ron _« En même temps, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut lui faire confiance non ? Elle peut très bien nous raconter ce que l'on veut entendre... »_

Harry prit alors la parole.

_« Je suis d'accord, ça ne suffit pas, mais on peut quand même éviter de la traiter en ennemie comme si elle était marquée. On peut juste agir comme si c'était une élève normale qui partage certains de nos cours. Rien dans son comportement n'était ouvertement hostile depuis ce fameux jour de la rentrée. Elle est peut-être sincère après tout... Laissons lui le bénéfice du doute. »_

La préfète en chef souria à ses amis.

_« En tout cas, je pense que c'est une bonne chose si on peut s'en faire une alliée. »_

Devant la réaction suscitée chez ses deux compagnons elle s'empressa d'ajouter _« Ce qui n'est pas le cas et loin de l'être même, mais si ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai, qu'elle ne souscrit pas du tout à ce point de vue, on a peut-être une chance qu'elle ne devienne pas notre ennemie en tout cas... »_

Le silence retomba et aucun des membres du trio d'or ne semblait vouloir briser. Tous réfléchissaient aux nombreuses révélations faites sur Sara. Hermione voulait s'en faire une amie, Harry hésitait encore mais souhaitait tout de même lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, quant à Ron, il n'avait pas confiance du tout et ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Plusieurs avis différents mais une même question, Hermione espérait que ça ne dérangerait pas pour autant leur amitié. C'était quelque chose de si futile après tout...

Ce fut Harry qui se décida à finalement ouvrir la bouche.

_« Bon on y va ? On a peu de temps avant le prochain cours, alors il faudrait mieux qu'on y aille au lieu d'attendre ici que le temps passe. »_

Ses deux compères confirmèrent et tous trois partirent vers les étages supérieurs pour un cours de métamorphose, contre lequel Ron commençait d'ailleurs d'ores et déjà à pester. La métamorphose n'était pas sa matière préférée, et les années n'avaient pas amélioré ses capacités dans ce domaine. Il y allait donc à reculons et dans une mauvaise humeur plus que prononcée, ce qui faisait rire la lionne. Ce cours était en commun avec les Serdaigles. Pas de risque donc de devoir faire face aux serpentards et de remettre immédiatement sur le tapis la question Sara.

Quelques étages plus tard, ils arrivèrent tout de même devant la salle attribuée à Mc Gonagall et entrèrent prendre leurs places.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New one, a little bit short but anyway, who care ? What's important it's the story, not things that we can say about it, right ?**

**En français : Nouveau chapitre, un petit peu court mais quelle importance ? Ce qui est important c'est l'histoire, pas les choses que l'on peut dire dessus, vrai ?**  
**.**

**Drago's lover ****:** Merci pour cette review très enjouée ! ^^ Non non je ne me vexe pas pour ça, t'inquiètes ! Tu te trompes pas c'est bien une dray-mione, mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre en place la relation entre Drago et Hermione, parce que pour moi ça fait quasiment 7 ans qu'ils se détestent, alors passer à l'amour aveugle d'un chapitre à l'autre j'adhère pas vraiment (Hermione c'est pas une fille facile, elle). Et puis, comme beaucoup l'auront compris, il y a du triangle amoureux dans l'air (c'est toujours plus fun quand c'est compliqué ^^), alors fallait bien le placer aussi, j'ai choisi d'y consacrer le début. Mais no soucis, bientôt, ce sera le passage au dray-mione ! Hé hé hé ! Mais surtout faut pas hésiter à me le dire si je me laisse emporter ^^

**Missie Moon :** Merci pour ta review ! Oui je sais Sara est le personnage qui concentre la haine de tous les lecteurs (et dire que j'avais l'espoir que certains l'aiment quand même ^^). Et puis pour Hermione, je considère qu'elle sait que c'est dans son intérêt de ne pas s'engager dans une année de combat avec Draco, surtout si Voldemort est en passe de revenir. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier qu'il y a des changements par rapport aux livres, et que Draco n'a pas accomplit les mêmes actes.


	16. Dormitories are not mixed

**° Chapitre 16 : Dormitories are not mixed**

**

* * *

[POV Draco]**

L'après-midi, dans le dortoir des Serpentards...

Les lieux étaient quasiment vides. La très grande majorité des élèves étaient enfermés en cours, à prendre des notes ou somnoler sur leur table en attendant des temps meilleurs, comme le week-end par exemple. Les chanceux qui ne se trouvaient pas bouclés dans une salle de classe avaient, eux, la possibilité de se dorer la pilule dans le parc avec les derniers rayons de soleil d'octobre. Ces petits veinards étaient les étudiants de septième année, qui profitaient de leur après-midi de liberté pour vaquer à diverses occupations. Certains d'entre eux lisaient à l'ombre des arbres, d'autres discutaient et riaient bruyamment, et quelques uns étaient en train de faire des courses sur leurs balais.

Pourtant, dans une chambre du dortoir des filles, sous une couette, une élève de septième année était tranquillement endormie. Sa respiration calme était le seul bruit qui troublait le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient tirés de façon à ne laisser passer que quelques rayons de lumière, qui illuminaient doucement l'endroit, formant de longs traits à travers la chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et se referma de la même manière. Seul un petit « clic » retentit lorsqu'elle se verrouilla. À l'origine de cela, une baguette, et à l'autre bout de la baguette, un jeune homme blond qui affichait des airs de conspirateur. Il se dirigea ensuite tout doucement et silencieusement vers le lit occupé, et se coucha aux cotés de la jeune fille. Elle était couverte d'un plaid noir brodé d'entrelacements verts émeraude, et seuls son bras et sa tête en dépassaient. Le préfet en chef en profita alors pour promener sa main sur la peau claire de la serpentarde.

« _Garde tes tentatives de séduction pour le pari._ » annonça une voix cassante.

Sara resta dans la même position, les yeux clos et le visage détendu, tandis que le mouvement de Draco se stoppa net avant de recommencer tout aussi lentement.

« _C'est pas assez amusant..._ »

« _Les enjeux ne te conviennent plus ? Tu n'es plus motivé ?_ » questionna la jeune fille d'un ton distrait.

« _Si... Mais ça prend beaucoup trop de temps à mon goût, alors je me disais qu'un aperçu du prix ce serait une bonne façon de... Me redonner envie de continuer. _» se justifia le deuxième joueur de l'histoire.

Un rire léger s'échappa et raisonna contre les murs.

« _On n'entame pas les gains avant d'avoir fini la partie, on te l'a jamais dit ? Mais si ça peut te consoler, sache qu'avec Potter c'est lent aussi. _»

«_ Pressée que Saint Potty soit à ma place en ce moment ?_ »

« _Si tu savais à quel point... Les blonds ça a jamais été mon truc de toute façon. _»

Un sourire en coin releva les lèvres du jeune homme face à cette pique.

« _D'ailleurs tu ne veux pas aller t'amuser avec Pansy-le-bouledogue, au lieu de m'empêcher de me reposer ?_ »

« _Non, c'est juste pas possible de faire ça. Une fois qu'on lui prête de l'attention c'en est foutu pour toi et ta tranquillité ! Il faut vraiment être en manque !_ » s'exclama le serpent.

« _C'est sûrement pour ça que tu étais si proche d'elle jusqu'à maintenant..._ »

« _C'est juste que... Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te déballer toute ma vie comme ça toi ?_ » s'indigna le jeune homme.

Pour la première fois, Sara tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit.

« _Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne t'oblige à rien. Bon allez, dors maintenant._ »

«_ Où ça ? Ici ?_ » demanda t'il quelque peu surpris.

« _Non dans ta chambre, ici tu aurais sûrement trop peur de craquer, et du coup le pari serait rompu bien entendu._ »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Draco de laisser libre cours à un éclat de rire. Avec toute la maitrise de lui-même qu'il avait mis des années à acquérir, ce n'est sûrement pas lui qui allait céder en premier. Ce serait elle qui aurait du mal à tenir. Après tout, lui avait quasiment toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds, alors si il avait vraiment besoin de compagnie, il n'avait qu'un signe à faire. Elle par contre, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle finirait, par conséquent, par aller vers lui à un moment ou un autre.

Le serpentard se releva, ôta ses chaussures et son pull, et déboutonna sa chemise. Il lança ses vêtements sur une chaise, et se coucha aux cotés de Sara sous la couverture.

« _C'est toi qui sera la première à flancher. _» lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille.

« _Bien sûr, c'est moi qui me déshabille pour aller me glisser sous les draps d'une fille. C'est tellement logique. » _elle fit une pause_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas en manque au point de me jeter sur le premier mec torse nu venu. _» lui répondit-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

Les deux se mirent à sourirent, mais chacun de leur coté, sans se regarder.

« _Maintenant laisse-moi dormir, je voudrais me reposer un peu. Cesse de m'embêter._ »

Draco commença par enserrer la taille de la jeune fille contre lui. Elle portait encore son uniforme, mais sa chemise n'était pas rentrée dans sa jupe et largement déboutonnée. Il commença à déposer quelques baisers légers dans son cou, et lui souffla quelques mots.

« _Alors, je suis embêtant ? _»

Sara fit mine de dormir, mais lui répondit.

« _J'ai déjà dit non. Obsédé._ »

Le jeune homme étouffa un sourire en coin dans le cou de sa partenaire, et ferma les yeux.

**.**

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

**[POV Sara]**

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et pensa s'étirer, avant de sentir que deux bras retenaient sa taille. Tout doucement elle se tourna, et observa Draco qui dormait calmement à coté d'elle. Elle qui pensait s'ennuyer ferme cette année, loin de tout, elle se trompait peut-être au final. Entre Draco, Potter et Granger, elle aurait de quoi s'amuser pendant ses heures de liberté. D'ailleurs, elle avait l'impression que Draco commençait à s'attacher lentement à elle. Non pas qu'elle ait les chevilles qui gonflent, mais un homme qui revenait volontairement et qui restait, même après s'être vu refuser ce qu'il désirait... Il fallait qu'il ait une raison. Elle soupira, les relations avec attaches, ça finissait toujours mal. Néanmoins, ça allait peut-être être un avantage pour elle. Avoir les bonnes relations, ça pouvait toujours servir.

Le jeune homme bougea soudain la tête, ce qui fit sortir Sara de ses pensées. Elle décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui de se réveiller également, et de prendre la porte. Elle n'allait pas poireauter un temps indéfini, bloquée ainsi.

« _Allez ! Lève-toi ! Si on te trouve ici, bonjour les rumeurs ! Oublie pas le pari ! Je ne perdrai pas à cause de toi ! _ » déclara Sara d'une voix forte à coté de l'oreille du second occupant du lit.

Draco semblait toujours dormir à poings fermés. La serpentarde poussa alors ce dernier, en prenant appuis de ses deux mains sur la poitrine du préfet en chef.

« _Je vais te foutre en bas du lit, ça va te réveiller tu vas voir ! Et puis lâche-moi !_ »

L'étreinte se resserra autour du corps de la jeune fille, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire ronchonner.

«_ Suffit. Je dors. _» annonça le jeune blond.

« _Si tu trouves le pari long, t'as pas fini d'en baver mon cher..._ »

Draco grogna quelques mots inaudibles, mais finit par se lever avec mauvaise volonté et commença à se rhabiller.

« _Sans cœur._ »

Sara rigola.

« _N'exagère pas..._ »

« _C'est toi qui me jette dehors._ »

« _J'ai le droit, tu t'es incrusté !_ »

« _Égoïste !_ »

« _Profiteur._ »

Après cette petite joute verbale inoffensive, le serpentard se rapprocha tout près de la jeune russe, agenouillée sur son lit, la couverture enroulée autour d'elle.

«_ Tu sais que personne ici ne me parle comme ça ?_ »

« _On est en privé non ? Ta réputation n'est pas trop touchée, mais peut-être ton égo... Gagne le pari, et j'arrêterai._ »

Le serpent sourit et alla jusqu'à effleurer les lèvres de sa complice. Cette dernière le repoussa gentiment en lui poussant l'épaule.

« _Dehors ! _»

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil, et accepta enfin de sortir du dortoir de façon nonchalante. Sara, quant à elle, se leva et remit son uniforme correctement. Elle reboutonna un à un les boutons argentés de sa chemise, et enfila sa cape noire, en prenant bien garde à ce que le blason de serpentard soit bien visible. Elle pris ensuite une brosse et peigna ses longs cheveux, qu'elle choisit de tresser en faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucune mèche de s'échappe.

Une fois tout cela terminé, elle jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir fixé sur sa commode. Comme à son habitude, son apparence était parfaite : uniforme impeccable, coiffure irréprochable, maquillage sans défaut. Elle se félicita en son fort intérieur, et s'échappa du dortoir en souriant.

« _Pourquoi si heureuse ?_ »

Tiens tiens, une Pansy-bouledogue-fouineuse. Elle cumulait les fonctions celle-là. Sara ne l'avait pas supportée dès qu'elle l'avait vu le premier soir. Ses airs supérieurs étaient loin d'avoir fait bonne impression à la jeune fille, qui avait décidé de s'opposer clairement à elle, dans son attitude comme dans son discours. De toute façon, leurs caractères ne se seraient sans doute pas accordés entre eux. Pansy était bien trop méprisante à l'égard de toutes les autres personnes, sauf Draco bien évidemment, qu'elle considérait un peu comme la perfection. Pour sa part, la russe reconnaissait quand même qu'elle n'avait pas un caractère très conciliant avec le reste de ses congénères.

«_ Sûrement parce que je suis meilleure que toi je suppose... _»

«_ Garce..._ » siffla méchamment la fille aux cheveux courts.

« _Je te retourne le compliment, chère compatriote_. »

Sara tourna les talons, tandis que le visage de Pansy se contracta dans une grimace d'énervement.

«_ Tu paies rien pour attendre sale prétentieuse... _»

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Oui Ouuui Ouuuuui je sais. C'est ENCORE Draco-Sara. Mais que voulez-vous c'est elle que j'aime (vous avez bien entendu, j'aime vous voir haïr ce personnage). **

**Mais promis je me rattraperai ^^ Genre dans une petite heure ?**


	17. Negotiations and surprise

**° Chapitre 17 : Negotiations and surprise **

**

* * *

[POV Hermione]**

Dans le dortoir des préfets en chef, quelques jours plus tard...

Les deux alter-égo étaient chargés de préparer le bal d'halloween, qui devait avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine, et plus précisément le samedi soir. Depuis leur accord de trêve, chacun tenait ses positions et l'atmosphère s'en ressentait. Ce n'était pas l'entente totale, quelques piques fusaient de temps en temps, mais ce n'était rien comparé à auparavant. L'ambiance était donc relativement détendue entre les deux colocataires forcés. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur ce radoucissement. À quoi cela le mènerait-il de toute façon de jouer la comédie sur ce point ? La lionne leva les yeux de ses parchemins et regarda Malefoy du coin de l'œil. Est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver un intérêt autre à cesser ses insultes et ses coups bas, à part celui d'avoir la paix ? Elle continuait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un mauvais coup qui transparaissait derrière cette attitude presque conciliante, mais n'en trouva aucun. La jeune fille abandonna donc ses théories et se replongea dans ses cours de divination, qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi farfelus et désespérants.

« _Et si on faisait quelque chose d'effrayant ?_ »

Hermione releva la tête, et son esprit calcula à toute vitesse pour faire les liens nécessaires à la compréhension de cette phrase qui sortait de nulle part.

« _Oh non, plutôt quelque chose qui reste joli !_ »

Mais le serpentard continua sans prêter la moindre attention aux paroles de la rouge et or.

« _Et si on faisait en sorte que les gens ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils boivent ou mangent ? _»

« _Bof, je ne suis pas sûre que ça plaise à tous..._ » annonça Hermione.

« _Et si on faisait en sorte que tous les participants aient le visage caché jusqu'à minuit ?_ » continua le serpent sur sa lancée créative du jour.

« _D'accord pour le déguisement, mais pas pour le visage. Chacun fera se qu'il veut._ » trancha la préfète en chef en posant ses cours sur la table basse de devant la cheminée.

Malefoy fils se leva de son fauteuil, mis son livre de coté, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé aux cotés de la jeune fille.

« _C'est bien parce qu'il faut s'entendre que j'accepte..._ » affirma le blond.

« _Le choix est laissé aux gens pour les déguisements ?_ »

« _Mouais... Mais il faut que ça reste halloween quand même._ » concéda le jeune homme à moitié convaincu.

Hermione tourna la tête vers son homologue et ajouta.

« _On peut fixer l'ambiance par contre, c'est même une obligation qui est dans notre liste de tâches à remplir._ »

Il souria légèrement.

_« Quoi ? _» fit la brune qui avait très bien remarqué son expression, et qui prenait cela pour une énième moquerie du serpent.

«_ Ton habitude de te référer aux énumérations d'obligations et au règlement._ »

La jeune fille sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Ce n'était pas de la moquerie, c'était un fait, et il lui avait d'ailleurs déjà notifié sa tendance à aimer les listes et les règles. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se sentait rassurée avec tous ses plans et toutes ses prévisions.

« _Alors l'ambiance..._ » reprit le préfet en chef « _Moi je vois bien des bougies et une atmosphère de vieux cimetière dans la grande salle. Toiles d'araignées, cercueils pour les tables, chaudrons pleins de boissons bouillonnantes, une sorte de brouillard sur le sol, la pleine lune dans le ciel artificiel de la grande salle. Quelque chose qui fait peur quoi !_ »

La gryffondor prit un air septique. Pour faire peur, c'est sûr que ça allait marcher. Mais pour les plus jeunes ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées. Bon, en même temps, c'est vrai qu'Halloween était censé donner des frissons aux gens, ce n'était donc pas quelque chose de si bizarre d'avoir une ambiance d'épouvante glauque à souhait.

« _Tu comptes me donner ton avis ou me laisser tenter de lire dans ton esprit pour trouver la réponse tout seul ?_ » argua Malefoy.

La préfète en chef sursauta et pris un air menaçant.

« _T'avises même pas de tenter un truc comme ça Malefoy ! Ou direct tu passes par la fenêtre !_ »

« _Des choses à cacher Granger ?_ » continua t-il.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un regard meurtrier de la jeune fille, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats.

« _A mourir de rire en effet... Revenons-en à nos affaires._ » déclara Hermione, un air suspicieux toujours plaqué sur le visage « J_e suis d'accord avec ton idée, mais seulement si on limite l'entrée aux sixièmes et septièmes années._ »

« _C'est vrai qu'à part les serpentards, les autres élèves risqueraient d'être traumatisés..._ » la taquina t-il.

La rouge et or haussa les épaules et prit un parchemin vierge, afin de le recouvrir des idées qu'ils avaient évoqué quelques minutes plus tôt, et de l'organisation globale de la soirée. Elle pourrait ensuite en fournir une copie à McGonagall et aurait rempli sa mission. Elle se mit donc à noircir une, puis deux feuilles sous la surveillance attentive de son homologue masculin. Ce dernier se pencha d'ailleurs tellement près d'elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule, qu'il se trouva à environ deux centimètres de l'oreille gauche de la jeune fille, ce qui eu pour conséquence de la troubler quelque peu. Attendez, Hermione troublée par la présence de Malefoy ? Elle avait du sous-estimer sa fatigue de beaucoup, parce que là, c'était trop étrange. Étrange mais... mais vrai.

« _Tu donneras la liste de ce que tu veux qu'il y ait à manger aux elfes ? Me concernant, ça m'est bien égal._ »

Le souffle chaud de Malefoy alla s'écraser contre le cou de la gryffondor, qui ne prêta même pas attention à la phrase qu'il avait prononcé. Elle frissonna et maudit ses hormones sur au moins quinze générations, tenta de se lever avec précipitation mais trébucha sur une vague formée par le tapis. Ce fut le serpentard qui la rattrapa ou plutôt qui l'empêcha d'aller s'écraser sur le sol avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant de mer. Elle se retrouva donc dans les bras de jeune homme, et eu l'occasion d'apprécier la force et les réflexes qu'il avait acquis à force de jouer au quiddich. Son parfum délicat aux notes de citron vert et d'autres agrumes vint même lui chatouiller les narines.

« _Mer.. Merci de... enfin... voilà quoi._ » balbutia Hermione, le visage à présent aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot épanouit.

Elle se remit sur ses deux pieds, et rassembla ses parchemins pour se donner de la contenance. Le serpentard souria devant la gêne flagrante de sa colocataire.

« _Ça va ?_ »

« _Euh...oui ! Je.. je suis juste fatiguée._ » mentit la lionne, qui pestait à l'intérieur d'elle-même contre tant d'instabilité et contre un total manque de contrôle de sa part. Non mais franchement, excepté Parkinson, qui pouvait bien avoir une réaction aussi stupide ? On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un représentant de l'espèce mâle. Désespérant.

« _D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais aller dormir, bonne nuit. _» débita t-elle à une vitesse folle, avant de monter rapidement dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Le serpentard n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà quitté les lieux.

Une fois à l'intérieur de son cocon aux couleurs de sa maison, Hermione posa ce qu'elle avait dans les bras sur son bureau et soupira. La honte, la honte, la honte. Là, Malefoy aurait une bonne raison de se foutre d'elle. Et au moins pour les 120 ans à venir... Mais peut-être qu'il n'avait rien remarqué ? Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées ? Oui c'est ça, il était peut-être devenu aveugle et débile profond en seulement deux heures...

Elle se déshabilla, posant ses vêtements un à un sur le chevalet de sa chambre, puis attrapa un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Elle l'enfila, il lui descendait presque jusqu'aux genoux, et alla se réfugier dans son lit. La rouge et or s'enroula dans sa couette bordeaux et soupira. Elle se repassa la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant. Malefoy derrière elle qui lui parle, souffle chaud, frisson, emballement, réaction rapide, humiliation totale du serpent qui la retient de justesse pour ne pas qu'elle s'écrase, re-emballement. Quelle connerie... Attendez, retour en arrière. Malefoy l'avait empêchée d'aller tâter le plancher avec sa tête ? Elle en resta bouche bée et se retourna dans son lit. Tout ça n'avait rien de normal. Absolument rien de normal. Elle, troublée et lui, gentil...

Non, non et non et re-non. Elle n'avait pas de faible pour Malefoy. Ce serait ridicule puisque ça faisait des années qu'ils étaient ennemis, adversaires de toujours. Son esprit fit alors l'étrange lien vers des romans moldus qu'elle avait lu, et où l'héroïne tombait toujours amoureuse du méchant de l'histoire. La jeune fille secoua vivement la tête, tentant par là de faire sortir ce raisonnement tordu de sa tête. La voilà qui se faisait des films... Tout irait sûrement beaucoup mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil, non ?

Elle se tourna donc une seconde fois dans son lit, tapota son oreiller, et se mit à attendre que le sommeil vienne l'emporter.

**.**

**Du coté de Malefoy, dans le salon...**

**[POV Draco]**

Draco avait parfaitement remarqué la réaction perturbée de son homologue féminine. D'ailleurs il s'en félicitait largement, comme pouvait en témoigner le large sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage. Un sourire carnassier, prédateur.

Il était plus qu'en bonne voie pour gagner son pari. C'était même du tout cuit si Granger flanchait déjà. Mais il allait falloir la jouer fine, parce qu'elle, elle allait sans doute être sur ses gardes maintenant. Mais peu importe, il savait à présent qu'elle avait une faiblesse quelque part, et il comptait bien s'en servir à son avantage. Par contre, le serpentard allait devoir jouer la crème pendant les prochains temps, et ça, c'était moyen. Mais à la limite, tant que ça lui permettait de gagner...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors satisfaits ?**

**J'échappe à la crucifixion des auteurs qui ont mal fait leur job ?**

.

**Mlle Meryl : **Pas sûr ? Bon j'ai quand même un répit jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire ? Non parce que sinon plus d'auteur = plus de suite ^^ Malheureusement, il faudra attendre un peu pour le prochain chapitre, parce que j'entre en pleine période de rendus / partiels.


	18. Ask him ! He can't say no

**° Chapitre 18 : Ask him ! He can't say no**

* * *

**[POV Sara]**

Ce matin, Sara était de bonne humeur, enfin elle n'avait pas non plus un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Elle avait réfléchit une grande partie de la nuit à la façon la plus claire et efficace pour avancer dans le pari, et une idée s'était insinuée dans son esprit. Elle irait au prochain bal avec Potter, le charmerait toute la soirée et l'affaire serait dans le sac. Si simple en théorie, mais elle s'en doutait, beaucoup moins en pratique.

Elle entra dans la Grande salle et alla prendre place à la table des Serpentards. Une fois assise, elle avisa la table des Gryffondors, juste en face, et repéra Potter et Granger, apparemment en pleine conversation. Tous les deux avaient l'air très absorbés par ce qu'ils se racontaient, jusqu'à ce que le survivant tourne la tête et regarde furtivement Sara.

Un sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres de la verte et argent. Et hop un peu de manipulation dès le matin ! Le jeune homme détourna immédiatement la tête, tandis que Granger répondit à son sourire d'un petit signe de tête. Décidément, les élèves n'étaient pas très méfiants ici... C'en était presque étonnant, elle ne se pensait pas si bonne actrice.

Satisfaite de ce qu'elle considérait comme une nouvelle avancée dans son plan, la jeune fille commença à tranquillement prendre son petit déjeuner.

En quelques jours, la situation avait changé en sa faveur. Depuis sa fausse mini-dispute avec Potter et ses excuses, leur relation s'était améliorée. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le but. Disons qu'ils avaient une entente cordiale, et que s'était déjà pas mal. Sara se doutait bien que ce qu'elle avait dit à Granger n'était pas resté secret longtemps. Bien lui en avait prit. Il faudrait qu'elle la revoit à l'occasion, histoire de consolider sa réputation de fille pleine de regrets. La jeune brune devenait sans le savoir sa marionnette à elle aussi, une victime involontaire de plus à son tableau...

Une petite rousse fit soudain son entrée dans la salle. Weasley fille, reconnaissable à sa couleur de cheveux si caractéristique. Sara la vit sourire à Potter, et s'installer quelques places plus loin, à coté d'autres filles qui tentèrent de glousser discrètement. Raté. Elle devrait garder un œil sur elle. Si jamais Potter venait à l'inviter au bal en premier, ce serait cuit pour elle, il fallait donc qu'elle l'invite avant... Dès qu'il serait seul, elle le ferai.

De toute façon, si Weasley venait se mettre en travers de son chemin, elle en payerait le prix. Après tout, Draco et elle avaient convenu de ne pas utiliser la magie sur leur cible respective, pas sur les personnes qui l'entouraient...

Ayant fini de déjeuner, elle allait se lever, quand une multitude de prospectus apparurent sur les tables. Elle s'en saisit d'un à quelques centimètres d'elle, et le lut. Bal d'automne, réservé aux sixièmes et septièmes années, costumes originaux et effrayants exigés... Tout ça était tentant. Une vraie ambiance d'halloween était prévue et garantie pour toute la durée de la soirée. Par contre, ça c'était voir...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir comment s'habiller. Personne ne devait avoir le même déguisement qu'elle, personne ! Il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant que de croiser son double dans une soirée. Elle repensa soudainement aux paroles que lui avait dites son frère avant de repartir en Russie « soit de glace comme une vraie princesse ». L'évidence lui sauta alors aux yeux, comme si quelqu'un avait écrit la solution en rouge sur une pancarte. Elle deviendrait une princesse de glace ! Elle se transformerait pour une soirée en une autre espèce, une créature immortelle et figée dans le temps. Avec ce choix de costume, elle était sûre de ne pas croiser son reflet vivant dans la soirée. Les autres se déguiseraient sans doute en créatures de la nuit habituelles, classique dans l'effrayant.

La serpentarde leva la tête, et tout à coup, elle vit Potter se lever et sortir de la salle, seul. Elle attendit donc une ou deux minutes et prit sa suite, le parchemin qu'elle tenait en main fourré dans son sac en bandoulière. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que les gens croient qu'elle courrait après le héros de service...

« _Hey ! Po... Harry ! _»

Sara accéléra sa cadence de pas et rattrapa Potter. Ce dernier stoppa et se tourna vers la verte et argent, l'air un peu surpris.

« _Euh oui ? _»

Sara prit une moue mal à l'aise.

« _Et bien, en fait, je voulais te demander si... Si tu voulais aller au bal de samedi avec moi ? C'est pas mon genre de faire ça, mais là... En fait je me disais que tu n'allais pas me le proposer donc j'ai préféré prendre les devants, parce que, parce que voilà quoi. _» finit par déclarer Sara avec un sourire.

**[POV Harry]**

Si Harry avait été surpris que la jeune fille l'interpelle, il l'était encore plus à présent. Ses sourcils avaient grimpés d'étage en étage au fur et à mesure de la question qui lui était posée. Il était maintenant dans une sorte de torpeur étrange. Bien sûr, c'était une chose inattendue, mais il y avait également de la méfiance dans ce silence. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à faire ça ? Ils se parlaient en cours, mais de là à aller au bal ensemble...

« _Bon, désolée, j'ai eu tord de te demander ça... C'est pas grave, je m'en doutais un peu, tu as des tas de raisons... Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'entend bien en cours que... _»

Elle tourna alors les talons sans chercher son reste, ni attendre plus longtemps, mais alors qu'elle allait commencer à marcher, un main se posa sur son épaule. Il s'était soudain remémoré les confidences d'Hermione à propos de la jeune russe, et c'était une bonne opportunité de savoir si cette dernière était sincère ou non dans ce qu'elle avait dit. En tout cas, meilleure qu'au beau milieu d'un cours de Rogue. Et puis si elle prenait le risque de s'afficher avec lui alors qu'elle risquait de se mettre à dos sa maison d'accueil...

« _Non attend, j'ai... J'ai eu un moment de vide, mais tu as eu raison de me le demander. En fait, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais y aller avec moi, tu sors avec Malefoy non ?_ »

Sara leva un sourcil.

« _Non, pas vraiment, même pas du tout !_ »

« _Mais..._ »

« _Je sais ! _» déclara Sara en levant les mains en signe de défense « _Si je reste souvent avec lui, c'est surtout par obligation en quelque sorte. Sang pur, Serpentard, tout ça... Mais en fait, j'aimerai bien que ça change. Et comme le directeur arrête pas de nous répéter son discours sur l'entente entre maisons, je me suis dit que ce serai l'occasion pour que, peut-être, on aille au bal ensemble. Mais bon, tu as sûrement quelqu'un d'autre en vue..._ »

«_ Tu veux être volontaire pour promouvoir l'alliance entre Gryffondors et Serpentards ?_ » continua de s'étonner Harry avec un ton un soupçon moqueur.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

« _Et bien..._ »

Le gryffondors souria devant l'air soudain mal à l'aise de la brune.

« _Oui, je veux bien y aller avec toi. Nous montrerons l'exemple avec les préfets en chef._ » annonça le survivant.

Un sourire éclaira alors le visage de Sara. Après tout,il n'avait pas encore de cavalière pour cette soirée, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il allait être collé à elle tout le bal. Il lui sourit également en retour. Peut-être que ça allait être un bon moment finalement ?

« _Bon, je dois te laisser, je vais chercher mes affaires pour mon premier cours. Samedi, 20 heures, devant les portes de la Grande salle ?_ »

« _Je serai là._ » acquiesça la jeune russe.

Harry partit alors en direction des dortoirs de Gryffondors après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à sa nouvelle cavalière.

**[POV Sara]**

La Sepentarde tourna les talons dans le but d'aller elle aussi en cours, lorsqu'elle croisa Draco qui sortait à peine de la Grande salle, une tranche de brioche encore à la main. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa furtivement quelques mots à l'oreille.

« _Bientôt, tu auras perdu la partie..._ »

Elle continua sa route quand un bras autour de sa taille la fit se stopper.

« _Pas si sûr, moi, ma cible est d'ores et déjà ma cavalière officielle pour le bal de samedi..._ »

« _Par obligation je te rapelle. Et puis tu crois que c'est qui mon cavalier ? Blaise ?_ »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais décida de ne rien dire et de laisser filer la jeune fille. Cette dernière reprit donc sa marche après lui avoir lancé un regard narquois.

**[POV Draco]**

Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? Comment avait-elle réussi en si peu de temps à se faire accepter par Potter ?

Il resta ainsi plusieurs longues secondes, immobile, à se questionner. Il ne s'était pas du tout rendu compte qu'elle avait autant progressé, trop occupé par son propre objectif pour se soucier d'elle. Maintenant il allait devoir activer. Pour la première fois, il envisageait le risque de pouvoir perdre. Enfin le risque, pas la possibilité...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**24 avril / 19h02 : 244 visiteurs aujourd'hui \o/ Ouhouuuu ! Je suis fière d'avoir tant d'attention, merci d'être là !**

**Par contre si seulement une partie d'entre vous pouvait me donner son avis, parce que là, chers lecteurs, c'est le moment !**

**Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance et si vous voulez m'influencer it's THE time !  
**

**.  
**

**Drago's lover :** J'espère pouvoir vite avancer, normalement j'aurai un peu de temps les jours qui viennent, il faudra juste que l'inspiration vienne à moi et dès que le chapitre sera fini, je le poste !


	19. Dracula is a blond guy

**Là vous allez m'aimer ^^**

* * *

**° Chapitre 19 : Dracula is a blond guy**

* * *

Le soir, dans la salle commune des préfets en chef...

**[POV Draco]**

Draco attendait cette chère Granger dans le fauteuil du salon pour savoir si elle voulait qu'ils s'accordent pour le bal. Ils ouvraient la soirée, alors autant être un minimum assortis. Il était en train de lire un livre sur le quiddich avec comme seule compagnie le crépitement du feu de cheminée, lorsqu'elle arriva, les bras chargés de divers livres.

_« De l'aide ? » _demanda distraitement le serpent.

_« Non. »_ annonça simplement la lionne, avant de déposer lourdement le contenu de ses bras sur la table basse.

_« C'est pour me trouver un costume... Ce sera plus crédible comme ça. » _se justifia t-elle sans qu'aucune question ne lui soit posée.

Le vert et argent laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

_« Sérieuse jusqu'au bout ! »_

La jeune fille afficha une mine à moitié vexée et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Sans plus de conversation, elle attrapa un premier livre et commença à le feuilleter.

_« Tu veux que l'on accorde nos tenues pour le bal ? »_ interrogea Draco sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Granger se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

_« Très bonne idée ! Vu qu'en plus on ouvre le bal ensemble, ce sera du meilleur effet. Par contre maintenant je dois trouver une créature qui doit pouvoir être femme et homme... »_

Elle replongea alors dans ses recherches en fronçant les sourcils. Le jeune homme ferma sa lecture et jeta négligemment son livre sur la table. Aucune réaction de la part de la lionne, elle était vraiment absorbée se dit-il. En plus, elle n'avait pas fait de difficulté pour accéder à sa demande, soit elle était devenue conciliante dans la nuit, soit elle avait réfléchi toute la journée à un costume et n'avait rien trouvé. Draco se décida alors à venir au secours de son homologue.

_« J'ai prévenu Blaise que j'allais me transformer en vampire, fais-en autant ! »_

Granger leva la tête soudain intéressée.

_« Moui, pourquoi pas... De toute façon comme on doit être assortis. »_

Elle n'avait pas l'air emballée, mais ferma tout de même son livre et le reposa sur les autres, signe qu'elle avait stoppé ses recherches et que finalement, elle adoptait l'idée.

_« Par contre un vampire sexy s'il te plait, pas une vieille ancêtre planquée sous des tonnes de fringues immondes... »_ ajouta le serpent avec un air narquois.

La lionne piqua un fard et fit mine d'être vexée.

_« Pfff, ça va... »_

_« Sinon je reverrai ta tenue à la réduction, je te préviens ! »_ menaça t'il avec un sourire en coin qui n'évoquait rien de bon.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire.

_« Essaye et tu verras... »_

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle lui demanda, moins sûre d'elle qu'auparavant :

_« Mais tu voulais y aller avec quelqu'un en particulier ? »_

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de répondre, mais entente cordiale oblige, il lui fournit une réponse tout de même.

_« Pansy sera toujours là au cas où si je lui demande... »_

Granger eut un sourire en coin que l'on aurait cru emprunté à Draco, même si le sien avait l'air plus joyeux que réellement moqueur.

_« Je parlais de Sara, tu restes souvent avec elle. »_

_« Demande à Potter. »_ lui répondit simplement le jeune homme, mais devant l'air intrigué de la Gryffondors, il enchaina sur le ton de l'évidence_ « Sara et Potter y vont ensemble »._

Les sourcils de la lionne montèrent d'un cran sur son front. Apparemment, Saint Potty avait oublié de mentionner ce fait.

_« Oh, je...je ne savais pas... »_ dit-elle pensive.

Draco souria, moqueur.

_« Il y a de l'alliance entre maisons dans l'air. »_

**[POV Hermione]**

Hermione leva les yeux vers Malefoy et le vit sourire. Tout à coup, ce fut comme une évidence frappante pour elle, c'était en réalité un beau garçon, même un très beau garçon. Mais à peine ces quelques mots eurent traversé ses pensées que la lionne les repoussa dans un coin. Non mais franchement, ça allait plus en ce moment !

Bon peut-être que finalement ce n'était pas un drame d'aller au bal avec lui, après tout il avait arrêté toutes ses insultes et était presque devenu sociable. Ça aurait été nettement pire s'il avait continué à être détestable... Le serpent blond n'avait pas l'air non plus trop gêné par la situation, mais en même temps, il n'était vraiment pas du genre à laisser transparaitre ses émotions alors bon... Pourtant, il aurait été parfaitement normal qu'il refuse cette tâche à cause de cette histoire de pureté du sang. Travaillée, Hermione se décida à lui demander sur un ton déterminé :

« _Pourquoi tu as l'air si à l'aise avec le fait d'aller au bal avec moi ? »_

_« J'ai grandis. C'est tout. »_

Oui... C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'avoir changé depuis quelque temps, se dit la rouge et or. Elle prit alors la décision de lui laisser une chance malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ?

Elle releva les yeux vers Malefoy et croisa son regard couleur orage, qui n'était pour une fois ni rempli de moquerie et d'ironie, ni de méchanceté ou de haine.

**[POV Draco]**

Le regard de Draco croisa celui de Granger. Elle avait les yeux noisette, entourés d'un trait de khôl plus foncé. Ceux-ci laissaient transparaitre la sincérité et la détermination propre aux Gryffondors. Ils reflétaient tellement de choses que le Serpentard n'était pas habitué à voir chez ses compatriotes. Le jeune homme fut alors involontairement touché par ce regard, même s'il le refusait de toutes ses forces. Déstabilisé par ce qu'il se passait, il décida de changer d'air au plus vite.

« _Rendez-vous_ s_amedi, 20 heures, devant les portes de la Grande salle pour le début du bal. »_ débita t-il avant d'aller se barricader dans sa chambre, essayant néanmoins de garder un air digne dans sa fuite.

Il n'avait même pas attendu la réponse de son homologue pour partir, mais la raison était sûrement qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase plus comme un ordre que comme une question dont la réponse était à négocier.

Il se sentait troublé, perturbé alors que c'était censé être Granger la cible ! C'était elle qui devait lui céder, pas lui qui devait ressentir des émotions ! Surtout envers une sang de bourbe ! C'était sûrement un trop plein de fatigue, et le fait de contrer sa nature en étant si mielleux... Rien d'autre...

**[POV Hermione]**

Hermione fut surprise par un départ si précipité de la part du Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il détale de cette manière ? Perplexe, la lionne haussa les épaules et décida d'aller elle aussi dans sa chambre. Elle réviserait ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal dans son lit.

Une fois sous sa couette, le souvenir d'un instant de la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Il lui semblait avoir vu transparaitre quelques secondes de doutes sur le visage de Malefoy, comme s'il avait laissé tomber son masque. La lionne était dérangée, c'en était presque troublant. Il ne s'était rien passé pourtant... Mais ce regard...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Écrire une suite était beaucoup plus attirant que faire mon commentaire de sociologie, heureusement pour vous, non ? **

**Minuit : **Mais tu es toute pardonnée ! T'inquiète ^^ Après deux reviews pleines d'entrain en plus ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise à ce point en tout cas. Le prochain chapitre est en cours de réflexion, l'écriture ne devrait pas trop tarder. Hésites pas si tu as des remarques ;)**  
**


	20. And the night begins

° **Chapitre 20 : And the night begins...**

* * *

Samedi, quelques heures avant le bal...

**.**

**[POV Sara]**

Sara était devant son miroir, dans son dortoir. Elle coiffait ses cheveux noirs d'un air appliqué, puis, quand elle décida qu'ils étaient comme elle le souhaitait, elle prit sa baguette et murmura quelques mots. Elle l'agita en faisant plusieurs petits moulinés au-dessus de sa tête, et c'est une à une que des mèches s'enroulèrent alors, s'entre-croisèrent et se chevauchèrent entre elles. Peu à peu, un chignon compliqué se forma et les mèches libres qui retombaient dans son dos se bouclèrent légèrement. En quelques minutes, la longue chevelure lisse de la jeune fille s'était transformée en une coiffure sublime. Elle regarda alors le résultat, satisfaite d'elle-même et de son talent.

La russe se leva alors de sa chaise et lissa sa robe de ses mains, lorsqu'une bande de Serpentardes excitées et bruyantes déboula dans la pièce. Ces dernières stoppèrent leur petites disputes quand elles aperçurent Sara.

« Waouh ! Ton costume est vraiment...superbe ! » déclara une certaine Daphné, déguisée en une espèce de princesse démone.

« Merci. » lui répondit poliment la jeune fille.

Parkinson, qui était présente parmi les filles qui venaient d'entrer, piqua alors une colère et sortit rageusement du dortoir. Elle devait sûrement être mécontente que sa « rivale » soit complimentée par ses propres amies. Ces dernières firent également demi-tour, suivant leur chef de meute.

Seule, Sara se tourna vers la fenêtre et un sourire victorieux apparu sur ses lèvres, si elle pouvait rendre dingue le bouledogue, c'est qu'elle avait réussit dans son choix de tenue. Potter aller sans doute aimer... Draco aussi d'ailleurs...

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Hermione avait décidé de ne pas aller se préparer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, afin que son costume soit une surprise pour tout le monde.

Devant un miroir, elle noircissait le contour de ses yeux à l'aide d'un bâton de khôl pour se donner un air plus...sulfureux. Enfin, c'est le seul adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'elle pensait aux vampires des séries télévisées moldues. La brune regarda alors son reflet dans le miroir sans grande conviction. Ce costume était si peu son genre...

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter la proposition de Malefoy ? Un vampire, et pourquoi pas un scrout à pétard ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas trop d'idées à ce moment-là...

« Bon t'es prête ou pas ? » demanda une voix masculine à travers la porte.

Hermione soupira.

« Vas devant, je te rejoindrais dès que j'ai fini de me préparer ! »

Elle entendit son homologue ronchonner comme quoi « même lui était prêt », que « personne n'osait faire attendre un Malefoy » et qu' « ils allaient être en retard », ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle reconnu ensuite le bruit du tableau qui pivotait et su qu'il était sortit.

Elle soupira une seconde fois, puis se leva et se regarda dans le miroir de plein pied qui était dans sa chambre. Son regard alla de haut en bas, et de bas en haut.

« Bon... C'est partit. »

Elle attrapa une petite fiole rougeâtre sur sa table de nuit et la porta à ses lèvres avec une grimace.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Dans le couloir, Draco avait retrouvé quelques autres Serpentards et bavardait. Il était sortit car il en avait marre de rester enfermé à ne rien faire, juste à devoir attendre Granger. Même lui s'était habillé et transformé plus vite. D'ailleurs, il ressemblait désormais à une véritable créature de la nuit.

Le jeune homme portait ce soir-là un costume noir, avec une chemise de la même couleur, légèrement ouverte. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués par du gel, mais quelques mèches blondes presque blanches, tombaient sur son front. Son teint était lui encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux qui avaient pour l'occasion pris une couleur plus bleutée. Tout à coup, il ria à la plaisanterie d'un de ses confrères, et son sourire laissa apparaître deux canines proéminentes. Il était devenu un véritable vampire, ou du moins en avait la complète apparence.

Pansy déboula alors de nulle-part et vint s'accrocher au bras de Draco. Cette dernière était déguisée en harpie, un costume qui lui convenait parfaitement selon lui.

« Dis Draaayyy, tu m'accorderas une daaannse ? »

Le concerné baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille qui avait l'air survoltée.

« Si tu veux, on verra ça dans la soirée... » annonça t-il d'une voix trainante.

La Serpentarde lui fit alors un sourire satisfait et s'enfuit vers son cavalier officiel de la soirée. Il la suivit des yeux, et son regard croisa l'image de Granger, qui venait soudain d'apparaitre dans les escaliers.

À ce moment-là, il du s'avouer que la jeune fille était devenue une magnifique jeune femme au fil du temps, et ce soir tout particulièrement. Il n'en revenait pas de penser ça d'elle. Déjà quelques jours auparavant il avait... Enfin bref, c'était juste un commentaire physique cette fois, et il avait tout de même le droit de juger de l'allure du reste du monde, non ?

La Gryffondor avait choisi une longue robe rouge écarlate qui contrastait avec son teint devenu beaucoup plus clair, voire blanchâtre. Une fente s'ouvrait à droite jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et un bustier lacé soulignait sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et beaucoup plus longs qu'à l'habitude. Ses boucles brunes descendaient en dégradé jusqu'à sa taille, ce qui lui donnait une allure à la fois classe et sauvage, il hésitait entre les deux. Pour parfaire le tout, un délicat pendentif en forme de rose noire ornait son cou.

Le temps de la véritable contemplation dont avait fait preuve Draco, la jeune fille était arrivée à sa hauteur. À cette distance, il pu se rendre compte que ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis, tout comme les siens, et qu'ils avaient à présent la couleur du miel. Avec un halo charbonneux autour, ils étaient encore plus envoutants comme ça. Mais c'était toujours une remarque physique, ajouta t-il mentalement.

« Alors ? Ça te vas ? »

Un sourire releva le coin droit des lèvres du Serpentard.

« Il y a eu des efforts... »

Granger fit une moue vexée à laquelle le blondinet ne répondit pas. À la place, il lui tendit son bras pour qu'ils entrent dans la grande salle.

Le décor était tout à fait réussi. Le ciel magique était devenu sombre, et une énorme pleine lune éclairait la salle. Des bougies déposées sur de fausses pierres tombales apportaient une ambiance inquiétante, quant aux cercueils qui servaient de tables pour le buffet, ils complétaient bien le tableau. Le supplément de brouillard qui flottait au-dessus du sol, apportait lui, la touche finale.

Le seul élément en décalage était la musique rock qui résonnait. Les élèves étaient par contre tous déguisés, avec bien évidemment des créatures plus effrayantes et des costumes mieux faits que d'autres, mais dans l'ensemble, tout était parfait. Il y avait tout de même une princesse qui détonnait dans le lot, à croire que certains n'avaient pas compris le sens d'halloween...

Tous les gens présents se retournèrent sur le nouveau couple d'arrivants lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

Déjà qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ce n'était pas commun, mais en plus les deux préfets en chef ensemble, sans qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un pour les contraindre c'était presque irréaliste. Bien sûr ils devaient ouvrir le bal par la première danse, mais rien ne les obligeait pour autant à venir tous les deux, et assortis qui plus est. Ils étaient en effet un couple sublime transformés en vampires. Ça ne changeait pas trop Draco d'arborer un air arrogant et supérieur, mais ça métamorphosait totalement la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, en l'occurrence Granger.

**.**

**[POV Harry]**

Le jeune homme arriva devant les portes de la grande salle. Il regarda autour de lui, mais la Serpentarde n'était pas encore arrivée.

Harry avait revêtu le costume de Godric Gryffondor pour la soirée. Ses yeux vert émeraude et son visage n'avaient pas changé, mais ses cheveux avaient poussés et avaient changé de couleur. Ils étaient maintenant mordorés et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il portait également un costume rouge sang brodé de dessins dorés et une épée à la ceinture.

Quelques élèves le saluèrent en passant, et au moment où le Gryffondor se retourna, il vit une apparition en haut des escaliers. Il reconnu Sara sous le costume mais était trop subjugué pour bouger ou même pour parler d'ailleurs...

La jeune fille avait la peau irisée et on aurait facilement pu croire que sa robe vaporeuse se confondait avec son corps à certains endroits. Le tissu blanc paraissait presque bleuté lorsqu'elle bougeait pour rejoindre son cavalier. De petits diamants brillaient autour de son cou, et ses cheveux devenu d'un blanc éclatant, étaient relevés en chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches. Enfin, un maquillage bleu nacré faisait ressortir ses yeux avec une force démesurée.

Harry fit quelques pas en sa direction et lui tendit son bras. Elle le prit avec un sourire.

Et quel sourire...

**_._**

**[POV Draco]**

Draco revint du buffet, un verre à la main. Une mixture quelconque qui ne contenait aucune goutte d'alcool, quelle honte de servir ça à une fête de cette ampleur, ronchonnait-il.

Il leva les yeux et croisa un regard vert bleuté qu'il ne pouvait confondre avec aucun autre. Elle était plus que sublime. Irréelle, voilà l'adjectif qui la qualifiait le mieux ce soir. Tout à coup, il remarqua Saint Potty à son bras et un sentiment de jalousie s'immisça lentement dans son corps. Comme à son habitude, rien ne transparu sur son visage lisse, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'aller le virer à grands coups de sorts.

Une main venue de nulle part se posa tout à coup sur son avant-bras, car les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées. Cette main était toute fine et douce, une main féminine qui appartenait à... Granger.

« C'est l'heure, ils faut qu'on ouvre officiellement le bal. »

Les deux préfets en chef se placèrent donc au centre de la salle et attendirent les premières notes de musique pour entamer la première et la seule valse de la soirée. D'autres couples vinrent alors s'ajouter à eux et danser en tempo. Potter et Sara entrèrent également en scène et attirèrent une partie des regards des spectateurs.

Mais du coté de Draco et Granger, les choses allaient plutôt bien. Le jeune homme avait fini par faire sortir la russe de sa tête pendant un moment en se plongeant dans les yeux de sa cavalière, histoire de passer le temps. Enfin, c'était le motif invoqué, la réalité était que plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il commençait à l'apprécier. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi... Toute cette histoire allait finir par lui faire perdre ses sortilèges, mais il devait aller au bout du pari ! Question d'honneur !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tout d'abord, navrée de ce retard ! Ensuite re-navrée de n'avoir pas répondu plus tôt aux reviews, mais apparemment ma boite mail a décidé de faire passer les alertes de fanfiction en spam et de les détruire à tous les coups. Quelle brave petite... Bref, tout de suite les réponses à vos questions !**

**MinuitCCM :** En voilà une bonne chose de faite ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu aussi !

**Drago's lover :** Tadaaaaaaaaaa !

.

**Deuxième vague de réponses à ce chapitre :**

**MinuitCCM : ** Bon la suite te plait, tout va bien alors ^^ J'essayerai d'avoir du temps et de l'inspiration le plus vite possible alors !


	21. The queen of ice

**° Chapitre 21 : The queen of ice**

* * *

_Précédemment, du coté du couple Draco / Hermione : Les choses allaient plutôt bien. Le jeune homme avait fini par faire sortir la russe de sa tête pendant un moment en se plongeant dans les yeux de sa cavalière, histoire de passer le temps. Enfin, c'était le motif invoqué, la réalité était que plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il commençait à l'apprécier..._

Du coté de Sara et Harry.

**[POV Sara]**

La jeune fille était en train de danser, tenue par Potter.

_« Tu es changé avec tes cheveux blonds. »_ souffla-t-elle à l'oreille du Gryffondor.

Elle sentit ce dernier se crisper légèrement, mais il lui adressa un sourire timide. La russe ne s'attendait pas à de la timidité de la part du jeune homme et elle était quelque peu surprise par cette réaction. Il ne donnait pas réellement l'image de quelqu'un qui rougirait face à une fille alors qu'il était passé à coté de la mort plusieurs fois, et ce, depuis sa naissance.

_« Toi aussi ça te change.. Tes cheveux et... Toute ta tenue d'ailleurs. Tu es très jolie comme ça. »_ lui répondit-il.

Elle le remercia en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. Ils continuèrent par la suite à bouger en rythme, en harmonie pendant tout le reste de la chanson, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Il ne se parlèrent plus, mais Sara su qu'en cet instant, elle avait dors et déjà gagné la partie. Potter n'allait sans doute pas tarder à craquer, et pas besoin de mots pour ça, quelques gestes suffiraient...

**.**

**[POV Harry]**

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette situation, perturbé par la tournure des choses.

Il était en train de danser avec une Serpentarde, mais une magnifique Serpentarde. Sara lui plaisait vraiment. Pourtant il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, même s'il aurait fallu être très difficile pour ne pas la trouver jolie. C'était d'ailleurs loin d'être la seule chose de remarquable chez elle. Elle était également très douée en cours, et il aimait bavarder avec elle pendant ses heures de potions.

Ce que lui avait avoué Hermione, plusieurs jours auparavant, avait sans doute beaucoup influencé son avis sur la jeune russe. C'est vrai que ce que pensait sa sœur de cœur comptait infiniment pour lui, il lui confierai sa vie sans hésiter et elle le savait parfaitement depuis des années.

Il se sentait bien avec la jeune fille aux yeux verts et bleus, si bien qu'il en oublia momentanément la rouquine qui lui tournait autour. En pensant à cette dernière, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami, et qui plus est, plus jeune que lui. C'était un peu sa petite sœur à lui aussi finalement, et cette considération l'encouragea à la repousser dans un coin de sa tête. Ce soir, il préférait s'intéresser à Sara.

À la fin de la chanson, ils ne se séparèrent pas tout de suite, mais Harry finit tout de même par lâcher la jeune fille à regret et alla chercher des boissons pour l'un et l'autre.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Dès la fin de la chanson, il avait laissé Granger accorder une danse au préfet de Serdaigle, pendant que lui allait rapidement rejoindre Sara.

_« Une reine des glaces ? Magnifique. »_

La jeune fille se tourna vers la source de la voix.

_« Bien deviné cher... Nosferatu ? »_

Draco laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

_« Alors Potter te convient ? »_

Un sourire énigmatique éclaira le visage irisé de son interlocutrice.

_« Je te dirai ça demain matin... »_

Le Serpentard devint blême. Elle n'en était tout de même pas à ce point ? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, elle cherchait juste à lui mettre la pression, c'est tout. Il reprit de la contenance en se convainquant de la mauvaise foi de sa compatriote.

_« Ne t'en prive surtout pas. Si tu permets, je retourne à mes affaires. Bonne soirée... » _déclara t'il d'un ton assuré avant de se faufiler parmi les autres élèves.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Granger et du Serdaigle, il bouscula celui-ci et récupéra sa partenaire de danse qui avait un air scandalisé sur le visage.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre la fin de la chanson non ? »_

_« Non. »_ lui répondit simplement Draco.

La préfète en chef ne rajouta rien à la réponse de son homologue et continua à danser avec lui.

Elle dansait bien pour une fille de son genre. En pensant ces mots, il tiqua mais ne laissa rien transparaitre. C'était la première fois qu'il ne pensait pas à elle en termes de sang de bourbe... C'était étrange, mais pas si terrible que ça. Enfin si, en partant du point de vue que ça faisait des années qu'il pensait comme ça, et que c'était elle qui le faisait petit à petit changer. Mais pas si important si l'on considérait qu'il avait remis en cause cette théorie depuis un moment. Pourtant de là à ce que ce soit Granger qui l'incite à changer...

Il se demanda encore un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'arrêter ce pari avant de se laisser prendre à son propre jeu, mais sa fierté et son orgueil se rappelèrent bien vite à lui, lui intimant de continuer coûte que coûte. Décidément, ce début d'année était celui des changements coté féminin : l'apparition de Sara, encore si mystérieuse à ses yeux, l'entrée de Granger dans sa vie comme colocataire puis sa révélation comme fille et non plus comme simple sang de bourbe... Il ne manquerait plus que Pansy se face une place au milieu et le tableau serait complet. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un agenda chargé, mais là c'était des complications sur le long terme. Habituellement il fuyait les complications et les relations complexes, principalement lorsqu'elles étaient sur le long terme...

Au fil de ses pensées et des enchainements qu'elles suivaient, il se remémora soudain les mots de Sara et décida qu'il fallait qu'il accélère le mouvement avec Granger sinon, cette histoire ne serait jamais finie.

Il se rapprocha plus près de la brune lorsque la musique se transforma peu à peu en un rythme plus lent et plus proche du reggae. La danse était une des rares choses qui dépassait la frontière entre le monde moldu et sorcier, une chose qui pourrait peut-être les réunir. Mais alors que Draco était très à l'aise sur ce rythme, sa partenaire, par contre, l'était beaucoup moins.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

De la musique latine, sincèrement, c'était nécessaire à ce moment précis ? se demanda Hermione.

La jeune fille n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de danse latine et sensuelle, où la règle dominante était d'avoir le minimum d'espace entre les deux danseurs. La cerise sur la gâteau était sans doute la présence de Malefoy qui venait de parfaire le tableau. Lui avait l'air de parfaitement maitriser la situation et ce qu'il faisait. Et en plus, détail qui avait son importance, elle était en robe longue, donc vraiment pas adaptée du tout...

Elle pensa à partir, mais arriva vite à la conclusion qu'elle n'aurait pas fini d'entendre parler du mythique courage des Gryffondors si elle suivait son idée. Elle décida donc de rester et de tout assumer : sa danse plutôt...serrée avec le Serpentard, son manque flagrant de compétences en danse et... Et c'était déjà pas mal.

Hermione passa donc un bras autour du coup de Malefoy, et glissa son autre main dans la sienne. Elle sentit son adversaire de toujours collée à elle et une bouffée de gêne incroyable s'insinua dans toutes les parcelles de son corps. Sans la potion qu'elle avait prise peu avant, ses joues aurait sans doute pris la couleur rouge de l'emblème des Gryffondors.

_« Détends toi... »_ murmura son cavalier à son oreille.

Le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou la fit frissonner. Il fallait vraiment que son corps arrête de réagir comme ça, déjà que ça commençait sérieusement à clocher dans sa tête... Alors qu'elle n'avait que Ron à l'esprit il y a encore quelques semaines, là c'était le serpent qui hantait ses pensées. Oui hanter était le verbe approprié, parce que c'était la dernière personne qui devait élire domicile à cet endroit C'était peut-être le fait le voir tous les jours...

La musique continua à résonner sur le même tempo, au final, la jeune fille ne trouvait pas ça si horrible. C'était même assez bien si elle faisait abstraction de l'identité de son partenaire. Il était plus grand qu'elle, musclé par ses entrainements successifs de quiddich et avait le sens du rythme. En plus il n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler désagréable à regarder avec sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris bleutés.

Lentement, la main de Malefoy glissa du haut du dos de la préfète en chef vers le bas, presque à la naissance de ses fesses. Mais au lieu de se sentir mal à l'aise, la Gryffondors apprécia ce geste et la confusion naquit en elle. Il serra un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Hermione sentit une vague de chaleur déferler en elle. La seule fois où elle avait sentit ça c'était avec Victor. Mais cette fois c'était un peu différent, plus fort et plus profond. Et dire qu'elle ressentait ça envers un Serpentard, et pas n'importe lequel, le pire de tous.

Une image apparue alors sans aucune raison apparente dans l'esprit de la lionne : Ron, celui auquel elle était censée penser. Ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de s'intéresser à elle ce soir, trop occupé avec Lavande, alors pourquoi culpabiliser de quoique ce soit ? Autant profiter de ce soir sans prêter attention aux suites. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, mais là, elle voulait se libérer un peu des limites dans lesquelles elle évoluait le reste du temps. Peut-être que Ron finirait par réagir s'il la voyait collée à Malefoy...

**.**

**[POV Sara]**

Potter était revenu avec des boissons quelques minutes après le départ de Malefoy, puis ils s'étaient tous deux écartés de la piste de danse pour être un peu plus au calme. Assis côte à côte sur ce qui semblait être une pierre tombale, ils bavardaient de tout et de rien.

_« Au fait, je me posais la question, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussée à quitter la Russie et Durmstrang ? »_

Sara pinça les lèvres, elle ne devait jamais révéler le véritable motif qui l'avait poussée à venir, et personne ne devait le découvrir. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle faisait ses études là.

_« La mort de mes parents. »_ énonça t-elle d'un ton blanc.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers la jeune fille sans un mot, puis soudainement, la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

_« Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais ce que ça fait... »_

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, et sourit brièvement. Un dixième de secondes plus tard, la Serpentarde avait reprit son visage endeuillé. Avoir perdu ses parents l'avait énormément faite souffrir, mais elle avait réussi à l'accepter et à s'en servir à son avantage.

Une larme roula sur la joue nacrée de la jeune fille lorsque Potter la relâcha. Il s'en aperçu et lui proposa alors d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Peut-être que ça irait mieux sans autant de gens autour. Elle accepta dans un petit signe de tête.

L'étrange couple s'éloigna alors, sortit de la grande salle et alla s'asseoir sur les escaliers de l'entrée. Là, ils étaient beaucoup mieux, mais également seuls. Sara sauta alors sur l'occasion. Le lion était encore compatissant pour elle, et ça ne pouvait jouer qu'en sa faveur.

Auparavant la tête calée sur l'épaule du jeune homme, elle se mit à sa hauteur et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser tendrement. C'était un baiser léger et doux, auquel Potter réagit en lui saisissant la main. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec pour seuls témoins, les quelques oiseaux qui traversèrent le parc.

Elle venait de prendre la tête du pari, et de loin...

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Que la bataille commence !** ^^


	22. Kisses

**° Chapitre 22 : Kisses**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

La soirée était finie. Tout s'était superbement déroulé. L'ambiance était réussie, tout le monde s'était amusé, lui avait progressé vis-à-vis de Granger et allait poursuivre son plan pour la fin de soirée. La seule chose qui le rendait soucieux était la disparition de Sara et de Potty. Quelle garce, elle avait peut-être dit vrai plus tôt dans la soirée en l'avertissant qu'elle lui raconterait sa nuit...

Granger entra alors dans le salon où se trouvait Draco, accompagnée par le grincement caractéristique que faisait le tableau en se refermant.

« _Un dernier verre de sang ?_ »

Elle lui sourit et vint prendre place sur le canapé. Le Serpentard lui tendit alors un verre dont elle se saisit sans plus de négociations. La lionne souffla alors d'un air fatigué avant de boire une gorgée du liquide ambré. Une fois cela fait, elle se mit à toussoter.

« _Du wisky pur feu ?_ » demanda t-elle d'un ton plus affirmatif qu'autre chose.

« _Connaisseuse ?_ » argua Draco d'un air narquois.

« _Non, mais ça m'a paru plutôt évident en sentant ma trachée se transformer en cheminée volcanique._ »

Elle allait reposer le verre sur la table quand le serpent se mis à chuchoter «_ Leur couraaaage est un myyyyythe_ » sur un air d'hymne national. Piquée à vif, la jeune fille se redressa et le vida d'une seule traite d'un air d'abord crispé puis triomphant.

« _Et maintenant, c'est qui le peureux ?_ »

Draco aligna alors son verre et celui de Granger, puis les remplit une seconde fois.

« _Cul sec._ »

« _Désolée, je ne suis pas une soularde moi._ » lâcha la jeune fille en se relevant.

« _Oui c'est vrai, dégonflée conviendrait mieux... Sûre alors ?_ » lui répondit-il en lui tendant à nouveau le verre, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

La tête haute, elle reprit sa place ainsi que son verre. Ils continuèrent par la suite ce petit jeu encore cinq ou six fois, alternant alcool et railleries. Plus le temps passait, plus la bouteille se vidait, et plus la bouteille se vidait, plus l'état des deux préfets en chef se rapprochait de celui de déchets humains, trop imbibés pour réfléchir. À court de boisson, les traditionnels ennemis s'assirent alors cote à cote devant la cheminée, pouffant comme deux enfants.

« _Bonne descente Granger ! _»

« _Mer..merci ! Malefoy ! _» balbutia la rouge et or, non pas par gêne mais plutôt car ses neurones se noyaient dans l'alcool.

« _Action ou vérité Grangeeer ?_ »

« _Tu joues à ça toi ?_ » demanda t-elle surprise et amusée.

« _Parce que c'est drôle... _»

« _Vérité !_ » lança la jeune fille d'un air bravache.

« _Est-ce que la belette est un bon coup ?_ » interrogea fièrement Draco, content d'avoir trouvé une question qui mettrait si mal à l'aise la Gryffondor.

«_ Jsais pas... _» répondit-elle pourtant du tac au tac.

Devant l'air ahuri du Serpentard, elle précisa que s'ils avaient fait quelque chose elle aurait pu lui dire, mais que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, et que de ce fait, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

«_ Tu..tu veux dire que tu n'a jam.. jamais rien fait ?_ »

« _Soit pas...si...sûr._ » argua-telle.

Elle se mit alors à pouffer, puis Draco la suivit dans ses éclats de rire. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que la musique pour les rapprocher, il y avait le whisky qui faisait merveille également. Ne s'arrêtant plus dans leur fou-rire, Granger se retint alors au bras du jeune homme pour ne pas passer de la position assise sur ses fesses à lamentablement allongée sur le sol, mais celui-ci bascula et tous deux s'effondrèrent à terre dans un même mouvement. Les deux homologues se retrouvèrent alors allongés l'un sur l'autre, Granger au-dessus de Draco, dans un silence quasiment parfait. Seuls les crépitements de la cheminée se faisaient entendre dans le salon.

Tout doucement, le visage de Granger remonta à la hauteur de celui du Serpentard, et les deux se regardèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Un long moment passa et comme dans un ralenti digne du meilleur film romantique, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser d'abord hésitant, se fit de plus en plus pressant. La main droite du Serpentard trouva la nuque de la jeune femme tandis que sa gauche vient fermement s'attacher à la taille fine de cette dernière.

Puis, d'un habile mouvement, Draco fit basculer la Gryffondor sur le dos et glissa ses mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets. De cette manière, Granger était désormais complètement à la merci de son adversaire, soumise à ses moindres volontés. Les lèvres du serpent descendirent alors peu à peu vers la peau douce du cou de son homologue et celle-ci laissa échapper un éclat de rire, prétextant que cela la chatouillait. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux propos de la rouge et or, Draco continua son œuvre lentement avant de remonter vers la bouche de la jeune jeune et d'en reprendre possession. Les poignets toujours prisonniers, Granger ne pouvait pas s'échapper et subissait avec plaisir les tortures qui lui étaient infligées.

**.**

**[POV Harry]**

Ignorant totalement ce qu'il se passait à cet instant dans la salle commune des préfets en chef entre sa meilleure amie et son pire ennemi, ce qu'il se passait entre ce dernier et Sara ou même ce qui se déroulait en ce moment dans la tête de sa cavalière de la soirée, Harry profitait du silence du parc et du temps clair.

Il ressentit une légère pression contre son épaule. La Serpentarde avait tranquillement reposé sa tête, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« _Tu crois qu'on pourra continuer à se voir comme ça ?_ »

« _Comment ça comme ça ?_ »

« _J'ai vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ?_ » questionna la brune.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du représentant des Gryffondors.

« _Je crois que j'ai saisi._ »

« _Tant mieux. Le dessin n'est pas mon fort..._ » mentit-elle.

Le bras d'Harry passa autour des frêles épaules de la jeune fille, qui avait l'air encore plus fragile dans son costume, comme prête à casser si l'on serrait trop fort son corps.

« _Tu n'as pas froid ?_ » se préoccupa le lion devant la fraicheur de la nuit.

«_ Je viens de Russie, je crois que coté froid je suis assez habituée._ » répondit simplement la verte et argent.

Les deux se regardèrent alors en échangeant un sourire complice. Ce soir, Harry avait complètement oublié Ginny, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres. Depuis Cho, il n'avait pas été aussi perturbé par une fille. Peut importait finalement qu'elle fasse partie de la maison adverse, qu'elle ait l'air proche de Malefoy ou qu'il ne la connaisse que depuis peu, cette fille, il commençait à plutôt bien l'aimer.

.

**[POV Hermione]**

Sur le sol de la salle commune des préfets en chef, Hermione et Malefoy étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser. Le jeune homme avait enfin libéré les mains de sa partenaire, et celles-ci étaient allées se loger directement dans les cheveux platines du serpent.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Draco roula sur le dos. Tout deux se retrouvèrent alors à regarder le plafond dans un silence qui se fit de plus en plus lourd à mesure qu'il durait. Aucun des deux n'osait apparemment briser la glace. Hermione sentait littéralement ses pensées s'emmêler entre elles et faire des nœuds dans son cerveau. Arrivant rapidement à la conclusion que ce n'est pas le Serpentard qui allait se lancer en premier, elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer quelques secondes plus tard. Elle recommença le schéma trois fois avant de parvenir à sortir enfin une phrase.

« _Par ta faute je vais avoir la gueule de bois demain matin._ » annonça t-elle.

« _Pauvre petit lionceau, tu savais qu'au pays des sorciers il y avait des potions pour ça ? Et puis demain c'est dimanche..._ » répondit-il d'une voix trainante.

« _Aujourd'hui nous sommes dimanche Malefoy, pas demain._ »

« _Arrêtes de parler pour ne rien dire et embrasse-moi Granger_. » déclara le Serpentard.

De quel droit se permettait-il de lui donner des ordres ? Et puis maintenant, elle avait retrouvé assez de dignité et de conscience pour répondre non ! Ça n'allait vraiment plus là... Embrasser Malefoy tsss ! Du grand n'importe quoi ! Comme si elle pouvait en avoir envie... Comme si elle aimait la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres... Comme si elle aimait sentir l'interdit émaner autour d'eux...

Hermione soupira et Malefoy amusé eu un sourire en coin.

« _Tu faisais moins la difficile il y a deux minutes..._ »

« _L'alcool Melfoy, rien que la boisson._ »

« _Ah oui ?_ »

D'un geste trop vif pour quelqu'un qui devait être dans un état d'ébriété avancée, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et plongea directement sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille se contenta alors de répondre à son baiser, y mettant tout ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.

« _Alors ?_ »

La Gryffondor vira au rouge pivoine, les effets de la potion qu'elle avait prise plus tôt ayant disparus. Elle fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Satisfait, le blondinet se releva et tendit la main pour que Granger fasse de même. Voulant faire preuve d'indépendance elle tenta seule, mais malheureusement, cette dernière tenant beaucoup moins bien l'alcool que son homologue, elle retomba sur ses fesses d'un air peu élégant. À contrecœur, elle finit alors par se saisir de la main de son ennemi.

« _Cette histoire ne sort pas d'ici._ » l'avertit-elle d'un ton peu assuré.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, charmeur.

« _Seulement si l'on continue..._ »

« _Et ta peur panique des sang-de-bourbe ?_ »

« _C'est mon problème... Avoue que ce n'est pas si mal, non ?_ »

« _Tu plaisantes sûrement là ? Je te rappelle qu'on ne peut pas se supporter !_ »

« _On a réussi à survivre jusqu'ici, et puis, tu vas finir par t'ennuyer après avoir goûté à mes baisers.._. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans se retourner. Sous le choc, Hermione resta plusieurs minutes à se repasser la scène dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle pu laisser se produire un tel enchainement ? Pourquoi ?

Un long soupir s'échappa une énième fois de sa bouche. C'est vrai qu'elle avait peut-être aimé leur « échange », bon d'accord, elle était totalement sous le charme, mais bon... Ce n'était pas la personne, pas la personne et surtout pas la personne avec qui faire ça ! Elle pesta contre elle-même, accusa l'alcool, se promis d'être sobre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, maudit Malefoy, reporta la faute sur se stupide bal et finit par s'avouer à elle-même que c'était tout de même un garçon mignon, toutes choses mises à part.

Sentant que ses jambes n'allaient pas tarder à céder, elle se décida à rejoindre son lit et à sombrer dans un sommeil qui allait durer des années, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit passée et bien passée.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Something to say ?**

**.  
**

**MinuitCCM : **Que penses-tu de la suite ?**  
**

**Drago's lover :** Ahaaa pas la pimbèche ? Vous la trouvez si horrible cette petite russe ? ^^

**Emma : **Contente que cette story plaise !

**.**

**Deuxième vague de commentaires !**

**.**

**Drago's lover : **Bwahahah je suis cruuueeeellleeeeuuuh ! Dès que mon inspiration coïncide avec du temps libre, je m'y mets et la suite viendra !

**MinuitCCM : **J'essayerai d'être à la hauteur pour le prochain chapitre ^^

**Hermione love granger malefoy : **A vrai dire, si je ne laisse pas une si grande place à Hermione, c'est parce que je n'aime pas spécialement ce personnage. D'accord elle est courageuse, mais moi je la trouve un peu nunuche ^^ Pour ce qui est de la clarté dans mes propos, je vais faire des efforts.**  
**


	23. Jalousy

**° Chapitre 23 : Jalousy**

* * *

Les deux adversaires étaient plutôt bien partis pour remplir leur objectif.

Sara avait parfaitement assumé son rôle de serpentarde et s'enorgueillissait de rouler sa victime avec une facilité déconcertante. En mettant en avant sa supposée fragilité et la mort de ses parents, elle avait touché la corde sensible d'Harry et s'en félicitait. Draco de son coté, avait décidé d'employer une technique d'approche beaucoup plus franche, mettant Hermione dans une position délicate. Il comptait sur son charme et sur le goût du risque de la lionne pour que le jeu continue.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Sa vue fut soudain obscurcie par une paire de mains fines au vernis émeraude.

« _Tiens, une revenante..._ »

« _C'est toi le revenant. Ce n'est plus ta salle commune que je sache._ » répondit Sara en enlevant ses mains et en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil face au blond.

« _Où avais-tu disparue hier soir ?_ » l'interrogea t-il.

« _Que de questions... Depuis quand as-tu besoin d'être au courant de tous mes faits et gestes ?_ » demanda la jeune fille d'un air lasse.

« _Depuis qu'on a un point commun qui le nécessite._ » répondit Draco d'un ton sans appel.

« _Faux. Ce qui compte c'est le final, pas le reste et ça tu le sais._ »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire quand elle se leva et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« _Sauf si tu veux des détails pour ton imagination..._ »

Elle effleura le cou de Draco du bout des doigts et sur ces quelques mots, elle quitta la pièce. Le Serpentard resta alors assis dans le canapé sombre, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Cette fille avait un don pour le provoquer et ne se gênait pas pour le faire dès qu'elle le pouvait.

**.**

Plus tard dans la journée, les dernières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se retrouvèrent dans les cachots pour assister à un cours de potions. C'était un des cours qu'ils avaient en commun et cela n'enchantait pas grand monde, surtout que tous étaient mélangés. Mais sans surprise, Draco et Sara appréciaient ces heures qui leur donnaient un peu plus la possibilité d'avancer dans leur jeu.

Une fois arrivé sur place, Draco et sa cour prirent place à coté de la porte. Puis, peu à peu, quelques Gryffondors arrivèrent et attendirent du coté opposé aux serpents. Mais ce n'est que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre que Potter arriva. Un air bizarre flottait sur son visage, entre le ravissement et la culpabilité.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Se demanda Draco d'un air pensif. Sa réflexion fut soudain interrompue par le grincement de la porte du cachot qui s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, Rogue était déjà derrière son bureau, les mains appuyés sur la surface de bois usée.

« _Allez vous installer avant que quelqu'un ne meure de vieillesse..._ » annonça le professeur.

Tout à coup, Sara arriva en courant, ses longs cheveux attachés en un chignon fait à la va-vite avec deux crayons, ce qui était assez inattendu de sa part. D'habitude, elle était toujours impeccable, coiffée sans un cheveux qui ne s'échappe... Elle entra rapidement avant que la porte ne se referme et alla prendre place à coté de Saint Potty sans rien dire.

Ceci ne fit que renforcer les soupçons du Serpentard sur ce qui venait de se passer et l'inquiéta sur son avenir dans le pari. La jeune russe donnait l'impression d'avoir prit énormément d'avance en une soirée, ou peut-être même en une nuit, se dit le jeune homme.

« _Merci d'avoir fait l'effort de vous joindre à nous mademoiselle Ivanova. Nous allons peut-être pouvoir commencer ce cours... Sortez vos livres à la page 120 et prenez connaissance de ce chapitre._ »

Il marqua une pause et ajouta d'une voix doucereuse.

« _Sans bruit, bien évidemment._ »

Quasiment tous les élèves sortirent alors leurs ouvrages de leurs sacs de façon plus ou moins bruyante, en profitant de l'instant pour glisser deux, trois mots à leur voisin. Certains étaient encore en train de râler sur la répartition des binômes, et d'autres parlaient de leurs activités futures, de débats commencés avant le cours ou de leurs envies pour le repas de midi.

Seul Draco resta immobile à fixer Sara, tiraillé entre la colère et la jalousie. Elle était en train de réussir et elle avait sans doute déjà couché avec ce sale survivant. Au bout de longues secondes, la Serpentarde fini par croiser son regard acier et détourna les yeux presque immédiatement, après lui avoir lancé un sourire goguenard. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était jaloux de Potter ou amoureux d'elle ou tout autre stupidité du même genre, bien sûr que non, mais il la voulait et il voulait gagner avant elle. Elle le cherchait et n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer depuis qu'elle était arrivée. C'était plus une question de principe qu'autre chose.

«_ Tu as oublié ton bouquin ?_ » chuchota une voix féminine au vert et argent.

«_ Non._ » répondit-il simplement en détournant les yeux et en sortant son livre.

Il le feuilleta l'air absent. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur ce qu'il devait faire, sur comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour gagner ce défi.

«_ Page 120._ »

Il tourna la tête et vit Granger lui sourire discrètement.

«_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_ »

« _Juste au cas où, tu n'avais pas l'air de savoir sur quelle page t'arrêter..._ »

Après ces quelques mots, elle replongea dans sa lecture du chapitre, qui ne devait pas être la première au vu des pages annotées. Il devait gagner. Il devait absolument gagner.

**[POV Hermione]**

La jeune fille était toujours perturbée par ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle avait cessé de blâmer l'alcool mais se demandait toujours pourquoi elle avait agit de façon aussi stupide. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Malefoy soit dans le coin ? Mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'avoue à elle-même que l'instant avait été particulièrement mémorable. L'ambiance, les baisers, la sensation de braver tous les interdits en seulement quelques minutes.

Sentant un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale, elle essaya de se re-concentrer sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, sans grand succès. Elle leva les yeux vers son binôme qui fixait sans grand intérêt non plus ce chapitre du cours sur les vertus des serpents en potions. Quelques mèches platines lui retombaient sur le front et ses yeux gris-bleus fixaient la page sans bouger.

« _Tu trouves la vue plaisante Granger ?_ »

« _Euh... Et bien..._ » balbutia la rouge et or.

« _C'est une question simple pourtant._ » enchaîna Malefoy d'une voix traînante en regardant son homologue avec un petit sourire en coin.

« _Arrête de te moquer..._ » soupira Hermione en rendant son sourire au serpent.

En les voyant de l'extérieur, on aurait aisément pu croire que le binôme était composé de deux amis et non pas de deux ennemis. Chacun d'entre eux avait un air amusé et souriant sur le visage, peut-être un peu décalé par rapport au lieu. Rogue ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à intervenir.

« _Ce que vous êtes censé savoir se trouve dans votre livre et non pas inscrit sur le visage de monsieur Malefoy._ » susurra le professeur de potions derrière la Gryffondor.

«_ J'ai déjà fini monsieur..._ » répliqua la lionne.

« _Et bien commencez à me faire un résumé de ce chapitre en deux parchemins mademoiselle Granger. D'ailleurs tous vos camarades seront ravis d'en faire de même..._ » termina-t-il l'air réjoui.

Il laissait entendre par cette phrase que c'était de la responsabilité d'Hermione si tous les élèves devaient établir un résumé complet d'un chapitre rébarbatif. Quelle amabilité de la part de ce professeur toujours si prévenant avec ses élèves, surtout ceux appartenant aux autres maisons, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle sortit alors sa plume et des feuilles de parchemin et après quelques minutes de réflexion, commença à gratter le papier d'un air concentré.

**[POV Draco]**

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Draco de regarder Granger dans son travail. Elle n'était pas du tout du genre de Sara. Elle n'avait pas cet air altier et fier qui caractérisait la jeune russe, toujours impeccable, contrôlant si bien ses émotions. Granger avait une apparence beaucoup plus naturelle avec ses cheveux bouclés lâchés sur ses épaules, son nez parsemé de tâches de rousseur et ses grands yeux noisettes. Elle ne mettait pas autant d'application à dissimuler sa joie ou sa colère, et même ses actes n'étaient pas si prémédités.

«_ Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire ton résumé ?_ » demanda Granger tout en continuant à écrire.

«_ Plus tard... Je verrai ça plus tard..._ » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton évasif.

« _Et tu comptes faire quoi en attendant ? Me fixer ?_ »

« _C'est une option._ »

«_ Et quelles seraient les autres ?_ »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Un sourire plein de sous-entendus, que la rouge et or ne tarda pas à décrypter comme une proposition plus qu'osée.

« _Il n'y a plus de whisky et ce n'est pas le lieu._ » se contenta-t-elle de dire d'un ton blanc.

« _Qui dit qu'il y ait besoin d'alcool ?_ » ajouta-t-il.

«_ Parce que tu crois sérieusement que sans, j'aurai agis pareil ? Qu'il y aurait eu un nous ?_ » dit-elle en hésitant d'un air plus que septique.

« _Nous c'est peut-être un peu beaucoup... Disons simplement toi et moi, ce soir._ »

« _On verra... C'est pas sûr..._ »

« _Oui on verra..._ » sourit-il.

Elle viendrait c'était sûr... Elle avait beau dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, il le savait, il en était persuadé.

**.**

**[POV Sara]**

De l'autre coté de la salle, Sara avait discrètement suivit leur conversation grâce à un sortilège. Ainsi, elle était maintenant au courant du petit rendez-vous du couple, et de la manière dont Draco avait convaincu sa cible. Quel tricheur...

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.


	24. Confidence games

** ° Chapitre 24 : Confidence games**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

La jeune fille se dirigeait vers son dortoir, quand une silhouette lui attrapa vivement le bras et l'entraîna à l'abri des regards si vite, qu'elle la fit vaciller.

« _Mais, qu'est-ce que ? _» eu à peine le temps de se demander la lionne.

« _Surprise ! _» déclara une voix féminine en riant.

« _Sa...Sara ?_ » répondit-elle interrogatrice.

« _Qui veux-tu que cela soit ? Draco peut-être ?_ » laissa entendre la russe d'un air taquin.

Hermione sentit ses joues prendre feu et elle piqua un fard monumental. Elle tenta alors de protester, mais elle n'entendit sortir de sa bouche que quelques bredouillement incompréhensibles.

« _C'est bien ce que je me disais... Depuis le bal vous avez un drôle d'air tous les deux. Mais c'est vrai que si vous êtes ensemble, ça explique pas mal de choses..._ »

Cette fois la rouge et or laissa fuser un « _non_ » sonore, puis elle repris à voix basse.

« _Plutôt me transformer en véracrasse que d'être l'énième conquête de ce blond !_ »

« _Tant que ça ?_ » fit Sara en souriant.

« _Tant que ça._ »

« _C'est vrai qu'il a un caractère particulier et des références que je ne partage pas vraiment._ » affirma la Serpentarde.

« _Mais...mais... Tu crois qu'il pourrait changer ? _» tenta Hermione.

Sara prit un air grave.

«_ Après des années et des années d'endoctrinement comme il l'a subit, j'ai des doutes quant à sa capacité à changer de personnalité, ou même de façon de penser. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Aurais-tu des rêves qui concerneraient un certain blond ?_ » finit-elle par rire .

Pour la deuxième fois et à deux minutes d'écart, la lionne piqua un fard. Celui-ci fut également accompagné d'un petit rire de gêne.

« _Non, bien sûr que non... Parlons plutôt de toi et de Harry !_ »

« _Et alors ? Quoi de particulier ?_ » fit la verte et argent d'un air innocent.

« _Avec sa tête d'illuminé depuis le bal, ses regards furtifs quand tu parles avec d'autres gens et vos retards communs, c'est pas difficile de comprendre. Tout le monde ne s'en est pas rendu compte, mais je le connais trop bien pour ne rien voir. _»

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles.

« _Tu n'en parles à personne, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Hermione leva un sourcil.

«_ Je t'ai dis que par rapport aux traditions de ma famille, ce n'était pas possible de faire ça pour moi... _»

« _De faire quoi ? _» demanda la lionne taquine.

« _De...passer...du temps...avec...Harry._ » finit par articuler Sara sur le ton de la confession et sans doute au prix de quelques efforts.

« _Parce que c'est un sang-mélé ? Il reste un sorcier extrêmement doué pourtant. _»

« _Tu as dû te rendre compte que dans les grandes familles où la valeur du sang est primordiale, ce n'est pas ce qui importe. _» déclara Sara d'une voix qui ne laissait place à la protestation.

« _Il me semblait l'avoir compris oui..._ »

«_ C'est pour ça que je souhaite que cela reste le plus discret possible._ »

« _Et Harry le sait ? _»

«_ Je crois qu'il a saisit, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense à vrai dire._ »

«_ En tout cas, je peux déjà te dire que ça faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air si heureux_. »

« _Mais quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de le voir ?_ » demanda Sara, intriguée.

«_ Ce matin. Il était en train de rêvasser en regardant le parc par la fenêtre quand je suis arrivée. _»

Les deux élèves se regardèrent en souriant.

« _Tout ça voudrait-il dire que l'on a toutes les deux choisit des passe-temps disons...un peu...décalés ?_ »

«_ Il me semble... Mais ça reste entre nous !_ »

« _Lèvres cousues !_ » jura Sara d'un air solennel.

Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui s'éclipsa la première, reprenant son chemin dans le couloir comme si de rien n'était. Hermione resta quant à elle quelques minutes dans l'ombre, calée contre le mur de pierre froid. Ce que lui avait dit la russe propos de Draco, raisonna dans sa tête : « ._..après des années et des années d'endoctrinement...doutes...capacité à changer..._ ». Elle tenta de chasser ces pensées mais elle ne cessait de s'interroger. Elle décida pour autant de passer outre les mises en garde de sa nouvelle amie et prit le risque de faire confiance au serpent.

Elle espérait de tout cœur de ne pas avoir à regretter ce choix, assez improbable au premier regard, pas très évident non plus au second.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Le grincement caractéristique du tableau raisonna dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

«_ Je te l'avais dit. _» annonça Draco à l'entrée dans la pièce de la Gryffondor.

« _Je dors et j'habite ici. Tu ne prenais pas beaucoup de risques._ »

Il sourit à la réflexion de la jeune fille.

« _Tu veux t'asseoir ici ?_ » demanda t-il.

« _C'est un piège ?_ »

« _Exact, j'ai ensorcelé le canapé pour qu'il finisse par t'étouffer... _» avoua amusé le Serpentard.

« _Trop drôle. _» souffla Granger en prenant place sur ledit canapé.

« _C'est toi qui a commencé je te signale..._ »

« _Sérieusement ?_ »

« _De quoi ?_ » demanda le vert et argent.

« _Toi quoi ? Tu m'accuses de quoi ?_ » plaisanta la jeune fille.

« _Trooop drôôôle !_ » répondit Draco en imitant la rouge et or de manière totalement exagérée.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux préfets en chef. Cependant, ce n'était pas un silence lourd et pesant qui serait tombé comme une cloche de plomb. C'était plutôt un silence complice, un instant où le serpent et la lionne avaient l'air d'amis.

« _On a l'air stupides... _» déclara Granger en riant.

« _Rectification Hermione, TU as l'air stupide. Moi j'ai l'air magnifique comme d'habitude..._ »

« _Et t'arrives encore à passer les portes avec une si grosse tête ?_ » l'interrogea t-elle.

«_ Tu veux m'accompagner dans ma chambre pour voir si je passe la porte ?_ » enchaîna t-il avec un sourire presque carnassier.

Il avait tenté cette pique en ne sachant pas de quelle manière allait réagir la Gryffondor. Les mots étaient sortis tout naturellement, maintenant il fallait juste attendre leur effet. Mais Draco n'était pas complètement inconscient au point de croire que la jeune fille allait directement dire oui, avec son caractère un point coincé il y aurait fort à parier qu'elle trouverait un moyen de se défiler.

« _Simplement te voir passer la porte ? Je pense pouvoir continuer en vivre sans... _» dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Draco laissa échapper quelques éclats de rire, mais devant l'air incompris de la jeune fille, il se laissa aller à des explications.

« _Ça m'aurait étonné que tu sois d'accord. C'est vrai que tu es une gentille fille toi. Tu ne franchirais pas la ligne blanche avec un serpent..._ »

Le jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil et se pencha au-dessus de la lionne, posant ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de celle-ci. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur et n'en était que plus impressionnant.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

« _Je tente de continuer ce que nous avions commencé l'autre soir..._ » lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

« _Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée... En fait... _» bredouilla Granger.

« _Tu sauras après ça._ »

Draco se saisit alors du visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et unit ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser fougueux. Il la sentit répondre à son baiser et se félicita. Il la fit alors basculer en arrière sur le canapé et prit place au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains glissèrent vers le cou de la lionne, qui n'était plus si dominante, et ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à suivre ce même chemin.

Le jeune homme commença alors à défaire quelques boutons de la chemise de la rouge et or, mais celle-ci ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit glisser ses doigts frais sur le ventre de la jeune femme qu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait.

«_ Att... Attends... Je... Je ne suis pas sûre que je veuille..._ »

Les lèvres du serpent quittèrent alors la fine peau du cou de Granger et il plaça son visage au-dessus du sien pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« _Que tu veuilles quoi ? On ne fait rien... _» dit-il en riant.

La jeune fille se tut et n'ajouta rien, mais il sentit qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

«_ Tu as peur c'est ça ? _»

Offusquée, elle répliqua.

« _Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que... _»

« _Que tu n'es jamais allée plus loin !_ » la coupa t-il.

La rouge et or devint alors aussi rouge que le blason de sa maison, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Draco l'embrassa pour mettre fin toute discussion ou protestation de quelque sorte. Il reprit alors ses caresses et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à céder. Elle alla alors loger ses mains en bas de la nuque du blond, à la naissance de ses cheveux, là où sa peau était encore d'une douceur extrême.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

La jeune fille sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps de haut en bas et des papillons voleter dans son ventre lorsqu'il défit complètement sa chemise. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il fit glisser une de ses mains sur ses seins puis sur son ventre, dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau au passage.

À ce moment-là, Hermione décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et desserra le nœud de cravate du jeune homme alors qu'il s'était un peu écarté d'elle pour la regarder. Puis délicatement, timidement, elle défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Elle effleura au passage sa peau si claire, contrastant avec le bronzage de la lionne, qui ne s'était encore pas totalement dissipé depuis l'été.

C'est alors que tout doucement il se releva, ses mèches platines retombant sur son front. Il eu un petit sourire en coin qui n'avait rien de moqueur. La situation semblait tellement irréelle à la lionne, si inattendue. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever du canapé, ce qu'elle fit dans un état second. Tout doucement, il la souleva dans ses bras et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre.

« Tu vois, je les passe très facilement les portes... » déclara alors Dra...enfin Malefoy.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Durant un instant, même si Draco ne l'aurait confessé sous aucun prétexte, il apprécia passer ce moment avec Her...enfin Granger. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pas...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et voilà un nouveau tout beau !**

**MinuitCCM : **Alors, t'en sais plus maintenant ?

**JJ775 : **Sara, le bouc émissaire des lecteurs. Il n'y a vraiment personne qui ne l'aime ?

**Manon :** Je confesse, l'inspiration est venue de ces livres/films à la base. Pour ce qui est de la confiance de base des Grygry, c'est un bel avantage et je pense que le temps que j'ai pris pour dérouler l'action a aussi joué sur la crédibilité de l'histoire. Ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas !

**Drago's lover :** Que veux-tu, la cruauté doit être inscrite dans mes gènes ^^


	25. And the winner is

**° Chapitre 25 : And the winner is...**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Non, non, non... Mais pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Un moment de folie passagère ? Une tentative désespérée de sentir vivre ? Un sortilège ? Oui, ça devait être ça...

Elle sentit les bras du Serpentard se serrer autour de sa taille fine et un frisson circula du haut en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Merlin qu'il savait s'y prendre ! Bon, ça avait été désagréable au moment fatidique, mais il avait réussit à lui faire oublier la douleur. Dans sa globalité, la nuit avait été plus qu'agréable, bien qu'elle n'ait pas connu l'extase dont tous les romans moldus à l'eau de rose parlaient. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas forcément la réalité qui y était relatée, mais c'était son péché mignon. Lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, déprimée ou angoissée par tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, la lionne ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer un de ces livres où tout se finissait toujours bien.

En se remémorant sa soirée et sa nuit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que peut-être la réputation du blondinet était méritée, même si c'était vraiment dur d'accepter un tel énoncé.

_« Réveillée ? »_

_« Je ne dormais pas... »_

Il soupira d'aise et promena une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il joua quelques minutes avec les boucles brunes d'Hermione dans le plus grand des silences. Lui n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé, mais la Gryffondor était écrasée par des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Comment cette nuit c'était passée de son point de vue ? Pourquoi ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à elle ?

Ce fut elle qui brisa finalement ce moment en essayant de se défiler une fois de plus.

_« Bon, ce n'est pas du tout, mais...mais il faut que j'aille travailler mes cours de...de runes ! »_

Elle tenta alors de se lever, mais sa tentative resta vaine, son acolyte n'étant apparemment pas décider à bouger.

_« Dra.. Enfin Malefoy ! J'ai parlé... »_

_« Tu deviens familière ? »_

_« Moment d'égarement. »_ conclut simplement Hermione.

_« Tu as dû t'égarer plusieurs fois cette nuit alors... »_ susurra Malefoy à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui vira immédiatement au rouge pivoine.

Devant sa réaction, il s'empressa d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin :

_« Mais ce n'était pas du tout dérangeant. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. C'était plutôt flatteur...»_

La couleur des joues de la rouge et or ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle se remémora la ou plutôt les scènes en question, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire le serpent.

Vexée, elle détourna la tête.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Lorsque Granger se tourna, Draco en profita pour se coller contre elle et couvrir son cou de baisers, lentement, longuement... Cette dernière ne tarda pas réagir en allant chercher les lèvres du jeune homme afin qu'elles rencontrent les siennes. Elle glissa ensuite une de ses mains dans les cheveux platines du Serpentard et l'autre sur sa nuque, puis caressa sa peau fine avec son pouce.

Finalement, elle n'était pas si coincée la Grgygry...

* * *

**Quelques heures auparavant, à l'autre bout du château dans la salle sur demande...**

Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans la pièce, dont les murs étaient couverts de tentures bleues foncés, tandis qu'un épais tapis noir recouvrait le sol. Quelques gros coussins bleus et noir étaient disposés ça et là dans la salle, qui ne devait pas être plus grande qu'une chambre. Les couleurs avaient été pensées pour ne vexer ni le Gryffondor ni la Serpentarde et pour cause, les deux s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici pour ne pas se faire surprendre dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

**.**

**[POV Sara]**

Sara était d'ailleurs déjà là, allongée en train de griffonner sur son carnet de dessins. Concentrée, elle ne remarqua pas Potter qui entra dans la salle. Bien sûr il était dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, mais la porte fit du bruit auquel elle ne prêta même pas attention.

Une fois que sa cape fut sur le sol, il alla discrètement rejoindre la jeune femme, et regarda ce qu'elle dessinait.

_« Pas mal comme portrait ! C'est qui ? »_

Surprise, elle se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

_« Tu aimes ? »_

Il prit place à ses cotés.

_« Beaucoup. »_

Elle referma et scella le carnet d'un sort informulé, puis elle le posa de coté.

_« Alors, quelle est l'identité de ce fameux dessin ? »_

L'esprit de la jeune femme tourna à plein régime et elle lui proposa une réponse crédible. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se permettre de lui répondre que c'était son ex-petit ami qu'elle avait bien failli éliminer.

_« Mon cousin ! Celui qui est en Russie, tu ne l'as jamais vu. »_

_« D'accord... Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »_

Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

_« Oui ça va... Et toi ? »_

_« Pareil, même si les cours deviennent plus compliqués. »_

_« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire réviser la théorie... »_

Elle se releva sur ses genoux et attrapa le cou du jeune lion entre ses mains fines. Tout doucement, elle rapprocha alors son visage du sien et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Un baiser papillon dont elle maitrisait parfaitement l'effet.

_« Un peu de pratique Monsieur Potter ? »_

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa à son tour.

**.**

**[POV Harry]**

Quelle sensation ces lèvres chaudes et si douces sur les siennes, ces mains fraîches qui s'accrochaient avec envie, ces battements de cœur si forts...

C'était vraiment la première fois qu'Harry ressentait ça de manière aussi intense et ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Il n'avait parlé à personne de cette idylle naissante, à part à Hermione, qui lui avait paru déjà être au courant. C'était étrange d'ailleurs...

Toute cette histoire lui changeait les idées, ne serait-ce parce que pour une fois, il n'y avait rien de dramatique. Si seulement il avait su toute l'histoire, mais il ne le savait pas. C'est donc avec une confiance quasi-aveugle qu'il avançait et qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque instant. Il se perdit totalement lorsqu'il prit la décision de s'allonger aux cotés de Sara et de délicatement ôter un à un des boutons de sa chemise.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin...**

Les deux concurrents prirent rapidement congé de leur cible respective et se précipitèrent vers la Grande salle pour se voir. Ils arrivèrent en même temps devant les portes et prirent aussitôt la décision d'aller dans le parc pour parler seuls à seuls, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

**[POV Draco]**

L'air de novembre était frais et une brise légère mais glacée, s'insinua dans le cou du serpent. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et s'empressa de confesser à sa partenaire ce qu'il s'était passé.

_« Granger a craqué hier soir, j'ai gagné ! Prête à subir ta défaite ? »_

Celle-ci ne parut pas plus déçue que ça et renchérît.

_« Potter en a fait de même hier soir également... Alors ? »_

Ce fut alors Draco qui déchanta. Il ne se doutait pas qu'ils puissent arriver ex aequo, surtout à ce point. En quelques minutes, il avait expérimenté l'ascenseur émotionnel, de la fierté d'avoir accomplit un exploit à la colère et la déception.

La jeune fille s'appuya sur un banc, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_« Ne sois pas si dépité ! L'essentiel c'est que nous avons réussit tous les deux notre défi, non ? »_

_« Merci de cette précision Sara, mais un pari est fait pour qu'il y ait un gagnant et un perdant. »_

_« Je sais... Si tu veux, prolongeons le pari jusqu'au je t'aime final ? »_

_« En aucun cas cela ne doit devenir une affaire publique. »_ dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion où Draco mesura le pour et le contre, il s'approcha à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille.

_« Mais tu ne proposerais pas un objectif que tu es sûre de remplir par hasard ? »_

_« Moi ? » fit-elle d'un air innocent « Bien sûr que non ! »_

_« J'ai un peu appris à te connaître Ivanova... »_

Un petit sourire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de la jeune russe.

_« C'est ce que tu crois Malefoy. À ta place je ne m'avancerais pas tant sur le sujet... »_ annonça t-elle en retournant dans le château.

Les deux Serpentard rentrèrent alors dans la Grande salle à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer à plusieurs places de distance. Quelques septièmes années allèrent s'asseoir à coté de Sara. Certains dans l'espoir d'obtenir des cours de l'élève la plus douée de leur promotion, d'autres dans le but avoué de s'en faire une petite amie.

Draco lui, alla rejoindre Blaise et prit place en face de son ami.

_« Oula ça barde avec la petite brune ! »_

_« Non. »_ répondit le jeune homme d'un ton dur.

_« Okay, sujet clos. Bon, ce matin on a sortilèges avec les Serdaigles, on pourra observer Loufoca se prendre pour une sorcière ! »_ dit-il en riant.

_« Elle est pas en septième année... »_

_« Ah ouais, c'est vrai... »_ réalisa t-il déçu.

Les deux amis finirent alors leur déjeuner dans le silence et partirent suivre leur premier cours de la matinée.

**.**

.

.

**Something to say ?**

**.**

**Drago's lover :** Bon si je tente de te "glamouriser" pour que tu aimes Sara, ça peut marcher ? Navrée, je me suis faite la moitié de la saison 4 de True blood en une journée et ça a laissé des marques dans mon pauvre esprit influençable ^^ **Le prochain chapitre sera votre cadeau d'Halloween !**

**Ddrago's lover [bis] : **True blood, une série super addictive selon moi. Si tu te lances dedans, ne sois pas rebutée par l'apparence caricaturale des personnages, parce que plus tu continues, plus tu deviens accro ^^ Go Northman team !** Bref ! **Sinon, quand je dis "glamouriser", il faudrait plutôt que je dise charmer en français correct : c'est la capacité qu'ont les vampires (dans cette série) à hypnotiser les humains. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas dans une série et je ne peux rien faire à part te laisser détester Sara ! ^^**  
**


	26. Something new

**En publiant ce chapitre, je signe mon arrêt de mort et j'en suis tout à fait consciente ! ^^ Que les Pro-Hermione ne m'en veuillent pas trop ! Que les Pro-Draymione ne souhaitent pas trop ardemment ma mort ! ****Que cela ne vous empêche toutefois pas ****de continuer à suivre cette histoire et de me faire parvenir votre avis ! Bonne lecture à tous et happy Halloween !  
**

* * *

**° Chapitre 26 : Something new**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Lorsque Draco rentra après le dîner, il traça directement jusqu'à sa chambre sans se laisser tomber dans le moelleux fauteuil du salon. Il déposa son sac à coté de la porte d'un air nonchalant, et alors qu'il allait tranquillement s'allonger sur son lit, son attention fut retenue par une enveloppe posée sur son bureau. Il alla donc tout naturellement la prendre et s'installa pour l'ouvrir, puis lire la lettre qu'elle devait contenir. Dès le premier regard, il reconnu l'écriture fine et penchée de son père, ainsi que l'encre verte caractéristique de l'ancien Serpentard. Voilà qui n'annonçait pas une bonne nouvelle... Son père ne lui écrivait que lorsqu'il avait vraiment quelque chose d'important et de si possible tragique à lui révéler.

Le jeune homme entreprit alors de prendre connaissance du contenu de la lettre, mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage changea. Il était ébahit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en quelques minutes seulement.

Il devait voir Sara. Il devait absolument la trouver et lui parler, lui demander si c'était à elle qu'il devait une telle nouvelle.

Draco sortit donc avec précipitation et ne vit même pas Granger sortir de la salle de bain en même temps, un sourire aux lèvres.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour réciter un sortilège, le vert et argent se trouva devant les cachots de Serpentard et une fois le mot de passe murmuré, le tableau bascula. Il ne pensa même pas à ce que les autres élèves pourraient penser de sa venue et se dirigea tout droit vers le dortoir où il avait précédemment rendu visite à Sara. Il entra alors dans la pièce sans frapper ni prêter attention aux désaccords plus aux moins sonores émis par les autres membres du dortoir.

Sara était seule, allongée sur son lit, en train de lire un livre dont la couverture ne portait pas de nom.

_« Sortez toutes d'ici ! J'ai besoin de parler seul à seul avec Sara ! » _déclara t-il d'une voix forte.

Qu'importe si des ragots circulaient, qu'importe s'il se rendait aux yeux de tous dans un dortoir pour filles, qu'importe si son plan avec Granger tombait à l'eau, il devait parler à la jeune russe maintenant. Tout cela allait beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple pari et il n'en avait que trop conscience.

Une fois toutes les filles parties, il ferma la porte, la verrouilla et insonorisa la pièce.

_« Que me vaut un tel honneur ? Tu es plus discret d'habitude. Mais je t'ai pourtant bien dit qu'avant la victoire de l'un ou l'autre rien ne se passerait... »_ dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui.

_« Que-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »_ lui demanda t-il en brandissant la lettre.

_« Quoi ? »_ répondit-elle d'un ton peu amène sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait.

_« Pansy et moi devions nous marier, nos familles ont passé un contrat quand nous étions encore enfants ! Comment se fait-il que d'un coup tout soit bouleversé si soudainement ? Comment as-tu fait changer mon père d'avis ? »_ la questionna t-il toujours à voix haute, en se rapprochant du lit de la russe.

Celle-ci se redressa dans son lit et s'assit en tailleur.

_« Ne me dit pas que ça te fait de la peine ? J'en serais vexée... »_ rit-elle.

_« Alors c'est bien toi ? Et en plus ça te fait rire ? »_ continua t-il sur le même ton.

_« Non, c'est mon frère qui a tout organisé. Je ne l'ai appris que dans la matinée par courrier, tout comme toi. »_ fit-elle plus sérieusement.

_« Ce qui signifie ? »_ demanda Draco en prenant place sur le lit et en se calmant un peu.

_« Que mon très cher frère et ton père ont fait des affaires... Il est pénible, il ne me demande jamais mon avis. »_ bouda la jeune femme.

_« Et en pratique ? On va obligatoirement finir ensemble donc,,. »_

_« Quelle corvée... »_ soupira t-elle _« Je sais que tu préférais Pansy-bouledogue... Mais t'inquiètes, quand il faut, je me tiens tranquille. Enfin la plupart du temps... »_

_« C'est juste que je me demande ce que ton frère a bien pu lui proposer. Et puis te soucie pas de Pansy, elle s'en remettra bien un jour... » _fit-il dans un sourire.

_« Ou pas ! »_ sourit-elle également_ « Je ne sais pas sur quoi d'autres ils se sont mis d'accord, mais ma famille a des arguments de poids. Sang pur jusqu'aussi loin que l'on puisse remonter dans le temps. »_

_« Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ça... »_ marmonna le jeune homme, fixant un point invisible.

Sara se rapprocha de Draco et passa sa main dans son cou.

_« Je n'ai pas le genre blond des Malefoy mais je maîtrise très bien mes émotions, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ton image. »_

_« Je pense que j'ai déjà pu me rendre compte de ton talent... » _

_« D'autres choses à m'apprendre ? » _demanda la Serpentarde.

_« Il ne me semble pas... Ah si ! Tu es invitée à fêter noël au manoir. »_ annonça t-il.

_« Bien ! »_

_« Si j'étais toi je ne me réjouirait pas trop. »_

_« Mes fêtes n'étaient pas très famille-famille non plus tu sais. Enfin si, l'arbre généalogique entier excepté les morts, mais l'ambiance n'était jamais très chaleureuse. » _

_« Je connais, je connais... »_

Le Serpentard alla poser sa tête sur les jambes de Sara et soupira. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait intérêt à la poser, ou même s'il pouvait. Il réfléchit ainsi de longues minutes dans un silence plus que pesant. La jeune femme avait une main dans les cheveux de son complice et ne parlait pas non plus, convaincue que Draco avait quelque chose à dire. Elle avait raison, et il ne tarda pas à cracher le morceau.

_« Ton frère a-t-il des intérêts à se rapprocher du Lord ? »_

_« Lequel ? »_ répondit-elle d'un ton naïf.

Le vert et argent leva les yeux vers elle.

_« Bon d'accord, je sais de qui tu parles. Sa réputation s'est étendue bien au-delà de l'Angleterre tu sais... Et puis, disons qu'en général, les russes ont plus tendance à aller vers l'ombre que la lumière. »_

_« Je vois. Et est-ce que tu es du coté de la majorité des russes que tu décris ? »_

_« Je suis du coté qui me rapportera le plus... »_

_« Opportuniste ? Ce n'est pas la meilleure place... »_

_« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Il me semble que ta famille a su retourner sa veste quand il le fallait... »_

Piqué à vif, Draco se releva rapidement et son visage se changea en une expression de colère.

_« De quel droit te permets-tu de dire ça ? »_

_« Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits. »_ affirma t-elle en se levant à son tour.

_« Je te défends d'impliquer ma famille ainsi ! »_

_« Ne monte pas le ton avec moi ! »_

Le serpent eu alors tôt fait de répondre par la force, plaquant sans aucune délicatesse la jeune femme contre le mur de pierres froides.

_« Toi ne monte pas le ton ! »_

_« Vas-y, fais-moi mal, je m'en fous complètement... »_

Les mâchoires de Draco se contractèrent et cela se vit clairement. Il savait qu'elle n'en avait sûrement rien à faire, mais c'était sa seule possibilité de réponse qu'il avait. Il ne savait quasiment rien sur elle et ne pouvait en aucun cas renchérir en attaquant sa famille. Il faudrait qu'il règle ce problème plus tard..

_« Alors ? Je sais que ça ne te plais pas, mais c'est comme ça. Ce sont les faits. Si tu m'en veux vraiment, venges-toi et ce sera réglé. » _

_« Tu dois bien te douter que je ne vais pas abîmer mon nouveau jouet maintenant... » _lui susurra t-il à l'oreille avant de la lâcher et de sortir du dortoir sans un regard.

Les autres filles du dortoir attendirent quelques minutes devant la porte puis rentrèrent toutes en même temps. Malheureusement pour elles, Sara retourna dans son lit et en ferma les rideaux, mettant ainsi fin à toutes discussions avant qu'elles n'aient commencé.

**.**

**[POV Sara]**

Derrière les rideaux tirés, Sara félicitait mentalement son frère d'avoir su si bien jouer sa partie. Ce qui était intéressant dans cette situation, ce n'était pas tellement Draco, mais surtout la place qu'elle venait d'obtenir. Elle avait permis à sa famille de se lier avec une autre grande famille de sangs-purs. Elle touchait le pouvoir du bout des doigts et elle aimait ça. Elle était sûre d'être à ce moment du bon coté de la barrière...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews :**

**Drago's lover :** Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder ! C'est lequel ton préféré ?


	27. Sum up the thing !

**° Chapitre 27 : Sum up the thing !**

* * *

**Des semaines avaient passé et de novembre, on était entré dans le mois de décembre.**

L'hiver était bel et bien présent comme en témoignait l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le paysage alentour. Les deux couples se voyaient toujours en secret, mais aucun des deux n'avait encore atteint le deuxième stade du pari, à savoir le « je t'aime » qui mettrait fin à toute cette comédie.

Du coté de Draco et Hermione, les deux ne s'appelaient enfin plus par leur nom de famille, faisant ainsi disparaître la distance entre eux. Ils partageaient quelques fois des soirées et parfois des nuits ensemble, mais rarement plus. Hermione tombait de plus en plus amoureuse du serpent, même si elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre ses sentiments et tentait de les dissimuler à tout prix. Elle adorait néanmoins leurs moments, rien que tout les deux, isolés de tout le reste. Elle profitait de chaque minute passée avec lui, savourant son parfum, son rire et la douceur de sa peau. Personne à part Sara n'était au courant de ce qu'il se passait et heureusement, car les conséquences auraient été dramatiques si tout Poudlard l'apprenait. Draco lui, s'était habitué à ces rendez-vous avec la lionne. Ça lui manquerait un peu à la fin du pari, car avec elle, les choses n'étaient pas si importantes ni si dramatiques. Il trouvait un peu de légèreté dans cette relation inattendue et s'y été attaché au fil du temps. Ce n'était sûrement pas de l'amour, comme s'il pouvait en ressentir, mais cette fille commençait à représenter quelque chose. Quoi, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il le découvrirait...

Ses petits rendez-vous ponctuels avec Sara avaient cessés. Il ne la voyait que lors des repas pour bavarder un peu ou lors des cours. La jeune femme avait l'air distante depuis quelque temps, ce qui ne facilitait pas la communication. Ainsi, même s'il regrettait leurs instants volés, même s'il avait voulu la voir, il n'y serait sans doute pas parvenu aussi facilement. Pourtant, elle aussi représentait quelque chose pour lui à présent : la future madame Malefoy, sa future épouse. Pour Sara, même si c'était un manque de ne plus pousser le Serpentard dans ses retranchements avec malice, elle n'avait pas envie de faire le premier pas. Elle n'avait en effet toujours pas digérer le fait de s'être faite traiter de « jouet » par son complice. Comme si elle faisait partie de la même section qu'Hermione-la-cible. Elle était vexée, mais n'allait pas tarder à mettre ce sentiment de coté...

De l'autre coté, entre Sara et Harry, les choses étaient beaucoup plus profondes. Ils ne faisaient pas que passer des nuits à deux, mais aussi des moments plus simples : lire dans la même pièce, bavarder des derniers cours ou même les réviser, rigoler aux anecdotes de l'un ou de l'autre, commenter les résultats sportifs (ce qu'Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé faire avec elle), prendre part à de simples siestes et tous les autres moments quotidiens d'une vie normale. Ils partageaient en définitive une vraie relation de couple et Harry était définitivement tombé amoureux de la jeune femme, mais c'était une tout autre histoire pour elle. Bien sûr, ces moments lui plaisaient aussi, une goutte d'insouciance dans un océan de sérieux et de drames, mais elle n'était pas aussi investie dans cette histoire. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que ce n'était qu'un pari et que pour elle, les choses s'arrêtaient là...

La Serpentarde voyait toujours Hermione dans le dos de tout le monde. Elle la poussait à ne pas révéler son amour à Draco, la persuadant que c'était mieux pour elle et son ego. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas risquer de tomber de haut ? À force d'arguments, Hermione était à présent convaincue que Sara était vraiment une amie qui lui voulait du bien. En plus, elle avait l'avantage d'avoir directement accès à l'avis du Serpentard non ? Et puis c'était la seule à qui elle pouvait parler de cette relation si particulière et si unique à ses yeux. Pourtant, la lionne réaliserait par la suite les vraies bases de cet amour...

Les relations qu'entretenaient les quatre élèves étaient donc d'une infinie complexité et à la fois d'une simplicité déconcertante : Harry aimait Sara, considérait Hermione comme sa sœur de cœur et détestait Draco. Sara jouait avec Harry et Hermione et épouserait Draco après leurs études. Draco commençait à prendre conscience qu'il tenait à Hermione presque autant qu'à Sara, qu'il allait épouser, et détestait Harry. Hermione aimait Draco, considérait Harry comme son frère et Sara comme une véritable amie.

Tellement de sentiments mêlés pour si peu de gens...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Je sais, je sais ! **

**C'est un chapitre ultra-court. Appelons ça une entracte et en même temps un avant-goût de ce qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir ! **


	28. Love U

**° Chapitre 28 : Love U**

* * *

**[POV Hermione]**

Il faisait nuit sur Poudlard. Une épaisse couche de neige scintillante recouvrait à présent le parc, ses arbres, ses bancs, ses chemins et les grandes grilles de l'entrée. Le lac était gelé sur au moins un mètre de profondeur et reflétait paisiblement la lumière évanescente de la pleine lune. Les étoiles étaient également présentes dans le ciel noir et leur spectacle profitait à un jeune homme, assit tranquillement derrière sa fenêtre à flanc du château.

_« Tu viens dormir ? »_

Le jeune homme en question continua de fixer le ciel tandis que des mains fines et fraîches vinrent se poser contre son dos, ce qui le fit frissonner.

_« Tu penses à quoi ? _»

_« À l'avenir... _»

_« Tu m'as l'air bien sombre en tout cas. »_ affirma t-elle.

Elle continua alors à promener ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme jusqu'à l'entourer complètement de ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête sur son épaule et quelques unes de ses boucles brunes tombèrent alors sur la peau claire de son partenaire. Hermione soupira d'aise dans le cou du Serpentard.

_« Tu sais... Je... Enfin... »_ commença à balbutier la jeune lionne en proie à des tourments considérables.

Malgré les mises en garde répétées de Sara, elle avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à Draco avant de partir pour les vacances de noël. Elle savait qu'elle prenait le risque que ce ne soit pas réciproque, que ce soit seulement une des nombreuses passades du vert et argent, mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

_« Oui ? »_ dit le concerné amusé par les hésitations de la jeune femme.

_« Et bien... En fait... »_

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Il déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres roses puis sur chacune de ses pommettes, ayant pris un délicat ton carmin.

_« Après tout ce temps passé avec toi, tous les moments qu'on a partagé, je voulais te dire que... _»

Elle hésita une nouvelle fois.

_« Que ? »_ l'encouragea t-il.

_« Que je crois que je commence à t'aimer... À vraiment t'aimer je veux dire... » _

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Pour toute réponse, Draco se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus profondément et plus passionnément qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Il venait de gagner le pari et ressentait de la fierté pour ça, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Un autre sentiment venait se mêler au reste, peut-être de la satisfaction ? Non, plutôt une sensation de bien-être que lui apportaient les paroles d'Hermione. Après tout, quelques mois auparavant elle le détestait alors que maintenant elle lui avouait son amour. Son cas n'était finalement pas si perdu que ça... Il y avait peut-être quelque chose d'assez bon au fond de lui pour qu'une fille telle que la rouge et or lui prête attention.

Son opinion à son propos avait également changé. Au fil du temps, il avait découvert une fille compréhensive et sensible sous ses dessous de miss je-sais-tout et coincée. Il savait qu'il tombait dans le cliché du mauvais garçon qui fond pour la gentille fille, mais tant que ça restait entre eux, pourquoi s'en soucier ?

Tout à coup, un bruit effroyable d'explosion se fit entendre et raisonna à travers les murs du château.

D'un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, les deux préfets en chef virent la grille de l'entrée voler en éclats et décoller de plusieurs mètres du sol dans un jet de lumière blanc aveuglant. Dès lors, des tourbillons noirs apparurent et s'écrasèrent dans le parc, pour laisser place à des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes encagoulées.

_« Des... Des mangemorts ! Mais comment... »_ paniqua Hermione.

_« Aucune idée. »_ affirma alors le Serpentard désarçonné.

_« Normalement nous sommes protégés ici ! »_ continua t-elle.

_« Va voir Potter ! »_ rugit alors Draco en direction de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci tenta de protester, mais fut vite convaincue par les propos du jeune homme et par l'urgence de la situation. Elle enfila alors quelques affaires, prit sa baguette et s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs, non sans se retourner pour jeter un dernier regard au Serpentard. Draco, quant à lui, allait en faire de même lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interrompit.

_« L'heure de la victoire a sonné on dirait... »_

_« Sara ? Que fais-tu ici ? »_

La russe était debout devant lui, vêtue d'un simple ensemble noir et sa baguette à la main. Elle affichait un air tout à fait détendu en dépit de ce qu'il se passait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu de réponse à sa question, plusieurs autres explosions assourdissantes retentirent entre les murs et quelques éboulements eurent lieu, accompagnés de tremblements.

_« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »_

Les idées ne mirent que quelques secondes pour s'emboîter dans l'esprit du Serpentard.

_« Tu étais au courant ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de marque sur l'avant-bras que j'ignore ce qu'il se passe. »_ lui dit la jeune femme avec suffisance.

_« Et pourquoi moi je ne suis pas au courant ? »_ demanda t-il avec colère.

_« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Alors tu me suis ? Nous avons de grandes choses à accomplir aujourd'hui. »_

Elle lui tendit sa main de libre et l'enjoint partir avec elle. Lui, de son coté, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, c'était si soudain. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, Hermione, Sara, le Lord, son père, son devoir, ce qu'il venait de vivre... Il choisit malgré tout de faire ce pour quoi il avait été éduqué toute sa vie, ce pour quoi on l'avait entraîné pendant si longtemps. En ce moment, Hermione devait être en sécurité avec Potter, elle ne risquait donc pas d'apparaître face à lui, ce qui le conforta dans sa décision. Il enfila une chemise, s'arma et suivit Sara sans rien ajouter de plus. Ensemble, ils dévalèrent les escaliers vers la sortie du château. Les couloirs étaient de vrais champs de bataille. Murs éventrés, explosions qui retentissaient de manière démultipliée, sorts qui fusaient dans tous les sens, hurlements d'élèves terrifiés... Les bruits et les lumières se succédaient et se mélangeaient pour ne former qu'un amas indistinct. Un capharnaüm impressionnant régnait et Sara ne semblait en avoir cure. Elle semblait plutôt être heureuse de ce qu'il se passait et un très discret sourire ornait son visage.

À un embranchement, ils virent plusieurs élèves tentant de combattre deux mangemorts, sans beaucoup de succès, malheureusement pour eux. Ils filèrent néanmoins à travers les couloirs de pierres et arrivèrent devant l'entrée du château. L'état de cette partie du bâtiment était encore plus déplorable que le reste, et la porte éventrée y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Une grande silhouette apparut alors devant le couple, et une fois son masque dissout, les traits du père de Draco émergèrent de la fumée.

_« Père. »_ fit simplement le préfet, peu surpris par cette rencontre.

_« Enfin te voilà... Et cette charmante personne qui t'accompagne doit être miss Ivanova ? »_ fit-il d'un air charmeur et d'un ton mielleux.

_« C'est exactement ça, monsieur. »_ répondit Sara dans un sourire.

_« J'espère que vous êtes de la trempe de votre frère miss... »_ continua t-il.

_« Je l'espère également. »_ souffla la Serpentarde.

_« Et toi Draco, tu en penses quoi ? »_

_« Qu'elle sera parfaite... »_ murmura t-il en regardant la jeune femme.

Ce moment familial fut soudainement coupé par des cris indiquant un combat qui se rapprochait. Lucius Malfoy prit alors la direction de l'intérieur du château, laissant les deux élèves seuls.

_« C'est le moment de partir... »_ commença Sara.

_« Comment ça partir ? »_ demanda Draco en serrant le bras de la jeune femme de façon à ce qu'elle reste à coté de lui.

_« Tu veux rester combattre tes chers petits camarades c'est ça ? »_ fit-elle avec une voix pleine d'ironie.

Il lui serra le bras encore plus fort. La trace de ses doigts devait sans doute être incrustée dans sa peau à ce moment donné, mais elle ne broncha pas et afficha un air provocateur.

_« C'est ce qui était prévu. »_ finit-elle par annoncer.

_« Tu as tout manigancé avec mon père je suppose. »_

_« Il ne m'a donné qu'une date et la mission de te faire quitter les lieux. Rien de plus et aucun autre contact. » _

Il soupira.

_« Allez... »_ lui murmura t-elle en se rapprochant de lui d'un ton suppliant.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce qu'on a plus rien à faire ici ! Voilà pourquoi ! Cette partie de ta vie se termine aujourd'hui, mais une autre commence aussi ! Et une autre tellement mieux... »_

Il tourna la tête vers le château et le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Tout doucement, il lâcha le bras de Sara mais ne bougea toujours pas. Dans sa tête, il était partagé entre le sentiment de joie de voir enfin son camps et celui de sa famille gagner, ravager ce symbole si longtemps associé à la grandeur des sangs-mêlés contre les sangs-purs mais d'un autre coté, il était tiraillé par un sentiment de tristesse et de mélancolie de constater que cette période de sa vie était belle et bien terminée. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir ça en assistant à la destruction progressive du système établit par Dumbledore.

_« Laisse-moi seul un moment Sara... »_ glissa t-il.

_« Non ! On a pas le temps de rêver ! Il faut y aller. Les aurors vont débarquer d'un moment à l'autre et nous serons pris au piège. »_

Il lui lança un regard noir chargé de menaces, qui s'adoucit au fil de sa phrase.

_« Je te rejoindrai, je te le promets. Prends de l'avance sur moi et vas-y... »_

Sara acquiesça sans rien dire et partit en courant à travers le parc. Le Serpentard, quant à lui, resta sur sa position et regarda la jeune femme partir avec des doutes plein l'esprit. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Qui devait-il suivre ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre un peu plus de deux semaines parce que je rentre dans la période rendu de dossiers + partiels (traduction : over-bookée) ! Donc, à moins d'avoir soudainement des journées de 34 heures, patience sera votre maître mot ! **


	29. His choice

**° Chapitre 29 : His choice**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Sara]**

_« Sara ! »_

La jeune femme en question se stoppa net dans sa course puis se retourna tout doucement. Elle souffla plusieurs fois. Son visage était relativement détendu malgré la contrariété qu'elle ressentait à s'être faite surprendre. Gérer ses émotions et ne pas les montrer faisait partie de son quotidien et une fois de plus, elle appliqua la même recette pour avoir un air impassible.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Il me semble que j'étais en train de courir non ? »_ dit-elle ironiquement.

_« Tu t'enfuyais ? »_

_« Selon toi ? »_

_« Mais je ne comprend pas... Enfin si, je sais qu'il y a sans doute la pression de ta famille et que tu ne préfères pas t'impliquer mais... »_

_« Mais quoi Sang de bourbe ? Tu croyais que j'allais me battre à tes cotés ? Comme c'est mignon tant de crédulité... »_

_« Que ? »_ s'étrangla la Gryffondor, l'air profondément touché.

_« Oh ça va ! Je sais que je joue bien, mais tout de même. Tu as vraiment tout gobé ? »_

Elle éclata de rire.

_« Merveilleux ! Tout ça est absolument merveilleux ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien j'ai d'autres affaires à régler, beaucoup plus importantes que ta petite personne d'ailleurs. »_

La rouge et or était en état de choc et ne semblait pas être en capacité de réagir.

Tout à coup, le frère de Sara transplana à ses cotés et lança un sort informulé dès qu'il eu touché le sol, ce qui eu pour effet de faire reculer la jeune lionne de plusieurs mètres. Au même moment, plusieurs élèves apparurent et coururent vers elle pour l'aider. Aucun des membres de ce petit groupe n'était de Serpentard, ce qui semblait plutôt évident. Lorsqu'ils virent Sara, deux d'entre eux commencèrent à l'attaquer sans plus chercher. De loin, elle reconnut Anthony Goldstein et Alicia Spinnet qu'elle savait membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils croyaient tous que leur petite association était secrète, mais avec quelques oreilles dans le château, il n'était pas difficile d'être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait.

La Serpentarde évita les sorts un à un avec brio et les contra aussi facilement que si elle se battait contre des premières années.

_« Vous êtes vraiment ridicules, même à deux vous peinez comme des débutants ! »_

Elle en envoya un voltiger dans les airs et stupéfixa l'autre, mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour observer son frère, elle vit un éclair vert le surprendre et l'atteindre en pleine poitrine. Elle tourna la tête pour trouver l'origine du sort et reconnu le jeune Colin Crivey. Ce dernier avait voulu défendre Hermione qui, désarmée, gisait sur le sol en attendant son sort.

La rage monta en Sara, graduellement, inexorablement, inéluctablement. C'était une fureur sourde, jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça. Une colère beaucoup plus proche de la folie, voire de la furie.

Son frère était mort, sa moitié était morte.

Il l'avait tué, il l'avait assassiné.

Cette saleté méritait la mort lui aussi.

D'un seul mouvement ample, elle lança le sort de mort sur l'auteur du crime atroce qui venait de se produire. Sans même regarder le résultat de son geste, elle courut à grandes enjambées vers son double. Celui-ci reposait sur le sol, les trait figés à jamais dans une expression neutre. Tout doucement, la verte et argent passa sa main de libre sur le visage de son frère et lui ferma ses paupières.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

À peine un ou deux mètres plus loin, la Gryffondor regardait la scène avec une douleur plus que visible. Bien que Sara l'avait profondément déçue et trahie, personne ne méritait de voir mourir un des siens. Elle n'imaginait pas l'état actuel de la jeune femme. Aucune larme ne parlait sur ses joues, aucun son ne s'échappait de sa bouche, mais son esprit devait ressembler à un chaos indéfinissable.

Pourtant, sa première réaction avait été de se venger, de tuer, de faire souffrir, ce qui laissait à penser qu'elle était hors d'elle et qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas à ça.

Elle l'entendit soudain prononcer à voix basse quelques phrases en russe, qui résonnèrent dans un moment de silence, comme si tous les combattants avaient ressentit cette perte. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une simple coïncidence, mais cela donna une intensité particulière à cet instant précis.

Tout à coup, elle se leva brusquement et fit volte face pour fixer Hermione avec une lueur presque démentielle dans les yeux.

_« C'est à cause de toi ça... C'est toi qui a provoqué ça... »_

Elle avança pas après pas sans jamais dévier son regard.

_« Non, non, Sara... C'était... Personne ne devrait vive ça, mais... »_

_« Tais-toi. »_ déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune remarque ni contradiction.

Elle leva sa baguette et un doloris surpuissant s'abattit sur la rouge et or, qui laissa s'échapper un hurlement terrible sous l'air réjouit de Sara.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit Draco pour accourir vers les deux jeunes femmes.

_« Sara ! Arrêtes ça ! Sara ! » _cria-t-il.

Elle ne détourna même pas la tête et ce fut par la force qu'il lui fit baisser sa baguette et stopper le sortilège.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »_

Pour toute réponse, elle le regarda douloureusement et lui fit un petit signe de tête en direction du corps de son frère. En le voyant, il eu comme seule réaction de passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, ce qui se voulait un geste purement sécurisant à la base.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Il n'en revenait pas qu'Hermione ait osé tuer le frère de Sara. Comment avait-t-elle pu ? Bien sûr elle avait sûrement dû agir en état de légitime défense, mais il y avait d'autres moyens de stopper un adversaire que de lui lancer le sort de mort, et ça, la lionne devait parfaitement le savoir.

En cette minute, il choisit de suivre Sara, de la protéger elle. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tué pour se venger. Soit elle avait lancé un des sortilèges impardonnables, mais il était sûr qu'il en aurait fait de même, voire peut-être pire. Elle devait être dans un tel état de détresse...

Il rendit à Sara sa baguette et la serra contre lui. Elle était peut-être dure mais ne méritait pas ça, personne ne le méritait...

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui faire ça... »_ lança Draco à la jeune femme allongée sur le sol.

Cette dernière, encore sous le choc et le traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir, ne lui répondit pas.

Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui, se pencha et toucha le corps sans vie du frère de Sara pour l'emmener avec eux lors de leur transplanage. Ils trouvèrent tous les trois refuge dans une grande maison perdue au milieu de la campagne anglaise. De loin, on aurait facilement pu la prendre pour une ruine, mais son intérieur luxueux et la protection élevée dont elle bénéficiait la rendait insoupçonnable aux yeux extérieurs.

Arrivés dans le salon, Draco s'occupa immédiatement de Sara en la portant dans une des chambres. Peu après l'avoir déposée sur un grand lit blanc et argent, il retourna dans la pièce principale pour s'occuper du corps d'Alexeï. Il fit en sorte de le protéger magiquement et le cacha à la vue de la jeune femme, dans une petite pièce, qu'il scella juste après son départ.

De retour dans la chambre, il regarda Sara avec de l'attachement dans les yeux. Elle était toujours en état de choc et ne parvenait pas à se reconnecter à la réalité. Le seul mot qu'elle parvenait à prononcer était « non » de façon compulsive. De son coté, le Serpentard était lui aussi quelque peu bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. S'il était resté avec elle, rien de tout cela ne se serait sûrement passé. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux, s'étonnant lui-même de sa douceur, puis il s'allongea à ses cotés en la prenant dans ses bras pour qu'elle parvienne à se calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit quelques larmes s'écraser sur un de ses bras. Il serra le corps fin de la jeune femme et lui souffla qu'il était là et qu'elle était en sécurité.

Ce ne fut qu'au moins vingt minutes plus tard qu'elle tomba de sommeil, épuisée, et Draco ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

La jeune femme vit accourir vers elle Harry, Ron et d'autres élèves.

_« Hermy ! Hermy ça va ? Tu es blessée ? »_

_« Non, ça... Ça va aller. Je n'ai rien. »_ répondit-elle peu assurée.

_« Qui t'as fait ça ? »_ demanda Ron sans ménagement.

La jeune femme hésita mais finit par lâcher le morceau.

_« Sara. »_

Harry se redressa, complètement désarçonné.

_« Je vais la tuer celle-là ! »_ hurla Ron.

_« Calme-toi Ron. »_ essaya de l'apaiser la rouge et or _« Je pense qu'elle mérite des circonstances atténuantes... Colin, Colin a tué son frère pour me défendre, je...je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit... » _

_« Son frère est mort ? Comment ? »_ s'étonna Harry pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes.

_« Tu sais où ils sont allés ? »_ demanda Dedalus Diggle, en rattrapant son haut de forme violet alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver dans le parc.

_« Non. C'est Draco qui a transplané je crois, elle était vraiment trop choquée. Ils ont emporté le corps du frère de Sara avec eux. »_ répondit Hermione plus calme.

_« Bon. Nous allons chercher du coté des propriétés des Malefoy, mais je doute qu'ils soient allés se planquer dans leur manoir. Trop risqué. Toutefois, je ne sais pas si on les trouvera si facilement. Les Malefoy sont très influents et depuis longtemps. La perte d'Alexei Ivanov est à la fois un point positif puisqu'il était vraiment très puissant et très bien entraîné, mais cela va à coup sûr déclencher les foudres du reste de sa famille. On s'était renseigné sur eux et franchement, les avoir pour ennemis c'est loin d'être une facilité... On pense que c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a réussi à percer les défenses du château. Si sa sœur à le même niveau, il faut s'attendre au pire... » _commença à réfléchir Dedalus à haute voix.

_« Mais tous les mangemorts sont partis ? »_

_« Oui, ils ont tous disparus en même temps, mais le château est dévasté et on déplore plusieurs morts parmi les élèves et les professeurs. »_ annonça Harry d'un ton grave.

_« Oh non... »_ S'attrista la rouge et or en baissant la tête.

Elle avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et dire qu'une heure avant elle était encore sur son petit nuage dans la chambre de Draco, vivant pleinement son bonheur. Elle était loin de se douter qu'elle allait assister à plusieurs meurtres et être torturée par quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie à peine quelque temps plus tard...

Quelques larmes dévalèrent ses joues rosies.

La façon dont il avait regardé la jeune russe et dont il l'avait serré dans ses bras l'amena à s'interroger. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco avait choisit de suivre Sara et non pas de rester avec elle. Bien sûr, il s'était interposé pour la faire cesser son sortilège, mais il l'avait emmené elle. C'était elle qu'il avait choisit en dépit de ce qu'il se passait (ce qu'il s'était passé) entre eux.

Ses larmes continuèrent de couler de plus belle.

Était-ce la réalité ou un cauchemar ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Son esprit n'arrivait plus à former des enchaînements d'idées corrects et plus elle essayait de connecter les différents éléments entre eux, plus tout s'emmêlait pour se transformer en un amas indescriptible. Elle sombrait petit à petit dans le gouffre obscur de l'incompréhension.

Ce jour marquait d'une pierre noire le début d'une nouvelle guerre...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous les fantômes ?**

**(dont le compte est pour l'instant de 73 ^^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews du précédent chapitre :**

**Selonia :** Merci merci ^^

**Drago's lover :** Mais t'inquiètes, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews de ce chapitre :**

**AudeHP43 :** La suite devrait arriver pendant les vacances ! Ou après ^^

**Drago's lover :** Non non, c'est vraiment le bon chapitre et je ne compte en changer sous aucun prétexte ! Navrée de te décevoir mais je n'aime pas les schémas classiques.

**Tiph :** Contente que tu aimes ! Oui je me dépêche pour la suite, mais avec ma famille j'ai pas eu trop de temps à moi ^^ Promis, je vais me mettre au travail (et si notre emploi du temps garde la même tête que ce qui est affiché pour l'instant, le chapitre 30 devrait arriver bientôt) !


	30. The day after

**° Chapitre 30 : The day after**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

_« Hermy, tu dors ? »_ murmura une voix.

Silence.

_« Psssst Hermy ! »_

_« Quoi ? » _

_« Je voulais savoir si t'arrivais à dormir... »_

_« En me réveillant ? Très malin Ron... De toute manière, comment pourrais-je parvenir à dormir après tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques heures à cet endroit même ? Comment crois-tu que je pourrais trouver le sommeil ? »_

_« C'était juste une question... » _soupira le jeune homme.

_« Une question bête. »_ affirma Hermione en se tournant.

_« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure avec lui tu sais... Lui aussi souffre. »_ murmura Harry en direction de cette dernière sur un ton si bas, que Ron ne pouvait pas l'entendre, s'étant lui-même retourné à l'opposé de la lionne.

_« Tu as raison... Mais cette soirée a sans doute été trop riche pour moi... Je pensais que Sara était mon amie et elle m'a traité comme si je n'avais pas plus d'importance qu'un grain de poussière. »_

_« Tu n'es pas la seule a avoir été trahie. »_ Murmura le survivant d'un ton triste.

_« Tu... Tu veux dire qu'entre Sara et toi ? »_

_« Laisse tomber. Nous ferions mieux de dormir. Bonne nuit » _

Ainsi se termina leur courte conversation.

Une heure plus tard, Ron dormait à poing fermé et Harry somnolait plus qu'il ne dormait. Seule Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts et tentait de réfléchir.

Si Sara avait une relation avec Harry, était amie avec elle et avait pourtant trahit tout le monde, qu'en était-il pour Draco ? Est-ce qu'il s'était joué d'elle ? Est-ce que lui aussi lui avait mentit tout au long de ces dernières semaines ? Il aurait parfaitement pu sortir avec la russe mais ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi ? Elle était jolie, compétente, de sa maison et surtout du même rang social. Elle se remémora tout à coup la soirée qu'avait faite Draco dans le salon des préfets en chef. À ce moment-là, il avait l'air de beaucoup se préoccuper d'elle...

Une théorie se forma dans son esprit : Et si les deux Serpentards s'était tout simplement amusés avec les deux Gryffondors ? Et si c'était à chacun sa cible ? Et si c'était un simple jeu ?

La rouge et or secoua la tête. Elle devait arrêter de raisonner de cette manière et de se faire des films. Après tout, Draco était partit avec une camarade de sa maison qui venait de vivre un drame. Il voulait la mettre à l'abri et également mettre à l'abri son entourage, c'était logique.

Se répétant plusieurs fois ces dernières pensées, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir quelques heures.

**Le lendemain**

A peine quelques tours d'horloge plus tard, il était déjà l'heure pour les trois jeunes gens de se lever. Hermione avait finalement trouvé le sommeil, tout comme Harry, mais ces quatre pauvres heures n'étaient suffisantes à aucun d'entre eux, surtout après toutes leurs émotions.

Après avoir prit plus ou moins le soin d'enfiler de chaudes capes, ils sortirent de la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge avec cinq autres élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Dès leur passage dans les escaliers et les couloirs, il purent constater l'étendue des dégâts : certaines portes étaient éventrées et leurs morceaux gisaient sur le sol, de la poussière et du verre formaient un tapis qui craquait lorsque l'on marchait dessus et plusieurs murs présentaient des ouvertures béantes, comme des plaies qui attendaient qu'on les soigne.

Plus les trois amis se rapprochaient de l'entrée du château, plus ils avaient l'impression d'être sur le passage d'un ouragan. Une fois sur les escaliers qui précédaient la grande porte, qui étonnamment ne présentait aucun dommage, ils eurent tout loisirs à contempler ce qui n'était pas très net la veille au soir lors de la bataille. C'était effectivement un paysage de guerre encore pire qu'à l'intérieur qui leur apparaissait.

Sous le choc, Hermione s'appuya et finit pas s'asseoir sur une énorme pierre, qui autrefois appartenait au mur derrière elle.

_« C'est véritablement un désastre... »_

_« Et encore, ça aurait pu être pire si les mangemorts étaient allés jusqu'au bout de leur mission je pense... » _annonça Harry en observant ce qui l'entourait.

_« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'étonna la rouge et or._

_« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils auraient pu tuer bien plus de monde, mais sont partis avant. Comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, les avait rappelés à l'ordre. »_

Il se tourna vers les deux autres pour leur faire face.

_« C'est peut-être l'arrivée des aurors. »_ suggéra Ron.

_« Peut-être... »_ admit le jeune homme.

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes à diverger sur les causes de la fin du combat puis rentèrent dans le château pour manger un petit peu, même si la Grande Salle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il fallait également parler aux autres élèves afin de savoir ce qui allait être fait, ce qui ne serait pas la plus simple des tâches.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux tout doucement. Le matin n'avait jamais été son moment préféré, on pouvait même sans exagérer dire qu'il détestait ça, et celui-ci ne différait pas des autres. Il se retourna et enfonça son visage dans un oreiller, pensant échapper aux rayons du soleil. Il étendit les bras pour étirer ses muscles engourdis et fut surpris de ne rencontrer aucun obstacle à coté de lui. Il lui semblait pourtant bien s'être endormi avec Sara dans les bras...

Il leva alors la tête et regarda autour de lui. Rien. Enfin si, une chambre classique, bien qu'un peu petite, mais personne. Il quitta alors avec peine le matelas confortable et ses draps doux pour chercher la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au salon-cuisine, un peu éblouit par la lumière qui inondait la pièce.

Le Serpentard n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas supplémentaires pour trouver Sara, assise sur le rebord intérieur d'une fenêtre, observant le paysage extérieur couvert de neige. Il s'approcha sans bruit d'elle et s'assit à ses cotés.

_« Tu as les cheveux complètement décoiffés. »_ lui fit-elle remarquer sans bouger.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, presque gêné.

_« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » _

_« C'est une sensation bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être vide... » _Elle marqua une pause_ « Son corps est toujours là-bas ? »_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque neutre.

_« Non, je l'ai ramené avec nous. »_

_« Bien. Je m'en occuperai dans trois jours comme le veut la tradition dans ma famille. Je transplanerai à ce moment-là en Russie. » _

_« Je t'accompagnerai. »_ annonça-t-il plus comme un état de fait que comme une proposition.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et pour la première fois de la conversation, esquissa un sourire en guise de réponse. Tout doucement, elle remit alors une mèche derrière l'oreille du jeune homme du bout des doigts.

_« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » _

_« Non, mais si tu as du café, je ne dirai pas non. »_

Un étrange événement se produisit alors, Draco se leva et alla de son plein gré dans la cuisine, préparer lui-même une cafetière entière de ce breuvage foncé, sans utiliser une once de magie. Une fois la celle-ci mise à chauffer, il retourna prendre place près de la jeune femme.

_« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »_

_« Quoi ça ? »_

_« M'emmener ici. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas où nous sommes. » _ajouta t-elle.

_« Une maison ensorcelée pour ne pas être repérée. C'est une cachette très bien dissimulée qui est dans ma famille depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'apparaît sur aucun papier. »_ la renseigna le vert et argent, content qu'elle lui ait fourni de quoi changer de sujet.

_« Elle est bien entretenue pour une maison abandonnée. » _fit-elle en se levant pour faire quelques pas.

_« Je m'en sers quelque fois, lorsque je ne souhaite voir personne et être tranquille. »_

Elle avança vers la bibliothèque et caressa la couverture des livres du bout des doigts.

_« Les livres intéressants sont dissimulés ? »_

_« Bien sûr. »_ lui répondit-il dans un sourire _« On ne sait jamais... »_

Elle se retourna vers lui.

_« Alors ? »_

_« Alors quoi ? » _dit-il surpris.

_« Ma première question : pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? »_

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement, pas réellement sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il tenait à elle et parce que sur le moment il n'avait pensé à autre chose que de partir avec elle. C'était vraiment trop ridicule... Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose.

_« J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais le fait d'avoir un refuge après avoir rendu public ton changement de camps. » _

Le serpent retourna alors dans la cuisine pour masquer son soupir de soulagement.

_« Je pouvais aussi retourner dans mon pays natal... » _proposa-t-elle.

Draco déposa la cafetière sur une table et deux grandes tasses qu'il s'appliqua ensuite à remplir.

_« Bien sûr... Dois-je te rappeler ton état à ce moment-là ? Tu étais sans aucun doute tout à fait capable de transplaner vers un autre pays... Avec ton frère qui plus est. » _

Le jeune homme prit place sur une chaise et commença tout tranquillement à boire son café, observant Sara qui affichait une expression de colère.

_« Ne me parle pas ainsi ! »_

_« Je te parle comme je veux ! »_ répondit le vert et argent qui avait retrouvé de sa contenance face à la jeune russe.

_« Très bien. Dis-moi où est mon frère et je m'en vais d'ici ! » _éclata t-elle.

_« La maison est protégée tu te rappelles ? En fait, personne ne peut y rentrer, mais personne d'autre qu'un Malefoy ne peut la quitter. C'est ça l'intérêt du sort... »_ continua Draco sur le même ton narquois.

_« Tu te payes ma tête c'est ça ? »_ demanda Sara.

_« J'en ai l'air ? »_

Apparemment résolue, la Serpentarde s'assit sur une des chaises entourant la table.

_« Tu payeras ça. »_ dit-elle sur un ton revanchard.

_« Je sais. »_ fit-il en continuant à boire.

_« Est-ce que je suis prisonnière ? »_

_« Jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment un peu et que tu recommences à réfléchir normalement, nous resterons ici, à l'abri. »_ asséna t-il.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme la fin de la conversation et Sara n'osa pas répliquer, comprenant bien qu'elle était à présent en situation de faiblesse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ta ta ta daaaaaaaaa !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiphaine : **Merci merci ! Ah bon le début est drôle ? Pour le prochain chapitre, il est en court de réflexion à vrai dire, donc pas encore sur word ^^

**Drago's lover :** J'ai répondu à ta review sur le chapitre précédent. Pour ce qui est de tes envies tu verras bien ^^

**FaithStrange :** Alors on va procéder dans l'ordre. Je ne peux pas te donner de date de publication puisque je ne publie que lorsque je peux (que j'ai terminé un chapitre dont je suis satisfaite et que j'ai une connexion internet). Ensuite, pour moi un dramione c'est une histoire rassemblant les deux personnages, ce qui est effectivement le cas ici. Pour tes deux autres questions, il suffit de lire l'histoire. Par contre (au risque de passer pour une méchante), je n'ai aucune intention de te raconter la fin de ma fanfic pour que tu puisses savoir si oui ou non tu vas la lire, d'ailleurs je trouve ça gonflé de ta part de me dire ça même avec un "please". Désolé si c'est une réponse un peu violente, mais il me semble que ta review l'était aussi.

**Tiphaine (bis) :** C'est bon j'ai les idées ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre l'inspiration pour me mettre à écrire. Et pour mon âge, ça va, je sais que je suis vieille ! ^^


	31. Nightmare

**° Chapitre 31 : Nightmare **

* * *

**.**

**[POV Harry]**

Le trio d'or arriva dans la Grande Salle. Des dégâts et de larges traces de brûlures dues aux sorts parsemaient les murs de pierres, tandis qu'une grande partie du mobilier détruit gisait en tas dans un coin de la salle. Un bon nombre d'élèves avaient quitté les lieux, notamment les Serpentards, ce qui n'était guère étonnant de leur part. Rogue manquait également à l'appel, mais il était plus probable qu'il se soit enfuit plutôt qu'il soit mort.

Par contre, Dumbledore était absent et ça, c'était une surprise.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles les étudiants et les professeurs qui n'étaient pas blessés arrivèrent par petits groupes. Tous exprimaient leur inquiétude au sujet des événements passés et de ceux à venir.

_« Où est Dumbledore ? »_ Chuchota Ron.

_« Sûrement avec McGonagall... Ils doivent préparer le discours qu'ils vont faire. »_ répondit Hermione.

Harry quant à lui resta songeur. Il savait que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Après tout ce qu'il c'était passé la veille, il n'avait pas vu une seule fois le directeur de Poudlard, même lorsqu'il était allé le voir directement dans son bureau. Dumbledore n'aurait pas quitté les lieux dans de telles circonstances, il ne les aurait jamais abandonné face à cet attaque. Non, ce n'était pas possible...

Comme pour lui donner raison, Hagrid se montra à l'entrée de la salle et tenta plus ou moins discrètement d'attirer l'attention des trois élèves.

_« Hey ! Psssst ! Hey ! »_ fit-il de sa grosse voix.

Une partie des personnes présentes se retournèrent vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Pour toute réponse, Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui et sortirent de la pièce.

A peine à l'extérieur, la lionne sauta au cou du demi-géant.

_« Enfin, Je me suis vraiment inquiétée ! »_

_« Je... Vous feriez mieux de venir tous les trois avec moi... Il s'est passé de très très vilaines choses et Minerva voudrait vous voir dans le bureau d'Albus maintenant... » _débita t-il d'un air gêné et mal à l'aise.

Sur ces quelques phrases, Hagrid se retourna et commença à faire le chemin à grandes enjambées, vite suivit par les trois élèves, qui affichaient désormais un air au-delà de l'inquiétude.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_ demanda Ron en entamant l'interrogatoire.

_« Pourquoi doit-on aller voir McGonagall ? » _questionna Hermione à son tour.

_« Où est Dumbledore ? » _renchérit le rouquin.

Malgré toutes ces questions, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques n'ouvra pas la bouche et le chemin se termina donc en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée à destination devant une grande porte de chêne.

Passé la gargouille et une fois la porte ouverte, ils purent découvrir McGonagall en grande conversation avec John Dawlish, Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks et Arthur Weasley. Ils se stoppèrent immédiatement à l'entrée des trois élèves dans le bureau et les regardèrent tristement, avec presque de la douleur dans le regard.

La professeur de métamorphoses fut la première à avancer vers eux d'un air peiné.

_« Mes chers chers élèves. J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Albus... »_ Son visage se crispa _« Albus a été tué hier soir, alors que les mangemorts attaquaient le château... »_

_« Quoi ! »_ s'écria Harry, jusque là resté silencieux _« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il est... Il est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Qui ? Qui a fait ça ? »_ continua t-il à débiter sans reprendre son souffle, hors de lui.

Hermione quant à elle s'effondra et Ron la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol froid. Lui aussi était abasourdit et avait du mal à accepter cet énoncé. Pour preuve de son désarroi, il était devenu aussi pâle que Sir Thomas et n'allait sans doute pas tarder à s'asseoir. Il le fit d'ailleurs sans se faire prier, s'appuyant sur un mur, la lionne qui sanglotait toujours dans les bras.

McGonagall continua à marcher vers le survivant.

_« Nous savons de sources sûres que celui qui est parvenu à cet...exploit...est déjà mort. »_

_« QUI ? » _rugit le Gryffondor.

_« Alexei Ivanovich, le frère de mademoiselle Sara Ivanova. Il n'a même pas cherché à se cacher de la vue des tableaux pour tuer... »_

_« Assassiner serait plus juste ! » _la coupa Harry fou de rage.

Elle n'ajouta pas un mot, mais posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en guise de signe de soutien.

_« Je vais devoir faire évacuer l'école, ces lieux ne sont plus sûrs pour personne sans Albus, mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de vous. » _affirma d'un air décidé et peiné la nouvelle directrice intérimaire en regardant les aurors et membres de l'Ordre.

Tous acquiescèrent sans dire un mot, apparemment convaincus que c'était la bonne décision.

_« Attendez ! Où est son corps ? »_ demanda Harry en direction de McGonagall.

_« Nous l'avons déjà mis à l'abri Harry. Je pense que tu comprends... »_ lui expliqua t-elle.

_« Oui Madame... »_ répondit Hermione à la place d'Harry, trop choqué pour que son esprit face les liens appropriés entre questions et réponses.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, McGonagall entourée de trois de ses visiteurs et d'Hagrid, prirent la direction de la Grande Salle afin de prononcer le discours qui mettrait temporairement fin à Poudlard. Seul le père de Ron demeura avec eux, tentant de consoler son fils et ses amis de la manière dont il pouvait.

La perte D'Albus Dumbledore représentait plus que la simple perte d'un directeur pour Harry. Il perdait un véritable membre de sa famille. Un ami proche et très cher qui le veillait depuis sa naissance et sa plus tendre enfance. Une personne qui l'avait aidé et conseillé à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se laisser tuer par un homme dont on n'avait pas l'air de savoir tant de choses. Pourtant, selon Hermione, un seul sort d'un sorcier beaucoup plus faible avait suffit à le neutraliser. Comment quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour assassiner le plus grand directeur de Poudlard avait pu se laisser avoir ainsi ?

Sara... Il lui était venu en aide et n'avait sans doute pas vu venir l'attaque, c'était pour ça !

Sara... Elle était de partout cette fille et tout avait toujours un lien avec elle...

Le jeune homme se demandait encore comment il avait pu être aussi crédule et faire confiance aussi facilement à une fille dont il ne savait rien. Il s'était laissé berner et maintenant il le regrettait plus qu'amèrement. Aujourd'hui Poudlard était fini, des dizaines de sorciers morts, Dumbledore mort également et lui perdu. Il savait qu'il devait continuer la quête pour les horcruxes, mais il était plus perdu que jamais...

Il devait s'en remettre aux personnes qui elles, ne le trahiraient jamais : Hermione et Ron.

**.**

**[POV Sara]**

Allongée dans le canapé, Sara feuilletait un livre d'un air absent.

_« Tu étais au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard, mais comment l'as-tu su ? »_

_« La curiosité est un vilain défaut monsieur Malefoy... »_ répondit-elle sans lever la tête.

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? »_ fit-il en prenant place à coté de Sara

_« Tu es en train de me prendre ma place là... »_ remarqua t-elle en se pliant.

Il souleva les jambes de la jeune femme et les plaça sur les siennes afin de pouvoir s'asseoir sans que la jeune femme n'ait à changer de position et puisse rester allongée.

_« Comme ça, ça te vas ? Maintenant tu peux parler ? »_ ironisa t-il.

_« Oui ça me va... Mais j'y gagne quoi à te balancer mes infos ? » _le questionna t-elle.

_« Tu n'as pas trop le choix je crois... Et puis j'ai gagné le pari tu sais. »_

_« Et moi je résiste très bien à la torture. »_ affirma Sara.

_« Ne m'oblige pas à saccager ma maison et tâcher le plancher, je serai très déçu que tu m'y force. »_

_« Bien... »_ dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se retourna sur le dos afin de l'avoir en visuel.

_« C'est mon frère qui m'a informée de ce qui allait se passer, de ce qu'il comptait faire et de ce que je devais faire. »_ expliqua la russe.

_« Maintenant que c'est de l'histoire ancienne, tu peux peut-être m'avouer ce plan si ingénieux ? Et puis, nous faisons partie de la même équipe après tout... »_

Elle rit.

_« C'est bien parce que tu vas le savoir dans tous les cas. Mon frère devait lors de cette attaque tuer Dumbledore. Et puisqu'il m'a rejointe sur le terrain lors de ma fuite, j'en conclu qu'il a réussi sa mission. D'ailleurs, j'en suis très fière. Il a mené sa mission jusqu'au bout et n'a pas failli avant de l'avoir remplie. »_

Draco écarquilla les yeux et ses sourcils montèrent d'un cran.

_« Quoi ? Ton frère ? Tuer Dumbledore ? »_

_« Ne sous-estime jamais un sorcier entraîné depuis ses premiers mots au combat et au duel. Si tu le fais, tu pourrais le regretter un jour. Notre éducation n'a pas été seulement dure, elle a été militaire voire même extrême dans son cas. »_ lui expliqua la jeune femme avec de la dureté dans la voix

Le silence se fit pendant de longues minutes.

_« Tu pars en Russie demain ? »_

_« Sauf si je suis forcée de rester ici... Cher geôlier. »_ annonça t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

_« Nous partirons une journée pour les funérailles. Tu ne peux pas laisser ça passer, c'était ton frère. Par contre... »_

_« Je ne m'échapperais pas pendant que tu iras chercher à boire. Tout ceci est si peu mon style, et puis, je suis sûre d'avoir encore des choses à faire dans ce pays... »_ lui dit-elle en se relevant pour être cote à cote avec lui.

Elle se releva complètement et lui fit face.

_« Au fait, comme mon défunt frère et ton cher père ont lié nos destins, tu pourras rencontrer ta future belle-famille en venant avec moi. Heureux ? »_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et oui, je m'attaque au meurtre en série maintenant ! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Audrey : **J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**Drago's lover :** Du vrai Draymione ? Je ne sais pas, je ne prévois pas les chapitres à l'avance, c'est du un par un !


	32. Salazar Slytherin's Locket

**° Chapitre 32 ****: ****Salazar Slytherin's Locket**

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre rejoint le chapitre 12 du dernier tome d'Harry Potter. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur les scènes déjà écrites par JK Rowling, car je considère que nombre d'entre vous les connaissent par cœur, mais bien évidement plusieurs modifications surviendron par rapport à l'histoire originalet. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**.**

**[POV : Draco]**

Après l'attaque et à la mort soudaine de Dumbledore, les mangemorts s'étaient peu à peu infiltrés dans la vie politique et quotidienne du monde sorcier. N'ayant désormais que peu de poids face à eux, le ministère de la magie s'était laissé corrompre.

À partir de cet instant, il fut simple pour les partisans de Voldemort d'occuper des sièges au ministère de la magie et de placer leurs membres à Poudlard. Ceux-ci allèrent jusqu'à pousser Pius Thicknesse a devenir le nouveau ministre de la magie après la mort de Rufus Scrimgeour. De ce fait, tout le ministère était à présent aux mains de Voldemort.

_« D'ailleurs c'est Severus qui a repris la direction de Poudlard. »_ annonça Lucius, apparemment heureux que l'école ait basculé.

Le père de Draco avait transplané dans leur refuge quelques minutes auparavant, et c'est avec un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main qu'il était en train de résumer les dernières semaines qui s'était écoulées.

_« Et bien, ça m'a l'air tout à fait différent à présent... »_ affirma Draco.

_« Oui. Je pense que tu peux revenir dans le monde réel au lieu de rester enfermé dans ta bulle avec miss Ivanova. »_

Le jeune homme se leva et fit quelques pas, la main sur la nuque, afin de réfléchir.

_« Tu sais ce qui nous a poussé à venir ici en attendant que la situation extérieure ne change, mais oui... Je pense que ça peut se faire maintenant. »_ finit-il par dire.

_« En parlant de cela, il faudra aller faire un tour au ministère dans la journée. Il faut que je te présente ton nouveau bureau. »_ continua son père sur la lancée des nouvelles plus ou moins attendues.

_« Comment ça mon nouveau bureau ? »_ demanda Draco en se tournant vers Lucius, dissimulant à peine sa surprise.

_«__ D__irecteur du Département de la coopération magique internationale ! J'ai pensé que ça te conviendrais. Et puis, tu as déjà de très bonnes relations avec la Russie, non ? Relations qui ne vont d'ailleurs pas tarder à s'améliorer. » _expliqua ce dernier.

Avant que l'ex-Serpentard n'ait pu réagir complètement à l'annonce de son père, Sara fit son entrée dans la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés pour parler.

_« Oh, je vois que nous avons de la compagnie ! »_

Lucius se leva et, dominant Sara de sa hauteur, lui accorda un signe de tête.

_« Miss, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir en de plus calmes circonstances. »_

_« De même pour vous. »_

_« Nous parlions de la nouvelle place de Draco au ministère... »_

_« Oooh, félicitations ! »_ déclara Sara en souriant et en se tournant vers Draco, qui n'avait tout compte fait pas l'air si heureux que ça. Malgré toute son ambition, celui-ci aurait de loin préféré pouvoir jouer au quidditch dans une grande équipe ou choisir sa place ailleurs, mais il avait l'habitude de voir d'autres personnes le faire pour lui. Cela ne le surprenait donc pas outre mesure.

_« Ce serait un bon signe que vous nous accompagniez cet après-midi visiter son nouveau lieu de travail. »_ affirma Lucius plus qu'il ne proposa.

_« D'accord. Dois-je passer une tenue spéciale pour que j'attire plus les regards sur notre petit groupe ou ma présence suffira ? »_ ironisa Sara.

Le père de Draco ne broncha pas mais eu plutôt un sourire en coin qui ressemblait un peu à celui de son fils.

_« Bien, rendez-vous dans l'Atrium dans deux minutes dans ce cas. »_

Sur ces mots, l'homme à la canne-serpent transplana dans un bruit étouffé.

Sara s'approcha alors de Draco et lui pris la main.

_« Ce sera une formidable opportunité pour toi, j'en suis sûre. »_ dit-elle calmement.

_« Sans doute... Tu es prête à renouer avec l'extérieur ? »_

Elle se rapprocha et lui souffla à l'oreille.

_« Tu juges que j'ai recommencé à réfléchir de manière normale alors ? »_

Il eu un sourire.

_« Très drôle Sara. Bon, dans ce cas, allons-y ! »_

Sur ces mots, ils transplanèrent en direction du ministère.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Une demi-heure auparavant, aux alentours du ministère, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient également apparus. Ils comptaient mener une mission de récupération qu'ils avaient préparés depuis quelques semaines. Tous trois savaient maintenant que le troisième horcruxe, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, était en possession d'Ombrage.

_« Pfff, franchement, ce foutu médaillon ne pouvait pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre que cette affreuse verrue obsédée des chats ? »_ pestait Ron, ou plutôt le nouveau Ron qui n'avait plus du tout la même apparence.

Hermione avait conscience que ce plan était extrêmement risqué. Et si jamais les effets du polynectar ne duraient pas assez longtemps ? Et s'ils se retrouvaient prisonniers ? Et s'ils ne trouvaient pas le médaillon ? Tant de doutes assaillaient la jeune femme en cet instant qu'elle hésitait presque à abandonner cette mission-suicide, mais se remémorant tout ce qu'elle avait dû sacrifier et à quel point ses amis comptaient sur elle, la Gryffondor se reprit et chassa ses inquiétudes de son esprit.

_« Vous êtes tous prêts ? » _demanda Harry.

_« J'ai vraiment l'air bête... »_ se plaint Ron.

_« Mais non, mais non... De toute façon ce n'est que temporaire ! Allons-y ! »_ répondit Hermione en passant la première la porte qui s'ouvrait sur la rue.

Les trois amis entrèrent sans difficultés dans le ministère et se retrouvèrent dans l'Atrium. Cette grande salle avait toujours des proportions immenses et majestueuses, mais ce fut avec effarement qu'Hermione se rendit compte de la disparition de la Fontaine de la Fraternité magique. Entraînant ses deux camarades, elle se rapprocha du nouveau monument central qui s'imposait à la vue de tous. Celui-ci avait une couleur sombre et une apparence effrayante. Il représentait un couple de sorciers l'air hautain, assis sur des entassements de corps de Moldus à l'air à la fois stupide et terrifié.

_« La magie est puissance... »_ murmura Hermione d'un air blanc _« Nous devons mettre fin à ce qui est en train de se passer, sinon ce sera terrible pour tous, et surtout pour ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur. »_

_« Prenons l'ascenseur. »_ déclara Harry, touché également par la vision qu'ils avaient à ce moment et déboussolé par le malaise que celui-ci lui inspirait.

_« Attendez ! Regardez qui est là-bas ! »_ souffla Ron.

Les trois Gryffondors regardèrent alors dans la même direction et virent Licius, Draco et Sara qui parlaient avec un autre homme inconnu, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs de grandes chances d'être un mangemort.

_« Que pensez-vous qu'ils soient venu faire ? »_ demanda le rouquin.

_« Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est sûrement pas bon signe, nous ferions mieux d'y aller ! »_ déclara Harry d'un air pressé avant de prendre place dans un ascenseur et de partir pour la Commission d'enregistrement des moldus, dirigée par Ombrage.

Avant que les grilles ne se referment, Hermione jeta presque malgré elle un dernier regard sur Draco, un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit à quel point Sara était proche de lui.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Sara avait l'air passionnée par les propos de Yaxley qui tergiversait sur l'importance de son rôle au ministère et sur le nouvel ordre qui émergeait. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de monologue, il finit par s'excuser et par s'en aller en direction des ascenseurs, soit disant pour aller régler un problème de pluie dans son bureau, ce qui arracha un sourire au père de Draco et fit pouffer discrètement la jeune russe.

_« Bon, maintenant libres, allons voir ton bureau. »_ annonça Lucius.

Une fois les trois sorciers montés dans l'ascenseur, celui-ci s'ébranla, direction le cinquième niveau. Lorsque les grilles s'ouvrèrent, Draco pu observer un hall où s'alignaient les drapeaux des pays avec lesquels le ministère de la magie traitait, autant dire la plupart des pays existants dans le monde.

_« Ça fait beaucoup de drapeaux... » _plaisanta Sara à mi-voix de façon à ce que seul le jeune homme puisse l'entendre.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement vers une grande porte en chêne au fond du couloir principal, passant devant plusieurs autres plus petits couloirs et autres portes plus discrètes. Dessus, une plaque dorée indiquait : _« Directeur du département – Draco Malefoy »_. Lucius poussa la porte, laquelle laissa place à une vaste pièce baignée de lumière, dominée par un bureau en bois massif assez foncé et par un fauteuil de cuir brun. De nombreux dossiers numérotés étaient alignés sur des étagères de part et d'autre du cabinet et un drapeau britannique en ornait un des coins.

_« Je te laisse apprécier le moment Draco, je dois aller régler des affaires au département de la justice. Nous nous retrouverons en bas, devant le nouveau monument. » _déclara l'investigateur de tout ceci en tournant les talons et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_« J'aurais préféré y être aussi dans ce département... Ou celui des jeux et des sports magiques. » _laissa échapper Draco en soufflant.

_« Tu pourras sûrement changer de poste après. D'habitude, on dit que c'est entrer qui est le plus difficile. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela, je suis sûre que tu finiras par avoir ce que tu veux. »_ lui dit-elle confiante.

_« Tu as l'air bien optimiste... » _

_« En ce moment je le suis. Après tout, les choses qui arrivent sont plutôt positives ! » _sourit la jeune femme.

_« Tu as sans doute raison. »_ finit-il par admettre.

_« J'ai toujours raison ! »_

_« Sauf quand tu disais être sûre de gagner le pari... » _ironisa le Serpentard en se rapprochant de Sara pour lui voler un baiser.

Cette dernière fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu un seul mot et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau.

_« Maintenant que tu as ta place au ministère, il faudra que je trouve la mienne... »_

_« Aucune épouse Malefoy ne travaille. »_ répondit catégoriquement Draco alors qu'aucune question ne lui avait été posée.

_« Il faudra bien que ça change. Je ne compte pas jouer la potiche de service et avoir autant d'intérêt qu'un boursouf domestique. » _répliqua aussi sèchement la russe.

Piqué dans sa fierté, le jeune homme se braqua.

_« C'est ce qu'on verra. En attendant je crois qu'il est tant de partir, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. »_

_« Si tu veux... » _concéda la jeune femme avec un air de je m'en-foutisme assez royal.

Tout les deux sortirent alors du bureau dans une ambiance assez froide et tendue. Ils avaient la manie de se contredire l'un et l'autre en permanence, que ce soit sur leur avenir ou sur des sujets beaucoup moins importants voire même futiles.

_« Ne parle pas à mon père de remettre en cause les traditions familiales. »_ prévint Draco.

_« Franchement, je n'ai pas fait tant d'études pour faire pousser des plantes, et je ne compte pas le faire. »_ soupira Sara.

_« Je comprend ton point de vue... » _finit par avouer le Serpentard au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'Atrium.

_« Laisse passer un peu de temps avant de mettre ça sur le tapis. Une fois la situation plus stable ce sera mieux. » _

Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, l'atmosphère entre eux s'était quelque peu réchauffée par rapport aux minutes précédentes. Ils s'avancèrent alors vers le monument principal lorsqu'ils furent violemment bousculés par...le célèbre trio d'or.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient retrouvé leurs apparences normales. Les effets du polynectar avaient peu à peu disparu et maintenant, ils devaient absolument rejoindre une cheminée et quitter les lieux. Heureusement, ils étaient parvenus à récupérer le médaillon et avaient donc réussit leur mission. Mais ce n'est qu'après être parvenus à fuir que l'expédition serait un succès total.

_« Pourvu qu'on y arrive ! Pourvu qu'on y arrive ! Pourvu qu'on y arrive ! »_ murmurait sans s'arrêter Hermione.

**.**

**[POV Sara]**

Des murmures d'une autre sorte puis des exclamations de plus en plus sonores s'élevèrent dans la foule.

_« C'est Harry Potter ! »_

_« Attrapez-le !_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »_

_« Harry Potter ! »_

Réagissant au quart de tour, Sara sortit sa baguette et tenta à plusieurs reprises de stopper un des trois Gryffondors. Draco ne tarda pas à l'imiter avec toutefois un manque de conviction évident à viser la jeune brune. Finalement, au sixième sort, la jeune russe parvint à toucher le rouquin. Le corps de Ron s'envola alors pour aller s'écraser contre un mur de l'Atrium et un sourire éclaira le visage de Sara.

_« Et d'un ! »_

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent quasiment en même temps. Le jeune homme eu un regard appuyé envers la Serpentarde, remplit d'un mélange de déception et de colère, ce qui ne sembla pas lui faire le moindre effet. À grands renforts de sorts relativement inoffensifs selon Sara, les jeunes gens tentèrent de récupérer Ron, toujours sonné, mais n'y parvinrent pas. Des dizaines de personnes déboulaient en effet des ascenseurs ainsi que des cheminées et commençaient à attaquer le duo de toutes parts.

_« Il les faut vivants ! »_ hurla alors la voix de Lucius par dessus la cacophonie ambiante, sans doute amplifiée magiquement.

Devant le déferlement d'éclairs de diverses couleurs, le survivant et sa partenaire durent reculer pour finalement abandonner et fuir par une cheminée inoccupée, non sans s'être battus auparavant.

D'un air satisfait, Sara rangea sa baguette.

_« On en a quand même eu un... Même si ce n'est pas le plus important des trois. À choisir, j'aurai bien aimé pouvoir discuter avec la sang de bourbe plutôt. »_ déclara la jeune femme le regard toujours fixé sur la cheminée par laquelle ses adversaires avaient disparus.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Un peu en recul par rapport à celle-ci se trouvait le jeune homme, et bien qu'il aurait préféré subir un doloris que de l'admettre, Draco était soulagé que la rouge et or n'ait pas été blessée dans l'affrontement. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre un peu plus long (quasiment 6 pages word) au cas où je ne puisse pas publier le prochain tout de suite ;)**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drago's lover : **Merci ! J'avais envie de lier mon histoire à l'originale et de donner un repère temporel. Si ça marche, c'est gagné alors, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérence ^^ L'épisode 33 est en cours d'ébauche comme j'aime à appeler cette partie du travail. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

**Mlle Emylie** : Ouuuuais Sara n'a pas que des détracteurs ! \o/ Bon okay j'exagère, je n'ai rien fait jusqu'ici pour la rendre aimable. Pour mon rythme de publication, j'essaie tous les quinze jours de mettre quelque chose, après s'il y a un retard c'est soit ma connexion qui foire soit mes profs (en me donnant trop de boulot) ^^ Merci en tout cas de ta review !


	33. The agreement of Voldemort

**° Chapitre 33 : The agreement of Voldemort**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Ron]**

Le visage à moitié en sang, le jeune homme homme émit un hoquet de douleur lorsque qu'une baguette vint retracer le chemin d'une entaille qui courrait sur tout le long de son bras droit. En cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'on lui versait de l'acide par petites gouttes sur la peau et que la douleur faisait écho dans tout son corps, comme la bille d'un flipper qui ne trouverait pas la sortie.

« _Ce sera bien pire si tu ne dis rien maintenant tu sais..._ » murmura une voix de femme à son oreille, maculée de traces rouges qui commençaient à peine à sécher.

Le silence seul suivit l'avertissement. Le prisonnier avait un air fermé et essayait de soutenir avec bravoure le regard qui le fixait.

« _Est-ce que tu vois tes amis quelque part ? Est-ce que tu les vois accourir pour te sauver ? Non... Bien sûr que non... Ils t'ont abandonnés ! Venges-toi, renseigne-nous sur leur position..._ » continua t-elle sur le même ton un peu fou.

« _Plutôt..m...mourir..._ » prononça t-il difficilement.

La femme qui avait endossé le rôle de bourreau eut un cri de rage et, avant qu'elle ne réalise ses souhaits, fut stoppée par un autre sorcier qui lui attrapa violemment le bras.

« _Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait cette initiative, Bellatrix_ »

Celle-ci fit alors face à son interlocuteur avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

«_ Et moi je n'apprécie pas tellement tes commentaires, Lucius. _» répliqua t-elle sur le même ton.

«_ Laissons-le mijoter, il finira par cracher le morceau. De gré ou de force. Il reste toujours la légitilimencie. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir été initié à l'occlumancie, donc ça sera facile._ »

Il fit signe à deux hommes cachés dans les coins de la pièce de le rejoindre et d'emmener Ron dans les cachots du manoir.

La mère de Draco fit alors irruption dans la pièce avant que le Gryffondor n'en sorte et elle eut à ce moment un instant d'absence en voyant l'état physique du jeune homme. Elle se reprit en quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur son mari.

« _Le Lord va arriver d'ici peu de temps pour fêter l'événement... Il désire vous voir tous les deux. J'ai déjà prévenu Draco et miss Ivanova, ils se préparent et arrivent. J'ai déjà dit aux elfes de travailler afin d'avoir une salle de réception prête._ »

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Deux étages au-dessus, dans une pièce élégante aux proportions énormes, se trouvaient Draco et Sara. L'une paraissait relativement détendue compte tenu des circonstances, tandis que l'autre atteignait des sommets de nervosité en son fort intérieur.

« _C'était ta chambre ?_ » demanda t-elle pour faire la conversation afin de le détourner de la rencontre importante qui allait se produire.

« _Ça l'est toujours._ » répondit-il simplement.

La pièce était un parfait mélange de bois sombre et de plusieurs dégradés de vert. Des meubles imposants occupaient la pièce, parmi lesquels un énorme lit à baldaquin, une armoire qui faisait au moins la taille d'un géant, un bureau massif et des étagères largement remplies de livres et de plusieurs autres objets. La chambre était tout de même lumineuse, éclairée par le jour qui passait par une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière du manoir.

Draco prit alors tranquillement place sur le lit et s'allongea à demi sur les draps de flanelle verte d'un air nonchalant.

« _Il y a une housse sur la chaise, c'est pour toi. Une tenue choisie par ma chère mère pour l'accueil du Lord. _» déclara le jeune homme.

« _J'ai hâte. _» répondit Sara d'un ton qui voulait paraître impatient mais qui laissait filer quelques traces d'anxiété.

A vrai dire, le Serpentard n'en menait pas large non plus. Il essayait de donner le change avec une attitude décontractée, mais il savait pertinemment qu'à l'intérieur il était sur les nerfs. Il savait que la capture du rouquin calmerait un peu le Lord, mais il n'était pas sûr à 100% de sa réaction.

Regardant le réveil qui ornait une des tables de nuit, il décida de se lever pour passer un costume pour l'occasion. Il ouvrit alors la penderie et attrapa un ensemble noir qui faisait ressortir la couleur claire de sa peau et de ses cheveux de façon impressionnante. Pile au moment où il enfila sa veste, son acolyte entra dans la pièce. Elle était sublime dans sa robe-bustier noire, ses longs cheveux lisses tombant dans son dos.

«_ Alors ?_ » demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

«_ Il te manque quelque chose..._ » répondit le Serpentard en sortant de la pièce.

Décontenancée, Sara ne sut que faire et resta à l'attendre, non sans lever plusieurs fois les yeux au ciel murmurant plusieurs phrases en russe. Au bout de quelques instants, il revint comme si sa disparition éclair avait été naturelle. Il passa derrière la jeune femme, toujours muet, et lui mit autour du coup une chaînette, à laquelle était attachée un pendentif mêlant l'argent et une émeraude dans un dessin d'arabesques complexes.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa lentement le bijou.

« _Comme ça c'est mieux._ » annonça Draco, satisfait de lui-même.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sara.

« _Merci. _»

« _Considère cela comme un cadeau de fiançailles... _» répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Au départ, ce changement dans le contrat qui allait décider de sa vie future avait eu du mal à passer. Faire sa vie avec Pansy était loin d'être la chose qui le réjouissait le plus, mais il s'y était fait au fil du temps. Par la suite, avec Sara à ses cotés, il avait fini par apprécier cette modification de partenaire. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore couchés ensemble...

Draco n'en revenait pas. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils avaient survécu pendant plusieurs semaines sans rien faire. Bien sûr, la perte du frère de Sara avait poussé le jeune homme à se tenir tranquille au début, mais très peu de temps après, la jeune russe avait retrouvé son air sûre d'elle. Draco avait trouvé surprenant la vitesse avec laquelle elle s'était remise, trop surprenant même. Il avait eu confirmation de ce qu'il craignait en l'entendant un soir, en train de pleurer dans la salle de bain, après leur retour de Russie. Il n'était pas allé la voir à ce moment-là, ni les fois suivantes. Consoler les gens n'était pas son fort. Il avait plutôt essayé de la distraire : ils s'étaient entraînés à accomplir des sorts et des métamorphoses toujours plus compliqués, disputés de multiples fois sur divers sujets, avaient élaboré des plans de carrière toujours plus fous et s'étaient racontés des anecdotes sur leur passé respectif. Peu à peu, elle avait arrêté de verser des larmes tous les soirs et il s'en était félicité. La découverte inattendue de cette faiblesse l'avait rendue un peu plus humaine aux yeux de Draco. Elle n'était finalement pas si dure...

Soudain, il se mit à penser à Hermione. Ce rapprochement ne le choqua pas outre mesure. Chez elle, la fragilité était une chose que l'on voyait, elle ne tentait pas de la cacher. Elle était beaucoup plus naturelle dans son comportement et ne cherchait pas à manipuler les gens. C'était peut-être pour ça que les choses avaient un peu dépassé le cadre du pari avec elle.

Le Serpentard avait conscience qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour les deux jeunes femmes, même s'il préférait les repousser le plus loin possible au fond de son crâne. L'attachement et tout ce qui en découlait n'avait jamais été son genre, jamais, alors là il était servit et n'appréciait pas du tout la situation.

« _Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller. Prêt ?_ » demanda Sara, après avoir enfilé une paire d'escarpins.

« _Ça ira bien. _» lui assura Draco.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et tout deux sortirent en direction de la salle de réception, un étage en-dessous.

**.**

**[POV Harry]**

**Plusieurs heures auparavant.**

Lorsque Harry et Hermione réussirent à sortir du ministère, ils s'empressèrent de transplaner pour quitter Londres et se réfugier dans la forêt de Dean en pleine panique.

«_ Nous devons aller le chercher !_ » hurla une voix féminine au bord de l'hystérie.

« _Où ? Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?_» lui répliqua la voix d'un jeune homme sur le même ton.

« _Il est au manoir, il n'y a pas de doutes ! Tu as vu comme moi Sara, Draco et son père ! _» continua t-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

« _C'est une mission-suicide ! Tous les mangemorts sont là-bas à coup sûr ! Même Voldemort si ça se trouve ! Comment comptes-tu y aller ? Comment comptes-tu ressortir ?_ » lui demanda t-il.

« _Je...je... _»

La jeune femme se tut et fondit en larmes. Harry la prit alors dans ses bras.

« _Cette situation est aussi dure pour moi tu sais... Si j'avais une solution je serais le premier à __l'appliquer, même si elle était dangereuse. Mais nous avons quelque chose d'autre à accomplir. Nous avons une chance de faire tomber Voldemort par contre, pour ça, nous devons rester vivant. _» lui expliqua t-il calmement en lui caressant lentement les cheveux.

« _Nous n'allons pas rester là à rien faire ? Nous... Comment pourrions-nous... Et s'ils le tuaient ?_ » murmura Hermione à bout de nerfs.

«_ Nous ne pouvons rien faire.._. » finit-il par avouer au bout de quelques minutes « _Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que nous baissions les bras. Nous lui devons de rester debout et de continuer. Nous le retrouverons peut-être par la suite. Il peut toujours réussir à s'enfuir de lui-même...Il y a encore des chances..._ »

Les sanglots de la Gryffondor redoublèrent alors d'intensité et des sillons commencèrent également à apparaître sur les joues de son camarade. Les choses se bousculaient dans sa tête : son devoir envers Dumbledore et le reste du monde sorcier, les parties de Quidditch avec son meilleur ami, Voldemort, son amitié avec Ron, sa relation avec Sara, l'image de Ron une nouvelle fois et plusieurs moments passés ensemble.

Lui-même ne savait plus trop où il en était. Ron était véritablement un frère pour lui, mais ils risquaient de tout les deux se faire tuer en essayant d'aller le chercher. Il ne pouvait pas emmener ainsi Hermione à la mort. Perdre deux amis le même jour était au-dessus de ses forces.

Ensemble, ils restèrent alors un long moment enlacés, à pleurer doucement.

**.**

**[POV Sara]**

Droits comme des i, Sara et Draco se tenaient à l'entrée de la salle de réception tandis que Voldemort apparaissait à l'intérieur dans une épaisse volute de fumée obscure. Lorsque celle-ci disparu, la jeune femme attrapa la main du Serpentard et la serra assez fort pour lui communiquer son angoisse.

Depuis son arrivée dans ce pays, Sara pouvait apparaître comme quelqu'un de dur, et effectivement, elle l'était. Pourtant, la mort de son frère lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et avait ouvert des fissures dans sa carapace. Aujourd'hui, elle avait peur. Elle était effrayée par quelqu'un de bien plus puissant qu'elle, même si elle tentait de le dissimuler comme à son habitude. Enfin cette fois, elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi et avait eu besoin de se rassurer en sentant une présence à coté d'elle.

Draco tourna alors les yeux vers la jeune femme d'un air compréhensif et tint sa main serrée dans la sienne, appréciant d'avoir également quelqu'un a ses cotés, en de telles circonstances.

« _Lucius.._. » murmura le nouvel arrivant de sa voix sifflante.

« _Maitre._ » répondit celui-ci en baissant la tête.

« _J'ai entendu parlé de nouvelles réjouissantes et d'une alliance bénéfique pour notre camps..._ » annonça Voldemort.

« _Oui...oui, en effet. Nous sommes parvenu à capturer un des amis de Potter et nous avons bon espoir de lui soutirer des informations précieuses concernant la position ou même les projets de notre adversaire._ »

« _Bien ! Bien !_ » S'enthousiasma le Lord en laissant voir plus un rictus qu'un réel sourire « _Je veux être au courant des moindres détails. Qui a réussi à le capturer ?_ »

« _Mademoiselle Ivanova._ » déclara Malefoy senior.

À l'entente de son nom, Sara s'avança en compagnie de Draco, bien qu'ils se soient lâché la main.

« _J'ai eu l'occasion de l'assommer avec un sort dans le hall du ministère. Je l'ai donc fait. J'ai __supposé qu'il serait plus utile vivant que mort._ » expliqua la jeune femme.

« _Bon travail... Bonne déduction..._ » le félicita son interlocuteur « _Quant à moi je suppose que c'est à vous que l'on doit une alliance avec la Russie ?_ »

« Oui. » confirma t-elle.

«_ Les fiançailles officielles entre miss Ivanova et Draco se sont faites en Russie._ » compléta le père de celui-ci « _Le mariage devrait suivre d'ici peu de temps en Angleterre. Avec miss Ivanova à nos cotés, nous obtenons le soutien de plusieurs sorciers russes très doués. De plus, sa famille a une position très influente dans son pays. _»

« _Bien..._ » répéta Voldemort apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il entendait « _Lucius, je dois te parler en privé._ »

«_ Prenez place dans le bureau de mon mari, vous y serez sans doute plus à l'aise._ » proposa Narcissa.

Jusque là, elle demeurait silencieuse aux cotés de sa soeur Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas lâché un seul mot non plus. En parfaite hôte, la mère de Draco mena alors les deux hommes à destination sans rien ajouter de plus, tandis que les deux jeunes gens restèrent au milieu de la pièce, digérant peu à peu le fait que Voldemort ait approuvé leurs actes.

**.**

**[POV Harry]**

Au bout de plusieurs heures de pleurs, Hermione s'était calmée et avait sombré dans un demi sommeil sous la tente installée par Harry. Il avait ensuite jeté des sorts tout autour afin de ne pas être repéré. Malheureusement pour lui, tous ces efforts, cette fatigue et le choc de voir Ron se faire capturer l'avaient affaibli et le rendait par conséquent plus vulnérable à l'influence de l'horcruxe qu'il portait contre sa poitrine. Mais ça, il ne s'en rendait bien évidemment pas compte...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bon j'ai deux jours de retard, mais juste deux ! ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**


	34. Regretfully

**° Chapitre 34 : R****egretfully**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas si difficile, étant donné que le jeune homme se trouvait blessé sur le sol. Blessé ou plutôt mourant. Celui-ci se trouvait dans une mare de sang et la surface de son corps était recouverte de nombreuses blessures plus ou moins profondes, de traces de bleus et de brûlures. Ses vêtements à moitié déchirés et sales laissaient apparaître d'autres plaies sanglantes sur ses bras et ses jambes, qui n'avaient pas toutes eu le temps de coaguler.

_« Maître... Il nous a dit tout ce que l'on devait savoir. Nous allons pouvoir envoyer des rafleurs les poursuivre dans tous les lieux que nous avons pu voir dans sa mémoire. »_ tenta d'affirmer Lucius malgré une voix plus ou moins assurée.

_« Oui, oui... »_ répondit le Lord distraitement en faisant un petit geste de la main signifiant qu'il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire pour l'instant.

En effet, cela faisait déjà un moment que le traître à son sang avait livré les informations désirées par les mangemorts. Il n'avait rien avoué de son propre chef bien sûr, mais les talents de legitimens du père de Draco avaient eu raison de ses maigres défenses. Depuis, le mage noir expérimentait toutes sortes de sorts sur lui et s'en amusait avec un malin plaisir, qui se reflétait directement sur son visage. Du sang, des cris, de la douleur, une sensation de pouvoir, sans doute tout ce qu'il appréciait dans ce monde.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune Gryffondor sombra une fois de plus dans l'inconscience que Voldemort se lassa finalement de son activité.

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_ hurla t-il tandis qu'un éclair vert alla secouer le corps meurtri. « Retrouvez Potter et la sang de bourbe, hors de question de toucher au garçon. » ajouta sa voix sifflante en disparaissant théâtralement.

L'ancien Gryffondor gisait sans vie au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés sur le torse, les yeux grand ouverts sur le plafond du manoir. Son teint livide traduisait l'absence soudaine de toute animation dans son corps, mais aussi le manque de sang dans ses veines. Celui-ci recouvrait effectivement le sol tout autour de lui, matérialisant une aura écarlate.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Draco était pétrifié. Le Lord avait tué le rouquin comme s'il avait écrasé une simple fourmi et cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir plus d'importance que ça pour lui. Le Serpentard avait déjà assisté à la mort d'une personne, mais pas directement d'un de ses anciens camarades de classe, même si Weasmoche était loin d'être son meilleur ami.

Il avait l'impression que les choses s'emballaient de manière croissante et assez incontrôlée depuis l'attaque du château. Il avait peur et savait que ce sentiment n'allait pas s'effacer avant bien longtemps.

De son coté, Sara n'avait pas l'air si perturbée, comme si elle avait vécu ce genre de situation auparavant. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussit à se ressaisir depuis la dernière rencontre avec le mage, car cette fois, elle ne serra pas la main de Draco, pas plus qu'elle ne le regarda.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Un matin, alors qu'Harry et Hermione était assis à table en train de prendre un petit déjeuner sommaire composé d'un peu de thé et de quelques biscuits, la radio commença à crépiter. La jeune fille tapota alors sur celle-ci et prononça le mot de passe afin que l'émission de Potterveille ne se mette à être diffusée.

_« Nous souhaitons la bienvenue à tous nos auditeurs ! Ici Rivière pour vous informer de ce que ne vous dira pas la gazette. Aujourd'hui est un triste jour pour la résistance et pour le monde sorcier. Nous avons le devoir de vous annoncer la mort de Ron Weasley dont le corps à été retrouvé sans vie ce matin. Pour ce héros, sa famille et tous ceux qui partagent nos convictions, cette perte est tragique. À n'en pas douter, il s'est battu avec férocité et son courage restera gravé dans nos mémoires. D'ailleurs, nous all... »_

L'animateur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry avait éteint la radio avec précipitation. Les deux occupants de la tente se regardèrent alors stoïquement pendant de longues minutes sans se parler, avant que la jeune fille ne brise le silence.

_« Ils l'ont tué... »_ murmura t-elle _« Ils l'ont tué..._ ».

Des larmes recommencèrent alors à tracer leur chemin sur les joues des deux compagnons devant l'effroyable perte qu'ils venaient de subir. Ils avaient perdu un membre de leur trio, autant dire qu'une partie d'eux venait de mourir avec cette disparition.

_« Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de le sauver ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Nous aurions pu le sauver ! »_ explosa Hermione en jetant son bol plein de liquide brûlant au sol.

Hystérique, elle se mit à hurler contre Harry qui ne sut pas quoi faire. Il voulu la consoler, mais cette dernière hurla encore plus en lui reprochant sa prétendue faute. Voyant qu'il était inutile de la raisonner pour le moment, il décida de quitter l'abri de fortune avec hâte et sortit prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas actuellement de taille à lutter contre le déchaînement de la Gryffondor. En cet instant, cette dernière avait perdu tout self-control, toute capacité à gérer ses émotions autrement qu'en les extériorisant violemment.

Le rouge et or s'éloigna peu à peu de la tente. Lui aussi avait énormément de peine et il essayait de la fuir en quittant les lieux. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il était sûr d'avoir passé en revue tous les plans possibles pour s'introduire dans le manoir et sauver son meilleur ami, mais à chaque fois, l'aller était sans retour pour le trio d'or. Il s'en voulait tout de même de n'avoir rien trouvé. Il en voulait à Hermione d'avoir mal à ce point et d'être si en colère contre lui. Il en voulait au monde d'être comme ça et au destin de l'avoir condamné à souffrir ainsi.

Il avança sans se soucier de sa destination et arriva près d'un petit lac à moitié gelé. Quelque chose attira soudain son regard. Un reflet métallisé au fond de l'eau l'amena à s'approcher du bord. Il eu d'abord du mal à identifier la chose en question, mais se rendit compte assez rapidement que c'était une épée. Il commença alors tout doucement à avancer, ayant peur que la glace ne cède. Il finit pourtant par arriver au milieu du lac, pile au-dessus de la position de l'arme.

Une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle apparaissait toujours aux gens qui en avaient besoin. Ça ne pouvait vraiment être qu'elle !

Avec cette conviction ancrée au plus profond de lui, le jeune homme décida de plonger dans l'eau glacée pour aller chercher l'objet tant désiré. Il enleva alors ses chaussures, son pull et son jean, avant de créer une fissure dans la glace à l'aide de sa baguette et de pénétrer dans l'élément presque totalement figé.

Le froid lui mordit chaque parcelle de son corps, paralysant peu à peu ses muscles alors qu'il tentait de nager vers le fond. Une fois arrivé, il eu beau regarder de tous les cotés, il ne vit rien. Il n'y avait nulle trace d'une épée ou de quelque autre objet argenté. Déstabilisé, il essayait de nager en avant et en arrière, cherchant la chose qui aurait pu être à l'origine de ce qu'il avait vu quelques mètres au-dessus, en vain. Il décida alors d'interrompre ses recherches et voulu remonter, malheureusement, le médaillon, qu'il avait gardé autour du cou depuis presque le début de l'aventure, l'empêcha d'accomplir sa volonté. Plus il tentait de rejoindre la surface, plus l'horcruxe le tirait dans l'autre sens, vers le fond. A bout de souffle, il sentit ses poumons commencer à le brûler et mit ses dernières forces dans cette lutte inégale. Harry se rendit alors compte de la stupidité de sa décision : pour avoir aperçu un reflet argenté, il avait plongé et avait mis sa vie en danger. De plus, Hermione était sans doute encore dans la tente en train de pleurer et personne ne viendrait le sauver de ce très mauvais pas.

Épuisé, il commença a perdre conscience. Le froid, la fatigue et le manque d'oxygène allaient à coup sûr être un mélange fatal pour lui.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

_« Tu ne te rends pas très bien compte des enjeux de cette union Draco... »_ soupira Lucius.

_« Bien sûr que je les comprend ! J'ai saisi ce qu'allait apporter ce mariage, surtout à toi, comme d'habitude. »_ répliqua Draco.

_« Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Cet événement est une occasion aussi importante pour le monde sorcier que pour toi ou moi ! »_ commença à s'énerver le père _« Nous allons obtenir une alliance avec une très grande famille de sang-purs, ce qui va nous permettre à la fois d'étendre notre influence et de gagner la reconnaissance de notre maître à tous. Grâce à nous, des sorciers puissants viendront gonfler ses rangs ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes réellement l'importance que cela a, pour toi et ton avenir également. »_

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien. Il savait que son père avait raison. Le serpent aurait simplement préféré que les choses soient moins compliquées. Il aurait aimé pouvoir fuir le Lord et tous ses ordres, fuir la guerre qui se déroulait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire... Il aurait été plus heureux si les choses étaient restées comme à Poudlard, où son plus grand souci était d'organiser des fêtes sans se faire surprendre par Rusard.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Après s'être calmée, Hermione s'en voulu de s'en être prise à Harry de cette manière. Lui aussi devait se sentir extrêmement mal vis-à-vis de la mort de Ron et elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire que c'était de sa faute. C'était vraiment injuste de sa part et elle n'aurait pas du réagir de façon aussi violente. Elle devait absolument le retrouver pour pouvoir s'excuser. La jeune fille sortit donc de la tente et commença à le chercher dans la forêt, mais elle ne savait pas où aller quand soudainement, elle entendit un bruit sourd de morceaux de glace qui s'entrechoquent. Intriguée, elle s'engagea dans la direction qu'elle pensait être la bonne.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle arriva près du petit lac.

Elle regarda tout de suite le fond, comme poussée par un mauvais pressentiment. Ce dernier se révéla juste lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps de Harry. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus et Hermione pensa immédiatement qu'elle venait de perdre son dernier meilleur ami. La pensée que le Gryffondor s'était suicidé pour échapper à toute cette horrible histoire effleura la jeune femme, mais elle ne tarda pas à se convaincre qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'abandonner. S'il avait voulu mourir, il aurait très bien pu tenter un de ses plans pour sauver Ron.

Elle se saisit de sa baguette avec précipitation, ouvrit une seconde brèche beaucoup plus large dans la glace et, du bord, formula un sortilège pour pouvoir ramener Harry à la surface. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle plongeait, elle ne lui serait pas d'un très grand secours, c'est pourquoi elle concentra toutes ses forces à réussir par la voie magique.

Péniblement, elle parvint à ramener le jeune homme sur la berge. Son corps était violacé et son cou portait de larges marques rougeâtres. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard brillait sur son torse au rythme d'un battement de cœur, comme si la vie du Gryffondor résidait à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Paniquée, la jeune femme fit léviter le corps inconscient jusqu'à la tente, et fouilla son sac pour trouver les précieuses fioles remplies des potions qui pourraient le soigner. Une fois que ces dernières eurent fait effet, elle fit apparaître plusieurs petites flammes en lévitation autour de Harry pour le réchauffer, et resta à ses cotés.

Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de lui enlever l'horcruxe d'autour du cou, sachant qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur les gens qui la portaient. Ce fut à ce moment précis que le Gryffondor reprit conscience et empêcha la jeune femme de lui ôter le médaillon.

_« Non ! »_ réagit-il.

_« Oh Harry ! »_ fit Hermione en se jetant sur lui.

_« J'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru que tu étais mort, ne me refais jamais ça tu m'entends ? Jamais ! »_ débita t-elle sur un ton inquiet _« Pourquoi as-tu plongé ? »_.

_« Je...je... J'ai cru voir l'épée de Gryffondor au fond du lac, alors j'ai tenté d'aller le chercher. »_ répondit-il.

_« L'épée est dans le lac ?_ » s'étonna la jeune femme en le regardant.

Harry eu l'air mal à l'aise.

_« Non. Il n'y avait rien. J'ai dû rêver. »_

_« Tu ne penses pas que c'est plutôt le médaillon qui t'a fait croire ça ? »_ demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas et resserra sa prise sur la chaîne.

_« Ce médaillon est ma charge et je le porterai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »_

_« Mais Harry, tu aurais pu mourir ! »_

_« Et je ne suis pas mort. Je me méfierai la prochaine fois, c'est tout. »_ affirma t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait pas vraiment place à la négociation.

Il finit par se lever et par aller se coucher sur un des lits de camps en tournant le dos à la jeune fille. Cette dernière resta devant ses petites flammes et se remit à pleurer une fois de plus. La mort de Ron et le poids de leur mission finissaient par les séparer alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Ron lui manquait, ses parents lui manquaient, sa vie d'avant leur cavale lui manquait. Elle aurait tout donné pour retourner dans le passé, pour retrouver son dortoir, ses amis, la bibliothèque, la Grande Salle et même les cours de potions.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drago's lover : **Et voilà !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pour ce chapitre :**

**FaithStrange :** Sans vouloir te vexer, il me semble avoir déjà répondu à pas mal de tes questions car tu m'as laissé quasiment la même review pour le chapitre 30. Donc je te la refais rapide : théoriquement je publie tous les 15 jours, c'est un draymione, pour connaitre les sentiments des personnages il suffit de lire l'histoire et enfin je ne spoilerai pas la fin.

**Drago's lover** : Merci, j'étais pas trop sûre du rendu des émotions mais tu me rassures ^^ Pour le reste, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ahaaaaaa !


	35. Hunting season

**° Chapitre 35 : Hunting season**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Environ deux semaines après l'annonce du décès de Ron, les journaux du pays entier firent leur une sur un événement beaucoup moins macabre. Même Potterveille en parla. Ce n'était pas un événement inattendu bien sûr, mais il avait une importance cruciale. Il marquait en quelque sorte le basculement du pouvoir dans les mains du mage noir.

_« En ce jour, nous allons vous annoncer le fait incontournable de ces dernières heures. Certains d'entre vous sont sûrement déjà au courant. Je parle bien entendu du mariage entre Draco Malefoy et Sara Viktorovna Ivanova. Le premier est une famille assez influente en Angleterre et l'autre en Russie. Malheureusement, cette union signifie aussi l'étendue du régime de terreur instaurée par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. La résistance n'a donc jamais eu autant sa place qu'aujourd'hui... »_

Hermione et Harry soupirèrent de concert. Mis à part l'attachement personnel qu'ils avaient noué auparavant envers chacun des futurs mariés, ils pensaient surtout à l'avenir qui s'assombrissait encore un peu plus. Harry éteignit la radio.

_« J'ai peur que ce soit encore plus dur à présent... »_

Hermione leva alors la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux mais ne dit rien. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. La situation allait sans doute devenir pire avec une union qui allait au-delà de deux êtres. Ce mariage était l'occasion de rassembler deux pays et tous les guerriers qu'ils comptaient.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

_« Pour la centième fois mère, il n'est pas essentiel que cet événement rassemble la moitié de la population de ce pays... »_

Narcissa Malefoy s'était saisie des rennes du mariage de son cher fils comme si cela avait été une évidence.

_« Enfin, c'est une chose majeure ! Ça n'arrive qu'une fois ! Tu ne peux pas décider de le faire en petit comité, surtout vu l'importance de cette alliance pour tout le monde sorcier. »_ s'indigna Narcissa.

Draco poussa un soupir.

_« Fais comme tu le souhaites dans ce cas... Par contre, permets au moins à Sara de choisir sa robe. Je ne veux pas d'un duel entre ma mère et la future madame Malefoy. »_ prévint le jeune homme.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude d'organiser des cérémonies et des fêtes somptueuses. »_

_« Je te fait confiance mère. »_ la rassura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de quitter le salon.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

_« Harry, ça fait déjà trois semaines que nous sommes ici, même un peu plus. Je pense qu'on devrait se déplacer... Harry ? »_

Ce dernier était en train d'observer de façon hypnotique le médaillon qui se trouvait autour de son cou. Depuis l'incident dans le lac, il ne le quittait plus, ce qui donnait lieu à de violentes disputes entre lui et la lionne.

Hermione s'approcha du jeune homme et posa sa main sur son épaule, mais ce geste fut mal reçu par Harry qui s'écarta vivement.

_« Harry... »_ soupira la jeune fille.

_« Je n'enlèverai pas ce pendentif. Arrêtes avec ça ! »_ s'énerva-t-il.

_« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander. Je voulais avoir ton avis sur notre départ de cette forêt. Nous pourrions nous déplacer en Irlande par exemple ? »_ proposa-t-elle.

_« Loin de tout c'est ça ? »_ répliqua-t-il sur un ton mauvais.

_« Non, au calme. Nous n'avons pas avancé d'un pouce et nous vivons dans la terreur tous les jours. Cet éloignement nous permettrait de récupérer un peu de notre fatigue. C'est tout. »_ tenta d'expliquer calmement Hermione.

_« Si ça te rassure... »_ abdiqua Harry.

Les deux résistants en cavale se mirent donc à préparer leurs affaires pour partir. Ils rangèrent sommairement les différents livres, papiers, vêtements qui traînaient dans la tente et effacèrent les traces de leur passage à l'extérieur. Environ trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir.

Ils levèrent donc les différents sortilèges de protection devenus à présent inutiles, mais alors qu'ils allaient transplaner. Des rafleurs arrivèrent de chaque coté tout en les submergeant de sorts, les faisant se séparer.

_« Comment ont-ils su ? »_ hurla Hermione en se protégeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_« Ron nous a trahi ! J'en étais sûr que ce traître nous avait vendu ! »_ lui répondit Harry hors de lui, les traits déformés par la colère.

Il n'était plus du tout le même depuis qu'il avait ce collier autour du cou, tout ce qu'il y avait de négatif chez lui était démultiplié, mit en avant et souligné.

Les rafleurs se rapprochèrent.

_« Cours! Harry ! Cours ! »_ continua à hurler la jeune femme, les poumons en feu.

Les deux Gryffondors partirent au pas de course à travers les bois, le groupe d'assaillants à leurs trousses. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques centaines de mètres de poursuite, les amis durent partir chacun de leur coté pour avoir de meilleures chances de s'échapper. Des éclairs fusaient de toutes parts. Les membres du gang de rafleurs tentaient de neutraliser leurs proies en les faisant chuter, tandis que ceux-ci avaient le plus grand mal à jeter des sorts par dessus leur épaule, tout en courant et en évitant branches et racines.

Dans la panique, trois des cinq hommes s'élancèrent derrière Hermione alors que celle-ci n'était pas leur cible principale. Elle avait beau courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, lancer un nombre de sorts considérable et feinter à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, la jeune fille perdait du terrain sur ses poursuivants mètre après mètre.

_« Non...non...non... »_ murmurait-elle en continu.

Elle se tourna pour lancer un énième sortilège afin de stopper au moins un des trois hommes, mais elle perdit l'équilibre et chuta lourdement sur le sol. Sa tête heurta alors violemment une pierre à peine recouverte de mousse. Sonnée, les sons lui parvenaient désormais assourdis et les images floues.

Des formes sombres l'entourèrent et elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses bras pour la soulever. Elle tenta de protester mais elle ne parvint qu'à émettre de légères plaintes.

_« Scabior ! »_ appela une voix _« Nous avons réussi à avoir la fille, vous avez le garçon ? »_

_« Non, il a transplané avant qu'on puisse l'avoir. »_ annonça le dénommé Scabior.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, Harry venait de l'abandonner... Il l'avait laissée aux mains ennemies ! Il avait fuit et n'avait même pas essayé de se battre pour elle. Une vague mêlant de la colère et du désespoir la submergea et une ou deux larmes s'échappèrent du coin de ses yeux. La douleur brouillait ses pensées et embrumait son cerveau. Bientôt, elle perdit connaissance et se laissa transporter telle une poupée désarticulée.

**.**

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione fut jetée plus que déposée sur un sol de pierres froides. Cette chute eu tout de même le mérite de la faire revenir à elle. La Gryffondor ouvrit alors douloureusement les yeux. Devant elle, à un ou deux mètres, se tenaient Draco et son père. Le premier tentait de dissimuler plutôt maladroitement sa surprise tandis que l'autre affichait un petit sourire suffisant.

_« Et Potter ? »_ demanda le patriarche.

Scabior, avec ses vêtements sombres, ses cheveux mi-longs et son foulard rouge s'avança d'un pas devant Hermione.

_« Il a filé. Mais dès que nous aurons notre récompense pour celle-ci, on repartira à sa recherche aussi rapidement que des vivets. Soyez-en assuré. »_ affirma ce dernier.

_« Bien sûr... »_ répondit Malefoy senior sur un ton un poil moqueur.

D'un mouvement ample du bras, il désigna au groupe de rafleurs un petit sac sur une table. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent de le prendre avec eux et de s'éclipser après avoir remercié rapidement leur employeur.

_« Voyons voir... L'amie sang-de-bourbe du survivant, quelle surprise. Nous pensions avoir à faire à deux personnes, mais nous devrons nous contenter d'une seule apparemment. »_

Lucius Malefoy fit quelques pas vers elle avant de reprendre.

_« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas nous dire immédiatement où s'est caché ton petit ami, n'est-ce pas ? »_

La jeune fille ne laissa rien filtrer et se contenta de maintenir le regard perçant et froid de son interlocuteur.

_« C'est ce que je pensais. C'est pourquoi, en attendant que tu changes d'avis, nous allons te fournir le logis et le souper. »_ fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il repartit vers Draco, tandis que deux hommes à la mine renfrognée vinrent l'attraper par les bras encore une fois. Ils la soulevèrent pour l'emmener le long d'un couloir, puis dans un escalier, encore un couloir en sous-sol, pour terminer dans un cachot ridiculement petit et humide. Les deux hommes chuchotèrent entre eux et ils éclatèrent d'un rire sonore en regardant la nouvelle prisonnière.

Tout ceci s'était déroulé en moins d'une heure et Hermione avait à peine eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle était maintenant enfermée dans un sous-sol glauque en plein milieu d'un nid de vipères. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir sortir de là ? La lionne ne se faisait pas trop d'espoir au sujet de son avenir. Elle se doutait bien que Ron était passé là avant et elle savait comment tout s'était terminé pour lui. C'est la mort qui lui avait permis de s'évader. Personne d'autre...

_« Granger ? »_

La voix était faible, mais Hermione en repéra la source très facilement et fut désarçonnée de ce qu'elle vit. Draco se tenait de l'autre coté des grilles, une faible lueur au bout de sa baguette.

_« Qu'est-ce... »_

_« Je suis venu car tout cela va trop vite. Je... Je te dois des explications. Tout ceci, je ne l'ai pas voulu ! »_ prononça t-il rapidement et à voix basse, de peur que la Gryffondor ne l'interrompe ou que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende.

_« Va te faire voir Malefoy ! »_ répondit-elle, hargneuse.

Il secoua la tête.

_« Je n'étais pas au courant de l'attaque de Poudlard. Au ministère, j'ai essayé de te protéger en ratant mes sorts. Pour Weasmo... Weasley, je ne savait pas que le Lord le tuerait... »_ continua t'il malgré tout.

La jeune fille conservait son air fermé.

_« Je ne te crois pas... Tu es de leur coté. Toi comme Sara. »_

Elle n'ajouta pas un mot, mais avant que Draco ne pu lui dire autre chose, des bruits arrivèrent dans leur direction et provoquèrent le départ du jeune homme.

_« Je reviendrai te voir. »_ lui promit-il avant de repartir dans un couloir.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

_« Père. »_

_« Draco, que veux-tu ? »_ demanda Lucius, assis derrière son bureau en bois massif, rangeant des papiers dans des dossiers.

_« Je voulais te demander ce qu'il est prévu de faire pour la fille, Granger ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien. Le Lord est à Poudlard pour l'instant, mais je pense qu'il se soucierait que peu d'elle. Pourquoi ? »_ renchérit-il.

_« Parce que si nous la gardons, il y a peut-être une chance pour que Potter vienne la secourir. Après tout, c'est souvent elle la tête pensante de leur groupe... Il ne pourra pas rester longtemps sans son aide. »_ expliqua Draco, espérant que son père lui donne son accord. Ainsi, elle resterait en vie, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir pendant de longues minutes. Il finit toutefois par relever les yeux vers son fils et sourire.

_« C'est une idée qui se défend. Assez logique d'ailleurs... J'en ferai mention au maître. Tu vois Draco, tu es capable d'avoir de bonnes idées et de prendre des initiatives pour aider et renforcer notre camp. »_

**.**

**[POV Harry]**

Le jeune homme avait trouvé refuge dans une petite bicoque à moitié délabrée dans le fin fond de l'Écosse. Il faisait froid, nuit et tout était silencieux dans les environs, ce qui ne fit que décupler sa paranoïa. Il resserra la couverture autour de lui et tint plus fermement sa baguette dans sa main.

À cette heure, Hermione devait sans doute être morte, tout comme Ron. Ou peut-être qu'elle aussi l'avait trahit. Il avait bien fait de ne pas aller en Irlande. Ils chercheraient là-bas et ne trouveraient rien. D'ici là, il aurait trouvé quoi faire et comment faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller chercher de l'aide. Ils se feraient tous tuer. Il était inutile là, sans rien faire. Il devait se cacher et se protéger en attendant qu'il sache...

Les pensées d'Harry se faisaient de plus en plus confuses. Il devenait méfiant, dépressif, paranoïaque. Et plus il s'enfonçait, plus le médaillon battait fort et semblait s'éclairer contre sa poitrine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaah pardonnez-moi de mon retard !**

**Malheureusement (pour vous) j'ai commencé mon stage de fin d'année. Je me lève très (trop) tôt et je reviens chez moi (trop) tard. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je m'endors direct à 21h alors que j'ai encore mon mémoire qui va s'ajouter d'ici une ou deux semaines. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je vais sans doute prendre plus de temps pour publier. Je vous demande de m'excuser d'avance !**

**Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews :**

**FaithStrange : **D'accord je ferai ça pour le prochain chapitre, okay ?

**AudeHP43 :** Aha Dark Harry ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé !

**Drago's lover :** La suite arrive bientôt si je trouve un peu de temps pour m'y mettre. J'ai une petite idée que va prendre la tournure de l'histoire mais encore une fois : ahaaaaa !


	36. Time runs

**° Chapitre 36 : Time runs**

* * *

Ces derniers mois, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés de manière ininterrompue en faisant nombre de victimes sur leur passage.

Tout avait commencé avec l'attaque de Poudlard par les mangemorts. De nombreux étudiants y avaient trouvé la mort mais également le frère de Sara. À partir de là, la situation avait empiré. Sara et Draco avaient tout deux rejoints le coté sombre du Lord tandis que le trio d'or avait été poussé à la fuite. Ces derniers avaient ensuite pénétré avec fracas dans le ministère de la magie pour voler le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard afin de le détruire. Malheureusement, leur mission ne fut pas une totale réussite puisque Ron se fit capturer alors qu'ils tentaient de s'échapper.

Voyant en cela une parfaite opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur le survivant, Voldemort tortura et finit par tuer le jeune rouquin dès qu'il eu obtenu les informations désirées. Harry et Hermione reçurent très mal cette nouvelle mais tentèrent malgré tout de poursuivre leur objectif final en changeant de localisation. Mais alors qu'ils allaient partir, ils furent pris au piège par des rafleurs. Hermione fut capturée et amenée au manoir Malefoy tandis qu'Harry parvint à s'enfuir une fois de plus. Néanmoins, à mesure que celui-ci portait le médaillon, sa raison s'altérait de manière irréversible et il le portait sans interruption jour après jour...

La période qui suivit celle-ci fut tout aussi chargée.

Les fiançailles de Sara et Draco se transformèrent en un mariage sublime. La moitié des sorciers de Londres y furent conviés et presque autant vinrent de Russie. La cérémonie et la réception se déroulèrent dans le château et le parc de Poudlard, entièrement reconstruits pour l'occasion. L'événement fut couvert par la presse nationale mais aussi internationale et une flopée de photos parurent dans les journaux, réjouissant ou non une bonne partie de la population.

La mariée était parait-il magnifique dans une robe blanche irisée tandis que son époux portait une robe de sorcier noire. Seuls des détails en émeraude d'un vert profond assortissaient les deux tenues : un pendentif en forme de larme pour l'une, des boutons de manchettes et une pince de cravate pour l'autre. La décoration de leur mariage présentait également des dégradés de ce ton, sur les tables et les tentes montées à l'extérieur notamment. Après tout, les deux jeunes jeunes étaient issus de Serpentard. Toute la journée et la soirée se déroulèrent parfaitement et rien de vint troubler ce moment de fête pour le parti dominant.

Suite à cela, la force du Lord n'en fut que plus importante et le nombre de tués parmi l'ordre du Phénix ainsi que parmi la résistance augmenta de plus belle. Ses partisans étaient toujours plus nombreux et plus agressifs envers les sorciers ne pouvant justifier leur lignée ou plus simplement envers les moldus, qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore fuit et ne s'étaient pas encore cachés courraient un danger mortel.

Dans son cachot, Hermione n'était pas pour autant à l'abri de cette pluie de mauvaises nouvelles, que Sara prenait un malin plaisir à lui annoncer chaque jour. Cette dernière rappelait également à son ancienne prétendue amie sa situation d'infériorité par rapport à elle ou plus généralement dans la société. Désormais, la supériorité des sangs-purs était le principe central de la politique et de toute la communauté magique du pays. Les choses avaient beaucoup changées...

Le seul élément à peu près positif dans la vie d'Hermione était la visite quasi-quotidienne de Draco, aussi étonnant que cela puisse sembler. Il était l'unique personne aimable avec elle dans cette demeure. Chaque fois, il venait parler avec elle, de tout, de rien. Il lui apportait parfois une ou deux friandises, sachant que la Gryffondor adorait le sucre. Il pensait de cette manière lui faire plaisir et alléger un peu sa condition. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne lui cachait pas la gravité de ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Il essayait de la convaincre qu'ici, elle ne risquait pas sa vie, alors que la lionne aurait mille fois préféré se battre avec ses amis. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Hermione recommençait à s'attacher à lui, à attendre chacune de ses visite avec l'impatience d'une petite fille, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt à Poudlard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ce chapitre est court (trèèès court même ultra court) mais c'est totalement assumé.**


	37. Probation

**° Chapitre 37 : Probation**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Au fil du temps, jour après jour, la relation entre Hermione et Draco évoluait de manière plutôt positive. Bien sûr la jeune femme était toujours un peu méfiante. Qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place ? Mais malgré tout, ils parvenaient tous les deux à discuter, à plaisanter et même parfois à rire. À chaque fois, Draco prétextait devoir interroger la Gryffondor pour se couvrir envers sa famille et le reste des mangemorts, qui faisaient en permanence des aller-retour dans le manoir. Selon lui, un interrogatoire quotidien aurait raison de la résistance de la lionne et son excuse avait l'air de parfaitement fonctionner car personne ne se doutait de rien.

A l'inverse, ce qui liait Sara et Draco était beaucoup moins mystérieux et suscitait de ce fait moins la curiosité du Serpentard. Tout l'attrait qu'avait leur histoire au départ, lorsqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, avait disparu. Avant, leurs provocations à répétition faisaient partie d'un petit jeu de séduction, leur complicité naissante les attiraient irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre, mais avec la révélation de leur petite histoire secrète tout s'était envolé. Bien sûr ils s'en étaient tout les deux rendu compte, ils n'étaient pas bêtes, mais Draco n'en avait pas grand chose à faire puisque l'essentiel de ses pensées avaient une autre cible. Néanmoins, parfois, il se demandait si sa femme ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Un jour, il se rendit dans le bureau de son père avec une idée en tête.

_« Père ? »_

_« Oui... »_

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'accorder deux minutes de ton temps pour parler de la sang de bourbe ? »_ demanda le jeune homme d'un air qui se voulait détendu.

_« Et bien ? »_ fit le plus âgé des deux en levant la tête.

_« Je n'arrive pas à la faire craquer pour l'instant, alors je me disais, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose si elle est censée rester là. Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

_« C'est-à-dire ? »_ l'encouragea à poursuivre Lucius.

Le serpent pris place sur un des fauteuils.

_« Je pensais lui accorder le plaisir de servir d'elfe de maison au manoir. Je suis sûr que devoir faire la serpillière devant des mangemorts tous les jours l'atteindrait beaucoup plus que de rester dans son cachot, tranquille. »_

Le mage regarda son fils avec une certaine fierté face à ce sadisme.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était réellement de la situation. Si Draco essayait avec talent de faire croire à son père du bien fondé de son idée ce n'était pas pour faire du mal à la Gryffondor, mais plutôt pour son bien. Son cachot était miteux, froid et elle ne pouvait jamais en sortir. Grâce à ce plan, elle aurait sa chambre, pourrait marcher au grand air, aurait la possibilité d'avoir un semblant de vie au lieu de ruminer toute la journée des idées noires comme elle le faisait depuis des mois.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé de cette idée. Elle aurait sans doute refusé sa proposition, bien trop fière pour avouer qu'elle serait mieux à l'extérieur que dans ce petit espace clôt. De toute façon, il pourrait toujours lui dire que ce n'était pas vraiment de son fait, si par malchance elle le prenait mal. Elle n'irait pas demander...

_« Tu as mon accord. Mais si elle pose problème, ce sera à toi de t'en charger. »_ répondit finalement Lucius après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Draco eu du mal à contenir son sourire. Il allait enfin pouvoir voir Hermione plus souvent, même s'il savait pertinemment que cette relation était encore plus périlleuse aujourd'hui qu'à Poudlard. Il en connaissait les conséquences, mais ces instants de légèreté étaient essentiels à son bien-être actuel. Mais une fois de plus, le jeune homme agissait et pensait en parfait égoïste, tant en ignorant l'avis d'autrui sur les origines de la rouge et or qu'en faisant l'impasse sur sa façon de voir les choses à elle.

_« Bien. J'organise cela dans l'heure. »_ conclut Draco avant de sortir du bureau, laissant son père replonger la tête dans ses épais dossiers du ministère.

Il ne croisa personne en allant jusqu'au sous-sol. Ni Sara, ni ses cousins venus lui rendre visite. C'était la fin de la journée et à cette heure, les mangemorts habituellement présents au manoir étaient en train de patrouiller dans Londres. Ils ne seraient tous là que dans plusieurs heures, pour le dîner, ce qui laissait le temps à Draco de déplacer la prisonnière sans se faire importuner.

Une fois devant la grille de métal noir, Draco stoppa sa progression et d'un petit coup de baguette l'ouvrit dans un grincement.

_« Sors. »_

L'ombre à l'intérieur du cachot bougea légèrement.

_« Allez, dépêche toi, on a pas jusqu'à cette nuit ! »_ pressa le blond.

_« Je fais ce que je peux... »_ lui fit remarquer une voix un peu faible.

Un instant plus tard, la jeune fille était à l'extérieur. Ses vêtements étaient devenus des haillons et ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés. Une couche de poussière et de terre recouvrait l'ensemble de son corps et le peu de lumière qui éclairait les lieux l'éblouissait.

_« Pourquoi je suis dehors ? »_

_« Tu changes de quartier. Allez suis-moi et fais le moins de bruit possible. »_ la prévint le vert et argent.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Sans rien ajouter, l'étrange couple traversa tant bien que mal les couloirs à travers le manoir. Hermione avait des difficultés à avancer car elle n'avait plus tellement l'habitude de marcher mais malgré cela, il parvinrent tout de même jusqu'à une petite pièce proche des cuisines. Celle-ci comportait que peu de mobilier : un lit, une petite commode et une chaise et communiquait avec une salle d'eau assez réduite. Une seule fenêtre étroite donnait sur l'extérieur et laissait filtrer quelques rayons du soleil couchant.

_« C'est sommaire, mais tu as déjà plus que dans ton cachot. »_

Hermione fit quelques pas dans la pièce et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_« Mais... »_

_« Ce n'est pas un cadeau. Tout ceci a un prix. »_

Il sorti alors un uniforme noir d'un tiroir et le déposa sur le lit.

_« En échange de cette chambre, tu vas devoir... »_

La jeune fille avait l'air inquiète mais encouragea son interlocuteur à poursuivre sa phrase, le rassurant en lui disant qu'elle savait que ceci allait lui coûter. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait qu'une couverture et un pichet d'eau, alors passer à une chambre, c'était sans doute pour obtenir des renseignements ou quelque chose de ce genre.

_« Tu vas devoir faire le travail d'un elfe de maison. Servir les repas, mettre le couvert, ranger le manoir... »_ finit par avouer Draco.

Le silence se fit pendant plusieurs minutes.

_« C'est d'accord... »_ fit Hermione d'une voix faible.

Le jeune homme paru surpris de sa réponse, même si c'était ce qu'il espérait.

_« Même si tu dois travailler, cela te permettra d'avoir un peu plus de libertés et pas mal de confort supplémentaire par rapport à... à avant. »_ rajouta celui-ci pour la convaincre que c'était la meilleure décision pour elle.

_« Merci... »_ lui dit la Gryffondor en se rapprochant.

_« Tu me remercieras après. Si tout se passe bien »_ répondit Draco avant de partir précipitamment.

Un peu perturbée et désormais seule, Hermione décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche afin d'essayer de faire disparaître ces derniers mois de la surface de son corps. Cependant, malgré son absence, elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Draco et la façon dont il se comportait face à elle. C'est comme s'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. Enfin, la situation n'était pas similaire puisqu'elle devrait servir d'esclave aux gens qu'elle haïssait le plus dans ce monde. Pourtant, ils ne la briseraient pas ainsi. Elle garderait son honneur jusqu'à la fin !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry sorry sorry, la rédaction de mon mémoire et mon stage me prenne toute mon énergie donc je suis (un peu) en retard ! **

**J'espère que vous aimez et que vous suivez toujours ma fic !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews !**

**FaithStrange : **Héhé ! Je me doutais que ce chapitre plairait ! D'ailleurs je pense que tu aimeras encore plus le prochain (enfin je crois ^^) qui arrivera d'ici peu de temps ! Bon okay je l'ai rédigé dans la foulée donc il y a des chances que je le publie demain et que je vous laisse mariner dans un suspense insoutenable ensuite !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wow environ 600 hits en quelques heures ! Je vous aime !**


	38. Vanilla

**Chose promise, chose due ! Régalez-vous !**

* * *

**° Chapitre 38 : Vanilla**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

_« Dis, à Poudlard, tu jouais la comédie ? »_

_« Quand ? _»

_« A ton avis, en cours de potions bien sûr ! »_ répondit la jeune femme qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa répartie, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Draco avait parfaitement compris où elle voulait en venir mais espérait échapper à cette conversation. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ces événements lui paraissaient tellement lointain. Si lointain qu'il y avait sans doute prescription et qu'il pouvait tout lui avouer sans risquer la mort, puisqu'elle n'avait plus de baguette.

_« Tu étais l'objet d'un pari entre Sara et moi. »_

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa sous le regard de son interlocuteur.

_« Un...pari... »_ articula-t-elle difficilement_ « Rien qu'un pari ?»_

_« Au début oui. Sara devait parvenir à faire craquer Potter, quant à moi je devais te conquérir, toi. »_ Expliqua le jeune homme sur un ton relativement neutre.

« Alors toi et Sara vous êtes bien foutus de nous. C'était drôle ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

_« Et aujourd'hui, c'est toujours drôle ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait sortir ? C'est pour qu'à chaque fois que toi ou elle me voyez, vous rigoliez ? » _Commença-t-elle à s'énerver._ « Votre petit jeu pervers vous excite ? »_

Draco se doutait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la réponse, mais de là à lui faire une scène... Il devait lui dire qu'elle s'égarait en pensant ainsi.

_« Tu as tort... »_

_« Ah bon ? Et bien explique-moi, je n'attend que ça ! » _dit alors la lionne, agacée.

Il soupira mais finit par parler.

_« Au début c'était un pari, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour ne rien te cacher, mon principal objectif était de gagner pour avoir Sara dans mon lit. »_

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le serpent parler. Ses paroles lui faisaient mal, si mal. Pourtant, il continua.

_« Mais le fait que tu résistes et que je passe du temps avec toi m'a fait changé d'avis... »_

_« D'avis ? »_

_« Oui. » _répondit Draco. _« Je me suis rendu compte que... »_

_« Que ? »_ insista Hermione.

_« Que tu étais quelqu'un de pas si mal. J'ai commencé à t'apprécier quoi ! » _finit-il par avouer en détournant les yeux et en affichant une expression douloureuse, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui écraser le pied.

_« M'apprécier ? Tu te fous encore de moi c'est ça ? »_ demanda une fois de plus la lionne, mais cette fois plus contrariée et inquiète que réellement en colère.

Ne sachant pas comment la convaincre de sa bonne foi, Draco prit une décision un peu risquée.

Il se leva rapidement de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis jusqu'à présent et s'approcha de Hermione, assise en tailleur sur le lit. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et déposa ses lèvres fines sur celles plus charnues de la jeune fille. Apparemment surprise, celle-ci ne sut que faire pendant quelques secondes, mais finit par répondre au baiser. Cet encouragement n'était pas attendu par Draco qui pensait plutôt avoir à faire à un rejet massif. Ragaillardi par la réaction de la rouge et or, il approfondit son baiser.

Il avait l'impression d'être tout à fait à se place en cet instant dans cette petite pièce sommairement aménagée en compagnie d'une fille qui représentait tout ce que sa famille détestait.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

De son coté, Hermione ne savait pas si ce qu'elle faisait était bien ou non, mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Elle avait juste besoin de ressentir autre chose que de la douleur et de la tristesse. Elle voulait se sentir vivante...

Et puis, malgré tous les derniers événements, son attachement et ses sentiments envers Draco étaient encore très présents. Elle aurait le temps de regretter plus tard.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Tout doucement, il l'allongea sur le lit et se recula pour la regarder, pour savoir si elle lui donnait son accord pour continuer et pour aller plus loin. D'un simple petit sourire, elle lui ouvrit alors toutes les possibilités. Les prochaine heures étaient à eux, rien qu'à eux.

Ses mains parcouraient son corps. Chacune de ses caresses mettaient le feu à tous ses sens. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle souffrait qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir à la fois. Avec ses baisers, elle revivait. Sentir son souffle sur sa nuque lui faisait perdre tout contrôle et l'entendre murmurer son prénom était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Les boutons de la chemise du Serpentard sautèrent un à un sous les mains agiles d'Hermione. Elle savourait cet instant où ses mains pouvaient se promener librement sur le torse du jeune homme, sentir sa peau toujours aussi douce que dans ses souvenirs.

Peu à peu, les vêtements des deux jeunes gens tombèrent au sol et l'ambiance passa à l'étape supérieure pour le plus grand plaisir de la lionne. Décidément, son partenaire était très doué pour lui faire vivre à deux-cent pour cent le moment présent...

**.**

**[POV Sara]**

Quelques heures plus tard...

_« Tiens, un revenant ! Où avais-tu disparu ? »_

_« Ça t'importe ? »_

Sara se leva du fauteuil et posa le livre qu'elle lisait sur une table basse. Elle s'approcha de Draco lentement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_« Oui, parce que ta cravate est mal mise et parce que tu empestes la vanille... »_

Sans lui jeter un regard, elle ajouta avant de quitter la pièce.

_« Je déteste la vanille. »_

Tout en parcourant les couloirs, la nouvelle madame Malefoy se demandait comment Draco avait pu oser aller voir ailleurs aussi tôt. Non pas qu'ils s'amusent vraiment tous les deux en ce moment, mais les choses qui lui occupaient l'esprit allaient sans doute se tasser et ils pourraient recommencer où cela en était avant. Les mariages entre grandes familles n'étaient pas souvent des contes de fées, mais cela n'avait pas à être une corvée non plus. Mis à part ça, Sara s'interrogeait sur un point en particulier : qui était la fille assez suicidaire pour avoir ouvert les cuisses à son époux ?

Prise dans sa réflexion, elle ne vit pas ses deux cousins en pleine discussion passionnée et passa à coté d'eux sans même les saluer.

_« Hey Sara, t'es devenue impolie en te mariant ? »_ l'interpella le premier.

À l'entente de son nom, elle se retourna.

_« Elijah, Klaus, ravie de vous voir. » _exagéra-t-elle.

_« Oooh elle nous parle ! »_

_« Quelle chance... »_

_« Oui, je veux bien vous faire cet honneur » _continua-t-elle à plaisanter. Elle n'allait pas s'humilier en leur disant qu'elle n'allait pas bien et surtout en leur avouant les raisons de ce malaise.

_« Par contre, je me dispenserai de m'agenouiller parce que j'ai un costume neuf, je ne voudrais pas l'abîmer tout de suite si tu permets. »_ déclara Klaus.

_« Je vous l'épargne. » _Leur confirma-t-elle dans un sourire.

_« Au fait, tu veux savoir la dernière ? »_

Elijah ne laissa le temps à personne de répondre et continua son monologue. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça et ni son frère ni sa cousine ne s'en vexèrent.

_« J'ai eu le poste que je voulais à Durmstrang ! »_

_« Je savais que tu y arriverais ! »_ le félicita Sara.

_« Ouais enfin ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise... » _renchérit son cadet, un peu jaloux _« La situation familiale y est pour beaucoup. »_

_« Ne l'écoutes pas. Il regorge d'envie. » _lui dit la jeune fille en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule du jeune homme.

_« Okay, je ne suis pas naïf, l'influence que l'on a récemment acquis y est pour quelque chose, mais tant que j'ai ce que je désire... Le reste, je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire. »_ expliqua-t-il en affichant un air fier et supérieur.

La jeune fille leur sourit.

_« Tu es un sale opportuniste Elijah ! »_

_« Et toi alors ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait organisé tout ça je te ferai remarquer... » _lui rétorqua Sara offusquée.

_« Mais comme n'importe quel membre de cette famille, le pouvoir ne te dérange pas tellement. T'inquiètes ça doit être un gène particulier ! » _intervint Klaus avec un petit sourire en coin.

_« Bon, par contre je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai un petit creux là ! Je me prendrais bien un petit sandwich... »_ ajouta-t-il tranquillement avant de partir en direction de la salle à manger.

Un peu déconcentrés par son comportement désinvolte, les deux membres de sa famille le suivirent pourtant en souriant.

Après s'être attablés, avoir fait leurs commandes à un elfe et exigé que ce soit la sang de bourbe qui les serve, ils patientèrent quelques minutes en bavardant. Une fois la nouvelle esclave arrivée, avec ses plats en équilibre, Sara commença à lancer quelques railleries.

_« Alors Hermy, tu as retrouvé ta place ? »_

La Serpentarde s'amusait à l'appeler par son surnom pour transformer même les plus petites choses en débris de cauchemar.

_« C'est vrai que chaque jour passé à jouer la comédie pour faire croire aux autres que tu avais le potentiel d'une grande sorcière devait être dur... »_

Ses cousins pouffèrent tandis que la concerné se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne rien dire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait répondu avec toute la hargne qu'elle possédait, une avalanche de doloris lui étaient tombés dessus. Seules dans la bibliothèque, personne n'avait pu stopper Sara et elle ne s'était arrêtée que lors de l'évanouissement de la rouge et or.

Mais alors que cette dernière se pencha vers la fille aux yeux verts pour déposer une part de tarte au citron devant elle, une entêtante odeur de vanille émana de ses cheveux.

_« Vanille ? »_

_« Euh... Ou...oui. » _finit par répondre la lionne décontenancée.

_« Choix intéressant. » _commenta Sara en la congédiant et en avalant d'un trait le verre de sctoch de Klaus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors ce petit ascenseur émotionnel genre : " Owwwiiii et meeeeerde !" qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Pour Elijah et Klaus spéciale dédicace à Steph !**

**Rendez-vous dans deux semaines si tout va bien pour la suite ! Mouahah je suis cruelle je sais.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FaithStrange : **Arf, désolée mais les lemons ce n'est pas ce que je préfère écrire en fait :s Pardoooooonne-moi !

**Drago's lover** : merci pour ce compliment ^^ Pour ta proposition je vais y réfléchir pour la suite !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry all ! I know I'm a terrible author ! Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à écrire autre chose que mon mémoire en ce moment et comme je ne veux pas bâcler cette fic, je prend un peu de temps en plus. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de ce contre-temps. J'en suis la première désolée. Je reviens aussi vite que je peux !**


	39. A solution to escape

**° Chapitre 39 : A solution to escape**

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Une fois de plus, Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans la petite chambre de cette dernière. Après avoir scellé la porte magiquement et empêché tout bruit de filtrer vers l'extérieur, leurs corps retrouvèrent bien vite le chemin qui les menait l'un vers l'autre. Leurs baisers étaient brûlants de passion, d'empressement et d'un besoin intense de sensations. Leurs mains parcouraient chaque centimètre carré de la peau de l'autre. Peu à peu, la chemise du serpent rejoignit le sol tandis que la jupe de la jeune fille suivait le même chemin. Ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever tous leurs vêtements, Draco souleva la lionne et l'allongea sur le lit. Là, au-dessus d'elle, il la pénétra sans attendre, provoquant des frissons sur tout le corps d'Hermione, qui se cambra sous les va et vient de son amant. Le serpent savait qu'avec la jeune fille, il avait l'habitude d'y mettre beaucoup plus de douceur, mais son envie avait prit le pas sur le reste et c'est pourquoi les choses allèrent si rapidement cette fois-ci.

Un peu plus tard, une fois le plus important de l'action passée, les deux jeunes gens étaient allongés tranquillement sur le lit. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Draco et laissait errer une de ses mains sur sa peau claire. Ces instants de calme étaient rares et chacun d'entre eux en profitait au maximum.

_« Tu sais, Sara commence à me faire un peu peur... _»

_« Comment ça ? »_ demanda Draco.

_« Elle pose des questions étranges et... »_

_« Cela a à voir avec la mort de son frère ? »_

La lionne se redressa d'un mouvement.

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Tu en es bien la responsable, non ?»_ affirma plus que ne demanda le serpent.

Sara lui avait déjà tout raconté et compte tenu de son comportement au moment où elle l'avait fait, Draco était quasiment sûr qu'elle n'était pas en état de mentir. D'ailleurs pourquoi lui mentirait-elle à ce sujet ?

_« Non ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Son frère a été touché par un sort provenant d'un autre élève alors qu'il était distrait par autre chose. C'est Colin Crivey qui l'a tué ! Sara pense que je suis responsable car c'était pour me défendre qu'il a lancé ce sortilège... »_ raconta Hermione.

_« D'accord... Mais maintenant tu es inoffensive à ses yeux. Tu n'as plus de baguette et aucun de tes amis n'est là, sans t'offenser bien sûr. Je ne comprend pas en quoi tu pourrais être une menace pour elle. »_ déclara Draco en haussant les épaules, même si cette révélation remettait en question les paroles de sa femme.

_« Je n'en sais rien... » _soupira la Gryffondor en reposant sa tête à sa place initiale. _« C'est juste que je ne vois pas à quoi l'avance de connaître mon parfum et si j'aime la vanille. »_

Soudain, Draco fit le lien entre la situation ainsi que les questions de Sara et comprit l'horrible vérité. Il avait été négligeant. Négligeant au point de laisser le parfum d'Hermione s'imprégner dans ses vêtements et sur sa peau. Il réalisa qu'elle était au courant de tout. L'équation était plutôt simple à résoudre d'ailleurs, qui aurait été assez stupide pour ne pas y penser ? Alors qu'il se traitait mentalement d'imbécile, il prit conscience du fait qu'il devait absolument en parler à sa partenaire, et qu'il se devait de la mettre en sécurité.

_« Hermione... »_

_« Mmmm. »_

_« Je crois qu'elle sait. Elle a sentit l'odeur de la vanille sur moi, voilà pourquoi elle t'a interrogé... »_

Les deux anciens préfets en chef se relevèrent ensemble et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Dans le reflet de ceux de la jeune femme, Draco pu y lire de la peur.

_« Alors elle aura ma peau... Elle ne me laissera pas tranquille. Je doute qu'elle soit du genre à apprécier que son mari aille voir ailleurs, surtout avec une fille qui n'est pas de sang pur. » _dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. »_ la rassura Draco en l'entourant de ses bras _« Je vais chercher un plan pour que tu sortes d'ici, pour que tu parviennes à t'échapper dans un autre pays, si tu le dois bien sûr. »._

_« Mais... Mais... »_ répliqua immédiatement la rouge et or.

_« Quoi ? » _lui demanda le jeune homme avec un air compréhensif sur le visage.

_« C'est dangereux ! » s'exclama-t-elle. _

_« Rester ici sans rien tenter l'est tout autant je te ferais remarquer. »_ répliqua le vert et argent.

**.**

**[POV Sara]**

De son coté, Sara était folle de rage. Elle savait, elle SAVAIT ! La jalousie rongeait chaque parcelle de son être et la colère qui en découlait ne pouvait être que dévastatrice. Elle prit la première chose qui lui passa entre les mains et le lança contre un mur. Le vase se brisa alors en plusieurs morceaux de cristal scintillants dans un bruit effroyable. Heureusement que la pièce était insonorisée magiquement, sinon, tout le manoir aurait accouru pour voir ce qu'il se passait...

Draco la trompait avec une sang de bourbe, une impureté !

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette d'une poche interne à sa veste et formula sort après sort, ce qui eu pour effet de faire exploser une étagère et les cadres qui y étaient disposés, une armoire et les vêtements qu'elle contenait ainsi que le lit, les oreillers et l'édredon. A bout de souffle et à force d'avoir hurlé des sortilèges, la serpentarde se laissa tomber au milieu des plumes, des éclats de verre et des échardes de bois qui recouvraient le sol.

Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser dépasser de cette manière et donner libre cours à sa colère ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution qui lui permette de régler cette situation au plus vite. Sara n'avait jamais supporté de partager ce qui était à elle et son histoire le prouvait assez. Bien sûr lors du pari ce n'était pas la même chose, elle avait accepté la présence de la sang de bourbe, mais maintenant ! Alors qu'ils étaient mariés avec Draco, celui-ci osait encore aller la voir, elle, et ensuite se comporter comme si sa propre femme ne comptait plus pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas la trahir de cette manière...

Elle haïssait au plus haut point l'ancienne Gryffondor et détestait Draco pour être aussi faible.

Après avoir réfléchi plusieurs longues minutes, une idée lui vint à l'esprit et elle attrapa une feuille de papier ainsi qu'une plume pour coucher quelques mots. Ces mots étaient pour Nikolaï. Il devait venir parce qu'une fois de plus, elle allait sans doute traverser la ligne blanche et cette fois, elle aurait besoin de son aide, en plus de Klaus et de Elijah.

Elle allait faire en sorte que Draco arrête de se salir et d'ensuite répandre sur elle et leur couple la saleté accumulée. C'était pour son bien aussi, même s'il devait dans tous les cas être puni pour cette erreur.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione et Draco étaient en train de réfléchir à une solution pour qu'elle s'échappe.

_« Je pense que je tiens une idée... » _commença le jeune homme.

_« Vas-y. » _

_« Avec du polynectar tu pourrais prendre l'apparence de Sara et sortir tranquillement du manoir pour transplaner. Personne ne se douterait que tu ais pu avoir accès à ce genre de potion ou ne soupçonnerai Sara de n'être pas vraiment elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Simple et efficace. »_ expliqua-t-il.

_« Et où tu trouves du polynectar ? »_

_« Il y en a quelques fioles dans la réserve personnelle de mon père... »_ déclara tout simplement Draco comme si c'était une évidence.

_« Ils sauront tous que c'est toi voyons ! » _protesta Hermione.

_« Je partirai avec toi, comme ça, j'aurai un alibi. Je dirai que lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas Sara, tu m'as stupéfixé. Il suffira d'un mangemort un peu trop stupide ou bien manipulé pour que les doutes et les accusations lui retombent dessus. Une complicité interne quoi ! »_ compléta le serpent en souriant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La suite arrivera plus rapidement que celui-là, je jure !**


	40. A good decision ?

**° Chapitre 40 : A good decision ?**

* * *

**[POV Draco]**

Quelques jours de préparation plus tard, Draco avait subtilisé une fiole de polynectar et s'était assuré que Sara et ses cousins soient partis pour la journée. Il avait également vérifié les moindres recoins du manoir pour être sûr que celui-ci était vide. Une fois cela terminé, son projet d'évasion pouvait enfin être mis en route et il partit prévenir Hermione que c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour.

_« Tu as réussi à trouver du polynectar ? » _lui demanda la lionne un peu inquiète.

_« Bien sûr. » _affirma le serpent d'un air suffisant.

Il lui glissa le petit contenant dans la main et l'embrassa passionnément. Décidément, il était prêt à beaucoup pour elle, peut-être même beaucoup trop.

_« Viens, après ta transformation tu devras changer de vêtements. »_ ajouta le jeune homme en saisissant la taille de la Gryffondor. Il l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à la chambre de Sara afin qu'elle trouve des affaires pour se faire passer pour celle-ci sans attirer l'attention de personne. Hermione entra alors dans la pièce et demanda à son complice de patienter à l'extérieur le temps qu'elle soit prête.

_« Pfff, je t'ai déjà vue nue... Même plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde de renouveler l'expérience. »_ lui dit Draco en fanfaronnant.

_« Ce n'est pas moi que tu verras mais Sara, espèce d'imbécile. » _lui répondit-elle en lui fermant la porte au nez.

_« Ouais... »_ laissa échapper le jeune homme sans grande conviction.

Plusieurs minutes d'attente plus tard, une jeune femme à l'apparence de Sara ressortit de la chambre avec un jean et un T-shirt noir en col en V. Une expression bizarre passa sur le visage de Draco. Il savait que c'était l'image de Sara qui allait surgir de la chambre, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sursaut de surprise le moment venu.

_« Bon, on sort d'ici et on transplane aussi loin que possible... »_

La pseudo-Sara lui adressa un sourire discret et tout deux, ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers en direction de la sortie du manoir. Mais alors qu'ils allaient partir, une deuxième Sara sortit en courant de la chambre et apparut en haut des escaliers.

_« Non, ne part pas avec elle, c'est la vraie Sara ! Elle m'a assomée quelques minutes pour prendre ma place auprès de toi ! »_ s'exclama cette dernière.

Draco et la première Sara se retournèrent et aperçurent une seconde copie conforme de Sara. La seule chose qui pouvait les distinguer était la couleur de leur haut : noir pour l'une et rouge pour l'autre.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que... »_ commença le jeune homme.

_« Je croyais qu'elle était partie ! Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait personne ! »_ s'effraya la Sara l'accompagnant.

_« Je l'ai vu partir, je t'assure... » _répliqua-t-il.

_« Pitié Draco ne la croit pas. C'est moi, Hermione, je viens de prendre le polynectar et j'ai pris des affaires de Sara comme tu me l'avais demandé ! »_ lui dit la jeune fille en haut des escaliers.

Draco était à présent en pleine confusion, il ne savait pas vraiment qui croire.

La Sara à ses cotés lui chuchota : _« Comment est-ce qu'elle sait tout ça ? »_

_« Draco crois-moi ! Demande-moi n'importe quoi et je te répondrai ! » _dit la fille au T-shirt rouge en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre le couple dans le corridor.

Le Serpentard sembla réfléchir quelques minutes puis demanda :

_« Que s'est-il passé en troisième année ? »_

_« Je t'ai frappé ! »_ répondirent les deux brunes à l'unisson.

Draco paru décontenancé pendant quelques secondes mais repris la parole :

_« Quand est-ce que je t'ai parlé du pari ? »_

_« Il y a peu de temps... » _répondit le second clone.

_« Quelques jours après m'avoir offert la possibilité le sortir du cachot dans lequel j'étais. J'ai bien compris que tu m'avais fait sortir. Je ne suis pas si bête... » _proposa celui présent à ses cotés.

L'ancien préfet en chef se tourna vers la Sara qui se trouvait près de lui et celle-ci lui sourit légèrement. A cet instant, il sut que derrière les traits fins, les yeux bleu-vert et les cheveux noirs de Sara se cachait en réalité Hermione. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à croire cela mais il en était sûr et certain.

Il se retourna alors vers la personne à l'autre bout du corridor.

_« Sara, je te conseille de nous laisser partir... »_

_« Non, elle te manipules ! C'est elle Sara ! Regardes, je n'ai pas de baguette ! On me l'a retirée mais elle doit en avoir une ! »_ lui répliqua celle-ci.

La première image de Sara montra qu'il n'y avait rien à sa ceinture lorsque la seconde se jeta sur elle avec colère.

Les deux filles commencèrent alors à se gifler et se griffer en roulant sur le sol. Draco resta à coté sans savoir quoi faire, lorsqu'il lui sembla apercevoir la forme d'une baguette dans le dos d'une des deux. Il choisi alors de lancer un sort pour propulser la jeune femme plus loin. Malheureusement, il hésita en le lançant et le sortilège n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. Toutefois, durant ce court laps de temps, la Sara restée à terre pu tourner la tête vers lui et il la reconnu comme précédemment, grâce à ses yeux.

Dans sa tête, il envisagea rapidement ses chances de fuir ou de pouvoir s'en sortir mais dans tous les cas, il était fichu. Lorsqu'il réalisa que la Sara au T-shirt rouge s'était emparée d'un morceau de vase en céramique, brisé dans la bagarre, il eut peur pour la vie de l'autre jeune fille. Draco du alors prendre une décision plus que difficile : supprimer une Sara pour supprimer les problèmes, en espérant du plus profond de lui pour que ce soit la bonne. Il pourrait toujours revenir après en disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il était partit et que Sara s'était battue avec Hermione. Cette dernière pourrait toujours changer de pays, de vie et d'apparence. Elle pourrait même redevenir une moldue...

Profitant du fait qu'elle se soient séparées, le serpent empoigna fermement sa baguette et lança un éclair vert en plein sur la seconde Sara qui s'écroula dans un hoquet. Choquée, la jeune femme toujours en vie se précipita sur Draco et se réfugia dans ses bras.

_« Tu... Tu... » _commença t-elle à lui dire.

_« Elle n'allait jamais te laisser en paix. Partons au plus vite ! » _lui répondit Draco en l'entraînant vers la sortie du manoir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils se mirent à courir vers le portail puis transplanèrent d'un seul élan. Ils atterrirent dans une sorte de petite clairière et restèrent enlacés, comme s'ils ne devaient plus jamais se lâcher au risque de ne plus pouvoir être ensemble.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors alors ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EmmaTom06 :** Encore une lectrice qui déteste Sara, vous allez pouvoir faire un club !

**Hermione. . :** Et non ! Voilà ma réponse ^^

**Rosalieemmamailie :** (long pseudo, j'espère que je me suis pas trompée en l'écrivant !) A ce niveau-là de galère, il n'y a pas de bonnes solutions, juste des moins pires je crois ^^

**Drago's lover :** Assez vite pour la suite ? T'as vu, j'ai utilisé ton idée de révélation ?

**Sexasexa :** Vois avec EmmaTom06 pour le club ^^


	41. The revealed truth

**° Chapitre 41 : The revealed truth**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

_« Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ? Tu aurais juste pu l'assommer, non ? S'ils nous retrouvent, ils nous tuerons tous. » _murmura la jeune fille a l'apparence de Sara l'air effrayée.

Draco mis quelques minutes avant de répondre, prenant le temps de réfléchir et de formuler ce qu'il avait pensé de façon correcte. La décision de mettre un terme à la vie de Sara avait dû être prise rapidement et ses pensées avaient besoin d'être remises dans l'ordre pour qu'Hermione puisse comprendre ses raisons.

_« Je... Elle ne nous aurait jamais laissé partir. Elle nous aurait tué dès qu'elle aurait pu elle aussi. Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions là-dessus. N'imagines même pas qu'elle se serait laissée convaincre, surtout à ce sujet. Je l'ai assez côtoyé pour savoir ce qu'elle aurait fait. La vengeance et la colère sont de puissants moteurs. En plus, elle avait une baguette, elle était trop dangereuse. C'est en pensant à tout cela, à tous ces éléments que j'en ai déduis ce que je devais faire. Je l'ai donc... tuée... »_ expliqua-t-il de manière convaincue en apparence mais quelque peu hésitante vers la fin.

_« Tu le regrettes ? »_

Là également, la jeune femme dû attendre avant d'obtenir sa réponse, mais elle patienta calmement sans rien ajouter.

_« Oui. Si la situation avait été différente, je n'aurais pas fait la même chose. Elle serait toujours en vie si elle n'était pas revenue au manoir. » soupira le vert et argent __« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une étrangère pour moi. Tu sais... Je tenais à elle, même si elle n'était pas... »_

_« Je comprend. Après tout, je t'aime bien toi alors que nous n'avons rien en commun. » termina-t-elle en embrassant le Serpentard lentement, du bout des lèvres._

Peu à peu, leur baiser s'approfondit. Ils étaient enfin libres tout les deux. Libres d'être ensemble, au moins durant cet instant, puisqu'ils devraient prendre une décision importante dans quelques heures : fuir indéfiniment ensemble ou bien se séparer pour leur propre bien.

Mais pour le moment ils étaient seuls dans cette petite clairière, ce qui procurait à Draco l'impression qu'ils s'étaient échappés dans une bulle, loin de tout. Loin de ses responsabilité, du nouveau pouvoir en place, de la mort de Sara... Il la serra dans ses bras, respira ses cheveux même si l'odeur de vanille n'était pas présente comme à l'habitude, puis il couvra son cou de baisers tendres. Ceux-ci allèrent de plus en plus bas au fil des minutes et il lui ôta son T-shirt pendant qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise comme si elle l'avait déjà fait des milliers de fois.

Les deux amants firent vite disparaître leurs vêtements respectifs et leurs caresses purent devenir de plus en plus intenses. Peu à peu, la température de l'air monta entre eux deux tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient de plus belle, qu'ils exploraient le corps de l'autre jusqu'à l'extase et que leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un.

.

Ils étaient lovés l'un dans les bras de l'autre lorsque soudain, une pensée s'insinua dans l'esprit de Draco et le dérangea fortement, tellement qu'il décida de l'exprimer à voix haute, juste pour se rassurer.

_« La potion ne devrait pas avoir cessé d'agir à présent ? » s'étonna-t-il._

Cela faisait en effet presque une heure qu'ils s'étaient enfuis tous les deux. La métamorphose induite par le polynectar aurait dû prendre fin depuis de longues minutes, or ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là. Celle qui était face à lui n'avait pas changé qu'un pouce depuis leur départ : ses cheveux étaient toujours longs et lisses, ses yeux toujours verts parsemés d'éclats bleus et sa peau toujours aussi claire.

La jeune femme en question ne fournit aucune explication, mais se leva et commença à se rhabiller de façon calme et méthodique à la surprise de son partenaire.

_« Enfin... Tu auras mis le temps... »_

D'un bond, Draco fut sur ses pieds mais il ne trouva pas sa baguette lorsqu'il la chercha des yeux. Pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir emmené, il n'aurait jamais laissée celle-ci sur le lieu de son crime,

_« C'est cela que tu cherches ? » le questionna-t-elle en secouant gentiment la baguette devant elle._

_« Sara ? C'est toi ? » demanda Draco avec de l'appréhension dans la voix._

Le doute parcouru chaque centimètre carré de son corps, mais il voulu croire que c'était une blague de mauvais goût. De très mauvais goût...

_« Alors je joue bien l'écervelée ? La fille naïve et apeurée ? » fanfaronna Sara, apparemment fière d'elle et de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer._

_« Non Draco, ne la crois pas ! C'est moi Hermione ! » minauda-t-elle._

Silence. Un silence pesant qui s'installa et s'étira sur plusieurs minutes. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient dans les yeux, sans émettre un bruit. Sara souriait de manière assez goguenarde tandis que Draco serrait les dents à s'en faire exploser la mâchoire. Soudain...

_« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi ? » explosa-t-il._

_« Et toi ? »_ répondit la Serpentarde d'un ton agressif. _« Comment as-tu pu coucher avec une fausse sorcière alors que nous étions unis l'un à l'autre depuis si peu de temps ? Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi elle ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que moi ? Je suis meilleure dans tous les domaines, mon sang est pur et ma famille riche. Tu aurais pu avoir tout ce que tu voulais, ma famille te l'aurait donné. Aujourd'hui tu es allé jusqu'à me tuer pour elle ! » _s'emporta la jeune femme. _« Heureusement que j'avais tout prévu... » _ajouta la Serpentarde.

La vérité écrasante s'abattit alors sur les épaules du jeune homme. Si ce n'était pas Sara qu'il avait supprimé, c'était Hermione... Il tomba assis sur le sol sous le choc de cette déduction. Non, non, il n'avait pas pu tuer Hermione sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était impossible. Il lui avait dit qu'il la protégerai. Elle comptait sur lui et même en ayant tout perdu, elle n'avait pas baissé les bras. Ele s'était accrochée à lui et lui avait du même coup transmis son espoir. L'espoir de vivre un jour ailleurs, de s'échapper, de vivre mieux, longtemps avec ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais si Sara était là, face à lui, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose... Il voulait le voir de ses yeux !

_« Ne te fatigue pas à retourner au manoir pour chercher son corps. Il n'y sera plus. » lui annonça-t-elle sur un ton blanc, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées._

Le jeune homme assimila cette information supplémentaire comme il aurait bu de l'acide. Il n'aurait même pas de corps à enterrer, auprès duquel s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait. Comment avait-il pu confondre les deux jeunes femmes ? Elles étaient pourtant si différentes... Il n'en revenait pas et s'en voulait terriblement. La bile lui revenait dans la gorge tellement la rage qu'il ressentait lui tordait le corps. Il lui semblait qu'il allait devenir fou à essayer de comprendre comment il avait pu se tromper. Si différentes... Elles étaient si différentes et lui s'était affreusement trompé.

_« Tout ceci sera ta punition... Tu vas devoir vivre avec le poids de ton erreur pour le reste de ta vie mon cher... » susurra Sara à l'oreille de son mari._

_« Pourquoi ? » laissa-t-il échapper._

Pourquoi Sara avait agit comme ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle forcé à tuer Hermione ? Elle aurait simplement pu les surprendre et les arrêter, pourquoi une telle mise en scène ? Autant de question qui tournaient dans la tête du jeune homme, sans obtenir de réponses.

_« Parce que je n'aime pas partager. Je n'ai jamais aimé. Dans le cadre du pari c'était drôle, mais une fois que celui-ci a pris fin, tu aurais dû comprendre. Tu aurais dû arrêter de jouer.»_ déclara la jeune femme tout simplement.

_« Tout ceci n'aurait pas dû arriver, tu n'aurais pas dû être là. Comment as-tu su ? »_

_« Alala tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote... Pourtant, tu sais de quoi je suis capable, quoique, c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas toute mon histoire... La prochaine fois, renseigne-toi sur tes partenaires de jeu. » s'amusa-t-elle_

_« Ça n'a pas été difficile de savoir ce que vous comptiez faire, les murs du manoir ont des oreilles. Et puis, j'ai demandé un peu d'aide à quelqu'un de compétent. Un petit sortilège pour étourdir la sang de bourbe, un petit pour te montrer aux bons moments qui tu devais croire au cas où je ne sois pas assez persuasive et un soupçon de jeu d'actrice. Ce n'était pas si compliqué... » expliqua Sara en jouant avec la baguette qu'elle avait dans les mains._

Le Serpentard se remis sur ses pieds malgré le poids des remords qui l'asseyaient. Il avait sous-estimé de beaucoup trop sa femme et c'était Hermione qui l'avait payé de sa vie.

_« Mais c'est vrai que tu regrettes, alors... Apprends que dans la vie, on a toujours des regrets et des remords, que l'on s'en rende compte juste après avoir fait une erreur ou des années plus tard. Maintenant, nous allons tout deux rentrer bien tranquillement au manoir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu ne veux pas voir la honte s'abattre sur nous, en particulier sur toi d'ailleurs. Tu ne veux pas que ma famille décide de briser notre union au détriment de la tienne, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Tel un jeune enfant, Draco approuva lentement de la tête, comme si le mouvement lui faisait mal. Sa colère se transforma en désespoir, néanmoins, il se résigna : Il n'avait plus tellement le choix maintenant de toute façon. Hermione était morte par sa main, Sara le menaçait ouvertement de détruire sa famille et sa réputation. Il n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, mais il était bien trop lâche pour penser au suicide.

À partir de ce moment, il su alors que la vie qui l'attendait allait être longue, morne et remplie de remords. La culpabilité et la lâcheté seraient ses seules amies. Tout ce qui l'attendait était plus un simulacre de vie qu'autre chose, car Sara n'oublierait pas de lui rappeler ses fautes assez souvent pour qu'elles lui restent à l'esprit. Cette histoire était un cauchemar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Emmatom06** : Pour le club, donnez moi une liste de participantes ^^

**Guest** : Pas si bizarre que ça selon moi, est-ce que ses explications de ce chapitre t'ont convaincue ?

**Drago's lover** : Merci fidèle lectrice !

**Jenifael09** : Merci ! Pour Harry, seule la suite nous le dira !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vous pouvez essayer de me faire la peau, mais pour info, j'suis planquée dans un bunker ! ^^**

**Je vous l'avoue tout de suite, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, même si vous sortez les couteaux ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FaithStrange** : Mince ça manque tellement ? Lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, ça ne m'a pas trop interpellée, mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué. J'ai rajouté quelques petites choses pour l'améliorer.

**Rosalieemmamaili**e : J'ai jamais dit que c'était drôle ^^ Et puis j'ai précisé que je n'aimais pas les guimauves !

**Drago's lover** : Une morte-vivante qui vient lire ma fiction, j'en serai honorée ^^ Mais naaaan, je ne veux achever personne à par mes personnages ! Sois rassurée ) Et puis il est temps que cette histoire prenne fin, ça fait presque deux ans que je l'alimente.


	42. After everything

**° Chapitre 42 : After everything**

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard...**

Draco et Sara habitent toujours ensemble au manoir et ont eu un héritier du nom de Gabriel environ neuf mois après la mort d'Hermione. Celui-ci a été conçu le nuit de l'évasion avortée de Draco avec Sara lorsque ce dernier pensait encore être avec la Gryffondor. Suite à cela, le couple Malefoy a commencé à vivre séparément, dans des ailes différentes du manoir.

Le petit garçon issu de leur union a hérité des traits fins de sa mère et des cheveux blonds presque blancs de son père. Mais comme s'il n'avait pas su choisir entre ses deux parents, l'enfant a un œil vert émeraude et un gris acier, ce qui lui confère un regard unique autant qu'hypnotisant. Pourtant très jeune, il commence déjà à montrer des signes de magie et c'est son grand-père Lucius qui s'occupe de son éveil.

Draco n'a jamais pardonné à Sara d'avoir monté un tel plan et ne s'est jamais pardonné à lui-même d'avoir pu confondre les deux jeunes femmes. Il s'en veut toujours d'avoir commis l'erreur qui a mené à la mort d'Hermione et le désespoir entraîné par toute cette culpabilité l'a fait plonger dans l'alcool. Même la naissance de son fils n'a pas pu lui faire relever la tête de tout ce chaos. À cause de son état, la famille de Draco ne lui porte plus d'intérêt et l'a déchargé de toutes ses responsabilités auprès de l'organisation des mangemorts et du gouvernement que dirige maintenant Voldemort, le considérant comme trop faible et comme une honte pour les sang-purs.

Au contraire, Sara a aujourd'hui plus d'importance que jamais grâce à ses prises de position radicales et ses connaissances étendues en magie noire. Le Lord lui accorde désormais pleinement confiance pour ses tâches les plus importantes et celle-ci est d'ailleurs pressentie pour devenir son bras droit officiel d'ici peu de temps.

Ses cousins sont quant à eux retournés en Russie avec des postes de très grande importance dans le gouvernement de leur pays, en récompense de leur fidélité au pouvoir en place, mais aussi grâce à la place politique occupée par Sara.

Les partisans du Lord sont donc plus puissants qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été auparavant : ils contrôlent tout ce qui est possible, leur territoire s'étend sur la quasi-totalité du monde magique et les moldus sont en très mauvaise position car la résistance a presque été éliminée en totalité. Il ne reste en effet que quelques combattants et la disparition des grandes figures de la lutte en ont découragé plusieurs de défier les partisans de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Enfin, aucunes nouvelles fiables d'Harry et de son pendentif n'ont éclaté au jour, même si certains doivent bien avoir connaissance de son destin pour être aussi sereins. Seules des rumeurs font état de celui-ci mais même elles se contredisent : certains pensent qu'il est devenu fou et qu'il vivrait seul en Irlande mais la majorité des sorciers et sorcières le considèrent comme mort depuis longtemps.

_**.**_

_**Parfois, une chose peut commencer comme une plaisanterie mais avoir des conséquences terribles. À force de jouer, il arrive aussi que l'on perde...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et voilà ! **Après tout ce temps cette histoire se termine sur cet épilogue. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous ne vont pas aimer cette fin mais c'était mon choix de développer une fiction qui ne présente pas forcément un happy ending. J'espère que vous me suivrez tout autant lorsque je commencerai une autre fanfic et que malgré tout vous avez apprécié celle-ci.

A la prochaine chers lecteurs !

**BONUS** : Mon histoire répond à la Grande question sur la vie, l'univers et le reste ! **Quarante-deeeeeeeuuuuuux !**

Et n'oubliez pas : **Les reviews, c'est le Nutella de la fanfiction (surtout pour les auteurs stressés)** ! Parce que tout de même, si les 1 242 visiteurs (eh oui ^^) des dix derniers jours en avaient posté une ça m'aurait fait super méga-plaisir. **Votre avis est important pour moi**, surtout pour savoir si cela vaut le coup que je continue à publier des fics (ou si c'est un foirage complet qu'il faut éviter de renouveler).

******.**

******.**

******.**

******Guest** : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii ! ^^

**Rosalieemmamailie** : Moi aussi je suis un peu triste mais tout de même heureuse d'avoir menée cette fic à bout. Qui sait, je finirai peut-être par écrire une fic joyeuse !

**Aude9483** : Merci merci ! A bientôt alors !

**Drago's lover** : Je te remercie pour m'avoir suivie et avoir partagé ton point de vue tout au long de ces 42 chapitres ! Si j'ai le temps et la motiv j'essayerai de t'écrire un épilogue alternatif, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? ^^

**angelbr** : Concernant Harry, je n'ai pas voulu en faire un personnage invincible et qui réussit à résister à tout grâce à son courage uniquement. Dans l'histoire, le médaillon contribue peu à peu à lui saper toute énergie et toute volonté car il est déjà affaibli (notamment par la mort de Ron) et car il remet en question de lui-même son destin. C'est vrai que c'est un peu radical, je l'admet, mais je voulais montrer que même quelqu'un considéré comme un héro peut chuter à un moment donné s'il se retrouve seul et perdu. Merci en tout cas pour ta review ^^

**Hardcoredrugs** : Je sais que Dumstrang n'est pas en Russie, mais je voulais une héroïne russe, pas Bulgare. Petit changement de pays pour l'école de magie noire ;)


	43. What could happen in a better world

**SUUUUUUUUUUUURPRIIIIIIIIIISE !**

Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit que cette histoire était terminée, mais suite à une **demande spéciale** d'une lectrice fidèle, voici une fin alternative à cette histoire (qui ravira sans doute plusieurs d'entre vous car je sais que vous aimez le rose et la guimauve, ne niez pas ^^) :

.

**° Chapitre 43 : What could happen in a better world**

* * *

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

_« Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ? Tu aurais juste pu l'assommer, non ? S'ils nous retrouvent, ils nous tuerons tous. » _murmura la jeune fille a l'apparence de Sara l'air effrayée.

Draco mis quelques minutes avant de répondre, prenant le temps de réfléchir et de formuler ce qu'il avait pensé de façon correcte. La décision de mettre un terme à la vie de Sara avait dû être prise rapidement et ses pensées avaient besoin d'être remises dans l'ordre pour qu'Hermione puisse comprendre ses raisons.

_« Je... Elle ne nous aurait jamais laissé partir. Elle nous aurait tué dès qu'elle aurait pu elle aussi. Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions là-dessus. N'imagines même pas qu'elle se serait laissée convaincre, surtout à ce sujet. Je l'ai assez côtoyé pour savoir ce qu'elle aurait fait. La vengeance et la colère sont de puissants moteurs. En plus, elle avait une baguette, elle était trop dangereuse. C'est en pensant à tout cela, à tous ces éléments que j'en ai déduis ce que je devais faire. Je l'ai donc... tuée... »_ expliqua-t-il de manière convaincue en apparence mais quelque peu hésitante vers la fin.

_« Tu le regrettes ? »_

Là également, la jeune femme dû attendre avant d'obtenir sa réponse, mais elle patienta calmement sans rien ajouter.

_« Oui. Si la situation avait été différente, je n'aurais pas fait la même chose. Elle serait toujours en vie si elle n'était pas revenue au manoir. » soupira le vert et argent « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une étrangère pour moi. Tu sais... Je tenais à elle, même si elle n'était pas... »_

_« Je comprend. Après tout, je t'aime bien toi alors que nous n'avons rien en commun. » _termina-t-elle en embrassant le Serpentard lentement, du bout des lèvres.

Peu à peu, leur baiser s'approfondit. Ils étaient enfin libres tout les deux. Libres d'être ensemble, au moins durant cet instant, puisqu'ils devraient prendre une décision importante dans quelques heures : fuir indéfiniment ensemble ou bien se séparer pour leur propre bien.

Mais pour le moment ils étaient seuls dans cette petite clairière, ce qui procurait à Draco l'impression qu'ils s'étaient échappés dans une bulle, loin de tout. Loin de ses responsabilité, du nouveau pouvoir en place, de la mort de Sara... Il la serra dans ses bras, respira ses cheveux même si l'odeur de vanille n'était pas présente comme à l'habitude, puis il couvra son cou de baisers tendres. Ceux-ci allèrent de plus en plus bas au fil des minutes et il lui ôta son T-shirt pendant qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise comme si elle l'avait déjà fait des milliers de fois.

Les deux amants firent vite disparaître leurs vêtements respectifs et leurs caresses purent devenir de plus en plus intenses. Peu à peu, la température de l'air monta entre eux deux tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient de plus belle, qu'ils exploraient le corps de l'autre jusqu'à l'extase et que leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un.

.

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, une masse de cheveux brune était posée sur sa poitrine et se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il posa alors sa main sur la tête d'Hermione et la caressa doucement pendant que son esprit vagabondait.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il fut soulagé. Mais cela confirmait également que Sara était morte par sa faute, de sa propre main. Il était donc partagé entre deux sentiments : le contentement d'avoir réussi à s'enfuir avec Hermione saine et sauve et les regrets d'avoir été amené à tuer pour cela.

_« À quoi tu penses ? »_ demanda la voix féminine de la rouge et or.

Paresseusement, elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit.

_« À tout ce qu'il s'est passé... »_ répondit le jeune homme de façon évasive.

_« Tu vas rester avec moi ? »_ le questionna-t-elle timidement.

Un sourire en coin releva les lèvres du Serpentard.

_« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je t'entendrais dire ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru... »_ ricana t-il.

La Gryffondor piqua un fard monumental rendant ses joues plus rouges que roses, ce qui fit encore plus rigoler Draco. Mais une minute plus tard, il reprit son sérieux, se tut et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Les iris acier du Serpentard la fixaient depuis plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre les deux anciens élèves.

_« Oui. »_ annonça soudainement Draco.

_« Quoi oui ? »_ demanda Hermione ne semblant pas faire le lien entre cette réponse et la question qu'elle avait précédemment posé.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_« Oui je vais rester avec toi. Mais il faudra tout de même que je repasse au manoir avant pour jouer mon rôle. Surprise, tristesse, regrets et enfin le départ pour un pays lointain pour oublier tout ça. Tu préfères la chaleur du Brésil ou la fraîcheur du Canada ? » _

La rouge et or lui sauta au cou et l'enserra dans ses bras. En cet instant, elle était heureuse, tout simplement heureuse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinq ans plus tard...**

Quelque part au beau milieu du Canada, c'est dans un chalet qui semblait isolé de tout que vivaient désormais Hermione et Draco depuis ces dernières années.

Le Serpentard avait brillamment convaincu son entourage que la mort de Sara avait été un véritable déchirement pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait plus habiter au manoir et qu'il ne se sentait désormais pas capable d'assumer quelque poste à responsabilités. Ses parents l'avaient au départ poussé mais ils avaient fini par abandonner et accorder à leur fils ce qu'il demandait. Mais Draco n'avait pas totalement mentit en disant que la perte de Sara avait été un événement important pour lui. Elle avait joué un véritable rôle dans sa vie et la responsabilité de sa mort lui pesait. Parfois, il avait besoin de partir loin de tout et de tout le monde lorsque ce poids devenait trop lourd pour lui. Peu importe l'issue de cette histoire, il se serait sentit coupable de quelque chose de toute manière, il le savait. Néanmoins, la majeur partie du temps, il se sentait bien avec Hermione et sa fille, même s'il aurait préféré avoir un petit garçon. Les traditions...

Cette petite fille avait trois ans, était brune comme sa mère et avait hérité des yeux argent de son père. Elle portait le nom de Lucrezia, était souriante, insouciante et infiniment chaleureuse. Elle tenait sans doute plus de sa mère que de son père, dont l'attitude glaciale n'était pas qu'une légende.

La vie d'Hermione était encore marquée par la peine qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle pensait à ses anciens compagnons et amis, dont la plupart étaient aujourd'hui sous terre. Une partie d'elle aurait aimé arrêter de vivre avec eux, mais elle avait réussit à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression et laisser le Lord gagner une fois de plus. Elle était depuis cinq ans forcée de dissimuler son apparence pour sortir en toute sécurité et avait interdiction de retourner en Angleterre. Pourtant, malgré ces souvenirs douloureux et toutes ces contraintes, elle s'estimait heureuse d'être aujourd'hui entourée de l'homme qu'elle aimait et de celle qu'elle appelait sa plus grande réussite.

De l'extérieur, le couple semblait bancal avec tous les regrets et les remords qu'ils accumulaient chacun de leur coté, comme des boulets qu'ils traînaient, comme si rien ne destinait les deux jeunes gens à être ensemble. Pourtant, ils s'aimaient profondément et avaient vécu assez d'épreuves ensemble pour réussir à vivre tous les deux. De plus, un lien les unissait à présent pour l'éternité et malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait advenir dans le futur : leur fille.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rosalieemmamailie** : Et oui le Canada ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce pays lorsque j'y suis allée en voyage donc j'ai décidé de les envoyer là-bas ^^

**Aude9483** : De rien ^^ Je me doutais bien que cette fin remporterait plus l'adhésion des lecteurs que la précédente. Comme ça, vous avez le choix !

**Angelbr** : Non pas Spartacus mais Borgia (version canal+) !

**Charlie** : OMD enfin une personne qui préfère la version dramatique et qui aime bien Sara ! Merveilleux ! Ta critique est tout à fait acceptée, si j'écris sur ce site c'est aussi pour avoir le ressentit d'autres personnes que moi (sinon c'est pas très utile). J'essayerai de m'appliquer encore plus lors de ma prochaine fic ^^ Merci pour ton roman ;)

**e1oooi** : Alors d'accord j'ai dit que j'acceptais les critiques constructives, mais pas vraiment les tentatives de démolition de masse, surtout de la part de personnes qui se permettent de m'attaquer ainsi.

1 : Une fic classé M est pour adolescents mûrs (+16), elle peut contenir des suggestions et des références à des actes de violence mais pour toute description poussée concernant un acte sexuel ou de violence, il s'agit d'un MA. Plusieurs fics dans ce cas font d'ailleurs l'objet d'un avertissement lors des passages lemon. Si ce n'est que ça que tu recherches, il y a des sites plus spécialisés concernant les récits et nouvelles pornographiques (demande à google).

2 : C'est l'histoire d'un trio amoureux donc deux personnages ce n'est pas assez. Si tu n'aimes pas mon histoire (comme c'est apparemment le cas), vas en lire d'autres (ou mieux ouvre une page word et écris pour que l'on puisse comparer) mais ne salis pas de cette manière mon travail.

3 : Mes chapitres sont de la longueur que je désire.

4 : Tes trois remarques ne sont pas des erreurs, cela s'appelle des choix délibérés.

**Elionne** : Merci ! Oui je sais qu'il y a quelques conjugaisons bizarres qui traînent, faudra que je reprenne ma fic un jour ^^

**Drago's lover** : Mais de rien ^^ Après avoir torturé les personnages (et quelques lecteurs au passage), vous offrir un bonus c'était la moindre des choses. En plus je suis juste méga-heureuse de toutes les reviews que j'ai eu tout au long de cette aventure ! Et merci à toi pour avoir été ma 100e ! Je vais sans doute faire une petite pause le temps qu'une autre idée pousse dans ma tête et je serai de retour juste après !

**Shae21 :** Tu as raison, une review comme la tienne fait toujours plaisir ! ;)

**KasumeKurotenshi** : Merci !

**Daphnis23 :** Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi (une autre personne qui préfère la triste ! Vous êtes peu) ! Merci de m'avoir laissé ton avis et pour tes compliments ^^

**Mafilma :** Je ne sais pas si tu es parvenue à la fin, mais sache que je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews au cours des différents chapitres, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'aussi enjoué !


End file.
